A Different Type of Life
by kt.potter93
Summary: So, Voldemort doesn't exist but is the life of Harry Potter any easier? Hell no.
1. Catching Up

**Full Summary:**So, Voldemort doesn't exist but is the life of Harry Potter any easier? Hell no. With a fiery twin sister insistent on dating his worst enemy and wearing, in his opinion, overly revealing clothes, Harry still has his hands full. That's not to mention his eight younger siblings he has to look after as well as his thirteen god siblings. And then, of course, there's his own tangled love life. His ex is dating his sisters ex, but is adamant to remain friends, and his crush is one of his closest friends. In addition to that, his fan club has taken to following him around and their previous leader is, ironically, now crushing on his best mate. Add that to suffering though lessons, homework (only done to avoid receiving howlers from his parents) and Quidditch captaincy, Harry Potter's life is still as full as it ever was.

**A/N** Hi Everyone! This is my first story that I have done for Fan Fiction so hopefully it isn't that bad! Enjoy…

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize is most definitely not mine!

**A Different Type of Life**

Skye Potter collapsed into a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with two of her friends after ditching her twin and his mates. "So," she said, a grin lighting up her features. "Heard from Blaise Ginny?"

"Yeah," Hermione Granger grinned as well. "Tell us all about Blaise."

Ginny Weasley, a year younger than the two girls, blushed. "He's fine," she muttered.

"Aw, come on Gin," Skye laughed. "Give us something to work with. Surely he wrote to you?"

Ginny just nodded.

"Oh please, Ginny," Hermione said. "No need to be embarrassed. It's just us."

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes.

"So come on," Skye pushed. "Is he going to meet you before we get to Hogwarts?"

"Duh," Ginny said. "He promised he would."

"When?" Skye asked excitedly.

"Dunno," Ginny shrugged. "Just said that he would."

"He's in a compartment just over the way," Hermione said, gesturing with her hand.

"Really?" Ginny asked, glancing out the door.

Skye grinned. "Bit desperate to see him are we?"

"Shut it Skye," Ginny laughed. "You would be desperate to if you hadn't seen your boyfriend for a month."

"Yeah, I am," Skye said quietly, a slightly wistful look crossed her features before turning back into an excited grin. "Anyway, have you told your brothers yet?"

"Are you kidding?" Ginny exclaimed. "They'd kill both of us!"

Skye and Hermione laughed.

"Come on," Hermione said. "Surely it can't be that bad?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her bushy-haired friend. "Do you not remember what they did to Michael Corner?" She asked. "And the fact that he's a whole year older and a Slytherin."

Both girls winced. "Right," Skye said. "But you'll have to tell them eventually."

"I don't think so," Ginny said. "You two and Blaise's friends are the only ones that know."

"Doesn't Rhia know?" Skye asked incredulously.

Rhiannon Black was a close friend of all three girls and was Ginny's age. She was closest with Skye, whom she had known from birth due to the fact their parents were all best friends.

Ginny sighed. "You know how she gets," she explained. "She wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut. She'd accidentally let it slip to Jono who'd probably mention it to Harry or Ron or someone else who'd tell them."

Skye rolled her eyes. "Stupid brother of mine."

Jonathon Potter, more commonly know as Jono, was Skye's younger brother and the same age as Ginny and Rhia. Harry Potter was Skye's twin and best mates with Ginny's brother, Ronald.

"You have too many brothers Skye," Hermione laughed.

"Tell me about it," Skye muttered. "You should have heard Mum and Dad this morning. They were going completely mental!"

_Flashback_

"_SKYE LILY POTTER!" Lily Potter yelled up the stairs. "GET YOUR TRUNK DOWN HERE NOW!"_

"_I'M COMING!" Skye yelled back._

_Dragging her trunk down the stairs, Skye entered a state of complete chaos. People, trunks, owls and kittens were going everywhere. There were already four trunks lined up at the bottom of the stairs which Skye managed to trip over on her way down. Scowling, Skye added her trunk to the line. "Oh good dear," Lily was rushing about, her red hair flying everywhere. "We're just about ready to go. Could you go help Mickey? She can't find Midnight. Oh, and if you don't mind Zachary needs someone to dress him."_

_Midnight was Mickey's little grey kitten and Zachary was Skye's six year old brother ._

"_Sure Mom," Skye said, wandering into the kitchen._

_She grabbed a piece of toast and snagged Harry's juice._

"_Hey!" Harry exclaimed. "My juice."_

"_Get over it," Skye said, taking a gulp and handing it back._

"_You can have it now," Harry muttered._

_Skye smiled angelically. "Thankyou brother dear," she said. "Seen Mickey?"_

"_Lounge," Harry grunted._

_Skye entered the lounge to find Catherine and Michaela, the other twins in the Potter family, yelling at each other._

"_THAT'S MINE!" Cathy yelled. "YOURS IS THE BLUE ONE!"_

"_NO IT ISN'T!" Mickey yelled back. "MINE IS THE PURPLE!"_

_Little Susanna was watching the argument between two of her sisters with wide eyes, her head swivelling like she was watching a tennis match._

"_HEY!" Skye shouted. "SHUT UP!"_

_The twins turned to look at their older sister, who bent down to pick up Suzie. "She took my top," Cathy said instantly._

"_No I didn't," Mickey retaliated. "Hers is the blue one."_

"_Hey, stop it guys," Skye said. "Cathy, you're not wearing it now so what's it matter which coloured top Mickey wears? You guys switch clothes all the time anyway! Mickey, we gotta find Midnight, kay?"_

_Sighing, both girls nodded. "Cath, go eat something," Skye said, nodding towards the kitchen._

"_Where did you last see your cat, Mickey?" Skye asked, patiently._

"_I think she was chasing gnomes in the garden," Mickey said, thinking back._

"_Well go look," Skye said. "We're going to leave soon."_

_Mickey nodded and ran off. Iris entered the lounge and smiled at Skye. "Looking good, sis," she grinned._

"_Thanks Iri," Skye said. "You don't look too bad yourself. Mind taking Suzie? I gotta dress Zach."_

"_Sure."_

_Iris held out her arms and took Suzie from Skye. "She needs food?"_

_Skye shrugged. "I dunno. You'll have to ask Mum."_

_Iris' eyes widened in alarm. "I don't think so. She's too busy yelling at Jono for not packing before now."_

_Skye winced. "Poor Jono. Mum's already pissed."_

"_Oi, language Skye." James Potter had just walked into the room with Lucas and Amanda trailing behind him._

"_Sorry Dad," Skye muttered. "Where's Zach?"_

"_Waiting for someone to dress him," James said with a pointed look at his eldest daughter._

"_I'll do it then," Skye sighed._

"_And while you're there, get changed yourself," James said._

"_What? Why?" Skye exclaimed, looking down at her outfit consisting of short shorts and a black off the shoulder top. "I look fine."_

"_You need to put more clothes on Skye," James said. "You can't go out like that."_

"_Oh please," Skye scoffed. "I'm not changing."_

"_Go change," James ordered._

"_Not a chance in hell," Skye shot back, her eyes narrowing._

"_Skye Lily Potter," James began. "I am your father and you will do as I say. Now change! I'm not having my daughter running around half dressed!"_

"_Dad," Amanda interrupted. "Skye looks good!"_

_Skye smiled appreciatively at her little sister. "See?" Skye said. "Amanda agrees with me."_

_Just as James was about to retaliate, Lily walked into the room. "Drop it James," she said. "Skye looks beautiful."_

_Skye smiled at her mother._

"_Now, go dress Zach sweetheart," Lily said. "Now, where's Harry? I told him not to put those Zonko tricks in his trunk."_

"_You went through my trunk?" Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously at his mother as he entered the room. "That's an invasion of privacy."_

"_Yeah Mum," Lucas chimed in. "You can't do that!"_

"_I can when I specifically told you not to put those in there Harry James Potter!" Lily's voice was rising dangerously._

_One by one, the children and James silently slipped from the room, Lily's yells echoing throughout the house._

_End Flashback._

"So of course," Skye ending her story grinning. "That argument continued for a while and then everyone had to get in the car so we were running late causing Mum to work herself into an even bigger fit which therefore caused us almost to miss the train!"

Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"Gosh Skye," Hermione said. "I don't know how your parents survive."

Ginny nodded in agreement.

"I thought seven kids was a lot but your parents have ten!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Anyway," Hermione said. "Why did your dad have a problem with your clothes? You look fantastic!"

Skye laughed. "Aw, thanks Mione," she said. "Dad's just overprotective. He still thinks I'm a little innocent girl. He's worse than Harry!"

"Are you kidding?" Ginny asked grinning. "Does he know how many boys you've dated?"

"Ha," Skye smirked. "I don't want to give him heart failure."

Hermione burst into giggles. "Heart failure?" she asked. "Honestly Skye, it can't be that bad!"

"Listen, Hermione," Skye said, leaning forward. "You know how overprotective Harry can get don't you?"

Once her friend had nodded, Skye continued.

"And you know how Ri can get?"

Once again, Hermione nodded.

Orion Black was a year old than Skye and quite possibly her best friend in the entire world. The two were extremely close and Orion, called Ri, had a tendency to get quite overprotective of his friend.

"And Teddy as well?"

For the third time, Hermione nodded.

Theodore Lupin was known only as Ted or Teddy, and was the same age as Orion. Skye was also quite close with Teddy due to his close friendship with Ri. Teddy looked at Skye as one of his younger siblings and was also quite protective of her.

"Now," Skye said. "Add all those together and multiply by five to get my father."

Hermione looked at Skye incredulously. "As if!" She said.

"It's true!" Skye grinned. "Just ask Rhia."

"Speaking of Rhia," Ginny said. "Where is that girl anyway?"

Skye smirked evilly. "At the prefect induction," she said.

"No way," Ginny exclaimed. "Rhiannon Black is a prefect?"

Skye laughed and nodded. "Poor Sirius nearly collapsed from shock. Imagine, a child of Sirius Black a prefect!"  
The three girls collapsed into giggles. Sirius Black, Rhia's father and Skye's Godfather, together with Skye's father, James, and Teddy's father, Remus, had formed a prank-pulling group called the Marauders during their school year. They were infamous for their many pranks and massive detention records. Out of the three Marauders, Remus was a prefect and, by some miracle, James ended up Head Boy in his seventh year. Sirius Black had never held a position of authority in the school and never wanted to. The fact that any child of his became a prefect was laughable.

"Claire was, of course, thrilled," Skye continued. "That was all we heard about for weeks. Mum was going on and on about how it was such a disappointment none of us have been made prefects yet. Iri, Cath and Luc are definite runners for the badge though. They're such goody-goodies."

Ginny laughed while Hermione looked at her friend reproachfully. "Being a prefect isn't all that bad you know Skye," she said.

"Of course it isn't," Skye said. "Sorry Hermione. Its just, a child of a Marauder? And that Marauder being Sirius Black? Kinda hard to believe."

Hermione grinned. "Yeah, I guess," she said.

Skye's eyes lit up excitedly. "Besides," she said. "Why are we talking about me? I want to know about Blaise and Ginny."

The two older girls turned to their younger counterpart expectedly. Ginny just groaned and put her head in her hands.

**A/N** So there it is! My first chapter. Hope you liked it and please, please, please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism welcome.


	2. Confessions

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to the one and only JK Rowling

_Previously:_

_Skye's eyes lit up excitedly. "Besides," she said. "Why are we talking about me? I want to know about Blaise and Ginny."_

_The two older girls turned to their younger counterpart expectedly. Ginny just groaned and put her head in her hands.  
_

The girls were a couple of hours into the trip when Ginny finally cracked. The trio were munching on snacks that they bought from the trolley.

"I can't take this anymore!" Ginny exclaimed, flinging her chocolate frog at the compartment window.

All eyes snapped to the young red head.

"What's up?" Skye asked, oblivious to the anger flashing through the younger girl's eyes.

"What's up?" she snarled. "I'll give you what's up, Skye Potter. He promised to come and see me as soon as he could. We've been here for three fucking hours and he hasn't come to see me once!"

"Whoa, Gin," Skye said. "No need to get angry."

"No need to get angry?" Ginny snapped. "I haven't seen him in a month. I would have thought he would at least want to see me once before we arrived at school."

"Oh Ginny," Hermione said. "Maybe he just can't get away? You said yourself only his close friends know about you two. Maybe he's in a compartment with some others too?"

Ginny shrugged, still upset.

"You know what," Skye said. "I'll go get him. He's only a couple of compartments away."

Ginny's eyes widened in alarm. "No way, Skye," she said quickly. "What if someone sees you?"

"Relax Gin-Gin," Skye laughed. "Nobody's going to see me. And if they do," she shrugged. "I'm good at making up excuses."

"Fine," Ginny scowled. "And don't call me Gin-Gin."

Skye just laughed. "Chill," she said. "I'll be back with your precious Blaise in no time."

She grabbed a handful of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and danced to the door.

She opened the door and slid out, spy style. She heard Hermione's laugh behind her and knew that Ginny would be smiling to.

Skye sauntered down the corridor and leaned casually on a wall near the sixth-year Slytherin compartment. She flicked a Bertie Bott's Bean at the compartment and nonchalantly inspected her recently manicured nails while waiting for the door to open. Sure enough, after a second Bean hit the door, Skye was sure it was snot flavoured, Blaise Zabini opened it. He noticed Skye and she raised an eyebrow at him. Glancing around, Blaise pulled her into an empty compartment.

"What the fuck, Skye?" He whispered angrily. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to get you to remember your girlfriend," Skye shot back, just as angry.

"Shit," Blaise muttered, running a hand through his coal black hair.

"She's pretty pissed," Skye added.

"Damn," Blaise said. "I just haven't been able to get away."

"Couldn't have been that hard," Skye said.

"Draco kept dropping hints as well," Blaise said. "He must think I'm an idiot."

"He's not the only one," Skye mumbled, ignoring the knowing look Blaise shot her when he mentioned his best mate.

"Come on," Skye said. "Let's go."

"Reckon she'll forgive me?" Blaise asked, nervously.

"Oh please," Skye scoffed. "Like she couldn't."

Returning to the compartment, followed by Blaise, Skye gave Ginny a triumphant look. Not that she noticed. Instead, with a little squeal, Ginny jumped up and flung herself into her boyfriend's arms and began to kiss him passionately.

"Geeze," Skye muttered. "A little thanks wouldn't go astray."

Hermione laughed. "I'm sure she's very thankful," she said. "Besides, Harry was in here looking for you. Something about your kitten?"

"SHIT!" Skye exclaimed, startling both Ginny and Blaise who jumped apart at the sudden exclamation. "I completely forgot about Socks!"

With that statement she rushed out of the compartment, slamming the door behind her. She crashed into her twin's compartment and without a single hello said, "Where the hell is she?"

Harry smirked at the look on his sister's face. "Where's who, dear Skye?" he asked.

"Shove it Harry," Skye snarled. "Where's Socks?"

Socks was Skye's little kitten. She had bright green eyes and was completely black except for her paws, which were pure white in colour. This gave the impression that the kitten was constantly wearing socks, hence the name.

"Harry threw her out the window," Ron snorted at Dean Thomas's comment.

Skye, on the other hand, shot him such a dirty look that he shrunk back. "I'm only going to ask one more time," Skye said dangerously. "Where is Socks?"

Even Harry knew better than to push with Skye when it came to her beloved kitten. "Orion has him," he finally muttered. "Two compartments down."

"Thankyou!" Skye gushed and planting a quick kiss of thanks on her brother's cheek, Skye rushed out of the compartment and into Orion's.

Orion was sitting with his friends. One was, of course, Teddy and the others were two of the boy's mates. The girl sitting on Orion's lap, however, was of most interest to Skye. Skye knew for a fact that that was Angela Webber, a pretty Muggleborn who Orion had crushed on forever and finally asked out before the previous year ended. Blushing, Angela had accepted and the pair has been going strong ever since.

Smirking, Skye entered the compartment. "Hi boys," she said. "Angela."

"Hi Skye," Angela said softly, blushing a little at her position atop Orion's lap.

The others echoed her greeting and Skye turned to Orion. "Hey Ri," she said. "Harry said you've got Socks."

"I still can't believe you called you cat that," Teddy snorted.

Narrowing her eyes, Skye turned to Teddy. "Shut it Theodore," she said.

Teddy's hair turned a dull yellow, as it always did when he was slightly annoyed. "Don't call me Theodore."

"Don't bag my cat's name," Skye shot back. "Sides, its better than Twinkle."

Ri snorted. "Cathy actually called it that?"

Skye grinned and nodded. "Jono hasn't let her forget it, neither has Mike."

Michael was Orion's twelve year old brother.

"So," Skye said expectantly. "Where is she?"

"Jase and Dan took her," Ri explained, a little guilty.

"You're kidding right?" Skye asked.

Ri shook his head.

"Fuck," Skye muttered. "I'm never going to find her."

"Oh, don't stress about it," Ri said. "They were headed to your compartment."

"WHAT!" Skye screeched. "They're going to my compartment?"

"Yeah," Ri said, frowning at Skye's reaction. "What's in your compartment?"

"Nothing," Skye said quickly.

It was obvious she was lying.

"Gotta run," Skye was about to leave the compartment when Orion grabbed her arm, effectively stopping her from leaving.

"Why don't you want them in your compartment?" he asked suspiciously.

"No reason," Skye said, racking her brains for an excuse.

"So it should be fine if I visited you then?" Ri smirked at Skye's expression.

"Fine," she said sighing. "It's Ginny. She's having a couple of issues."

"What type of issues?" Ri wasn't going to let it drop.

"Womanly issues," Skye said, stressing the first word.

If it was one thing she knew, this was it. Orion would talk about anything with Skye apart from womanly issues.

Just as she predicted, Orion's suspicious expression instantly dropped.

"Right," he said awkwardly, running a hand through his hair. "I'll let you catch them then."

"Great," Skye beamed. "See ya Ri. Oh, and Teddy, comment on my cat's name again and I'll make sure you'll live to regret it."

Teddy gulped audibly and Skye left the compartment smirking. She intercepted Jason, Orion's fourteen year old brother, and Daniel, Teddy's fourteen year old brother, and got Socks. Re-entering her compartment, she noticed that Hermione, Ginny and Blaise were playing Exploding Snap. Sighing contently, Skye slipped into a seat and began to stroke her kitten.

"Find her then?" Hermione asked, nodding towards Socks.

Skye nodded. "Eventually. Harry gave her to Ri who gave her to Dan and Jase who were headed here."

"What?" Blaise shot up in alarm. "They're coming here?"

"Chill out," Skye said. "I got them in time. Ri got suspicious though so I fed him some story about you having womanly problems Gin. Sorry."

"WHAT!" Ginny exploded. "Again? He's going to think I'm some sort of retard!"

"Again?" Hermione asked. "When did she give that excuse about you before?"

"When she was sneaking out to see her mystery man and Ri caught her," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Hermione said. "Skye's mystery man."

The girls turned to her expectantly and Skye bit her lip. Hermione and Ginny had been trying to get Skye to spill the beans on who she was dating since Hermione first caught her sneaking out of their dorm two months ago. It wasn't as though he friends wouldn't accept who she was dating. Seriously, just look at Ginny and Blaise. But Skye just like having a secret date. It was, well, exciting in a way. And they'd both agreed that it was probably better this way. In any case, they'd have to sneak around like Blaise and Ginny anyway, both their families would hardly like it. Skye laughed to herself. Her family hardly liked her dating at all. Except for her Mum; Lily always understood.

"That's interesting," Blaise said, raising an eyebrow. "I know someone else who's been sneaking out on a regular basis."

"Coincidence," Skye muttered, trying to hide her alarm that somebody could have figured it out.

If Blaise could figure it out, Skye though, it could mean that somebody else would be able to figure it out. And somebody else and somebody else. Eventually, it would get to Harry or Ri or Teddy or Jono or somebody who would try to stop it.

"Oh," Ginny asked; Skye couldn't tell if she was faking the surprised tone of voice. "Who might that be?"

"I'm dating Draco Malfoy," Skye blurted out.

Instantly, Skye's eyes widened and she clamped a hand over her mouth. Hermione gasped in shock, Ginny's jaw dropped and even Blaise appeared surprised.

**A/N** So, there's Chapter 2! Once again I hope you enjoyed it and please review to tell me what you think! Thanks a bunch.


	3. Explanations and further surprises

**Disclaimer:** Everything recognizable belongs to Mrs JK Rowling

_Previously:_

"_I'm dating Draco Malfoy," Skye blurted out._

_Instantly, Skye's eyes widened and she clamped a hand over her mouth. Hermione gasped in shock, Ginny's jaw dropped and even Blaise appeared surprised._

An hour later, Skye was still being asked questions by three completely baffled teens. "So just how long has this been going on for?" Hermione asked.

"Almost three months," Skye responded.

"And why didn't you tell us?" Ginny demanded.

Skye shrugged. "I actually don't know. Draco and I, we just decided that it would be better this way. I mean, who would actually believe us?"

"True," Blaise said, lost in thought.

"Besides," Skye said, turning to Blaise. "I thought you knew. You've been acting strange around me whenever Draco's been mentioned."

Blaise coughed awkwardly. "That's cause I thought you two hated each other," he muttered. "I'm dating your best mate and he's mine so…"

"Obviously they don't hate each other that much," Ginny scoffed.

"Anyway," Hermione said, curiosity seeping into her voice. "How did this start anyway?"

"Err," Skye said. "You remember when we were put into partners in Potions right?"

_Flashback_

_The class had just started when Draco Malfoy ambled casually into the Potions classroom. Snape barely glanced at the late student and continued writing on the board. Skye scowled. If that was her, she would be serving detention with Snape that night._

_Oh, how she hated the preferential treatment so blatantly showed by the Potions Master to his Slytherin students and especially that blonde git. Skye especially hated his slicked back white blonde hair. She realised, on closer inspection, that if she could shake it loose from all the gel it would look significantly sexier._

_Whoa! Skye's eyes widened. She did not just think that. She did not just think that Draco Malfoy could be sexy. She did not just think he could be sexier! This was Malfoy, for heavens sake. Her sworn enemy._

_Harry nudged her in the side. "What's with staring at Malfoy?" he whispered._

_Skye rolled her eyes. "Just thinking how terrible it would be to be partnered with him," Skye spat distastefully._

_End Flashback._

"And of course," Skye said. "With my luck, Snape heard and partnered me with him."

"And that was that?" Hermione asked, an eyebrow rose.

"Basically," Skye said. "We just got closer and moved past the whole hating each other thing."

"So you moved from enemies to snogging buddies then?" Ginny asked, deadpanned.

"NO!" Skye exclaimed. "We're not snogging buddies!"

"So you don't snog at all?" Blaise asked incredulously.

"Of course we do," Skye said, rolling her eyes. "But that's not all we do. We talk, we do homework, we just sit…"

"Draco Malfoy? Content to just sit around with you?" Blaise shook his head. "I think we're talking about different people here."

"But that's the thing!" Skye said, frustrated. "He's different around me. I know that sounds so clichéd, but its true."

"So when did things start to change then?" Hermione asked.

"I guess it did all begin that Potions lesson," Skye began.

_Flashback_

_Scowling, Skye shifted her things over to Malfoy's table, as far away from him as possible. "You know Potter," he drawled. "I don't bite that bad."_

"_Wouldn't surprise me if you did," Skye shot back, raising her head to look at him._

_Hazel eyes met blue and at once Skye was stuck by the striking colour of Malfoy's eyes and the depth they seemed to hold._

_They held eye contact for a while before Malfoy broke away, a slight blush rising on his pale cheeks. Skye, too, was feeling a little embarrassed and awkward for reasons she could not fathom._

_Silently, they worked on their potion, only exchanging necessary words._

_The pair were first cleaned up at the end of the lesson and were left sitting awkwardly next to each other._

"_You free tomorrow night?" Skye asked finally._

"_What? Why?" Malfoy's head shot up._

"_Cause we'll have to work on the project," Skye explained._

"_Er, sure," Malfoy said, avoiding eye contact. "Meet you at seven in the library?"_

"_Sounds good," Skye said._

_The pair lapsed into silence again, and exchanged uncomfortable farewells once the bell rang._

_End Flashback_

"And things just snowballed from there," Skye concluded. "We started calling each other by first names and then we started meeting even when we didn't have to. We finished the project but still met up and helped each other with homework. We ate dinner in the kitchens together and…"

"Eventually you kissed," Hermione finished matter-of-factly.

"Yeah," Skye shrugged. "He asked me to be his girlfriend and that was that. We started meeting more regularly and it was kinda a mutual decision to not tell anybody about us."

"I still don't get why not," Ginny crossed her arms and glared at her friend. "Didn't you think you could trust us?"

"No!" Skye exclaimed. "That wasn't it at all. There was just my family and his family, my friends and his friends, my house and his house. Just everything would be trying to pull us apart. So we thought the longer we could keep it a secret the more time we would have together without so many complications."

"That makes sense, I guess," Hermione said after a while.

"I trust you both," Skye insisted. "I really do. And I know Draco trusts you, Blaise. But it just felt good for it to be just the two of us."

Ginny exchanged a glance with Hermione. "I guess we can forgive you then," they smiled.

Skye let out a squeal and hugged her friends tightly.

Ginny grinned at her. "So what did he get you for your birthday?" She asked cheekily.

Skye ducked her head embarrassedly but couldn't stop the smile from spreading over her face.

"Come on," Hermione encouraged. "Show us."

Shyly, Skye reached to her neck and drew out a beautiful necklace which she wore hidden under her top. A floating heart imprinted with a single diamond hung from a white gold chain. _(__**A/N** __Link to a picture of this necklace is on my profile)_

Hermione and Ginny let out twin gasps of amazement.

"Bloody hell," Ginny whispered hoarsely. "That must have cost a fortune."

Hermione nodded her agreement mutely. Even Blaise seemed incredibly impressed, letting out a low whistle.

"I wouldn't have thought Draco would have known what to get a girl, let alone getting something like this," he said.

Skye smiled. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Hermione and Ginny nodded. "Was there a note?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Skye said.

"And what did it say?" Hermione asked impatiently.

Reaching into her trunk, Skye pulled out a piece of worn parchment and handed it wordlessly to her friends.

Curiously, the two girls leaned over the parchment.

_Skye,_

_I saw this and could only think of you._

_A single word entered my head, true of both this gift and yourself: beautiful._

_I love you._

_Draco._

"Oh my god," Hermione breathed.

"That's so…" Ginny seemed to be struggling for words.

"Incredibly sweet?" Skye suggested.

The girls nodded in silence. Blaise chuckled and all heads instantly snapped to him.

"What?" Skye asked.

"I was at his house around July 30th and there was so much crumpled up parchment thrown about the room," Blaise said. "He seemed incredibly embarrassed and wouldn't let me read any of them."

"Naww," Skye grinned. "Obviously struggling for words."

"I think he did okay in the end," Ginny said.

Hermione nodded her agreement. "It's gorgeous."

"What's gorgeous?" A familiar voice came from the now opened compartment door.

Everyone froze and turned to the door. Skye plastered a smile on her face and said as lightly as she could manage, "Me, of course."

Rhia scoffed. "Sure Skye," she said.

"I am," Skye pouted. "How was the prefect meeting?"

"Okay," Rhia said. "You'll never believe who…"

She froze, having taken her first proper look around the compartment.

"What the fuck is Zabini doing in here?"

**A/N **And so there's Chapter 3! I know some of you have added me to your alerts so I want to ask you to please just drop me a review, it doesn't matter how short it is, just to let me know what you think about the story so far. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!


	4. More Explanations

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

_Previously:_

"_Okay," Rhia said. "You'll never believe who…"_

_She froze, having taken her first proper look around the compartment._

"_What the fuck is Zabini doing in here?"_

"Umm…well you see," Skye began. "Funny story really."

"We're dating," Ginny said bluntly.

"WHAT?"

The entire compartment cringed at Rhia's high-pitched tone.

"You're fucking with me right?"

When nobody replied, Rhia continued her triad of swearing. Ginny bit her lip and exchanged a look with Skye and Hermione. All three girls knew that Rhia only swore when she was extremely angry or annoyed.

Rhia turned to Blaise "Could you leave please?" she asked waspishly. "I want to have a private conversation."

"Oh…of course," Blaise stuttered.

He kissed Ginny quickly and made his way out of the compartment, only looking back once. Once Blaise had left, Rhia collapsed in the seat next to Skye.

"When?" she asked weakly.

"A while ago," Ginny admitted quietly.

Rhia nodded slowly. "How?"

"We met in the library," she said. "There were no spare tables so he had to sit next to me. Things went from there. We just continued to share a table and got closer."

"Okay then," Rhia said, sitting back.

"Okay?" Ginny asked. "That's all your going to say?"

"Sure," Rhia shrugged indifferently.

Skye frowned at Rhia's tone, instantly knowing that something wasn't quite right. "Something's bothering you Rhia," she said.

"Nothing's bothering me, Skye," Rhia said.

"I've known you since you were born," Skye snapped. "I think I can tell when something's bothering you."

"Bullshit," Rhia shot back. "Just because you think you know everything doesn't mean you do, Skye."

Skye sat back, a little hurt. "Fine then," she said. "I'll just stay out of your business then."

Skye stood up and stalked out of the compartment, making sure to slam the door as she left. She headed down the train, intending to find either Orion or Harry; whichever she wandered upon first.

It wasn't long, however, until she saw the source of Rhia's anger. Anthony Goldstein, Rhia's long time crush, was openly presenting his new girlfriend to anybody who stuck their head out of their compartment.

Instantly, Skye turned and ran back into her compartment, throwing her arms around Rhia.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Rhia nodded slowly. "Yeah, well, there's plenty of fish in the sea," she said, faking a smile.

"It's why you're trying not to care about Blaise isn't it?" Skye asked quietly, when they had taken a seat again. "You find it hard to hear about others in happy relationships."

Rhia nodded and wiped her eyes, which were tearing up.

"Yeah," she said. "Selfish, aren't I?"

Skye grinned. "I could've told you that before, chickadee," she said.

"Gee, I'm glad I'm friends with you," Rhia said, sarcastically. "You give my self-confidence such a boost."

The girls laughed and everything was okay between them again. Ginny, however, was still looking a little nervously at Rhia.

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?" Ginny asked.

"Of course not," Rhia said. "It's a secret, I get that."

"You can't even mention when anybody is around," Hermione added. "Just in case."

"Sure," Rhia said. "I won't even think about it again."

Skye looked at Rhia. "Or else I'm going to have to tell your mother you were the one who decorated the walls in her red lipstick, not Kiara," she said seriously.

Kiara was Rhia's seven year old sister.

"You better not, Skye Lily Potter," Rhia said in slight alarm.

Skye rolled her eyes, an easy smile slipping into place on her face. "Of course I won't, Rhiannon," Skye said, stressing her friend's full name. "I'm no dobber."

"Thank heavens for that then," Rhia said. "Otherwise I'd be six feet under by now."

The girls all laughed. "I want to hear more about Blaise," Rhia said. "Tell me about when you first met him."

"Okay," Ginny sighed, relieved that her friend was taking the news so well. "I was in the library doing my homework…"

_Flashback_

_Ginny was sitting at a table surrounded by books. The library was quite full today, though it usually was nearing exam time._

"_Excuse me," a voice above her asked. "Could I sit here? Everywhere else is full."_

"_Sure," Ginny said, without looking up._

_When she finally did, she froze. The boy before her was an Italian God. His dark hair fell into his eyes and he reached a hand back and brushed his hair away, presenting deep blue eyes. Ginny allowed her eyes to wander down his nicely toned body, but she halted when she saw the colour of his tie._

"_Slytherin," she murmured._

"_Is that a problem, Gryffindor?" he asked, a slightly teasing tone to his voice._

"_Not at all," Ginny replied, adding silently to herself, "Especially when you look like that."_

"_I'm Blaise," the boy spoke again. "Blaise Zabini, sixth-year."_

"_Ginny Weasley," Ginny answered, sticking out a hand. "I'm in fifth."_

_Smiling, Blaise took Ginny's hand and placed a kiss on her fingers._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you," he said sincerely._

"_And you too," Ginny smiled. "What are you working on?"_

_End Flashback_

"So, yeah," Ginny finished, somewhat lamely. "That was our first meeting."

"What are you working on?" Skye mimicked, eyebrows once again raised. "Honestly, remind me to teach you about good conversation starters."

"Hey!" Ginny exclaimed, mocking offence. "Blaise happened to think that that was a wonderful conversation starter."

Skye rolled her eyes at Rhia while Hermione shook her head at Ginny sadly. "It's okay Ginny," she said. "In time we'll teach you how to hold proper conversations."

The girls started laughing again, and soon lapsed into silence. Skye began stroking Socks once more while Hermione pulled out one of her many books from her trunk. Ginny and Rhia began playing Exploding Snap, with Skye occasionally joining in for a game or two.

Half an hour later, Skye jumped up, sending Socks tumbling to the floor. "Oops," Skye giggled. "Sorry Socks."

Socks hissed at Skye before stalking out of the compartment.

"Damn," Skye grinned. "Now I've offended my cat."

The three other girls laughed at her comment. "Why are you in such a rush anyway?" Rhia asked.

"Oh, you know me," Skye shot her a smile. "Places to go, people to see."

Hermione looked up from her book, a knowing smile on her features. Skye pulled a face at her friend before leaving the compartment. "Later girlies," she said, waving goodbye to them.

Skye wandered down the corridor for the third time that trip, headed towards the compartment where she had organised to meet Draco some five minutes earlier. Oh well, Skye thought, it wasn't as if she was never late to any of their meetings. He would forgive her.

She was almost at the arranged compartment when a hand shot out from behind her, grabbing her by the arm. A warm hand was quickly placed over her mouth, successfully muffling Skye's surprised scream.

She was pulled into an empty compartment, the door was slammed and the curtain pulled down. A pair of lips instantly crashed down upon her own and a body pressed her up against the glass.

Still in shock from the quick series of events which had taken her completely unawares, Skye was unable to form a coherent thought in her mind. The lips crushing her own were suddenly wrenched away and the same pair of lips brushed up to her ears.

"What took you so long?" A voice muttered huskily.

"Draco?" Skye asked, still shocked.

"Of course," he murmured against her skin; his lips were now kissing their way down the side of her neck. "Who did you think it was?"

"I dunno," Skye mumbled. "Some crazy rapist?"

"A rapist?" Draco pulled away to look at her incredulously. "You thought I was a rapist?"

Skye shrugged and locked her arms around his neck, playing with the ends of his hair. "Does it matter?" she asked.

"But a rapist Skye?" Draco demanded. "And a crazy one at that?"

"Oh, shut up and kiss me," Skye ordered.

"Are you sure I'm not a rapist then?" He teased.

"Yes," Skye grumbled, pulling the ends of his hair impatiently.

"Fine, fine," Draco smirked. "Just making sure."

And his lips once again covered Skye's own.

**A/N** Hi readers! Just a quick note to let you know that a list of characters, their families and ages has now been placed on my profile page for anybody who is a bit confused with the number of people and their relationships with each other. Once again, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	5. Teaching Shock

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine...

_Previously:_

"_Yes," Skye grumbled, pulling the ends of his hair impatiently._

"_Fine, fine," Draco smirked. "Just making sure."_

_And his lips once again covered Skye's own._

Skye rushed into the Great Hall and slid down into one of the spare seats next to Hermione. "Cutting it a bit close don't you think?" Hermione muttered.

"Yeah," Skye paused, and then smirked. "We got a bit distracted."

"A bit?" Hermione asked, disbelieving.

"Fine then," Skye relented. "Maybe a little more than a bit."

"A little more than a bit of what?"

Skye looked up to see her twin standing behind her. He reached down and took a piece of Skye's auburn hair and casually twirled it around his finger.

"You gonna answer or what?" Harry asked after a pregnant pause, giving Skye's hair a little tug.

"A little bit rushed," Skye finally lied flawlessly. "I got held up in the carriages."

"Aw, too bad," Harry grinned, slipping into the seat next to his twin.

"Mmmm," Skye agreed, leaning back against Harry. "I'm hungry too."

"Don't stress," Hermione cut in. "The sorting will be over soon."

"That's what you say every year!" Skye groaned. "It never is."

Hermione laughed. "It's not that bad. At least Dumbledore saves his speech until after the feast."

"Yeah, thank god for that," Harry nodded his head. "I don't think anybody could survive if we had to listen to a speech and watch the boring old sorting."

"Hey!" An indignant voice came from across the table. "That's my sister's sorting your bagging."

Skye laughed. "Oh, Dan," she sighed. "We didn't forget about Tara! Just the rest of the kids we don't really care about."

"You really should you know," Hermione lectured. "It's important to become familiar with the new faces in the school."

"Yeah, but only when you're a prefect," Skye scoffed.

"No, not only when you're a prefect," Hermione said. "It's just as important for you to recognise the first years as it is for me."

"Sure, sure," Skye said. "I don't really care."

Hermione sniffed and turned her back on Skye; starting up a conversation with Lavender Brown, another Gryffindor sixth year, about her summer.

Sighing, Skye turned back to Daniel. "Was she nervous?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Dan smirked at Skye. "She was shitting herself."

"Language, little brother," Teddy said grinning, taking a seat with Orion. "What would Dad say?"

"Do you want me to wash your mouth out?" Dan mimicked, in a perfect imitation of Remus. "Besides, who made you boss of me?"

"Mum," Teddy shot back.

"Oh, shattered," Jason snickered.

"Shut it," Dan muttered, punching Jase in the shoulder.

"Sides," Ri butted in. "Have you seen who is sitting at the teacher's table?"

"New Defence Professor?" Skye guessed.

Each year, something happened within the school with ultimately resulted in the Defence Professor retiring, being sacked or being unable to continue teaching. Skye's first teacher was Professor Quirrell. e He

He didn't last long. Between his constant stuttering and the cruelty of teenage nature, Quirrell resigned after a single horrific year. No student in the entire school, apart from Hermione of course, did any Defence work. Fred and George Weasley, Ron's older brothers, would practise their new pranks on their poor, unsuspecting teacher until Quirrell was absolutely terrified of the red-headed twins. Needless to say, he wasn't going to be coming back any time soon.

Second year, Professor Lockhart hit the scene. Gilderoy had won Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award seven times, as he constantly reminded his class. He had written several award winning books and, at first, appeared to be a competent teacher with adequate defence achievements. However, after his first lesson (he released Cornish Pixies in the classroom and was unable to round them up again) it was obvious that Lockhart too was a complete flop. Between his questionnaires (about himself, of course) and his inability to perform the simplest defence spells, Skye thought herself lucky to survive her Defence lessons. He was sacked in disgrace at the end of the year after it came out that he had not done what he said he had, instead he was only taking credit for the hard work of others.

Third year was perhaps the most interesting of years. Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, was unable to successfully find a teacher that was willing to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. There were many rumours circulating the school during that year, the most believable being that Quirrell had spread stories about his terrifying ordeal. So, instead of a regular teacher, the Ministry of Magic provided a different auror (dark wizard catcher) each week. Some were, of course, better than others and one week, much to Skye's horror, her own father taught at the school.

Fourth year an ex-auror and a friend of Dumbledore's took the post for a year, only to help out Dumbledore. Alastor Moody, more commonly know as Mad-Eye Moody due to his magical eye, was quite a different sort of character. He taught about the three Unforgivable curses and demonstrated them all on a jar of spiders. Moody took to wandering the corridors, shooting random hexes and barking "Constant Vigilance" at the unsuspecting, and newly hexed, students. Needless to say, Skye became exceptionally good a shield charms that year, her quick reflexes helping her out immensely.

Skye's sixth year Defence teacher was another completely idiotic teacher. Professor Dolores Umbridge worked for Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, and was placed at Hogwarts in order to 'keep an eye' on Dumbledore. Fudge had some strange idea that Dumbledore was training the students and forming an army, all to overthrow the Minister. Once again, Skye learnt little from Umbridge, or Umbitch as the students took to calling her. Some, Skye and Harry included, to her face. She gave out the worst detentions, and even more regularly then the hated Potions Master, Snape. Each of Umbridge's defence classes consisted of reading the textbook. Not once did the students practise any actual spells. The Weasley twins took great pleasure in creating chaos in both their own Defence classes and the Defence classes of the rest of the school. By the end of the year, Umbridge retired, unable to take any more.

"Not just any Defence teacher," Ri said quietly, drawing Skye out of her memories. "Take a look."

Curiously, Skye turned to the teacher's table. "No way," she breathed.

"Fuck," Teddy muttered. "We're screwed."

Dan was unable to speak as his jaw had dropped. In any other circumstance, Skye would have found this hilarious, but not today. Right there, in the middle of the teacher's table, Remus Lupin was sitting proudly wearing a beaming face.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Teddy continued to mutter continuously, despite his earlier protests about his brother's language.

Ri looked eyes with Skye. "You know how much work we're going to have to do?" He asked.

Numbly, Skye nodded.

"It's not like we can't pay attention in class either," Harry realised. "Our mother's have probably asked him to keep an eye on us all."

"Shit," Ri muttered.

"How could he do this to us?" Daniel groaned. "It's so unfair."

"We're all completely and totally screwed. We're actually going to have to work," Jason said in disgust. "No more rule breaking…"

"Or class pranks," Dan continued.

"Or fun," Jono interrupted, taking a seat with his family. "This sucks majorly."

"Tell me about it," Skye complained. "Don't our parents have any sense of personal space? I mean, we escape from them here at school so they follow us!"

The group let their heads fall to the table in horror.

"Hey," Iris said quietly, coming up behind Skye. "You seen who's at the table?"

Mutely, Skye nodded. "He's actually teaching then?" Teddy asked.

Iris sighed and nodded. "This is going to blow," she said. "Later guys."

"Later Iris," Harry acknowledged his sister.

Watching Iris walk off with her friends, Skye was filled with a sense of dread. "How come I get the feeling I'm going to be spending a lot more time in detention?" she asked rhetorically.

"Fuck-en hell," Rhia said, collapsing next to Skye before anyone could reply. "What the hell is Remus doing at the teacher's table?"

"Pretty obvious ain't it?" Ri grinned at his sister. "Gonna be teaching us."

"You're kidding!" Rhia exclaimed. "That sucks."

"Tell me about it," Dan grumbled. "At least he's not your father."

"He's as good as," Rhia shot back. "You think our parents didn't leave him with instructions to watch us closely? They know how much trouble we get in." She sighed heavily. "Guess we're just going to have to be more careful."

"Yeah," Skye agreed. "We've got the cloak and map though."

"Awesome," Rhia said grinning. "We're going to get a lot of use out of that!"

The Marauder's Map was created by Sirius, James and Remus while they were in school. It depicted an extremely detailed map of the school with moving dots, labelling each person. That, and James' invisibility cloak, had been passed onto the teens when they started at Hogwarts.

At that moment, Catherine, Michaela and Michael, Rhia's twelve year old brother, came up to the group. "Guys!" Mickey exclaimed. "Guess who's teaching?!?"

"Remus," Harry answered dully. "We know."

"Aren't you excited?" Cath asked, frowning a little.

"Of course we are!" Skye faked the enthusiasm in her voice. "We're just a little depressed about something else."

"Oh," Mickey inspected her sister closely. "Like what?"

"Oh, you know," Teddy said, smiling fakely. "NEWTS and all that."

"Only you and Orion are in seventh though?" Michael looked confused.

"Oh, for goodness Mike," Ri snapped. "Go find you friends and leave us alone."

Hurt, Michael, Michaela and Catherine left the group. "That was pretty harsh," Skye said, looking over at her friend.

"Yeah, well, I'm pissed off," Ri defended weakly. "I'm not going to get away with anything! And he'll expect more from all of us, you know that."

Before Skye could answer, the Great Hall doors flew open and McGonagall walked in, followed by the large number of scared looking first years. Tara was one of the firsties looking around nervously. When she spotted her large family group she smiled timidly. Skye sent Tara what she hoped was a reassuring smile of her own.

McGonagall made her normal speech to the first-years, reminding them that when their name was called they were to put on the Sorting Hat. After the Hat had sung its new song, the long list of names began.

Skye waited anxiously for McGonagall to reach the L's. It seemed like an eternity to Skye, so she could only imagine what already-nervous Tara was feeling.

Finally, McGonagall called, "Lupin, Tara."

Tara made her way up to the stool on which the Sorting Hat sat. She stumbled up the stairs and was saved from falling flat on her face by McGonagall.

Harry snorted. "Typically Tara," he whispered in Skye's ear.

Tara took after her mother in more ways than just being a Metamorphmagus. Out of the five Lupin children only Tara had inherited her mother's clumsiness and her inability to walk over a flat surface without tripping. Blushing, Tara took the hat and placed it on her head.

There was a silence as the Hat debated which house to place Tara into. The pause was quite long, and the Potter, Lupin and Black teens were starting to get nervous as well. Harry tightened his grip around Skye's waist, as Skye held her breath.

Eventually, the tip of the hat ripped open and announced, "Gryffindor!"

A tremendous applause came from the Gryffindor table, the cheering led by older brother Teddy. Beaming, Tara made her way across to the Gryffindor table, managing to not trip on the way.

Laughing, Teddy swung his little sister around and hugged her tightly, ignoring the fact that the whole hall was watching them.

"Congrats," he whispered to Tara, as they finally sat down.

Tara just grinned happily and settled back to watch the rest of the sorting.

**A/N** And there's Chapter 5! Just a friendly reminder to please drop me a review to tell me what you think! Merci...


	6. A Helping Hand

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the characters

_Previously:_

_Laughing, Teddy swung his little sister around and hugged her tightly, ignoring the fact that the whole hall was watching them._

"_Congrats," he whispered to Tara, as they finally sat down._

_Tara just grinned happily and settled back to watch the rest of the sorting._

The following weeks seemed to pass in a blur. Skye was so busy with trying to keep up homework and Quidditch, not to mention sneaking out at least every second night to see Draco.

Skye found herself having less and less time to simply relax and could often be seen working in the library during any break she had. That was where Rhia found her, surrounding by books and scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment.

"What cha working on?" Rhia asked, moving some of Skye's books so that she could sit down.

"Bloody Defence," Skye muttered. "Stupid Remus marks me harder than anyone cause he reckons I already should know most of this."

Rhia looked at her friend sympathetically. "That'd suck," she said. "But I was wondering if you had time to help me out a little?"

Skye looked up from her writing. "Sure, I could do with a break," she said. "What's up?"

Rhia avoided Skye's eyes, a little embarrassedly. "It's about a boy," she confessed. "I need some advice."

Instantly, Skye's eyes lit up. "Tell me," she demanded.

Just as Rhia was about to launch into a description of her problem, Iris sat down.

"Hey Iri," Skye said. "What're you here for?"

"I need to speak to you, actually," Iris said, looking at her sister. "I need some help."

"Ooh," Rhia said, grinning. "What sort of help?"

"Boy help," Iris glared at Rhia. "And not from you."

"Ouch," Rhia said. "I'm hurt."

"Yeah, yeah," Iris rolled her eyes, used to Rhia's dramatics. "So you going to help me or what Skye?"

"Course I will," Skye said. "But I kinda gotta help Rhia first. Her being here before you and all that."

"No problem," Iris said. "I'll wait. Need me to do anything for you?"

"You serious?" Skye asked.

"Sure," Iris replied. "Better than sitting her doing nothing."

"You're the best Iri," Skye gushed. "I'm writing an essay on Inferi for Remus."

"Damn," Iris smiled. "Lucky you."

"Tell me about it," It was Skye's turn to roll her eyes.

Rhia clicked her tongue impatiently. "Alright, alright," Skye muttered. "I'm coming."

"I'll read what you've got and see what I can do," Iris reassured her sister. "Go help Miss Impatient over there."

"Thanks Iri," Skye said gratefully.

Her little sister had somehow managed to get the smart genes from both her parents and the hardworking ones from their mother. Skye knew that anything Iris wrote would be as good as, if not better, than what she could write herself.

Skye gestured to an empty table near her own. "Let's go over here," she suggested brightly to Rhia. "So we can have a bit of privacy."

The two girls made their way over to the table and sat down. "So," Skye said, leaning back comfortably on her chair. "Tell Auntie Skye all your problems."

She smirked as Rhia blushed faintly, but did not reply.

"Come on," Skye coaxed. "I'm not going to tell anyone."

"There's this boy," Rhia said finally. "And I really like him and I think he likes me too. I mean, he'll talk to me in the hallways and walk with me to class. We'll eat lunch together and he'll ask me questions if he doesn't get stuff in class. He flirts with me and I flirt back. He seems to know every little thing about me, like he's kinda been watching me for a while, but not in a creepy-stalkerish way," Rhia explained.

"So what's the problem?" Skye asked confusedly. "Sounds like things are going great between you then."

"But that's just the thing!" Rhia exclaimed exasperatedly. "Things are only going great. I really want to go out with him, like properly. To Hogsmeade of something. I keep hinting at the upcoming weekend but he just doesn't ask me!"

"Hmm, I see," Skye said, pondering what Rhia had told her. "So why don't you just ask him?"

The solution seemed pretty simple to Skye.

"Ask him?" Rhia repeated incredulously. "You can't be serious. I can't ask a guy to Hogsmeade. Guys are supposed to ask out girls!"

"So its not traditional," Skye shrugged. "What's the big idea? You've always been a little contemporary in your style. That's you."

"Yeah but I've always been the one who's been asked out," Rhia defended. "I'll look desperate if I ask him out."

"Rhia, look," Skye said, leaning forward. "Hogsmeade is this weekend right? Maybe he's just nervous that you'll reject him. If you just ask him, he'll say yes. It'll probably by easier for him if you do. Imagine how frightened he'd be asking you. You're the perfect, beautiful, prefect Rhiannon Black with an older brother that can be frightfully overprotective and that's not to mention Teddy, Harry and Jono too. That's a lot to be nervous about."

Rhia thought about that for a moment. "You have a point," she admitted finally. "But I still don't want to ask him. It just wouldn't seem right you know?"

Sighing, Skye nodded. She thought that might be the case with Rhia. As outgoing and self-confident as Rhia was, she was quite a traditional romantic at heart. But then again, Skye grinned to herself, what kind of girl wasn't?

"So how about this then," Skye compromised. "Just ask him casually."

"Casually?" Rhia echoed.

"Yeah," Skye nodded in excitement. "Go up to him and be all, so what're you doing for Hogsmeade, etcetera, etcetera. Then, after he answers say something like, well I'm just going with my friends too or whatever. Want to meet up for a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks around 1 or something? Then, you'll be able to meet up casually and maybe you can wander around for the rest of the trip with him. You never know. Talk to your friends and get them to ditch you casually after you meet up so it ends up being just you and him."

"That's a really good idea!" Rhia exclaimed loudly, causing Madame Pince, the librarian, to shush them angrily ("This is a library, not a chat room!").

"Seriously, though," Rhia said, lowering her voice. "I think I'll do that. Thanks Skye, you're the best!"

"No problem," Skye replied. "Don't get up to anything I wouldn't!"

"Oh, so anything's a go then?" Rhia asked, cheekily.

Skye laughed. "Later Rhia."

"See ya Skye, thanks again."

Rhia left the library in a swish of her cloak. Skye was secretly relieved that Rhia had finally seemed to get over Anthony Goldstein, but in all honesty, Rhia moving on was exceptionally probable. Rhia was quite like her father in the way that she dated. She had a crush and flirted with him. That led to one of two results. The first was that she was asked out and went quite happily until she got bored with him and moved on. The second was that she was asked out and it was only then that Rhia realised that it just wasn't going to work and refused, crushing the poor boy's hopes of ever getting a date with The Rhia Black.

It wasn't often that Rhia had a crush that came to nothing, such as Anthony Goldstein. Rhia was gorgeous, and she flaunted it, making her exceptionally hard to miss. He was, Skye estimated, only the second boy to ever either not realise that she liked him or just not like her back enough to ask her out. These types of crushes were usually long term for Rhia and always ended in a broken heart on Rhia's behalf which Skye then had to find the pieces of and, of course, put back together.

It was best, Skye decided, that when a boy didn't ask out Rhia and instead asked out another girl, that Rhia found another crush. Sure, it sounded heartless, but it was much easier for Skye to deal with. She was better with getting guys than dealing with broken hearts, probably since she had never had one of her own. Skye's own philosophy was to break them before they could break you.

That off her chest, Skye headed back to her table to help Iris. However, Iris wasn't the only one sitting at the table when Skye headed back. Harry too, was sitting there, a light blush lighting up his face.

"Well, well, well," Skye said mockingly. "You actually know where the library is?"

"Shut it, Skye," Harry muttered. "I need your help."

"Of course you do," Skye said. "That's the only reason you'd come into the library for me."

Harry scowled. "Forget it," he mumbled, getting up. "I shouldn't have come."

Harry left the library, leaving two confused girls looking after him. Skye frowned at the strange behaviour of her twin.

"What's up with him?" Iris asked. "I haven't seen him act so awkward since, well, since ever!"

"Yeah," Skye said quietly. "I know."

There was a moment of pondering silence before Skye turned to eye her little sister seriously. "Explain to me your problem."

Iris hesitated for a second, before remembering that it was her sister she was talking to. And Skye wouldn't dream of telling anybody.

"I like Dan," she said bluntly.

Skye gaped at her sister. "Daniel Lupin?" Skye chocked out.

"How many Dan's do we know?" Iris asked impatiently. "Of course Daniel Lupin."

"Wow," Skye said, still thoroughly shocked. "I wasn't expecting that."

After taking a moment to wrap her head around the fact that Iris (her little sister!), liked a boy that she had known her whole life, Skye finally asked, "So what's wrong with that?"

Assessing Daniel mentally, Skye could find nothing wrong with him. His golden, floppy hair was quite like his father's though his bright eyes clearly belonged to his mother. Unfortunately for Dan, he had not inherited his mother's special Metamorphmagus ability like the rest of his brother's and sister's, a fact which he was quite sour about.

"So, your problem?" Skye prompted when Iris didn't reply.

"He's Daniel Lupin!" Iris suddenly said, in a rush of adrenaline. "We've known each other since forever! We've always been friends and we still are. I love our friendship; it means the world to me. Even though we're not as close since coming to Hogwarts, like you and Ri. But still, I don't want to jeopardize our friendship but I really, really, really like him! I just," Iris paused. "I just think it might destroy everything if we start going out and then break up. It'll be too awkward. Anyway," Iris rolled her eyes. "I don't think he likes me in that way. In fact, I'd be surprised if he even realises I'm a girl!"

Skye, who had been silent so far through Iris' triad, suddenly spoke up.

"Come on, Iri," Skye said. "You're beautiful and funny and smart. Of course he's going to notice that you've grown up!"

Iris snorted.

"It's true," Skye insisted. "Can you keep a secret?"

Eagerly, Iris nodded. Skye lowered her voice and leant towards her sister.

"I caught him staring at you this summer when we got together for dinner," Skye whispered. "That's why he was distracted during the Quidditch game. He was too busy watching you."

Iris looked at her sister, her heart thumping wildly. "Seriously?" she asked, a little breathless.

Skye nodded. "Course!" she said. "I wouldn't lie to you."

"Do you think he likes me though?" Iris frowned. "Like, really likes me?"

Skye shrugged. "I haven't been watching him all that closely, to be honest," she said. "But I can start for you Iri. Observing and what not. But I think it would be better for you to start making some moves."

Iris grinned. "I like the sound of that," she said. "Please do continue."

"Just starting flirting with him a bit," Skye explained. "Not too much though. And try and drop subtle hints."

"How?" Iris tilted her head.

"Well, you know how he hates that he can't change his appearance and, more to the point, his hair?" Skye waited until her sister nodded before continuing. "Just whenever he starts complaining start saying things that could be interpreted in either a friendly way or an I-like-you kind of way."

"Like what?" Iris said, looking interested.

"Like," Skye thought for a moment. "Something similar too, I dunno I think brown hair is pretty sexy myself."

Iris wrinkled her nose. "That's not something I would say though," she said. "He'll start thinking I'm retarded."

"Okay then," Skye thought again. "Try, brown hair is the most sort after hair colour in the world. I dunno what you're complaining about myself."

"That's good," Iris grinned. "How about, did you know more girls like guys with brown hair then any other colour?"

Skye grinned back at her sister. "I have taught you well," she said solemnly. "Now be gone! I have work to do."

Laughing at her sister's antics, Iris hugged her. "Thanks sis," she said.

"No problem," Skye smirked. "Now go get him Iri!"

Blushing, Iris left the library and leaving Skye to smile happily. Iris's boy problems were much simpler than Rhia's to solve. While Rhia had to have every boy she ever crushed on, Iris was just happy to go with the flow and see what happened. It wasn't too often that she had a serious crush so when she did, Skye quite enjoyed helping her out. She knew that if nothing came from it, Iris wouldn't get too upset about it.

However, Skye also saw that there was something a little more to Iris's crush on Daniel then she was letting on. Skye smirked evilly to herself; it was time to observe the pair closer.

**A/N** Well, I'm not so sure that I like this chapter all that much but hey...who am I to judge? You're the ones I should be asking so, press that review button and let me know what you think!


	7. Looking to the Future

**Disclaimer:** I had a really great dream last night...I owned Harry Potter

_Previously:_

_It wasn't too often that she had a serious crush so when she did, Skye quite enjoyed helping her out. She knew that if nothing came from it, Iris wouldn't get too upset about it._

_However, Skye also saw that there was something a little more to Iris's crush on Daniel then she was letting on. Skye smirked evilly to herself; it was time to observe the pair closer._

"Do you ever think about the future?" Draco asked randomly.

Skye sat up from her position on Draco's chest. The pair were lying by the lake, hidden from view by a big oak tree. It was nearing midnight so the stars were shining brightly above their heads.

"Sometimes," Skye said. "I prefer to live for the moment though. Why?"

Skye watched as a slight blush rose on her boyfriends face.

"Doesn't matter," Draco muttered, wrapping his arms around Skye.

"No, seriously though," Skye said. "Tell me."

"I said it doesn't matter," Draco insisted. "Now come lie back with me again."

"Not until you tell me," Skye grinned at the annoyed expression on the face of her boyfriend.

"Cheater," Draco grumbled.

There was a silence which was even more pronounced due to the absolute stillness of the night.

"I do," Draco said finally, blushing harder now. "Think about the future, I mean. And every time I do, you're always in it."

Skye smiled softly as Draco determinedly avoided his girlfriend's eyes.

"I see you in my future too," Skye admitted. "I've been thinking about our future together a lot more than I first let on."

"Really?" Draco asked, turning to Skye with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Really," Skye confirmed.

There was another silence, only broken by Skye laughing. "What?" Draco asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Guess this means eventually we'll have to tell people," she smirked.

Draco went pale. "Not your brother," he said quickly. "Or Black."

"You mean Orion?" Skye asked, waiting for Draco's confirming nod. "But he's my best friend! We have to tell him."

"No way," Draco refused. "I'd rather face your brother."

"Oh please," Skye scoffed. "Ri wouldn't kill you if it would make me upset. Harry, however, wouldn't let that worry him. He and Dad are very into the whole doing-things-for-my-own-good phase at the moment."

"You're joking right?" Draco asked weakly.

"Of course not," Skye smirked. "So, when you think about it, Ri is really the way to go."

"I don't think so," Draco insisted. "I can take your brother. We've been fighting each other since first year. He's old news. Orion, on the other hand," Draco paused, grimacing. "He's a year older and could turn me into Hippogriff chow."

Skye couldn't take it anymore. She burst out laughing, and couldn't even stop at the hurt expression on her boyfriend's face.

"I'm sorry," Skye chocked out, still laughing. "It's just Ri is just all bark and no bite."

"And he wouldn't make an exception for you?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Hmm, true," Skye agreed. "But still, he's a better shot to tell than Harry if we want you to survive."

"Wow," Draco grinned. "I feel so wanted. Here we are casually discussing who will finally kill me."

Skye giggled. "Oh, you know," she said. "It might not be either. Teddy could."

Draco's eyes widened and he swore under his breath. "Shit," he groaned. "I forgot all about Lupin!"

"Don't worry!" Skye exclaimed brightly; too brightly for Draco's liking. "I'm here to remind you! Oh and then, of course, there's Jono too; he might be a bit of an issue. Rhia, well, she's a little too unpredictable. It'll kinda depend on her social status," Skye looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'll get Ginny to check it out for us. Jase and Dan might cause a bit of a problem too. Cathy, Mickey and Mike will definitely say something; though they're not going to worry you at all. So really," the red-head finished beaming. "You're chances of survival are looking pretty good!"

"Well that's great," Draco said dryly. "I'm so glad that you're confident I'll live to see my seventeenth birthday."

"Well, you know me," Skye sighed. "I'm always the optimist."  
Draco laughed and shook his head at his girlfriend. "I guess that's why you love me," he whispered.

Skye smiled cheekily at him. "Must be," she said, bringing her lips to his.

After kissing him softly, Skye pulled back to look at Draco.

"Seriously though," she said. "Have you thought much of telling anyone? You know, making us public?"

Draco paused before answering. "Honestly, yes," he said. "I hate seeing boys in the corridors watching you and coming up to ask you out."

"I reject them," Skye pointed out.

"Yeah, but still," Draco shrugged. "I want to be able to approach you between classes and walk you to your next one, just to prove that I'm able to. Just to prove your mine."

"I like the sound of that," Skye said quietly. "Yours."

"Me too," Draco smirked and Skye hit him playfully on the shoulder. "I really wish we didn't have to meet in the dead of the night though," he said seriously. "Not that it isn't nice. I think it's just the fact that it's not possible for us to meet during the day that makes this seem so much more..."

"Desperate?" Skye suggested after Draco paused, seemingly unable to find the right word.

"Kinda," he said, looking at Skye. "Because it's the only time we can meet. And that sucks."

"Yeah," Skye nodded. "But it also makes it so much less complicated."

"And that's what I hate about this!" Draco exclaimed. "I used to care about what people would think when they found out that I, a Malfoy, was dating you, a Potter. Now, though," he shrugged. "I don't really care. Because I know that you're worth whatever hell people give me for choosing to love you."

Skye felt her heart somersault at those incredibly sweet words that had just come out of her boyfriend's mouth. "I love you too," she promised. "No matter what anybody says."

"Even your family?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrows.

He knew how much Skye's family meant to her.

"Even my family," Skye repeated quietly. "I don't care. Loving you makes me so happy, and hopefully they'll understand it too."

The pair sat back in silence for a while, looking at the stars above them. The stars were full of hope, Skye reflected. People studied the stars to give them guidance. The stars were, historically, the first maps many people ever used. Somehow, sitting there under the stars, Skye believed that no matter what happened, somehow she and Draco would be able to find a way to be together.

Sighing contentedly, Skye snuggled into her boyfriend's warm chest. "We should tell them soon," she said finally.

"Probably," Draco agreed.

"But I can't find it in me to want to," Skye admitted.

"Either."

"I don't know how I'd do it."

"Don't ask me."

"I can't just go up to them and say it outright."

"You could."

"It wouldn't be right."

"Does it matter?"

"It shouldn't, but it does."

"I don't see why."

"Neither do I."

"So what's the big deal?"

"Maybe I could drop hints for a while, so it won't be such a big shock to them."

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"I don't know!" Skye exclaimed. "And you're being very unhelpful."

"You're the one that's thinking out loud," Draco shot back. "I'm just giving a different side to your thoughts."

"Well it's not helping me much," Skye huffed, pushing away. "I'm stressing about this you know!"

"Come on babe," Draco coaxed, pulling Skye back towards him. "Everything that's meant to be will work out perfectly. If our love is as strong as we think it is, we'll get through this."

Skye shut her eyes as Draco pulled her onto his lap. "I guess," she sighed. "I'm just so stressed with all my work and Quidditch. I'm suffering from sleep deprivation," here, Draco tried to suppress his snort of disbelief with little success. "It's true! Things would be so much easier on me if I didn't have to keep sneaking out all the time! Not that I mind," she added hastily. "It's just that it all adds up. And the holidays are coming up. Mum and Dad want us all to come back home because they miss us so much or some shit. Normally going home would be fine, but I kinda want to stay here with you these holidays. I hardly ever get to see you when we go home. It's not like I can sneak out from home with the amount of wards Dad's surrounded the house with to stop that very thing."

"Hey, hey," Draco cut in, noticing the near hysterical state his girlfriend was working herself into. "Calm down, Skye honey. Something will come up shortly where this will all just tie in nicely. Then, you won't have to stress anymore. If nothing happens about this before the holidays, I promise I'll help you tell your family. Okay?"

Skye nodded slowly. "Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," Draco confirmed, ignoring the sense of dread building up inside him.

He knew that he would never be able to break a promise to Skye, but he also wasn't sure how he would be able to face Skye's family to tell them about their relationship. He vowed to start praying for something to come up which would give Skye the perfect opening to mention her relationship with him. Somewhere that he was preferably nowhere near.

Turns out, he needn't have worried.

**A/N** And so ends Chapter 7. I know a lot of you are curious about Harry, so keep reading (and reviewing of course) because there's definitely more about him to come! Thanks...


	8. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing

_Previously:_

_He vowed to start praying for something to come up which would give Skye the perfect opening to mention her relationship with him. Somewhere that he was preferably nowhere near._

_Turns out, he needn't have worried._

Skye was sitting in the Common Room re-reading one of her favourite Muggle books the next evening.

"Hey Skye," Harry said, sliding into the seat next to his sister. "What's up?"

"Not much," Skye mumbled, barely looking up from her book.

"You busy?" Harry asked.

"Kinda," Skye replied, head still buried in her book.

"Cause I kinda need your help," Harry had started to sound awkward.

"What with?" Skye questioned, still completely absorbed by her book.

"Relationship problems," her twin answered.

Skye smirked slightly but still refused to look up from her book. As much because she was reaching her favourite part of the text as to avoid seeing the tremendous blush she knew would be spreading over Harry's face.

"Gone on," Skye murmured.

"I really like this girl," Harry began awkwardly.

There was a silence where neither twin spoke.

"That's it?" Skye asked bluntly, still refusing to look up from her book.

"Is it too much to ask that you just look at me?" Harry snapped.

"As a matter of fact, it is!" Skye snapped back. "I am in the middle of something."

"You've read that book more times than I can count!" Harry exclaimed angrily.

"Wow, I didn't know you could count," Skye shot back mockingly. "Congratulations."

"Shove it Skye," Harry snarled. "All I want is one fucking moment of your time. I can see that that was too much to ask for."

"Oh yeah?" Skye finally looked up from her book. "Want me to solve your stupid little problem?"

Harry glared at her angrily and said, "No, I don't actually. Not anymore. I don't know why I even bother."  
"BECAUSE YOU'RE SO FUCKING STUPID!" Skye shouted, standing up to pull Harry around to face her again.

"I'M STUPID?" Harry yelled back. "THEN WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MAKE YOU?"

"A hell of a lot smarter than you!" Skye shot back.

The entire Common Room seemed to stop to watch the building argument between the Potter twins. Everyone knew that any argument between them would be a great source of entertainment; this one, of course, was definitely not the first.

"I'll answer your shitty little question," Skye continued heatedly. "Ask her out. She'll say yes because you're Harry Goddamn Potter. Eventually she'll work out that you're not all you actually appear to be and break up with you. Kindly, of course," Skye was on a roll. "Then, she'll ask if everything was okay and if you could still be fucking friends!"

Harry visibly flinched. If Skye had stopped to think about what she had just shouted at her brother, she would have realised that it was a very low blow. Cho Chang, Harry's ex girlfriend, broke up with him claiming that 'it just wasn't the same anymore.' She was, of course, completely and utterly adamant to remain friends because she felt that they simply 'worked better that way.' She still spoke to Harry although their conversations were slightly awkward. Cho was now, ironically, dating her own ex, Cedric Diggory. Skye remembered last time she had ran into the duo while with Harry.

_Flashback_

"_Harry!" Cho called out, running to catch up with the twins. "Wait up."_

_Stiffening, Harry turned to face his ex, attempting a light-hearted smile._

"_Cho," he said. "Hi."_

"_Hey," Cho was all smiles, despite Harry's obvious awkwardness. "This is Cedric."_

_She pulled a boy by the hand forward to face Harry and Skye. Harry instantly recognised him as a Hufflepuff Seeker and, he grimaced, Skye's old boyfriend. Cedric, too, it seemed could remember Harry and the threats he made when he had first asked Skye out._

"_This is Skye," Cho introduced, still completely oblivious. "You might know each other!"  
"Er, yeah," Skye offered uncomfortably. "We kinda used to date."_

"_Oh!" Cho exclaimed, turning to look at Cedric._

_The boy in question had stuffed his hands into the pockets of his robe and was looking around the corridor in discomfort._

"_Well," Cho said, a little too brightly for the liking of the twins. "He's my boyfriend now. Anyway, I'll see you around Harry. It was nice to run into you again."_

"_Yeah, sure," Harry replied, running a hand through his already messy hair. "See ya."_

"_Bye Cho," Skye waved in fake enthusiasm. "Was nice to see you both."_

_Rolling her eyes, Skye turned to her twin. "I don't know why you put up with that girl," she said._

"_She wants to stay friends," Harry said, smiling sheepishly. "What can I say?"_

_End Flashback_

As it turned out, though, Skye had not stopped to think about what she was saying. Instead, quite like her mother, Skye had a tendency when angered to blurt out whatever she could find in her head.

"You know what?" Harry shouted back, equally as angry. "I shouldn't even bother to ask you. You wouldn't know what a relationship was if it hit you in the head!"

"Oh yeah?" Skye yelled back. "Well I've got news for you!"

"Oh, and what's that?" Harry asked mockingly.

"I'M DATING DRACO MALFOY!" she screamed.

The entire Common Room fell so silent that it was indeed possible to hear a pin drop. Harry's eyes had widened and he was staring at his sister.

"Bullshit," he said finally.

"I'm not bullshitting," Skye replied.

"Yes you are!" Harry's voice was rising again.

"I'm not!" Skye raised her voice to match her twins. "I really am dating Draco Malfoy."

"Prove it," Harry hissed.

"Fine," Skye glared at her twin before turning to stalk out the Portrait Hole.

Skye marched down to the Great Hall with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny (who had all witnessed the fight) following. Skye smirked when she saw that Draco was still in the Hall.

He was standing up and talking to Blaise and another one of his friends called Theodore. Skye stalked towards Draco, the crowd involuntarily parting her way after one look at the angry red-heads face. Everyone knew not to get in the way of an angry Potter, especially a red-headed Potter.

Draco was facing away from Skye so when she finally reached him, she reached up and grabbed his head, ignoring the stares she was receiving. She swung him around to face her and kissed him full on the lips.

Draco, recognising that it was his girlfriend, responded eagerly. Eventually, Skye pulled away, leaving both of them gasping for air. "I'll see you tonight," she whispered in his ear. "Same time, same place."

Draco nodded and opened his mouth to question her actions. Skye silenced him by kissing him softly again. "Later," she said.

Feeling extremely self-satisfied, she walked back to her twin who was gaping open mouthed from her to Draco and back again.

"Told you," she smirked and started to make her way back to the Common Room.

She hadn't gone far before Harry managed to pull himself out of his trance. He came running up to her.

"What the fuck Skye?" he exploded. "Do you know who that is?"

"Draco Malfoy," Skye answered.

"EXACTLY!" Harry yelled. "Draco fucking Malfoy! He's a Slytherin; a snake. You can do so much better than him! You deserve so much better than him. In fact, I'd rather you didn't date at all! But seeing as you seem to think it's as necessary for you as breathing, you should at least try to choose your boyfriend properly."

Throughout his whole tirade, Skye was looking at her brother calmly. When Harry finally paused for breath, Skye spoke up.

"I know you don't like me dating Draco anymore than you than you like the whole concept of me dating," Skye said softly.

"Damn right I don't," Harry muttered.

Skye rolled her eyes and continued. "But it's really not your choice, Harry. I love Draco so much, and he loves me to. I love you as well and I know you love me back. Right?" Skye paused as Harry nodded. "If you really loved me," she shrugged. "You'd be happy for me. Happy that I'm happy, you know? I don't care if you don't like Draco; I know you've had your differences in the past. All I'm asking, though, is for you to accept Draco as my boyfriend. Okay?"

There was a terse silence as Harry thought about his sister's words. "You right," he said finally, and Skye released the breath she had been holding. "But it doesn't mean I like this anymore."

"Of course not," Skye grinned. "Now hug me."

Laughing, he obliged and all the harsh words exchanged between the twins were forgiven and forgotten.

**A/N** So there you are...some more Harry issues. Aww, I know I'm being mean and not explaining too much about Harry but everything is gradually going to be explained, I promise. So, I have a little challenge for you all. Now we know that Harry has a girl problem, in your review let me know who you think Harry's crushing on. Winner gets a virtual cookie! Thanks for reading.


	9. Ultimatum

**Disclaimer:** Ha! I wish.

_Previously:_

"_But it doesn't mean I like this anymore."_

"_Of course not," Skye grinned. "Now hug me."_

_Laughing, he obliged and all the harsh words exchanged between the twins were forgiven and forgotten._

"Skye! Hey Skye, wait up!"

Skye turned around to see Orion pushing his way through the crowded corridors after the days classes had ended.

"I'll catch up to you," Skye assured Hermione, who had stopped with her.

"Meet you in the Common Room," Hermione said, gradually being shoved back into the crowd.

It was a Friday, so the halls were full of students, all wanting to get back to their Common Rooms where they could properly welcome the start of the weekend.

Orion eventually made his way to Skye, and grabbed her hand so that they wouldn't be separated in the pushy swarms of people. Eventually, Orion and Skye managed to make their way outside, where there were fewer people.

"Let's walk," Orion requested.

Skye shrugged and said, "Sure, how about we go down to the lake?"

The pair ambled slowly down to the lake. Upon reaching their destination, Skye discarded her hot robe, leaving her in only her school skirt, top and tie. Orion quickly followed suit, also taking off his shoes. He sat down on the edge of the lake, dangling his feet in the water.

"It's really nice," he called to Skye, who was watching him apprehensively. "Come and join me."

Skye raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?" she asked.

"Of course," Ri grinned at her. "Don't cha trust me?"

Skye rolled her eyes. "Course I do, moron," she said playfully.

"Well come on then."

Sighing, Skye also got rid of her shoes and went to sit next to Ri. He instantly pulled her into his lap, like he had done so many times before, and the pair sat comfortably together for a while.

"So how's Angela?" Skye asked smirking.

"Fine," Ri replied absently. "But that isn't what I want to talk to you about."

"But I want to know about Angie," Skye whined childishly.

Ri rolled his eyes. "I told you," he said. "She's fine."

"Argh," Skye sighed. "Guess I'm not going to get anything else out of you."

"Not at the moment," Ri amended. "We can talk about Angie later."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Malfoy," Ri spat the name out venomously.

Unperturbed by her friend's tone, Skye simply raised an eyebrow.

"What about Draco?" she asked, stressing his name.

"He's a Slytherin, Skye!" Ri threw his hands up exasperatedly. "Can't you see how wrong this is?"

"No," Skye snapped, her anger bubbling. "I can't. I thought that you would be able to move past the prejudices and just be happy for me."  
"I want to Skye," Ri said. "I really do. But I can't. He's Malfoy! They're one of the darkest pureblood families."

"So?" Skye challenged. "He's different to his family."

"Blood never lies," Ri ground out.

Skye narrowed her flashing eyes dangerously. "Never," she said, quietly but with a deadly undertone. "Never say that to me again. Besides, your own father came from a dark pureblood family of Slytherin's."

"Yeah but he wasn't in Slytherin was he?" Ri shot back.

"What does it matter?" Skye cried, annoyed with the attitude of her friend. "I know you don't like him but please, just move past it. For me?"

"I wish I could," Ri said. "But I don't think I can."

"WHAT?" Skye screeched, jumping up. "You better fucking be kidding me, Orion Black."

"I'm sorry Skye," Ri said quietly. "It's going to be me or him."

Skye felt as though a knife had been taken and sliced through her body. Setting her face in a grim line she stared unrepentantly into the eyes of the boy, now nearly a man, who had promised to be her friend forever, no matter what. Seems like his vow didn't mean nearly as much anymore.

"I pick Draco," Skye said softly.

Ri's eyes widened and his face went slack in shock; that was obviously not the answer he was looking for. Skye turned and walked away, wiping her eyes furiously, determined not to cry.

She hadn't gone far when her resolve broke. She slid down the wall of the corridor, crying. A pair of warm arms encircled her and she turned and sobbed into Harry's chest.

"Shh, Skye," he mumbled, rubbing her back soothingly. "It's okay."

"But it's not," Skye moaned in distress. "He promised."

Harry didn't say anything; he didn't know what had happened. All he knew was that it had greatly upset Skye, so he just continued to hold his sister as she cried; kissing her hair and murmuring that everything would turn out okay. Eventually, Skye sniffed and pulled away, her face still wet with tears.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Don't be," Harry smiled sadly. "You don't have anything to apologize for."

Skye sat with Harry's arms still around her for a while. "So do you want to tell me about it?" Harry asked quietly. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I...I'm not sure," Skye whispered. "I don't even know what happened."

Skye let her head drop and she played absently with Harry's hands.

"Skye?" Draco's voice echoed around the empty corridor.

Immediately, Harry jumped up and faced Draco. "What did you do to her Malfoy?" he snarled.

"I didn't do anything," Draco shot back, instantly defensive. "I haven't seen Skye since breakfast this morning."

"Why do you care anyway?" Harry was still looking at Draco suspiciously.

"I'm her boyfriend, Potter," Draco drawled. "Or have you forgotten?"

Skye couldn't take watching her brother and boyfriend fight much longer. "Would you two cut it out?" she chocked.

At once, both boys crouched back down besides her; one of either side. "Hey, hey, Skye baby," Draco whispered softly. "What's wrong?"

Harry made a strangled sound in the back of his throat.

"Got a problem, Potter?" Draco snapped.

"Yeah, you," Harry retaliated without a seconds thought.

"STOP IT!" Skye's distressed voice cut off Draco's reply. "Can't you please try and act civil?" she said, lowering her voice a little. "For me?"

Skye glared at both boys when they said nothing. "Fine," Harry muttered finally. "I'll behave if he does."

"And I'll behave if your brother can control his childish tendencies," Draco agreed reluctantly.

"Childish?" Harry began, but was cut off by Skye's fierce look. "Fine, fine," he muttered. "Sorry Skye."

"Yeah, sorry Skye," Draco echoed, intertwining their hands.

There was a silence between the trio during which Harry appeared to be fighting with himself.

"I'll leave you two alone then," he said finally.

Skye smiled gratefully at her brother. "Thanks," she said.

"Anything for you," Harry said quietly.

He dropped a kiss on her temple before standing up and leaving.

"I'll save you a seat at dinner," he promised.

"So," Draco began, once Harry had left. "What's all this about, hey?"

"Ri," Skye admitted. "He wants me to break up with you. But I'm not going to. We got in a fight and he told me to choose between you guys. I chose you."

Draco's eyes widened in alarm. "No, no, no," he said. "Don't do that. I'm not worth it."

"DON'T BE STUPID!" Skye yelled at him. "Never, never say that! You are worth it Draco Malfoy and don't you ever say otherwise. You hear me?"

Draco ignored his girlfriend's passionate words. "It's not fair on you though," he insisted. "Your family means the world to you, and Black is your best friend. I know that and I accept it. It's okay to put me second..."

Draco's words were cut off by Skye's mouth. She kissed him deeply and with more feeling than she had ever kissed him with before.

"I love you," she said, her hazel eyes bright. "Never, ever doubt that. I need you to survive. I'm addicted to you. Without you, I'd slowly waste away. I can't even contemplate living without you. So don't ever say I'm not getting the fair end of this deal. What Ri's said and done has nothing to do with you. In the end, it's not my loss; I'm the one who still has the most amazing boyfriend in the world who I love more than anything. And he loves me too," Skye added after a little thought. "Which is always a plus."

Draco smiled lovingly at her. "If we only had one hundred days to live," he whispered. "I'd only want to survive for ninety-nine, so I wouldn't have to live a day without you."

Grinning, Skye reclaimed Draco's lips. "I love you," she murmured. "Even if you use the most corny and overused lines."

**A/N** Yeah, Ri's being a bit of a jerk to Skye. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review; it doesn't matter how short it is. Thanks for reading...


	10. Run Ins

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to JK Rowling

_Previously:_

_Draco smiled lovingly at her. "If we only had one hundred days to live," he whispered. "I'd only want to survive for ninety-nine, so I wouldn't have to live a day without you."_

_Grinning, Skye reclaimed Draco's lips. "I love you," she murmured. "Even if you use the most corny and overused lines."_

A few days later, Skye was ready to head down to breakfast. She was yet to actually talk to Ri, but she had a feeling that today might be that day. Skye had, of course, told her friends and Harry exactly what had occurred between her and Ri. Harry was just about ready to hex him into oblivion for hurting his sister.

_Flashback_

"_HE SAID WHAT?" Harry exploded after Skye had finished recounting her tale of what had happened down by the lake._

_Skye cringed at her brother's angry tone. Even Hermione, Ginny and Ron eyed their friend warily._

"_It's okay Harry," Skye tried to reassure her brother._

"_No it's not fucking okay, Skye," Harry said furiously. "He made you cry! And we all know it takes a lot to make you cry."_

"_Yeah, well," Skye shrugged. "Ri's always been a special case."_

"_HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR BEST FUCKING FRIEND!" Skye sighed, Harry was off again. "How could he do this to you?"_

_He drew his wand with a murderous glint in his eye._

"_Wh...what are you doing?" Skye asked nervously, eying her twin's drawn wand._

"_I'm going to teach him a lesson or two," Harry snarled._

"_Harry please," Skye begged, laying her hand on his arm. "Don't do this. You'll wake up tomorrow and regret it. I know you will."_

"_Regret hurting him for hurting you?" Harry asked incredulously. "I don't think so. I could never regret standing up for you."_

"_I don't need you to stand up for me!" Skye exclaimed. "I can do that myself. Please, just let this go."_

"_Fine," Harry said grudgingly. "But if he comes anywhere near you I can't be responsible for my actions."_

"_Thank you," Skye said gratefully, ignoring the last sentence her brother had muttered darkly._

_End Flashback_

Heading into the Great Hall, Skye felt a feeling of dread building in the bottom of her stomach. Somehow, she just knew that something was going to happen. She sat down with her friends, ignoring the fact that Harry had sat down next to her as well.

He had taken to following her around the school, almost as though she needed someone to protect her. Between him and Draco, Skye was certain that the second Ri tried to talk to her, he would be attacked by at least one angry teenager.

Harry following her around wasn't really ideal either. It meant she got almost less alone time with Draco due to Harry conveniently having somewhere to go whenever Skye felt the need to leave the Common Room. She had confronted him the day after that incident, but Harry admitted nothing.

_Flashback_

"_I just need to go to the library," Harry said, when Skye asked him why he was following her. "I'm not going because you are."_

"_So explain then, please," Skye snarled. "Why you have been following me to every class this week."_

"_I'm not sure if it's escaped your notice or what, but we have the same timetable. Being in the same year and sharing similar interests and all," Harry pointed out innocently._

"_You are insufferable," Skye exclaimed exasperatedly. "You have been following me. I just know it!"_

"_Prove it then," Harry said, crossing his arms and smirking._

"_I CAN'T!" Skye exploded. "And you know that!"_

_With every word, she jabbed a finger into her brother's chest._

"_Can't you just leave me alone? I don't need you to protect me all the time," Skye said, a little calmer. "I can look after myself you know."_

"_No, I don't know," Harry said. "But let's not fight; I only want what's best for you."_

"_Oh please," Skye scoffed. "You're starting to sound like Dad. If it wasn't for your eyes, I'd be beginning to question who you actually were."_

_Harry snorted. "Oh come on," he said, laughing. "I'm much better looking than Dad."_

"_Huh," Skye grinned evilly. "You wish Potter."_

_End Flashback_

So really, Skye reflected. It wasn't her fault. She just couldn't stay angry enough at her twin to scare him into leaving her alone. It was, she concluded, her only downfall. How she wished she could just yell at Harry, like her mother used to do to her father, so he would finally, finally accept that she would be just fine on her own.

Skye hated the fact that people seemed to just have to look after her. Sure, she was her father's first daughter, but he had others now! Surely it was possible for him to look after Iri, or even Suzie, the way he looked after her? Of course, he did look after them, but Skye believed that he was most protective of her. And it annoyed her to no end.

Then, of course, there was Harry. His overprotective streak came into play for anything between what she was wearing and guys who looked at her on the streets. His need to protect her was, perhaps, a little understandable due to the close bond the twins had always shared. Now that she was growing up, Skye thought grimly, he needed to loosen up a bit. She could look after herself.

She smiled at Draco across the Hall, who winked at her and blew her a kiss.

"Aww," Ginny grinned. "Young love."

"Like you can talk," Skye smirked at her friend. "How's Blaise?"

"He's fine," Ginny muttered, blushing.

"Not so confident now, are we?" Skye asked grinning.

"Oh, give the girl a break Skye," Hermione said. "She's going to need all her concentration if she's going to pass her OWLS this year."

Rhia groaned loudly. "Do not talk to me about OWLS," she said. "If I even hear the word OWL one more time, I'm going to scream!"

"Yeah," Ginny agreed readily. "I don't think I can take anymore. All we hear about is how it's so important to study throughout the whole year and not to cram before the exams and so on."

"It is important though!" Hermione said indignantly.

"We know Hermione," Skye said. "But let them have their fun as well. I know I study best when I'm more relaxed."

"Studying?" Rhia asked incredulously. "Is that what you were doing down by the lake with Malfoy yesterday?"

"Shut it Rhia," Skye said. "I actually got a lot done. Believe it not."

"Huh, I'm going with or not option," Rhia grinned. "Didn't look like you were studying much more than Malfoy's tonsils."

"RHIA!" Hermione exclaimed. "I really did not need to know that."

"What?" Rhia asked innocently. "It's true."

"Whatever," Skye said. "Just cause I have a boyfriend and you don't...Besides, how's it going with what's-his-face? You guys going to Hogsmeade together or what?"

"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed, her eyes lighting up excitedly. "Rhia has a crush! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" Hermione narrowed her eyes teasingly. "Some friend you are."

"I'm sorry!" Skye laughed. "I just got caught up in other things."

There was a silence between the four girls, each remembering the aftermath of the fight between Skye and Ri. It affected most of the Potter, Lupin and Black children as they were all fairly close. Nobody wanted to pick sides (Skye wasn't expecting them to) so the teenagers spent most of their time going between one or the other. It seemed to Skye that Cathy, Mickey and Mike had almost made a roster. One day they'd sit and talk with Skye in the Common Room, the other day they'd be with Ri.

In all honesty, Skye preferred it this way. Although it was quite awkward, it was better than creating a whole family divide over something as trivial as her boyfriend's surname.

It was only Harry really, that still had a problem with Ri. But then again, he had a problem with anyone who hurt his sister. Skye was hoping though, that Harry would be able to forgive Ri even if she didn't. She knew that, while not as close to each other as Skye and Ri were, they were still pretty good friends. She would hate them to lose that over her.

"Anyway," Skye said, breaking the group out of their thoughts. "I didn't even get a name."

"Aha," Ginny said interestedly. "Give us a name."

Rhia blushed. "I don't think so," she said.

"Come on," Hermione coaxed. "We won't tell."

Rhia raised an eyebrow sceptically but refused to answer.

"Would you rather we just followed you around Hogsmeade?" Skye asked. "Because I actually will."

"I thought you were going with Malfoy though?" Rhia eyed her friend.

"Yeah, so what?" Skye shrugged. "Doesn't mean I can't follow you around with Draco now does it?"

"You wouldn't," Rhia asked, eyes wide.

"Try me," Skye smirked evilly.

"You suck, you know that?" Rhia asked in a resigned voice. "Xavier Benson, 5th year Ravenclaw. Plays Keeper on the House team."

"Ohh!" Skye exclaimed, gesturing to a guy in the Hall. "Him?"

Rhia nodded her confirmation.

"I see," Skye grinned. "Good choice. He's cute."

Rhia looked at Skye in mock outrage. "Just cute?" she asked. "Ginny, give me some better adjectives to describe that God please."

"He's smoking hot with the most dreamy eyes. Short blonde hair, toned body," Ginny sighed wistfully. "If I didn't have a boyfriend he would be top of my list."

"Short hair?" Hermione asked, wrinkling her nose. "I prefer longer hair myself; I go for the messy look myself."

"Like Harry!" Rhia exclaimed.

Harry, who was previously locked in conversation with Ron turned at the sound of his name. "What about me?" he asked.

"Hermione said she digs the messy look," Rhia said. "Well, not in so many words but something along those lines. Like yours!" Rhia grinned, ruffling Harry's already messy raven hair up .

Both Hermione and Harry blushed, but Skye was certain she was the only one that saw it. Harry turned away quickly, and Hermione looked down at her plate, avoiding anybody's eyes.

Skye grinned to herself. That was interesting. Her brother and Hermione? Could be interesting, she thought. It was worth pushing them in the right direction, just to see what happens.

"Skye?" Ginny was waving a hand in front her face. "You in there?"

"Oh, right, sorry," Skye said, shaking her head. "I zoned out there for a while."

"Damn straight you did," Rhia grinned. "What were you thinking about?"

"Draco," Skye lied flawlessly. "We have first period together."

"You're looking forward to class so that you can see your boyfriend?" Ginny asked, raising a disbelieving eyebrow.

"He's going to walk me to class," Skye explained, rolling her eyes. "We might make a couple of detours."

"The third floor broom closet?" Rhia grinned. "I've heard that one's..."

"Skye, can we talk?" A voice interrupted.

Skye reflexively stiffened, but didn't turn around as she answered. "I don't think so," she said. "You've said enough."

"I just want to..." Ri continued, a slight plead to his voice.

"Just don't," Skye said. "Not today."

"But Skye I..."

"She said she didn't want to talk," Harry interrupted coolly.

"Can I at least sit?" Ri asked resignedly.

"I don't think..." Harry began heatedly.

"Forget it Harry," Skye said, cutting in. "I was just leaving anyway."

Leaving her friends and brother at the table, Skye got up and walked from the Hall, as quickly as she was able to. Ri, of course, followed her.

"SKYE!" he yelled, as she stalked up the hallway. "Please just hear me out!"

"I don't want to hear another word you have to say!" Skye screamed turning to face him. "You've hurt me enough already."

Ri winced. "I'm really sorry about that," he began.

"Forget it," Skye cut him off. "I don't want to hear it."

She started walking away again, until Ri finally yelled out, "I'm a selfish jerk okay?"

Skye froze and despite her brain's protests, turned to face him once more.

"Why?" she ground out.

**A/N** So, a bit of a longer chapter. Anyone guess Harry's crush yet? But be warned; it may not be as obvious as you think it is...Anyway, don't forget to review–they make my day!


	11. Making Up

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns everything recognizable

_Previously:_

"_Forget it," Skye cut him off. "I don't want to hear it."_

_She started walking away again, until Ri finally yelled out, "I'm a selfish jerk okay?"_

_Skye froze and despite her brain's protests, turned to face him once more._

"_Why?" she ground out._

"I love you so much Skye," Ri began.

"Cut the crap," Skye interrupted.

"Fine," Ri glared at her. "I didn't want to lose you. I don't care that he's a Malfoy or that he's in Slytherin. I know he makes you happy and I really hate that. It's selfish, I know, but I can't help it. You've been my best friend for sixteen years. I just don't want you spending so much time with him you forget all about me."

"Oh Ri," Skye sighed, walking up to him. "You're never going to lose me, okay? You mean the world to me. I love Draco but I love you too. I'm never going to forget you or spend less time with you just because of Draco."

"I know that now," Ri admitted. "But it took me a while to truly see it. You don't have to but," Ri hesitated. "Forgive me?"

"Of course," Skye answered.

Grinning, Ri wrapped his arms around Skye in a tight hug.

"I really am sorry," Ri insisted.

"I know you are," Skye said, her words muffled by Ri's chest.

"You know," a drawling voice came from behind them. "If I didn't know you were only friends, I might get the wrong idea, coming across my girlfriend hugging a Black."

Skye pulled away to smile at her boyfriend. Ri looked Draco up and down, seemingly fighting internally with himself.

"I take it you made up then?" Draco asked, directing his question towards Skye.

It was Ri, however, that answered.

"Yeah," he said. "I was a jerk. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged your relationship so quickly. Or you. What do you say to a truce?"

Ri held out his hand and Draco eyed it warily. Nobody moved until Skye coughed pointedly, prompting Draco into action.

He took Ri's offered hand and shook it.

"Truce," he agreed, before lowering his voice dangerously. "But hurt Skye again and I'll make sure you live to regret it."

"Draco!" Skye scolded. "That wasn't very nice."

"It's okay, Skye," Ri said quietly. "I get where he's coming from. But there's no need to lose sleep Malfoy. I'm never going to hurt Skye again."

"Aww," Skye grinned at her friend, hugging him again. "You better not; I don't think I could take it."

"I don't think I could either," Ri said honestly. "I missed you Skye."

"Missed you too Ri," Skye smiled.

"Er, as much as I hate to interrupt this truly touching moment," Draco interrupted, a little sarcastically. "We kinda have to get to class. It started five minutes ago."

"SHIT!" Skye yelped. "We have Remus first! He's going to crucify me."

"Better hurry then," Ri smirked, not at all repentant. "I have a free."

"Fuck you," Skye muttered, causing Ri to laugh. "I'll see you after detention then."

"You have detention?" Draco asked.

"I don't yet," Skye said darkly.

Draco's eyes widened in understanding. "Let's go," he said.

Skye hesitated before following her boyfriend down the corridor towards the Defence classroom.

Remus raised an eyebrow as the pair entered.

"Miss Potter, Mr Malfoy," he said. "So nice of you to join us."

"Sorry Professor," Skye said grimacing; she knew how this must look. "We got held up."

"I can see that," Remus replied.

Skye internally groaned at the double meaning of his words. It was obvious that he thought they had been caught up in themselves.

"We were just..." Skye began.

"Perhaps you can explain your reason for being late after the class has ended," Remus cut in.

"Yes Professor," Skye and Draco chorused.

Skye slid into the spare seat between Harry and Hermione.

"What the hell Skye?" Harry whispered angrily as Remus began teaching again. "Can you at least try to disguise the fact that you are so obviously with Malfoy?"

"I wasn't with him, with him," Skye whispered back, trying to explain. "Ri chased us and we got talking..."  
"WHAT?" Harry exclaimed, forgetting he was in class.

"Is there a problem over here?" Remus asked, coming towards the twins.

"Er no," Skye smiled innocently. "Harry just didn't understand what you were saying about..."

"The dementors," Hermione finished when Skye kicked her foot urgently under the table. "We were just explaining the incarnation for dementors repelling to him."

"Interesting," Remus said, looking from one twin to the other. "Because I seemed to recall that Mr Potter is perfectly able to produce a full Pantronus."

"He didn't hear what you said," Skye said.

"I was just asking about what you had just explained," Harry continued. "To make sure that I heard correctly."

Remus looked at the twins imploringly but let their lies slide. He, of course, knew when they were lying, having had a lifetime of practise.

"Perhaps it would be best if you could keep silent for the rest of the lesson then," Remus said finally. "So you don't miss anything else."

"Of course sir," the twins muttered.

For the rest of the class, Skye did not utter another sentence. The bell rang and Skye got up, collecting her books and heading to the door.

"Could Mr and Miss Potter please stay behind?" Remus' voice washed over the teens.

Skye groaned and rolled her eyes at Hermione. Hermione, in return, sent her a sympathetic smile.

Harry and Skye made their way to the front of the room to face Remus.

"You shouldn't be skiving off class to spend time with your boyfriend, Skye," Remus said.

"But Remus, I wasn't!" Skye protested. "I swear on Mum and Dad's lives."

"So what were you doing?" Remus asked, still not believing her.

"I've been fighting with Ri and he came up to me in the Great Hall so I left," Skye explained. "He followed me and I yelled at him a bit and then he explained what he did and why. That's it, I swear. Then Draco came up because he knew I was fighting with Ri, just to see what was going on. Then Draco remembered that we had to be in class. Ri didn't have to be because he had a free. I promise Remus, I promise that that is true."

Remus searched Skye's eyes for a while; it was only Skye's eyes that could always betray her emotions. Whatever Remus found there, it seemed to satisfy him.

"Okay," he said. "So what were you two talking about while I was teaching the class?"

"Harry was telling me that I shouldn't be ditching class to be with Draco," Skye grinned. "Exactly what you just said."

Remus nodded. "I accept that..."  
"Why do I get the feeling there's a but coming on?" Harry groaned.

"Because there is," Remus said simply. "You two know better than anyone that you shouldn't talk when anybody else is. You're parents have taught you manners and how to behave. It's very disappointing to see that you haven't taken much of that in."

"But we have Remus!" Skye objected. "Honest."

"Maybe you should show me then, instead of just telling me," Remus suggested quietly.

"We're sorry, Remus," Harry said, on behalf of his sister. "We'll try harder."

"You better," Remus warned. "I would hate to have to write to your parents or put you on detention. And I will you know."

"We know," Skye said. "We are sorry."

"Well then," Remus smiled at the twins. "You better run along then; I'm sure you have things you need to be doing."

"Thanks Remmy," Skye grinned.

"See ya Remus," Harry added.

The twins all but sprinted towards the door.

"I hate when he goes all disappointed on us," Skye groaned. "It makes me feel so much worse."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "I'd rather he'd yell like Mum."

"At least it's over quickly that way," Skye nodded. "Then we can just look like we're listening and do it all again the next day!"

"And then she'll yell again," Harry continued.  
"Yeah, about how we never listen to her," Skye grinned. "Which is true, but still..."

The twins laughed. "I'm glad we don't fight much," Harry admitted. "I'd miss your wacked out sense of humour."

"I'm glad too," Skye smiled. "I'd miss your endless list of problems. Talking of," Skye smirked. "Care to explain?"

Harry's eyes widened in alarm. "Er," he began awkwardly. "Just forget I ever said anything."  
Skye snorted. "Not likely. Now spill."

**A/N** So, reckon Skye forgave Ri too suddenly? Anyone wanting to find out Harry's crush? (I know you are, but I like teasing...) Leave a review and let me know. Thanks!


	12. Heart Break

**Disclaimer:** So not mine...

_Previously:_

"_I'm glad too," Skye smiled. "I'd miss your endless list of problems. Talking of," Skye smirked. "Care to explain?"_

_Harry's eyes widened in alarm. "Er," he began awkwardly. "Just forget I ever said anything."  
Skye snorted. "Not likely. Now spill."_

"Look, Skye, really, I appreciate..." Harry began, but was cut off by loud footsteps making their way up the hallway.

"Iris?" Skye asked, blinking.

Sobbing, Iris threw herself into her sister's arms.

"He has a new girlfriend," she sobbed into Skye's ear.

"Oh God," Skye breathed, hugging her sister tight.

"What's wrong Iri?" Harry asked in alarm.

"You wouldn't get it," Skye explained over her sister's head. "Just let me handle her this time okay?"

Slowly, Harry nodded. He seemed torn between wanting to help his younger sister and wanting to run as far away from Skye as possible so she was unable to question him further.

"Don't worry," Skye looked at her brother, seemingly hearing his thoughts. "We can talk later."

Harry rolled his eyes and groaned, before turning to leave the girls to it. Iris was still sobbing as Skye tightened her grip around her sister.

"Shh, sweetie," she whispered. "It'll work itself out."

"But it won't!" Iris howled. "He asked her out even after everything I've been saying to him this week."

"Oh, Iri," Skye said. "I'd tell you that you'll be okay but we both know it's a lie."

Skye held her sister until she finished crying. Pulling back, Iris wiped her eyes and the girls slid down to take a seat on the cold concrete floor.

"I'm sorry Iri," Skye murmured.

"It's okay," Iris tried to smile. "He obviously doesn't like me."

"I don't see why he wouldn't," Skye said honestly. "You're beautiful. Black hair that can actually be tamed, flawless skin and your eyes! I've always been jealous of your eyes. They're not hazel like Dad's and mine or green like Mum's and Harry's but they're a sea green, almost hazel but not quite. They're all your own and that's something special."

"You're just trying to make me feel better," Iris sniffled.

"No, I'm not," Skye assured her. "I really think you're beautiful; gorgeous."

"Look who's talking," Iris shook her head. "Perfectly amazing Skye. Red hair that's such a rich auburn, Dad's eyes that light up mischievously and twinkle when your excited or exceptionally happy, you're smart but not so smart you could be called a bookworm; it's just natural. And you're figure is perfectly toned from Quidditch. How the hell can I hope to compete with that?"

"You don't have to compete with me, Iri," Skye explained gently. "You're my sister. I am never going to take a guy off you. Besides, I have Draco. I love him so much. I don't want another guy."

"I should hope not," a voice behind them said.

"Oh, piss off Draco," Skye rolled her eyes. "I'm talking to my sister."

"Fine," Draco said, mocking hurt. "Here is was, trying to be the perfect boyfriend and I get told to piss off."

"I love you Draco," Skye grinned. "Now scram."

Draco shook his head. "Don't know why, but I love you to. Meet me during lunch at the lake, 'kay? I have something for you."

"Okay," Skye agreed readily. "See you then."

Iris watched after Draco with a sad expression on her face.

"I want someone to love me that much too," she whispered softly. "You're so lucky Skye."

"Someone will come along," Skye promised. "Because you're just that irresistible."

Iris let out a short laugh.

"No guys worth your tears," Skye said wisely. "And the one that is won't make you cry."

"That's the shittest line I've ever heard," Iris said, brutally honest. "Because out of all the guy's in this world, to find the one that's for you is going to take some heartbreak. And when you find him, he's going to hurt you until he realises it too."

"You talk like you've found him," Skye observed.

"I have," Iris whispered. "I really think its Dan."

"Oh Iri," Skye breathed, as Iris burst into a renewed round of tears. "You'll get through this; you're strong."

"Why would he do this?" Iris asked, looking at her older sister. "He seemed to really like me."

"I dunno Iri," Skye shrugged. "Sometimes boys are just idiots."

"I wish they wouldn't be," Iris muttered.

"Yeah, me too," Skye agreed.

The girls sat in silence for a while until Skye decided that it was time to get moving again. "Now," Skye said, eyes lighting up with an idea. "We are going to make him wish he had never looked at another girl."

Iris looked at her sister doubtfully. "Like that's going to work," she said.

"Come on," Skye insisted. "I'll help you with your hair and clothes and even a bit of makeup. That's all I'll change, I swear."

"Thanks for wanting to help, Skye," Iris began. "But I really don't want to."

"Look, Iri," Skye said. "What do you have to lose? Either he takes notice of you and he breaks up with his girlfriend or he still doesn't notice you and he stays with his girlfriend. You can only win."

Iris bit her lip, hesitating.

"Oh fine," she said finally and Skye squealed in excitement.

"You can borrow some clothes from either me or Ginny or maybe Rhia as well, and Hermione has the best spells for hair! Oh! And then I have the best eye-shadow to bring out your eyes..." Skye grinned excitedly. "I promise you won't regret this!"

"I already do," Iris mumbled.

**A/N** Aww, poor Iris...I know it's a bit more of a short chapter but the next one will be up soon; promise!


	13. Promises

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything recognizable

_Previously:_

"_You can borrow some clothes from either me or Ginny or maybe Rhia as well, and Hermione has the best spells for hair! Oh! And then I have the best eye-shadow to bring out your eyes..." Skye grinned excitedly. "I promise you won't regret this!"_

"_I already do," Iris mumbled._

Skye and Ginny were walking from the Common Room to lunch when Blaise approached them.

"Hey ladies," Blaise grinned.

"Hello Mr Charming," Skye giggled.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her before leaning up to give her boyfriend a kiss.

"What's up?" Ginny asked, when they started walking again.

"Nothing much," Blaise said. "Just walking my favourite girls to lunch."

"Aww," Skye smirked. "So sweet of you Zabini."

"Oh shut up Potter," Blaise shot back.

"Okay, okay," Skye laughed. "Just pointing out a fact."

"You're an idiot," Ginny shook her head at her friend.

"Sitting with me today?" Blaise directed his question to Ginny.

"Er, I was going to sit with Skye," Ginny bit her lip. "To talk about helping Iris..."  
"Oh don't be stupid Ginny," Skye said. "Go sit with Blaise."

"But you said it was important..." Ginny looked reluctant to leave her friend by herself.

"Don't stress Gin," Skye insisted. "I have to talk to Rhia too so I can tell you both at the same time. It's fine."

"If you're sure..." Ginny trailed off reluctantly.

"Of course I'm sure," Skye grinned. "Besides, Draco wanted to meet me."  
"Yeah, he headed down to the lake," Blaise paused, then frowned. "He looked really nervous and fidgety. Do you know why?"  
"No idea," Skye shrugged. "He said he had something to give me."

"OH MY GOD!" Ginny screamed. "He's going to propose to you!"

Skye burst out into laughter and didn't stop for over five minutes.

"Oh Ginny," Skye gasped for air. "That's a good one."

"What?" Ginny asked, a little hurt. "He could be."

"We're sixteen sweetie," Skye said. "Besides, I don't need to get engaged now to know that he'll always be mine. He knows that too."

"So what does he want to give you then?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"I told you," Skye said. "I don't know. And I'm never going to find out if I hang around here for the rest of lunch. I'll catch you two later."

"Bye Skye," Blaise grinned. "Don't want to keep Draco waiting."

"Yeah, yeah," Skye smirked. "He'll get over it."  
"YOU BETTER TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Ginny yelled after her friend, as Skye took off down the corridor.

Skye waved at the pair and disappeared outside. She spotted Draco by the lake. He was sitting on the bank, throwing pebbles into the water. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Skye coming up behind him.

Skye stood there for a while, watching her boyfriend and trying to decide if she wanted to scare him. She could always go with the traditional 'BOO!" or perhaps something a little more unique.

Skye grinned evilly. The lake was right there...

She crept up behind Draco and whispered, "Surprise," in his ear, before pushing him head-first into the freezing cold lake.

Coughing, spluttering and dripping wet, Draco made his way out of the lake a few seconds after.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Draco asked angrily.

Skye couldn't take it anymore. Draco was standing there; completely soaked through. The seaweed in his hair didn't help either. So, for the second time that day, Skye burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Your face!" Skye howled. "Too funny..."

Draco stood there eyeing his hysterical girlfriend. Once Skye had calmed down enough to speak, she said, "I'm sorry, Draco. But that really was a too good of a chance to miss."

"Was there a point to this then?" Draco's tone still held a hint of annoyance.

Skye shrugged, pulling a face. "Well, you always tell me I'm not Slytherin enough," she said innocently.

Draco cracked a grin. "Suppose I brought that on myself then," he muttered.

Skye grinned. "Of course you did."

Draco rolled his eyes and Skye took out her wand.

"Let me dry you," she said.

Draco nodded and Skye waved her wand over his body; completely drying him. She sat down, pulling Draco with her and picked the seaweed out of his hair.

"Now," she said. "What did you want to talk about?"

Draco shrugged. "You, me, us," he said.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" Skye asked in alarm.

"Don't be stupid," Draco said. "As if I could ever want to break up with you."

"Good answer," Skye smiled, kissing Draco softly. "What about us?"

"You know I love you," Draco stated.

"And I love you," Skye countered, wondering where this was going.

"But we're only sixteen," Draco said.

Skye nodded slowly. "I know that," she said.

There was a silence. "And we were talking the other night about spending forever together?"

Skye nodded once more, still wondering where Draco wanted to take this conversation.

"And the holidays are coming up and we're both going home," Draco continued. "But I still want to see you often. And my parents know about us, but I'm not sure how they're taking it."

"Does it matter?" Skye asked.

"Of course not!" Draco exclaimed. "I'll love you no matter what. But, the thing is, they might want to break us up or something and will try to do that by not letting me see you or trying to set me up with someone."

"But it won't make a difference," Skye stated confidently.

"No, it won't," Draco agreed. "But it's going to get hard. Hard for us to stay together."

"I'll always fight for us," Skye vowed. "Always."

"Me too," Draco promised. "Even when things get tough. So that leads me onto the reason I wanted to talk to you today. I've been thinking about how I should get you something to show that how much I love you, and that I'll always be waiting and fighting for you."  
"You got me that beautiful necklace," Skye pointed out.

"That was nothing," Draco waved it off. "I wanted to get you something with a little more meaning to the promise I just made. I found this a while ago, and was waiting for the right moment to give it to you."

From inside his robes, Draco pulled out a small, velvet box. He handed it to Skye who took it with wide eyes.

"Open it," Draco instructed.

Skye did so, letting out a gasp when she opened the lid. "Oh my god," she breathed.

"It's a promise ring," Draco explained blushing. "It signifies my love for you and the commitment I have to keeping this relationship through thick and thin."

"It's beautiful," Skye said finally. "Thank you so much."

"Put it on," Draco suggested. "I want to see what it looks like on you."

Skye slid the ring onto the ring finger of her right hand, noting the inscription on the band of the ring. It read, Skye + Draco always and forever.

"Beautiful," Draco murmured, and Skye got the impression he wasn't talking about the ring.

He kissed the ring on Skye's finger before kissing her on the mouth gently.

"I love you," Skye said.

"Love you more," Draco murmured against Skye's lips. "Always and forever."

**A/N** There is a link to a picture of the ring on my profile. Check it out. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	14. Home for the Holidays

**Disclaimer:** Nothing recognizable is mine...

_Previously:_

"_Beautiful," Draco murmured, and Skye got the impression he wasn't talking about the ring._

_He kissed the ring on Skye's finger before kissing her on the mouth gently._

"_I love you," Skye said._

"_Love you more," Draco murmured against Skye's lips. "Always and forever."_

"Skye, come on," Jono pushed the compartment door open impatiently. "WHOA! I really didn't need to see that."

Skye broke away from Draco regretfully and unwound their intertwined bodies.

"Bloody hell Jono," she groaned. "You have the best timing don't you?"

"Well if you weren't taking so long I wouldn't have to come and find you!" Jono shot back. "Can you hurry it up please?"

"Yeah, yeah," Skye rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying goodbye."

"I think you've said enough," Harry appeared smirking in the doorway. "Let's go."

His tone left no room for argument. Sighing, Skye turned back to Draco.

"Write to me," she said.

"Of course," Draco replied instantly.

Skye smiled and kissed him chastely.

"Love you," she whispered.

"Love you too," Draco replied.

Skye turned back to her family. "Now we can go," she said.

"Great," Jono grinned. "Mum said she made the best cookies."

He grabbed Skye's hand and pulled her out of the compartment, leaving Harry to take her trunk.

"There you are, Skye dear," Lily said, upon noticing her eldest daughter. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mum," Skye said, hugging her mother. "What about you?"

"I'm great, sweetheart," Lily replied. "It's so good to see you all again.

"SKYE!" A little voice cried out. "I missed you loads!"

"Hey Manda," Skye grinned, bending down to pick up her little sister. "How are you sweetie?"

"I'm good," Amanda said. "Mummy let me help make chocolate cookies today!"

"Oh wow," Skye said. "That's pretty cool."

Amanda nodded importantly. "Yeah and she wouldn't let Suzie help cause she's too little."

"But I helped," Zach's little hand tugged on Skye's. "I helped too."

"Well then," Skye said. "Bet they're going to taste fantastic."

Skye winked at Harry who was trying to answer all of Lucas' questions about Hogwarts. The ten year old was desperate to finally turn eleven so that he would be able to go as well.

"Hello Princess," James kissed his daughter. "What took you so long?"

"Oh you know," Skye responded vaguely. "Just saying some goodbyes."

"Oh, so that's what it was then?" Jono muttered. "Could have fooled me."

"Grow up," Skye rolled her eyes.

Jono stuck his tongue out at Skye.

"Can we go?" Iris asked suddenly. "I want to get home."

Skye followed her sister's line of sight and saw the Lupin family headed towards them. Skye squeezed Iris' shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeah, let's go," she said. "I'm tired."

"Oh of course!" Lily exclaimed. "We're all here? Good, good. James, take Zach's hand for me would you?"

"Right, through the barrier then," James said.

The Potter family left the platform and soon were arriving back at their home in Godric's Hollow.

"Ah," Skye sighed. "Home sweet home."

Amanda was wriggling in her arms, so Skye placed her back on the ground. Amanda instantly ran inside, yelling about how she wanted Skye to taste her cookies. Zach followed not too long after.

Skye stood staring at the house, absently twirling her promise ring around her finger. As much as she loved to be home, she half wished that she could spend this Christmas with Draco at school. She wondered what he was thinking now and if he was missing her as much as she was missing him.

"So, what's his name?" Lily's voice startled Skye out of her thoughts.

"Who's name?" Skye asked, feigning ignorance.

Lily gave her daughter a pointed look.

"I'm not stupid you know," she said.

Smiling slightly, Skye turned to face her mother.

"Harry didn't tell you?"

"No," Lily shook her head. "But I think he wrote to your father."

"Oh god," Skye grinned. "I'm surprised Dad didn't show up at Hogwarts then."

"I don't think he included a name," Lily smiled at her daughter. "Just that you had a new boyfriend."

"Interesting," Skye mumbled. "I would have bet on Harry telling Dad everything."

Lily shrugged. "Who knows what goes on in that head of your brothers," she said. "Anyway, are you going to tell me?"

"You have to promise not to get angry," Skye said.

"Why would I get angry?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Er," Skye began unsure. "It's kinda complicated."

"All I want is a name," Lily said. "Not an in depth description of your entire relationship."

"Sorry," Skye smiled sheepishly. "I guess I'm just worried because some people have reacted badly to who it was."

"Like Orion?" Lily eyed her daughter knowingly.

"Who told you that?" Skye asked in surprise.

"Remus."

"Oh, of course," Skye rolled her eyes. "The all knowing Remus. You could have told me he was going to be teaching!"

"He wanted it to be a surprise," Lily defended herself.

"Some surprise," Skye muttered darkly.

"It wasn't that bad was it Skye?" Lily asked.

"Of course not," Skye replied sarcastically. "It's just like having your parents watching your every move..."

Lily rolled her eyes at Skye's dramatics. "Anyway," she said. "I just would like a name."

"Draco Malfoy," Skye said finally.

"Lucius' son?" Lily asked in surprise.

"The very same," Skye mumbled.

"Does he treat you well?"

"Very."

"Good," Lily said decisively. "When can I meet him?"

"WHAT?" Skye yelped. "You want to meet him?"

"Of course," Lily said. "I can't have my daughter going out with a boy I've never met now can I?"

"Pretty sure you can," Skye retaliated.

"Not going to happen Skye," Lily said in her non-nonsense voice. "I'm going to meet him before you go back to school, even if it means going up to him on the platform."

"You wouldn't," Skye narrowed her eyes at her mother.

"Try me," Lily challenged.

"ARGH!" Skye yelled. "Can't you just leave my life alone?"

"HEY!" James' voice sounded from behind the pair of red-heads. "Don't talk to your mother like that. She's only trying to help."

"Well maybe she shouldn't," Skye snarled, storming into the house.

She stomped past the kitchen and Amanda chased after her, waving a cookie in her hand, oblivious to her sister's anger.

"You want to try my cookie?" she asked excitedly.

"No," Skye snapped.

Amanda's eyes filled with hurt tears and Skye instantly felt her anger leaving her body.

"Oh I'm sorry Manda," Skye said, crouching down. "I really want to try your cookie. I'm just a little angry. Please don't cry. I'm sorry."

"That's kay," Manda sniffled, handing Skye the cookie. "Here."

Skye bit into the cookie.

"It's really good!" she exclaimed honestly. "You did a really good job."

"Thanks," Amanda said shyly.

"Come on," Skye said. "Why don't we find Suzie and play with your dolls."

Amanda's eyes lit up excitedly; Skye never wanted to play dolls with her and Suzie! She ran off to find her little sister and, of course, to get the dolls.

"That was nice," Harry came up behind her, wrapping his arms around Skye's waist.

Skye leaned back into her twin's warm embrace, Harry's head resting on Skye's shoulder.

"Yeah, well, I kinda made her cry," Skye admitted.

"Cause you're angry with Mum for butting into your life?" Harry guessed accurately.

"Yeah," Skye nodded. "I want her to accept Draco but I don't want her to try and control us."

"She won't, Skye," Harry said reassuringly. "If you stopped to think you'd know that."

"I supposed," Skye admitted grudgingly.

Amanda came back with Suzie hanging off her arm. In her other arm, Amanda carried a handful of dolls.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," Skye forced her voice to sound energetic. "And guess what?"

"What?" Suzie screamed excitedly.

"Harry's going to play too!"

"Really?" the two girls turned to their older brother expectantly.

"Of course I am!" Harry ground out, from between his clenched teeth. "Just like Skye said."

Skye smiled cheekily at her brother, before pulling out of his arms and dropping to the ground with her sisters.

"Come on Harry," she grinned. "You can be ballerina Barbie."

"Great," Harry said sarcastically.

He sat on the ground and took the doll Suzie held out to him.

"You're dead," he whispered into Skye's ear.

Skye simply smirked at her twin.

"Ah well," Skye sighed dramatically. "At least I get to live to see The Great Harry Potter playing with Barbie's."

Harry glared at his sister as she burst into laughter, completely baffling both Suzie and Amanda.

**A/N** So, they're back at home! Remember that if you get confused about the characters, check out the list on my profile. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Also, I'm going to be posting a one-shot song-fic about Draco and Skye in the next couple of days so I would really appreciate it if you checked that out to and let me know what you think...


	15. Letters

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns all

_Previously:_

"_Ah well," Skye sighed dramatically. "At least I get to live to see The Great Harry Potter playing with Barbie's."_

_Harry glared at his sister as she burst into laughter, completely baffling both Suzie and Amanda._

Skye was sitting at her desk the next morning, smiling at the parchment in her hands. Her Charms homework lay forgotten next to her. Suddenly, the parchment was ripped out of her hands.

"So what's this then?" Lucas asked, his eyes scanning the parchment.

"Hey!" Skye exclaimed angrily. "Give that back."

"Don't think I will," Lucas said, darting from the room.

"LUCAS!" Skye screamed.

She chased him down the stairs and into the living room, where she tackled him to the ground. She snatched the parchment back and tucked it into her pocket, making no more to get off her brother.

"Skye, sweetheart," Lily said, coming into the room. "Please stop fighting with your brother."

"He stole my letter," Skye grumbled, standing up.

"What letter?" James asked, entering the room.

He was holding his broomstick and Harry was standing behind them. The pair had evidently been flying together.

"Skye's love letter," Lucas said instantly. "From a one D..."

Skye's eyes widened and she clapped a hand over Lucas' mouth. James raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

"A boyfriend Skye?" he asked.

"I know you know," she said, glaring at her sheepish looking twin. "Since somebody told you."

"He didn't tell me a name though," James said pointedly.

"Oh James," Lily sighed. "Give it a rest."

"What?" James asked innocently. "All I want to know is who my daughter is dating."

"So you can go kill them," Iris grinned, joining her family.

"Can't I just have a name?" James pleaded.

"I don't think so," Skye said.

"Fine then," James said. "I guess I'll just have to guess then."

"Like that'll work," Harry muttered.

"Do I know his parents?" James asked, unaware of his son's comment.

"Yes," Skye smirked.

"Do I like them?" Was James' next question.

Skye snorted. "Ha," she said. "I wish."

"You're dating someone I don't approve of?" James yelped.

Lily rolled her eyes at her husband's childish behaviour.

"Of course not dear," Lily said. "You just don't approve of his parents."

Lily left the room, leaving James gaping after her. Skye smirked suddenly, an idea coming to mind.

"Hey Dad," she began. "I'll tell you who it is if you do a little something for me."

"That's blackmail!" Harry eyed his twin. "Dad, don't listen to her."

"Be quite Harry," James said. "I'm listening Skye."

"If I tell you who it is you have to promise to let me go and see him during these holidays. And to not complain about the clothes I wear."

James thought about it for a moment, ignoring Harry's protests.

"Only the first part," James said finally.

"Sure, whatever," Skye agreed easily, knowing that that was as good as she was going to get. "Do you promise?"

"Marauder's Oath," James said nodding.

Skye grinned happily.

"Brilliant," she murmured.

If there was one type of promise James Potter would never break, it was a Marauder's Oath. None of the three Marauder's would ever break a promise that they made on their name. It was one of the few unspoken rules of the Marauder's.

"It's Draco Malfoy," Skye said.

"Very funny Skye," James said. "Now tell me who it is."

"Seriously, I'm dating Draco Malfoy," Skye insisted.

It was obvious her father still didn't believe her. So, Skye looked to Harry for help. And like all properly trained twins, Harry helped her out.

"She is Dad," he said.

"Oh bloody hell," James muttered.

He walked dazedly out of the room and, alarmed with his lack of reaction, Harry and Skye followed him. He headed towards the kitchen where he took out a glass and an old bottle of firewiskey. Ignoring his wife's protests about drinking in front of the children ("You ought to be ashamed of yourself James Potter!") James drowned two consecutive glasses.

If Lily hadn't taken the now half-empty bottle, Skye thought, her father would have been able to finish off the whole bottle, and more.

"Honestly James," Lily shook her head. "It's only Draco Malfoy."

"Only Draco Malfoy?" James repeated hoarsely. "That's almost as bad as dating Snape."

Lily rolled her eyes and her children who smirked in response to their father's comment. Hating the Potions Master ran in the family.

"Skye dear, run over to the Black's would you?" Lily asked. "We're having them over tonight. Tell Claire around seven okay?"

Skye nodded as Lily turned to Harry.

"And you can tell the Lupin's, dear."

"Lupin's?" Skye asked. "They're coming?"

"Of course," Lily frowned at her daughter's change in attitude. "Is that problem?"

"Not at all," Skye said overly brightly.

"I'll just end up killing him," she muttered darkly as she headed over to the fireplace.

Harry eyed her warily. "Everything okay sis?"

"Yes Harry," Skye said. "Just thinking out loud."

She sent her twin an innocent smile and stepped into the fireplace.

**A/N** And here it is! Another chapter-yay! Don't forget to leave a review; it will only take a couple of seconds!


	16. Family Get Togethers

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns everything that is recognizable...

_Previously:_

"_I'll just end up killing him," she muttered darkly as she headed over to the fireplace._

_Harry eyed her warily. "Everything okay sis?"_

"_Yes Harry," Skye said. "Just thinking out loud."_

_She sent her twin an innocent smile and stepped into the fireplace._

"WHAT?" Iris screeched.

"Shh," Skye warned. "A little quieter yeah?"

"But he can't come over here!" Iris continued, a little quieter. "I can't stand to be in the same room as him."

"Come on, Iri," Skye said. "Think! This is your chance! His girlfriend isn't around, your gorgeous..."

"Oh please," Iris scoffed.

"Hey, don't be like that," Skye eyed her sister. "Have you forgotten your promise?"

"Not at all," Iris frowned. "You're not seriously going to make me over tonight?"

"Of course I am!" Skye grinned excitedly.

"Oh god," Iris groaned.

Two hours, three layers of makeup, six hairstyles and ten outfits later, Skye finally decided that her sister was ready.

"My hair is never going to be the same," Iris grumbled. "I can't believe anyone would need that many products! Why do you even own that stuff anyway?"

"Oh, shut up and look in the mirror," Skye laughed. "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Iris rolled her eyes but followed her sister's command. What she saw, however, amazed her completely.

"So," Skye said nervously. "What do you think?"

"IT'S BLOODY AMAZING!" Iris laughed, hugging her sister. "Thanks so much!"

"No problem," Skye said grinning. "Now go knock him dead!"

Laughing, the two girls descended from the bedroom. Harry threw Skye a questioning look as she entered the lounge room and she winked at him.

"What have you been doing up there?" he asked. "You don't look like you've spent all that time on yourself."

"It's cause I haven't," Skye rolled her eyes. "I was fulfilling a promise I made to Iri. Besides, are you saying I don't look good?"

"No, no, of course not," Harry amended hastily. "Just that you don't look overly different to normal; which is, of course, beautiful."

"Nice save, Potter," Ri sniggered as he stepped out of the fireplace. "Hi gorgeous."

"Hey Ri," Skye skipped over to her friend, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "How are you?"

"Just fine," Ri grinned. "You?"

"Never better," Skye smirked. "And you never did get around to telling me how Angela is..."

"Just let it drop, please Skye," Ri begged. "Don't mention her tonight please?"

"Your parents don't know?" Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Mum's probably guessed," Ri sighed. "But I'm not planning on letting Dad know."

"Oh," Skye paused. "This makes for great blackmail material!"

"What does?" asked Rhia, coming up behind the pair.

"Nothing, nothing. Just something I discovered about Ri," Skye rolled her eyes at Ri's glare.

"Huh," Rhia said noncommittally. "Guess it's nothing important then."

She headed off to the kitchen. "Anyone for a drink?" she asked.

"Skye!" Lily exclaimed. "Don't let Rhia do that! You're supposed to be the host."

Skye shrugged. "She's here more than I am. I say let her go."

"Of course you do," Teddy snorted behind her. "Less work for you."

"Oh shut up," Skye said, turning to greet Remus and Tonks.

"Wotcher Skye," Tonks said, grinning at her.

"Heya Tonks," Skye laughed. "Nice hair."

"Thanks," Tonks beamed. "I decided to try something a little different tonight."

"Mm, suits you," Skye nodded.

Instead of her usual bubblegum pink, Tonks had opted to try a bright baby blue. It suited her surprisingly well.

"Anyway," Claire said, coming into the room. "Where is everyone?"

"Dunno," Skye laughed. "Around I guess."

She noticed Jamilah and called her over. "Hey Jamie," Skye said. "Reckon you could find Iris for us?"

Jamie nodded enthusiastically. "Sure Skye!" she said brightly, running off.

Skye sighed wistfully. "To be young and innocent again," she murmured.

Harry coughed behind his sister. "I very much doubt you've ever been innocent."

"Ouch, Harry," Skye said, unable to wipe the grin off her face. "Ouch."

James appeared in the doorway. "Dinner's almost done," he said. "Round everyone up and head outside, kay?"

"Sure Dad," Harry said. "We won't be long."

Skye turned to Ri, who appeared frozen, looking at something over Skye's shoulder.

"Come on," Skye grabbed Ri's arm. "Let's go."

Ri did not make a single sound to show that he had heard his friend.

"Ri come on!" Skye tugged at his arm impatiently. "I'm hungry!"

Still, Ri did not move.

"RI!"

Skye snapped her fingers in front of his face and he blinked stupidly at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked.

"Iris looks bloody amazing," Ri said.

Skye squealed and ran to her sister, grabbing her hand instead.

"You look brilliant," Skye gushed. "Now come on; he's outside."

Iris bit her lip.

"I dunno," she said. "Maybe this was a bad idea?"

"Pfft," Skye scoffed. "Anything I do is never a bad idea. Trust me."

"Wait a minute," Ri interrupted. "You did this to Iris?"

"I did her hair and makeup," Skye said. "If that's what you mean. I just enunciated her natural looks. This is all Iri."

"Well you look fabulous," Ri said, smiling at Iris. "Really."

"Thanks Ri," Iris said quietly. "Now, let's get out there before I lose my nerve!"

Skye grinned and directed her sister out the door, following close behind her.

"Just be confident," Skye said, when she noticed Iris' nervous behaviour. "You look amazing."

Skye prodded Iris forward and followed her sister outside. She took a seat next to Rhia and pulled Iris down so she was sitting next to her. Skye had ensured that the seat she chose was opposite Daniel so every time he looked up, it would be impossible for him to not notice Iris.

Dinner got underway and everyone began talking to one another, making quite a racket. Skye didn't miss how every so often Dan's eyes would snap to Iris, before he blushed and looked back down at his plate.

Jason, who was excitedly giving his friend a play-by-play description of a recent Quidditch game did not notice Daniel's distraction.

"So tell me," Rhia said again. "What exactly is this ring?"

"I told you, Rhia," Skye sighed. "It's a promise ring. It symbolizes his love for me."

"Show me it," Rhia demanded.

"You've seen it a million times!" Skye exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Once more?" Rhia whined.

"Argh, fine," Skye thrust her right hand under Rhia's nose. "Happy now?"

"Much," Rhia sighed wistfully. "Why do you get the great guy?"

Skye shrugged. "Just lucky I guess," she grinned. "Anyway, how's it going with Xavier?"

"He asked me to be his girlfriend when we met up in Hogsmeade," Rhia lowered her voice excitedly. "We're going together to the next weekend!"

"That's great Rhia!" Skye exclaimed, truly happy for her friend.

"Yeah," Rhia nodded slowly. "Speaking of, what's up with Iris? I've never seen her dress up this much before."

"Oh, you know," Skye said airily. "We can all do with a change. I just helped Iri to see that. She looks great doesn't she?"

"Duh," Rhia laughed. "As if any Potter couldn't look great."

"Aha, and you'd know all about that wouldn't you?" Skye teased.

"Do shut up," Rhia rolled her eyes. "I'm so over that crush."

"Sure, sure," Skye smirked. "We all know you love Harry."

Rhia chose to ignore the last jibe. When the twins were seven, and Rhia was six, she had developed a child-like crush on Harry. She confined this fact to Skye and it was still a source of great amusement for the girls. Harry had never known; something Rhia was quite thankful for.

"YOU KIDDING ME?" Sirius' voice cut through all the conversations going on around the table.

Skye instantly turned to face her godfather. Remus was shaking his head at his friend, but James was nodding seriously.

Sirius swore under his breath, earning him a reproachful look from his wife.

"SKYE!" he called down the table.

"Yeah?" Skye yelled back.

"Are you honestly dating a Malfoy?"

Skye rolled her eyes; she had guessed Sirius' exclamation might have been over this.

"Yes," Skye shouted. "That a problem?"

"Of course it is," Teddy interrupted. "You're his little innocent goddaughter."

"Innocent?" Ri snorted. "You wish."

"Shove it Black," Skye smirked. "How's Angie?"

Ri's smile slipped from his face. He glared at Skye who simply smiled back challengingly.

"Angie?" Claire raised an eyebrow at her son.

"Nobody," Ri muttered sullenly.

"Of course she is!" Skye exclaimed brightly.

"Oh, do go on dear," Claire smiled at Skye.

"Shut-up," Ri muttered.

"Her name's..." Skye started, but she was cut off by a loud yell.

"QUIDDITCH!" Jono screamed.

"Sweetheart," Lily began. "I don't think that's such a good idea..."

"Oh nonsense, Lils," James waved a hand. "Quidditch is always a good idea."

The majority of the group all jumped up and headed over to the pitch the Potter's had in their backyard. Skye shrugged at Rhia.

"What can you do?" she asked. "If you can't beat them; join them."

Laughing, the two girls made their way over to the broom shed. Skye noticed that Iris was following the migrating group as well. Although she didn't play for school, Iris always enjoyed a backyard game.

"You're with me!" Harry yelled to Skye. "You're playing Chaser."

"Kay," Skye yelled back.

When the Potter's, Lupin's and Black's all got together, positions were very flexible and it was common to be playing a different position each game. Skye was just grabbing her broom when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with Dan.

"Can I talk to you, Skye?" he asked. "It's kinda important."

**A/N** And Chapter 16 is out! Please review? Also, I've recently uploaded a one-shot song-fic so please check it out and let me know what you think!


	17. Getting the Story Right

**Disclaimer:** Anything recognizable belongs to JK Rowling

_Previously:_

_When the Potter's, Lupin's and Black's all got together, positions were very flexible and it was common to be playing a different position each game. Skye was just grabbing her broom when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with Dan._

"_Can I talk to you, Skye?" he asked. "It's kinda important."_

"Let's take a walk," Skye suggested.

Dan nodded. "Yeah, that'd be good."

"OI HARRY!" Skye yelled. "We're out."

"Kay," Harry yelled back. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk!" Skye rolled her eyes before turning back to Daniel. "Alright," she said. "Let's go."

The pair walked in silence around the house for a while, until Skye decided it was time to find out what Dan wanted.

"So what's eating you?" Skye asked.

Daniel sighed deeply. "Iris," he muttered. "What's her deal?"

Skye frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked carefully.

"We've always been friends," Dan explained. "And recently I've been starting to feel something more than friendly for her..."

He trailed off, blushing, and Skye raised an eyebrow. She desperately wanted to ask him why he had asked another girl out if he felt that way about Iris, but she bit her tongue; giving him a chance to explain himself.

"But I didn't think that Iris felt the same way about me," Daniel continued. "But the last couple of weeks she's seemed to be treating me differently. Kinda flirting with me a bit...And so I thought, stupidly of course, that she liked me back. I was going to ask her out and then she just started ignoring me and completely avoiding me whenever she saw me."

Skye bit her lip. It was true; Iris had started avoiding Dan once she saw him ask out that girl. But maybe Iris got it wrong?

"So do you still like Iris?" Skye asked.

"Of course I do!" Daniel exclaimed. "How can I not? She's so kind and funny and smart and beautiful..."

"Okay, okay," Skye interrupted hurriedly. "You like my sister. So why did you ask someone else out?"

Daniel looked at Skye in confusion.

"I didn't," he said.

"Don't be stupid Dan," Skye rolled her eyes. "Iris saw you asking some girl out."

"But I didn't," Dan insisted.

"Well obviously one of you is wrong," Skye said. "She said she saw you hugging a girl and saying something about meeting in Hogsmeade?"

Daniel's eyes widened in recognition.

"Oh god," he breathed. "Iris got it completely wrong."

"How so?" Skye asked.

"Her name's Michelle Eastly," Daniel began. "She's a good friend. I wasn't sure how to ask Iris out without screwing up our friendship so I went to her for advice. She just told me to ask her as friends or something and gauge her reaction to see if she was a little disappointed or something. I was thanking her for her help and I hugged her. Iris must have seen. Shelly also said see you in Hogsmeade, meaning see you with her."

"Damn," Skye muttered. "Iris thought you'd actually asked her out. She was shattered."

"But that would mean she liked me..." Dan said slowly.

"You're so thick Lupin!" Skye exclaimed. "Of course she bloody likes you."

Dan rolled his eyes. "You don't have to make me feel better, Skye," he said.

"Oh god," Skye sighed.

She was so over playing matchmaker for everyone.

"Just stay here okay?" Skye instructed. "I'll be back in a second."

Skye sprinted back around the house to where everyone was playing Quidditch.

"OI IRI!" she yelled. "Come over here for a second would you?"

"Yeah?" Iris landed and came up to her sister.

"Listen," Skye said hurriedly. "I've just been talking to Dan and..."

"Please don't go there," Iris interrupted. "I'm over him."

"Oh please don't be!" Skye begged.

"Why?"

"You misinterpreted the situation, Iri," Skye said. "Just come with me please?"

"I really don't think..." Iris began.

"Listen," Skye interrupted impatiently. "Would I be saying this if I didn't believe it?"

Iris sighed. "Fine," she said. "Show me."

Skye grabbed her sister's hand and directed her around the back to where Dan was pacing impatiently. When he heard the girls, his head snapped up.

"Iri," he said.

Iris bit her lip. "Are you sure about this?" she asked Skye quietly.

"Of course I am," Skye whispered back.

She gave Iris a little push towards Daniel.

"I'm going to play Quidditch," she announced. "Don't be too long or someone'll come looking for you."

The pair nodded and Skye left, but not before giving them both a reassuring smile. She rejoined the Quidditch playing group, taking Iris' place on Rhia's team.

"What's all that about?" Harry asked, flying over to his twin.

Skye grinned. "Just helping Iri out," she said.

"With Dan?" Harry raised a critical eyebrow.

"Oh, don't overreact!" Skye exclaimed. "She likes him, he likes her. So what?"

"So what?" Harry asked incredulously. "Do you not realise that she's our sister? Our younger bloody sister?"

"Yes Harry," Skye rolled her eyes. "Would you rather I helped her to date someone you haven't known since birth?"

"Good point," Harry conceded. "But he better watch his back!"

Skye laughed. "Oh, Harry," she grinned. "Always playing the hero."

"I've heard hero complexions are good for getting the girls," Harry smirked.

"Yeah?" Skye smirked back. "Wanna tell me about your little girl problem?"

Harry blushed instantly and slipped into a steep dive on his broom.

"YEAH!" Skye yelled after him. "That's what I thought!"

Skye grinned and shook her head. Oh Harry, she thought. If only you knew what I have up my sleeve.

**A/N** I was going to post this a couple of days ago, I swear, but FanFic was stuffing up and not letting me log in, so sorry. I know, as well, that I'm mean–but I PROMISE that there is more Harry to come in the very near future chapters! So, drop me a review and tell me what you think. Also, don't forget to check out my one-shot about Skye and Draco and let me know what you think of that too! Thanks...


	18. Putting Plans into Motion

**Disclaimer:** So not mine

_Previously:_

"_Yeah?" Skye smirked back. "Wanna tell me about your little girl problem?"_

_Harry blushed instantly and slipped into a steep dive on his broom._

"_YEAH!" Skye yelled. "That's what I thought!"_

_Skye grinned and shook her head. Oh Harry, she thought. If only you knew what I have up my sleeve._

The Potter's were sitting at breakfast the next morning when Skye decided to put her plan into motion.

She nodded slightly to Suzie who beamed brightly back at her sister, before turning to her eldest brother. Suzie tapped Harry on the shoulder and waited until she had his full attention before beginning her speech.

"Do you like Skye's boyfriend?" she asked seriously.

Harry looked a little surprised but answered anyway.

"I like that he makes her happy," he replied carefully.

The Potter children had learnt quite early to never say they hated, or even disliked, anyone within their mother's hearing. Lily despised the feeling, strongly believing that hate was what caused the most problems in the world.

"Do you think Skye's happy?" Suzie continued.

"Of course she is," Harry said instantly.

"Because of Draco?"

"Partly I suppose," Harry shrugged.

"So having a boyfriend makes Skye happy?" Suzie continued her tirade of questions.

Harry hesitated. He knew that it wasn't so much the fact she had a boyfriend, rather that said boyfriend loved her, that made Skye happy, but he wasn't quite sure how to explain that to a four year old.

So, instead, Harry went for the easy option which was, ultimately, his biggest mistake.

"Yeah," he said.

"So if you had a girlfriend you'd be happy?" Suzie asked, eyes wide.

"Er," Harry faltered. "I guess."

"So why don't you? You like a girl don't you?" Suzie as innocently as only a four year old could.

Harry instantly turned to glare at his twin who was talking animatedly with Iris about her new relationship with Daniel.

"You trying to burn holes through my head or something?" Skye asked, noticing her twin.

"You think this is funny do you?" Harry snarled. "Cause guess what? It's not!"

Harry got up and stomped noisily from the room. Grinning, Skye passed her sister a block of Honeydukes chocolate.

"Don't eat it before meals," Skye warned.

Suzie nodded happily. "I did a good job didn't I?" she asked.

"Course you did," Skye laughed. "You're the best actress I know!"

Suzie beamed in response to Skye's praise and left the table, no doubt to hide her newest block of chocolate. Skye smiled at her little sister. And stage one is complete!

Skye went around her tasks for the day with a new bounce in her step. Nothing could dampen her spirits; not even the fact that Harry was refusing to talk to her.

Lunch commenced and with it stage two.

"Harry," Lucas asked cautiously. "What happens when you get older?"

"Umm," Harry hesitated. "Why don't you ask Dad?"

"Dad will tell Uncle Sirius," Lucas explained slowly, as if Harry should have realised that. "I don't want him to tease me."

"Well," Harry began uncertainly. "I suppose you finish school, get married, have a family."

"You have to pick a person to have a family with yeah?" Lucas asked.

"Duh," Harry eyed his brother. "It's not like you get paired off with someone."

"You should start experimenting with girls in order to know you've picked the right one then?" Lucas questioned, deadpanned.

"Sure," Harry shrugged. "Only when you get a bit older, though. Like my age, for example."

"So have you started?" Lucas asked.

Harry's eyes flashed as he groaned.

"It was just a question," Lucas defended.

"Well don't ask it!" Harry snapped.

"Be nice to your brother," James admonished.

"I'll be nice to Lucas when you tell him to quit barging into my fucking life!"

With that, Harry stormed away from the table, ignoring his parents' protests.

"Well," Jono raised an eyebrow. "That was interesting."

"Very," Lily said tightly. "He knows not to speak like that in front of the littlies."

"Ooh," Mickey grinned. "Harry's in trouble."

Skye bit her lip to stop her from laughing out. She didn't want to draw attention to herself, as she would most likely be questioned about Harry's odd behaviour.

She knew that Harry would be extremely angry with her for the next couple of days, but she honestly couldn't care less. The sooner he got himself the girl he had been crushing on, the sooner he would stop moping about. And so, Skye decided, the pros outweighed the cons.

"Do you know what that was about Skye?" James asked, and Skye groaned internally.

She hated the fact that everyone thought she knew Harry's every emotion, and the reason behind it, just because they were twins. Sure, she probably knew him better than anyone else, and him her, but that didn't mean she was a mind reader.

"No," Skye lied. "I think he's just going through a bit of a rough patch."

"Oh no," Lily gasped. "Will he be alright?"

"Of course he will, Mum," Skye rolled her eyes. "It's nothing fatal."

"Damn," Iris grinned. "And here you were getting my hopes up."

Skye laughed with her sister.

"I know," she agreed. "I was disappointed too."

The girls burst into a fresh round of laughter, and Lily looked at them disapprovingly, but couldn't stop a small smile from tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"You shouldn't tease your brother," she said.

"That's right girls," James continued. "Especially when he isn't around to fight back."

James ducked to avoid the playful slap Lily aimed at him.

"Never," James warned his sons. "Never anger a red head."

"Or a black-head!" Iris reminded her father. "Or however you say it."

"So true, so true," Jono grinned at his sisters. "They all hit like girls."

"HEY!" Four different voices cried.

Jono smirked and ducked from the room to avoid the insults that were being rapidly hurled at him. The younger three, however, simple ate on; the conversation going completely over their heads.

**A/N** So what did you think of Skye's plan? She's evil; I know. Please review?


	19. Back to School

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine...

_Previously:_

"_HEY!" Four different voices cried._

_Jono smirked and ducked from the room to avoid the insults that were being rapidly hurled at him. The younger three, however, simple ate on; the conversation going completely over their heads._

"I'm seeing Draco today, I'm seeing Draco today," Skye chanted continuously as she danced around the house. "I'm seeing Draco today, I'm..."

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled, completely fed up with his sister.

"But I'm excited," Skye whined.

"Please Skye," Harry begged. "It's bad enough that you're dating him so can you please, please, please not go around advertising the fact?"

"Besides," Ri said, appearing with a pop behind the pair. "Didn't you see him the other day?"

"Yeah but today I get to see him for as long as I want!" Skye cheered. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"I'm dropping off something for your mother," Ri explained, holding up a plate. "Mum borrowed it for goodness knows what. I'll see you two at school!"

"Yeah, later Ri," Skye waved at her friend, still hyper-active.

"Have you had sugar today?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Nope," Skye grinned. "Just lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of coffee!"

"Oh god," Harry banged his head against the table. "Haven't I already suffered enough?"

"Hey!" Skye exclaimed. "That's not fair!"

"It is so," Harry argued. "You woke us all at four this morning."

Skye pouted. "You just don't share my enthusiasm for..."

"Going back to school?" Iris entered the room.

"NO!" Skye cried. "For seeing my perfect, loving boyfriend who's written to me everyday..."

"Oh please," Harry gagged. "I'm going to be sick."

"Just because you don't have anyone special," Iris glared at her brother. "I'll have you know that I'm happy to see Dan again."

"Don't remind me," Harry groaned. "Can't you just not date until you're at least thirty?"

"HA!" Iris snorted. "You wish."

"That I do," Harry muttered as Iris left the room. "That I do."

Skye rolled her eyes. "She's fourteen, Harry," she said. "She knows what she's doing."

"That's not the point!" Harry argued weakly.

"I know," Skye nodded solemnly. "It's the fact that she's your little sister and you don't want to have to accept that she's growing up."

Skye laughed at the look on her twin's face and skipped over to him, planting a kiss on his cheek before turning to leave the room to triple check her trunk.

"Hang on a second," Harry frowned, eyeing his sister. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh please not this again!" Skye continued on her way out of the room.

Harry, however, was not going to let her go. He grabbed her arm and looked her up and down.

Skye raised an eyebrow, and bit back the comment on the tip of her tongue.

"I look perfectly okay," Skye said instead, trying to keep her annoyance out of her tone.

Today, Skye had opted for a black skirt that reached mid-thigh, a colourful singlet top and awesome Prada heels.

"I don't like it," Harry said bluntly. "Go change."

"I'm not changing," Skye said determinedly. "Just because you don't like it doesn't mean everyone else won't either."

"That's what I'm worried about," Harry said darkly.

"Oh please," Skye waved a hand impatiently. "I have a boyfriend."

"I don't like you seeing him looking like that," Harry insisted.

"Come on!" Skye exclaimed angrily. "I'm not changing because you want me to."

"Dad!" Harry appealed to their father who was conveniently just passing through. "Tell Skye to go change."

"Skye, go change," James said, barely glancing at his daughter.

"You didn't even look!" Skye cried.

"Just go change," James said, more firmly this time. "Harry's right. You need to put more clothes on."

"I'm not going to," Skye narrowed her eyes.

"Well I'm not taking you to Kings Cross then," James shrugged. "Your choice."

Skye's mouth dropped upon at the injustice of the situation.

"This is so not fair!" Skye ranted, stomping out of the room.

"Whoa," Jono dodged around his fuming sister. "What's got you looking like you've been banned from seeing Malfoy?"

"Harry," Skye snarled, storming up to her room.

Skye slammed her door, letting out a scream of anger. This was so unfair! She hated how Harry thought he could control her. And then her father!

Skye threw on a light jacket over her ensemble and headed back down to the kitchen. Harry eyed her critically, but Skye ignored him. She was so over his controlling streak!

"Let's go," she said as calmly as she was able.

"Good idea sweetheart," Lily said entering the room. "I don't want to be rushed again."

"Like that's not going to happen," Cathy laughed. "We're rushed every single time we ever even think about heading to Kings Cross."

"Tell me about," Skye agreed. "And you've only been doing it for a year!"

"Skye have you seen my cat?" Iris asked worriedly, approaching her sisters.

"Um, I think I saw Zach take her a while back," Mickey said thoughtfully.

"WHAT?" Iris shrieked. "You let him take my cat?"

Zach was just discovering how to control his magic and his favourite thing to do was experiment with different objects. Unfortunately for Iris, he loved using live test subjects.

"Chill Iri," Skye advised. "Your cat will be fine. Speaking of, seen Socks?"

"Yeah, in the garden chasing gnomes," Jono told his sister.

"Oh god, not again," Skye sighed.

Ever since Socks had first laid eyes on the little creatures living in the backyard, she had not been able to leave them alone. Every holidays, Socks would make her way out the back to chase the gnomes.

Skye left to find her kitten, shaking her head. She nearly ran into Lucas who was busy drawing tiny snitches up his arms.

"Watch it!" Lucas said. "You nearly made me stuff up!"

"Sorry Luc," Skye apologized. "Nice drawings."

"Thanks," Luc responded absently, continuing his artwork.

Skye continued on her journey to the backyard, wincing when she heard her mother's shrill voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lily shrieked.

Evidently, Lily did not approve of Luc tattooing himself.

"AND CAN YOU ALL PLEASE HURRY UP?"

Skye sighed, gathering up Socks in her arms. Lily always got stressed out when it was time for the kids to get back to school. It always amused Skye that Lily just couldn't be late for the train.

Sure, it would leave, but Skye thought that Lily should at least try to act as though she wanted them to stay. Lily loved her children, that were for sure, but Skye realised that the holidays were just too long. She understood that ten children could be a little bit of a handful at times.

Finally, the Potter's arrived at the platform. Seeing a flash of white-blonde hair, Skye chocked back a shriek. She instead decided to hand her trunk to her loving twin ("Don't you have your own arms?" he grumbled) and made her way swiftly over to her boyfriend.

"DRACO!" Skye called.

Draco spun around and his whole face lit up.

"Skye," he said.

Giggling, Skye threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. Draco placed a kiss on her lips and Skye sighed into it, instinctively deepening the embrace.

"Oh please," a voice groaned behind them. "Get a room."

Skye pulled away from her now scowling boyfriend to face a grinning Blaise.

"Hey Blaise," she said, giving him a hug. "How was your holiday?"

"Oh you know," Blaise said vaguely. "It was fine."

Skye smirked at him. "Didn't see Ginny did you?"

The pair still hadn't told anyone, bar their friends, about their relationship.

"No," Blaise sighed. "Ginny's waiting for the right time to tell everyone."

"Maybe she should just come up and snog you in front of the Great Hall?" Draco suggested, grinning at Skye. "That seems to be quite effective."

"Oh, but she should announce it to the whole Common Room first," Skye added. "Can't forget that."

Blaise shook his head. "You are something different Skye Potter," he said.

"Ah," Skye sighed. "But you love me."

"I hope not," Draco laughed, wrapping an arm around Skye's waist. "She's all mine."

"Sorry Draco," Skye said sadly. "But we're just not going to work. Blaise is the only one for me."

Blaise nodded solemnly, playing along.

"Yeah, sorry mate," he said. "But we just couldn't help falling in love."

"If that wasn't Skye you were talking to, I would be quite upset," Ginny's distinctive voice sounded from behind them.

"GINNY!" Blaise exclaimed, spinning around to face his girlfriend.

Blaise bent down and kissed Ginny deeply.

"Erk," Skye grinned at her boyfriend. "Now who needs to get a room?"

"Oh, let them go," Draco smirked cheekily at his girlfriend. "At least now we get some time alone."

"Alone?" Skye asked incredulously. "Is that what you call this?"

She gestured to the crowded platform.

"Those two need to be careful," she added as an afterthought. "There's no telling who's...HERMIONE!"

Skye threw her arms around her friend, hugging her.

"How are you?" she asked excitedly. "I feel like I've barely spoken to you over the hols!"

"You haven't," Hermione grinned. "But I'm okay. How are you Draco?"

"Oh don't worry about him," Skye interrupted, before Draco could answer. "I want to know all about France."

"Well," Hermione began grinning. "It was absolutely amazing. I wish you could have been there. We went skiing in the alps and it was the best thing I've ever done in my life."

"Ah," Skye sighed dreamily. "I wish I could have come!"

"You should have!" Hermione said. "It would have been great to have some company."

"I hate to interrupt," Ri came up behind the group. "But your parents want to say goodbye Skye. As do mine."

Skye rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure," she said.

"I'll see you on the train then," Draco said, kissing Skye quickly.

"Oh I don't think so," Ri said, smirking now. "They want to meet you."

"WHAT?" Skye asked. "I thought I made it perfectly clear to my mother that that was just not going to happen."

Ri shrugged. "You're Dad said something about meeting him or transferring you to Beuxbatons."

Skye rolled her eyes. "Typical Dad," she laughed. "Come on then Draco, I'm sorry about this."

"Don't be," Draco muttered. "It was going to happen eventually."

"Just," Skye hesitated, biting her lip. "Don't take anything they say too personally okay? Mum's fine about us, but I'm not so sure about Dad and Uncle Sirius. They were a bit shocked when they found out."

"How shocked?" Draco asked weakly.

"Oh very," Skye assured her boyfriend. "They didn't believe me at first."

Skye took Draco's hand and led him through the crowd.

"There they are," Skye pointed out, squeezing Draco's hand reassuringly. "I'm sure they'll love you."

"If they don't kill me first," Draco mumbled.

"There you are Princess!" James exclaimed, upon seeing her. "I thought you weren't going to come back."

"Of course I was," Skye rolled her eyes and pulled Draco forward. "This is..."

"Mr Malfoy," James finished for her, eyeing Draco sternly. "It's nice to finally meet the boy who captured my daughter's heart."

Draco gulped. This wasn't looking good.

**A/N** So it's a bit of a longer chapter and now that they're back at school things with Harry are going to start moving very quickly! So, review and I'll update sooner...


	20. Meeting the 'Rents

**Disclaimer:** Everything recognizable belongs to JK Rowling

_Previously:_

"_There you are Princess!" James exclaimed, upon seeing her. "I thought you weren't going to come back."_

"_Of course I was," Skye rolled her eyes and pulled Draco forward. "This is..."_

"_Mr Malfoy," James finished for her, eyeing Draco sternly. "It's nice to finally meet the boy who captured my daughter's heart."_

"Oh Daddy," Skye sighed. "Do try and be nice."

"Yes James," Lily said. "Play nice."

Turning to Draco, she added, "But it is nice to finally meet you, Draco."

"You too, Mrs Potter," Draco said respectfully.

"Don't give me that Mrs Potter nonsense," Lily smiled. "Call me Lily."

"Of course," Draco nodded, but his tone held no sense of conviction.

Five torturous minutes later, the whistle on the Hogwarts Express blew and Lily hurried the children onto the train.

"Oh thank god," Draco muttered. "I don't think I can take any more of that."  
Skye smiled apologetically at her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't think he'd act like that."

James had been spending the time grilling Draco on every single aspect of his life. His detention record, his dreams of the future, what he wanted to work as, his grades...the list just went on.

"Don't worry about it," Draco took Skye's hand and swung it in his own. "I'd do that again and again if it made you happy."

Skye leaned in and kissed her boyfriend.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime," Draco replied, kissing her again; a little more deeply this time.

"Oh please, give us a break."

Skye pulled away to glare at Ginny. Her friend was lounging in the doorway of a compartment.

"Come join us," she said. "Blaise is in here to."

"What about your brother?" Skye asked, following Ginny back into the compartment.

"Er, we kinda told him," Ginny said awkwardly.

"No way," Skye's mouth dropped open. "No fucking way."

"It's true," Hermione said, grinning at Skye's expression. "I'm surprised you didn't hear Ron yelling."

"Don't exaggerate Hermione," Ginny scolded. "He barely even said anything."

"Yeah, but I think that was more because that Brown girl was walking past, not that he didn't mind," Blaise said smirking.

"Lavender?" Skye questioned. "As in Lavender Brown?"

"The very same," Ginny grinned.

"As in the one that leads the I Love Harry Potter fan club?" Skye asked incredulously.

"Apparently so," Rhia joined in the conversation. "Rumour has it that she ditched the leadership to Parvati Patil because she has a crush on Ron."

"Wow," Skye said. "So Parvati is the biggest fan of my brother now?"

"Yeah," Rhia nodded. "Poor Harry."

"Oh don't be mean!" Skye laughed. "For all we know, Harry could like her."

"Why do you girls even care?" Draco asked.

"It's a girl thing Draco," Ginny explained. "Gossip keeps us alive!"

"Anyway," Rhia grinned, jumping up. "I'm off to see one Xavier Benson!"

"Oh," Skye smirked. "Have fun."

Rhia smirked back. "Oh I will," she said.

She ducked out the door, almost running into Harry.

"Where's she going in such a rush?" he asked, sitting down next to Skye.

"To see her new boyfriend," Skye grinned. "Why are you here?"

"Am I not allowed to come and see my favourite sister?" Harry asked, pouting slightly.

"Not without a good reason," Skye laughed.

"We were avoided Lavender, actually," Harry admitted.

Ron, who had come in behind him, turned a bright red.

"Oh Ron," Hermione grinned. "You have a little crush?"

"Shut up," Ron mumbled.

The girls glanced at each other and burst out laughing. Even Draco and Blaise couldn't keep the smirks off their face.

"I'm going to get food," Skye announced. "Do you guys want anything?"

"Surprise me," Draco grinned.

"Kay," Skye replied. "Anything for you Gin?"

"Oh whatever," she shrugged. "Just get a bunch of stuff and we can share?"

"Good idea," Skye nodded, standing up.

"I'll come," Harry said, joining his sister.

"If you really want to," Skye opened the door. "Come on."

The twins made their way up the corridor of the train to where the lunch lady was pushing her trolley.

"Hi," Skye said. "Can we please have six pumpkin pasties, ten chocolate frogs..."

"And some Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans?" Harry chimed in.

"Of course dearies," the old lady set about collecting their order.

"HARRY!" a voice screeched behind them.

Skye rolled her eyes and groaned exasperatedly. Parvati Patil pushed her way through the crowd until she was standing in front of the twins. She threw her arms around Harry and hugged him tightly. Much to Skye's astonishment, Harry hugged her back.

"Parvati, hey," he said. "Good holiday?"

"Oh you know," Parvati simpered. "It was okay. Better now I've seen you."

"Hi Parvati," Skye said, not even bothering to try and conceal her annoyed tone.

"Oh Skye," Parvati turned up her nose snobbishly. "I didn't see you there."

"What a pity," Skye smiled mockingly back. "I missed your annoying presence over the holidays."

Parvati sniffed and turned back to face Harry. It was no surprise that Parvati and Skye didn't get along. They were polar opposites. Where Skye was considerate and caring, Parvati was selfish and stuck-up. Skye dressed fashionable while Parvati dressed like a complete slut. While Skye did her homework and studied, Parvati could be found with a different guy every day. She had only recently come to join the Harry Potter fan club.

What was surprising, however, was that Harry was glaring at his sister reprovingly.

"Be nice Skye," he said. "I'm nice to Draco aren't I?"

"Yeah but Draco's my boyfriend," Skye pointed out.

"Oh of course," Parvati said. "You're dating Draco Malfoy, goodness knows how."

"Well," Skye said. "He goes for girls with brains who aren't sluts, so that's why he's ended up with me."

"Skye," Harry raised his eyebrows at his sister. "Parvati didn't mean anything by that. There's no need to get angry at her. Is there Parvati?"

Harry wrapped an arm casually around Parvati's waist, ignoring Skye's spluttered protests.

"Now," Harry said. "We were just getting some food for our compartment. Want to join us?"

"Of course Harry!" Parvati exclaimed brightly. "I'll just go tell Lavender!"

Parvati rushed off, leaving a fuming Skye alone with her brother.

"What the fuck Harry?" she hissed as the pair made their way back to the compartment. "What was that?"

"I'm just being nice," Harry said. "Parvati isn't all that bad."

"Are you shitting me?" Skye asked.

"No," Harry said, pushing open the door.

"Whoa," Draco said. "What's got you looking that mad?"

"He," Skye began, pointing at her brother. "He just invited Parvati Patil to join us for food!"

"No way," Ginny breathed. "No way."

"Better believe it," Skye said grimly.

"Oh come on," Harry appealed to Hermione. "You know she isn't all that bad, Hermione."

Hermione eyed her friend stonily, an unreadable emotion on her face.

"She's a bitch," Hermione stated bluntly.

The compartment fell deadly silent. Hermione never, ever swore!

"Hey Hermione," Skye said, attempting a light tone. "Come to the bathroom with me?"

Hermione stood up and left the compartment with Skye, knocking into Parvati's shoulder as she left. The girls could hear Parvati giggling with Harry as they left.

"What's up with her?" they heard her ask.

"What's eating you Hermione?" Skye asked, once they had reached the bathroom.

"It's nothing," Hermione muttered. "I shouldn't have lost it."

"Bullshit it's nothing," Skye snapped. "Just tell me alright?"

"What does he see in her?" Hermione exploded. "I mean, she's a complete slut! She's bitchy, she's stupid and she wears so much makeup I wouldn't be surprised if she couldn't remember what her actual face looked like! I know I can't..."

"Wow Hermione," Skye snorted. "Sounds like you're jealous."

Hermione didn't answer and Skye's eyes widened as the pieces fell into place.

"You like Harry?" Skye asked.

Hermione grunted, but still did not reply.

"Oh come on," Skye insisted. "You have to like him. That's the only reason I can find that would make you look like this."

"Fine!" Hermione admitted finally. "I like him okay? I like Harry fucking Potter."

"Oh gosh Hermione," Skye groaned; it seemed as though she was always trying to fix up people's relationships. "Can life become any more complicated?"

Apparently, it could.

**A/N** YAY! So finally for all you readers out there who are dying to know about Harry; you have some answers! I would like to thank everyone who has added me to their alerts/favourites but I would also like to ask if you could please leave a review also? They help me decide where my story will go as well as making me a very happy writer! So, don't forget to review!


	21. Playing Games

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

_Previously:_

"_Fine!" Hermione admitted finally. "I like him okay? I like Harry fucking Potter."_

"_Oh gosh Hermione," Skye groaned; it seemed as though she was always trying to fix up people's relationships. "Can life become any more complicated?"_

_Apparently, it could._

"Hey guys," Skye said, at breakfast the next morning.

She took a seat between next to Hermione and opposite Harry.

"Hey Skye," they replied in unison.

Realising this, they both flushed. Skye smirked. Hermione had apologized to Harry after her scene on the train, but things were still awkward between them.

_Flashback_

_Hermione re-entered the compartment with her head held high, Skye trailing behind her. Hermione took a deep breath, ignoring the fact that Parvati was practically sitting on Harry's lap._

"_Sorry," she said bluntly, speaking only to Harry. "That was mean of me."_

"_Er, that's okay," Harry said awkwardly._

"_So we're fine?" Hermione asked, a little too hopefully._

_Skye wondered how nobody else could notice how hung up Hermione was on her twin._

"_I am if you are," Harry responded._

_He ran a hand through his messy hair; a nervous habit of his picked up off James._

"_Great," Hermione beamed, ignoring Parvati's scowl._

_End Flashback_

Harry turned back to his conversation with Ron, a light blush still staining his cheeks.

"Hi ladies," a quiet voice behind them said.

Skye and Hermione both turned to see Ernie Macmillan grinning at them.

"Hey Ernie," Skye said.

"Hi," Hermione smiled at him.

"Can we talk?" Ernie directed his question to Hermione.

"Er, I guess," Hermione replied, standing up and following Ernie a short distance away.

Skye raised her eyebrows at her friend and turned back to her food. She knew when a conversation wasn't for her ears. She did, however, notice that Harry had looked up from his conversation and was watching Hermione with a small frown upon his face.

"What're they talking about?" he asked his twin.

"No idea," Skye shrugged.

Harry continued to look at the pair and Skye thought he looked almost...jealous? Skye lost interest after a while, and instead turned to find her boyfriend at the Slytherin table. He was laughing and joking with his friends. Skye smiled to herself; he looked so happy. Draco noticed her watching him and threw her an easy smile, mouthed the words "I love you" and turned back to his friends.

Unable to stop her smile from covering her face, Skye turned to find Hermione. She was still talking to Ernie and Skye managed to catch the words, "you," "me," and "Hogsmeade."

Judging from the look on his face, so had Harry. Skye didn't hear Hermione's answer, but when she rejoined Skye, she had a slight embarrassed smile on her face. Before Skye could question her friend, a voice cut across the Great Hall.

"Oi Parvati," Harry called.

"Yes Harry?" Parvati was by his side in seconds.

"Go to Hogsmeade with me?" Harry asked loudly.

"Of course!" Parvati squealed. "I'm going to go tell Lavender."

Parvati rushed over to her friends and Harry leaned back in his seat; his job successful. He didn't, however, look all that satisfied with his new date. Hermione, also, looked furious. She stood up and marched over to the Hufflepuff table where Ernie was sitting.

"That offer still up for grabs?" Hermione asked.

Ernie all but shouted, "Hell yes!"

"Well I'm in then," Hermione said, a little too loudly to be plausible. "I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you."

This time, it was Harry's turn to get up angrily. He stormed from the Great Hall, leaving Hermione to look after him, a little guiltily. When Hermione retook her seat next to Skye, Skye instantly turned to her friend.

"What the fuck just happened?" Skye asked.

"I don't know," Hermione seemed to be in shock. "It all happened so quickly; I was so impulsive. It was strange."

"Start from the beginning," Skye advised.

"Well, you know how I like," Hermione glanced around quickly and lowered her voice. "Harry."

"Yeah," Skye nodded.

"So Ernie asked me to Hogsmeade except I said no, because I liked him," Hermione emphasised the last word and Skye nodded in understanding.

"But Harry thought you said yes so he asked Parvati," Skye said slowly.

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe he just wanted to go out with Parvati," she suggested.

"Oh bullshit," Skye exclaimed loudly, drawing odd looks from across the Hall. "He can't keep his eyes off you."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I really don't think so," she insisted.

"Oh, for someone so smart you really are stupid sometimes," Skye rolled her eyes. "He is so into you."

"And yet he asked Parvati out," Hermione said.

"Because he thought you were going out with Ernie!" Skye said exasperatedly.

"I am!"

"NOW!" Skye was getting fed up. "He only asked out Parvati because he thought you were going out with Ernie. He would have asked you if he heard you say no."

"Really?" Hermione asked timidly. "How do you know?"

"Twin remember?" Skye grinned. "I know everything."

"Wow, you have no idea how creepy that sounds," Hermione laughed.

"Oh, I know," Skye joined in her friend's laughter.

The girls ate their breakfast silently for a while, still both smiling.

"But why are you going out with Ernie?" Skye asked and the mood turned instantly serious again.

"I really don't know," Hermione whispered.

"You shouldn't," Skye said. "It's wrong to lead him on like this."

"I can't take it back now," Hermione said. "That would be worse. Besides," she said briskly. "He's leading on Parvati."

"Uncle Sirius taught him," Skye said. "He was the king playboy when he was at school. But don't tell Mum or Aunty Claire that he and Dad have told any of us anything about their school days. Mum made them both swear not to."

"But I thought Harry had more of a conscience then Sirius did at this age," Hermione said.

Skye shrugged. "So did I," she said. "But what'd ya know?"

The bell rang and the girls go up in silence. Perhaps things would turn out okay, Skye thought bracingly as she swung her bag over her shoulder. Perhaps the Hogsmeade weekend would be all bad.

How wrong she was.

**A/N** WOO! Another chapter! Haha. Sorry this took so long to get out. But...reviews make me update faster–hint, hint...


	22. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I still don't own Harry Potter

_Previously:_

_The bell rang and the girls go up in silence. Perhaps things would turn out okay, Skye thought bracingly as she swung her bag over her shoulder. Perhaps the Hogsmeade weekend would be all bad._

_How wrong she was._

The day started off like crap and things just went downhill from there. Iris was unable to dress herself for her date with Daniel, Rhia was freaking out because she wasn't sure where to go with Xavier, Hermione was stressing as she had started to feel bad about leading Ernie on, and Skye's hair just wouldn't cooperate.

"SHIT!" Skye screamed. "I hate this day already!"

Parvati came out of the bathroom with Lavender and eyed her roommate.

"Would you keep it down?" she asked patronisingly. "Some of us have dates today."

"Oh I'm sorry," Skye said sarcastically. "I'll just leave now, shall I?"

"Thanks darling," Parvati said. "Leave quickly will you?"

"Argh!" Skye yelled, storming out of the dormitory.

She headed out the Portrait Hole and made her way down to the Entrance Hall. A large group had gathered, all wanting to head out to Hogsmeade. Skye looked around for Draco, but was unable to spot him. Getting more annoyed by the second, she headed over to a waving Rhia.

"Good morning Skye," Rhia said, beaming.

Skye rolled her eyes. "If you could call it a good morning," she said.

"Bad start?" Rhia asked sympathetically.

"Yeah," Skye nodded, wondering if Rhia had already forgotten that she had come to Skye that morning in a complete frenzy.

Looking around, Skye noticed for the first time the boy standing behind Rhia.

"Hi," Skye said. "You must be Xavier."

"Yeah, I am," the guy nodded. "You must be the all famous Skye Potter."

"That's me," Skye grinned.

She noticed that Rhia seemed impatient to be alone with Xavier, so Skye decided to take her leave.

"Look, I've just seen Draco," Skye lied. "I'll see you guys later."

"Kay," Xavier said. "See you around."

"Thanks Skye," Rhia whispered, hugging her friend. "Come say hi if we run into each other, okay?"

"Sure," Skye said, knowing that she wouldn't interrupt their date for anything. "Bye."

Skye wandered away, looking for a friendly face. Skye was mostly looking for her boyfriend, and much to her disappointment was unable to find him. This did nothing to improve her bad mood. She finally managed to find Ri, and so headed over to him.

"Hey Ri," she sighed, hugging him.

"Hey, what's up Skye?" Ri asked, tilting her head up to his own so he could look her in the eye.

"Shitty day," Skye said. "But what's new?"

"I'm sure it'll get better," Ri said bracingly.

"Let's hope," Skye said.

Skye began to walk down to Hogsmeade with Ri and his friends, but soon Angela came up to them. Despite Ri's protests, Skye left the group. She spent the remainder of the day wandering around aimlessly. All her friends were on dates, she couldn't find Draco and hanging around with Jono would just look sad.

By the time Skye decided to visit the Three Broomsticks, she was severely pissed off. She noticed Hermione looking uncomfortable with Ernie and so, getting herself a Butterbeer, went over to join them.

"Hi guys," she said, trying to sound happy.

"Skye!" Hermione exclaimed, sounding thoroughly relieved.

"Hi Skye," Ernie said, inclining his head.

"Good day?" Skye asked, sitting down.

"Sure," Hermione said, unconvincingly. "Where's Draco?"

Skye shrugged. "Oh you know," she said airily. "He's around."

There was an awkward silence which nobody seemed willing to break.

"Oh look," Skye said, fake cheerfully. "There's Harry!"

She called out to him, despite Hermione's desperate protests. Harry wandered over to the group, Parvati trailing behind him. Skye raised an eyebrow at her twin, smirking at the look of utter annoyance on his face. It was obvious that his day with Parvati wasn't all that amazing.

Noticing Hermione sitting with Ernie, however, Harry's face darkened. The instant they sat down, Harry pulled Parvati into his lap. She let out a surprised, but pleased, squeak and settled back into his chest.

Seeing this, Hermione leaned casually back into Ernie, who did not at all mind their new position. Hermione sent Harry a pleased smirk of her own as Skye rolled her eyes. The sooner the pair admitted their feelings for each other, the better off everyone would be.

"I'm going to get another Butterbeer," Skye muttered, standing up.

"I'll come too," Ernie said. "'Mione and I could do with another."

Skye raised an eyebrow at the use of the nickname but allowed Ernie to go with her. By the time they got back, Harry and Parvati were making out heavily and Hermione was glowering at the pair.

Skye made a vomiting sound as her crappy day just got worse. The last thing she needed was Parvati to actually think Harry was interested. Sure, he might be, but it was most probable that he wasn't.

"I'm going to head back to the castle," Skye said. "I'll see you later Hermione."

She was heading back to the castle when she bumped into Teddy and his friends.

"Hey," Teddy said.

"Heya Teddy," Skye said wearily.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Just back to the castle," Skye shrugged. "I'm so over this day."

"Where's your boyfriend?" Teddy asked, grimacing on the last word.

Again, Skye shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Well, we can't have a pretty girl like you wandering around by herself," one of Teddy's friends spoke up.

Skye looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I can take care of myself," she said. "I'm only going back to the castle."

"Not by yourself you aren't," Teddy cut in.

"Teddy," Skye began.

"Skye," Teddy said, warningly. "Orion would kill me if I let you go by yourself."

"What Orion doesn't know can't hurt him," Skye shot back.

"He's got a point," Teddy's friend spoke again. "I'll walk back with you."

"I'm fine," Skye said bluntly.

"Come on," the guy coaxed. "I don't bite."

"Why don't you just fuck off?" Skye asked, getting fed up with the entire situation.

What was it with people having to protect her all the time? She could look after herself!

"I'd rather fuck you if you're offering..." the guy began, but Teddy hit him over the head rather violently.

"That's my little cousin you're talking to," Teddy reminded him dangerously. "So back off."

"Hey," the guy raised his hands in mock surrender. "I was only kidding around."

"Well don't," Teddy snarled. "You don't mess around with my family."

"Oh chill, Teddy-bear," Skye grinned half-heartedly. "It's not like my day could get any worse. I'm just going to head back to the castle; I'll be fine by myself."

"I think not," Teddy raised an eyebrow.

"Screw this," Skye muttered.

She was getting really annoyed. All Skye wanted to do was go back to the castle so she could wallow in self-pity, and Teddy had to stand in her way! She drew her wand and aimed it at Teddy who took a small step back cautiously. He knew the damage Skye could cause with her wand.

"You're going to get out of my fucking way," Skye said, lowering her voice dangerously. "Or I'm going to curse you into next week. What'll it be?"

There was a pause.

"Ri is going to kill me," Teddy muttered finally, stepping out of the way.

"Thank you," Skye said, putting her wand away. "I'll see you later."

Once Skye had reached the castle, she headed down to the Dungeons to give Draco a piece of her mind. She was halfway there when she noticed Draco walking with Theodore. The pair was laughing and were blissfully unaware of the fuming redhead.

Oh yes, Skye thought manically. This was going to be fun.

**A/N** Aww...poor Skye. Life can suck sometimes can't it? Especially when you don't get reviews. In case you didn't catch that, it was my way of pathetically begging for reviews. Please review?


	23. Fights and Making Up

**Disclaimer:** Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Harry Potter and neither do you!

_Previously:_

_Once Skye had reached the castle, she headed down to the Dungeons to give Draco a piece of her mind. She was halfway there when she noticed Draco walking with Theodore. The pair was laughing and were blissfully unaware of the fuming redhead._

_Oh yes, Skye thought manically. This was going to be fun._

Skye approached her boyfriend silently.

"Having fun?" she asked icily.

Draco jumped and spun around, his eyes wide. Theo turned to his friend.

"I'll catch you later," he said hurriedly.

He rushed off leaving Draco to face his extremely pissed off girlfriend; alone.

"Skye..." Draco began cautiously.

"I don't want to fucking hear it," Skye said, her voice low and dangerous. "I have had the shittest day of my life. It started like shit, it was shit and it's probably going to end like shit as well. I've had to deal with my friends' and sister's problems about their own dates for today, I've had to walk around Hogsmeade by myself because my boyfriend stood me up, I've had to watch my brother making out with Parvati Patil, I've been unable to return to the castle because Teddy wouldn't let me go by myself, and I've had some fucking friend of Teddy's hitting on me. So there is nothing at all you can say that is going to make me feel better."

Draco looked at his girlfriend, anger covering his features. "Who the fuck hit on you?" he asked in a deadly tone. "Cause I hope they're enjoying their last day alive."

"What's it matter?" Skye spat. "Nobody would be hitting on me if you were there with me. But no, Draco Malfoy thinks he's too good to spend a single fucking day at Hogsmeade with his girlfriend."

"I do not think..." Draco began heatedly.

"I don't care what you think right now!" Skye exclaimed angrily. "Because my day was absolute shit because you never showed up."

"I was in detention!" Draco exploded.

"AND YOU COULDN'T TAKE TEN SECONDS TO LET ME KNOW?" Skye yelled, all logical reasoning flying out the window. "Ten seconds would be all it takes. Ten fucking seconds. I guess you don't really care about me after all."

Without any warning, Draco grabbed Skye and spun her round, slamming her back into the wall behind them. His mouth instantly covered Skye's own and his lips moved angrily against her own.

Skye pushed him away, slapping him cleanly across the face.

"Don't even think that you're going to get away with this by doing that," Skye snapped.

Draco took a step forward and pinned Skye against the wall again.

"I fucking love you," he said passionately; his eyes dark with lust. "So don't ever say I don't care about you ever again."

Skye tried to wriggle out of Draco's hold, but he was too strong for her.

"Even if it's true?" she spat venomously.

"If there's a single day in our lives when that becomes true, I'll let you know," Draco muttered darkly before crashing his lips down upon Skye's once more. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Skye pulled away again.

"Fuck you," Skye said angrily, despite her breathlessness. "You fucking stood me up and I don't even get an apology?"

"It wasn't my fault," Draco shot back.

"But you still can't say sorry?" Skye asked incredulously. "Is your pride really more important to you than I am?"

"It wasn't my fucking fault," Draco said again.

"You're a bastard," Skye snarled. "A right fucking..."

Draco's lips once again cut her sentence off. His lips left her mouth and travelled down her neck, biting and sucking on her skin; leaving a trail of fire.

"Fuck," Skye groaned.

She was torn; what Draco was doing felt absolutely amazing, but she wanted to be angry with him for a while longer, she knew she had to be. So, using all of both her physical and her mental strength, Skye pushed Draco away for the third time.

"I'm still pissed off," she said, trying to make her tone angry again. "Still so fucking pissed off at you."

"Whatever," Draco smirked at Skye; still trapping her between the wall and his body.

Skye moved to slap him again, but Draco caught her hands and pinned them above her head.

Skye let out a cat-like hiss of annoyance that was quickly cut off by Draco's lips. It seemed to Skye that Draco was going to keep kissing her until she finally calmed down.

This kiss lasted longer than the others, but Skye still tried to pull away. It seemed, though, that Draco was getting aggravated with Skye's continuous anger. His lips forced Skye's open and that was all it took. Every trace of anger disappeared in the passionate kiss.

When Skye pulled away this time, she was gasping for breath. She didn't start yelling again, or screaming insults. She rested her forehead against Draco's as they both caught their breath.

"I am sorry you know," Draco muttered, so quietly that Skye almost didn't realise that he had said anything.

"I'm sorry, what?" Skye asked. "I didn't hear that."

"I said I'm sorry," Draco said, glancing into Skye's eyes quickly. "I should have told you." He ducked his head embarrassedly. "So yeah," he finished awkwardly. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Skye said. "I shouldn't have yelled at you to start with. But the day was just so crappy."

"We are a sorry lot aren't we?" Draco grinned.

"Just a bit," Skye laughed. "But not anymore."

"No, not anymore," Draco agreed, leaning in to kiss his girlfriend once more.

**A/N** So...I was in a bit of a weird mood when I wrote that. Looking back, it's something completely different to what I have ever written before. So, let me know if it was okay!


	24. Helping Ri

**Disclaimer:** HA! I wish...

_Previously:_

"_I'm sorry too," Skye said. "I shouldn't have yelled at you to start with. But the day was just so crappy."_

"_We are a sorry lot aren't we?" Draco grinned._

"_Just a bit," Skye laughed. "But not anymore."_

"_No, not anymore," Draco agreed, leaning in to kiss his girlfriend once more._

Skye spent dinner that night sitting at the Slytherin table with her boyfriend. Draco had offered to sit at the Gryffindor table, but Skye didn't want to. She was so over everyone's problems, and she didn't think she would be able to keep her food down if she had to watch Harry shoving his tongue down Parvati's throat.

"Ew," Skye groaned. "They're at it again."

"Why do you care so much anyway?" Draco asked.

"He's pissing me off!" Skye exclaimed. "It is so obvious he doesn't like her but he doesn't have the guts to ask out the girl he really likes! She was just the easiest option."

"What's it really matter to you?" Draco asked.

Skye glared at him. "It matters because both him and Hermione are going to be coming up to me complaining about how their lives are so unfair and that things are so hard for them. Then, I'm going to have to pretend like I actually care."

"But you do care?" Draco looked confused.

"Sure I do," Skye shrugged. "But I am so over the way Harry just continually avoids the subject of who he likes. So I'm supposed to figure it out myself? How the hell can I help him if I'm not even sure who he likes?"

"Can't you just not help him?" Draco asked. "I'm sure Potter is able to look after himself. He's a big boy."

"I thought you two moved past your differences," Skye narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend's tone.

"We are, we are," Draco said hurriedly. "That was just habit. Sorry."

"It better have been," Skye said darkly. "Because if it wasn't I'm going to..."

"It was babe," Draco kissed Skye's cheek. "Promise."

"Good," Skye sighed. "I don't want to have to get angry at you again."

"I don't want you to be angry at me again," Draco said honestly. "You're scary when you're mad."

"Aw," Skye smirked. "Is poor whittle Draco scared of big bad Skye?"

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the screech of a bench against the stone floor. The noise was coming from the Gryffindor table.

Angela and Ri were standing up, obviously fighting about something. There was a resounding SLAP and Angela left the Great Hall in a terrible fury.

Ri was watching after her, almost in a daze. Teddy said something, and Ri snapped back at him, before he too left the Hall.

"Shit," Draco muttered. "That looked intense."

"Yeah," Skye nodded numbly. "Do you mind if I go find him?"

"It's fine," Draco said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Draco," Skye said, kissing her boyfriend quickly. "I'll make it up to you."

Skye sprinted out of the Great Hall, summoning the Marauder's Map from her dormitory. She already had a fair idea of where Ri would be heading, but she wanted to make sure.

Checking the map, Skye saw that she was right. Ri was sitting by the lake under a big oak tree, one of both his and Skye's favourite places in the school.

Slowly, Skye made her way up to the dejected looking figure by the lake.

"Hey," she said softly.

Ri barely looked up as he replied.

"Hey."

Skye wrapped her arms around Ri in a tight hug.

"Life sucks sometimes, doesn't it?" Skye whispered.

"Yeah," Ri answered quietly.

He leaned into Skye's embrace and the pair sat together in silence until long after the sun had set. It was only when Skye began shivering that Ri pulled back.

"You're cold," he stated, his voice coming out a little hoarse.

"So are you," Skye retaliated.

"No I'm not," Ri allowed himself a small smile. "You're too little to produce enough body heat for yourself."

"I'm not little!" Skye protested weakly.

"Compared to me you are," Ri said, taking off his jumper and wrapping it around Skye's shoulders.

"Thanks," Skye said quietly, relishing in the warmth of the jumper.

"No problem."

The pair sat in silence for a while again. Finally, Skye couldn't take seeing her friend so disheartened anymore.

"Talk to me Ri," she pleaded. "Say something."

"Like what?" Ri laughed humorously. "Do you want me to tell you how much I wish I could take back the last couple of hours so that I might actually still have Angie?"

"Ri..." Skye began.

"Don't Skye," Ri said angrily. "Just don't even fucking try. It's not like you, with your perfect boyfriend and perfect little life, could ever understand."

"So help me to understand," Skye whispered. "Help me."

"It's hard to explain," Ri said.

"So try," Skye challenged.

Ri thought for a moment.

"I love her more than I love you," he said finally.

Skye nodded slowly. For anyone who knew how deep Skye and Ri's friendship was, they would know how much they cared about each other. Both Skye and Ri would die for each other without a single question asked, without even stopping to think about what they were giving up.

The fact that Ri said he loved Angela more than he loves Skye was something big. It was something really massive.

"Wow," Skye said softly.

"Yeah," Ri nodded.

"But if she feels the same, it will be impossible for her to stay angry with you!" Skye exclaimed. "What was it that you did anyway?"

"I don't even know," Ri sighed heavily. "We were just talking about Katie Bell."

Katie Bell was a Gryffindor seventh year who played chaser on the house team.

Skye glanced at Ri quickly. It seemed to her that the problem was quite simple. Angela was jealous.

"Jealous?" Ri repeated incredulously, when Skye voiced her conclusion. "Of Katie?"

"Yeah..."

"Angie doesn't get jealous," Ri said confidently. "Why would she?"

"I dunno," Skye shrugged. "What were you saying about Katie?"

"Just how much of an amazing Quidditch player she was..." Ri said, trailing off as a look of comprehension crossed his face. "Oh shit, she is jealous isn't she?"

Skye nodded, forcing her features into a grim expression to try and stop the laughter that was bubbling up inside her. Ri could be so dense sometimes!

"What should I do?" Ri asked, panicking a little. "I don't like Katie like that, I never have. Angela is the only..."

"Ri," Skye said firmly, stopping his blabbering. "Just talk to Angela."

"What do I say?" he asked.

"Just tell her what you told me," Skye said simply. "And if she doesn't believe you then you're really better off without her."

"How can you say that?" Ri demanded angrily.

"I don't mean any harm by it," Skye said. "I'm just saying."

"I know," Ri mumbled. "I'm sorry. But I can't even imagine my life without Angie. She means the world to me. Without her, I'd wander around aimlessly. My Mum once told me that when I find the one that's right for me, I'd go to any lengths to get her and then do anything to keep her. I didn't believe her," he laughed quietly. "It's funny how times change. Now, I know exactly what she means. I love Angie. I've never actually said it to her face, but I do. I love her so, so much it almost hurts to be away from her."

"Really?" a soft voice spoke from behind them.

Ri spun around with wide eyes.

"Really?" Angela asked again. "You really love me?"

"Of course I do," Ri said, standing up and taking Angie's hands in his. "More than life itself."

With a sob, Angela threw herself into Ri's arms, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Skye averted her eyes; she really did not need to see this, and stood up as well.

"I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow then Skye," she muttered to herself, trying to imitate Ri's deep voice. "Bye Skye, thanks for helping me out."

Ri and Angie ignored her, lost in their embrace. Rolling her eyes, Skye headed back up to the castle to get some sleep.

**A/N** And that is Chapter 24...hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review!


	25. For Old Times Sake

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything...damn

_Previously:_

"_I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow then Skye," she muttered to herself, trying to imitate Ri's deep voice. "Bye Skye, thanks for helping me out."_

_Ri and Angie ignored her, lost in their embrace. Rolling her eyes, Skye headed back up to the castle to get some sleep._

The next morning, Skye was rudely awoken by Rhia.

"Argh," Skye groaned. "What do you want?"

"Get up, get up, get up!" Rhia sung.

"But why?" Skye rolled over and pulled her doona up to her head.

"Ri is waiting for you downstairs," Rhia explained.

"He knows I don't do mornings," Skye's reply was muffled by her pillow.

"You kinda have a class to get to as well," Rhia smirked. "In like five minutes."

"SHIT!" Skye yelled, instantly jumping up. "Give me two minutes."

She sprinted into the bathroom and Rhia heard a clatter that sounded suspiciously like something had been dropped.

"She's going to kill me when she realises it's a Sunday," Rhia laughed to herself.

No sooner then she had muttered that sentence, Skye stormed out of the bathroom; her hair soaking wet. Evidently, she had just got out of the shower.

"It's a fucking Sunday," she growled. "I'm going to kill you."

Without any hesitation, Skye threw herself at Rhia, tackling her back onto the bed.

"YOU'RE GETTING ME WET!" Rhia screeched.

"Oh I am, am I?" Skye teased. "How do you feel about this then?"

Skye grabbed up a pillow and began hitting Rhia with it. Laughing and trying to dodge the blows, Rhia grabbed a pillow of her own and hit Skye back. Their screams of laughter filled the room until...

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?" Hermione was glaring at the pair who froze, mid-hit. "It's Sunday morning and some of us are trying to sleep."

"Sorry Mione," Skye said, attempting an apologetic tone.

"Yeah, sorry," Rhia said, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

Apparently, Hermione saw right through their attempts at being sincere. With one last glare, Hermione retreated to her bed.

The two girls left the dormitory, breaking out in giggles. They continued laughing the whole way down to the Common Room.

"Finally," Ri said, stopping his anxious pacing. "You took your time."

"You know I don't like mornings," Skye grumbled.

"But I wanted to talk to you," Ri whined pitifully. "Before..."

He trailed off, blushing and both Skye and Rhia smirked.

"Before you spent the day with Angie," Skye mocked.

"Aww, young love," Rhia sighed, pretending to faint.

The girls laughed again as Ri scowled.

"Oh lighten up," Skye grinned, punching Ri playfully in the shoulder.

"Lighten up hey?" Ri asked, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "I'll show you lightening up."

He picked up Skye and threw her kicking and screaming over his shoulder.

"LET ME DOWN ORION BLACK!" she yelled, despite her laughter.

"Never," Ri gasped theatrically. "You'll have to kill me first."

Wrapping his arms around Skye's legs so that she wouldn't fall off, Ri began to head to the Portrait Hole. Skye looked at Rhia pleadingly, but Rhia simply smiled and waved.

"Have fun," Rhia said.

Ri continued out the Portrait Hole and through the corridors, ignoring the strange looks people were throwing the pair.

"Let me down!" Skye said, banging her fists against Ri's back.

Ri ignored Skye's protests and continued to carry her until they reached the soft grass of the Quidditch Pitch. He dumped her on the ground and grabbed up his broom which had been lying there.

Skye stood up and brushed herself off.

"What are you doing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're going flying," Ri stated.

"I don't think so," Skye said. "I'm barely showered and I'm hardly dressed."

"Doesn't matter," Ri said.

"I'm not going," Skye insisted, resisting the urge to scream in frustration.

"I can throw you over my shoulder again if you want," Ri shrugged, mounting the broom. "Your choice."

"Oh you are insufferable," Skye muttered, jumping on the broom in front of Ri.

Ri wrapped his arms around Skye's waist and kicked off. Skye leaned back into Ri, relishing in the feeling of flying. Skye loved flying more than anything in the world; especially flying with Ri.

_Flashback_

"_I want to go flying," five year old Skye Potter stamped her foot in frustration. "It's not fair!"_

"_You're too young to go flying by yourself sweetheart," Lily tried to soothe her irate daughter._

"_BUT I WANT TO!"_

"_Darling, you know if I could I would take you flying," Lily said._

_Skye frowned. Everyone knew that her mother hated flying, but Skye didn't see why. She loved it when her daddy took her and Harry on his broom. Jono and Iris were too little to come._

"_It's not fair," Skye repeated, her eyes filling up with tears. "I fly by myself all the time."_

"_Only when Daddy is flying too," Lily reminded her._

"_But he's at work," Skye whined pitifully. "I really want to fly."_

"_I said no Skye," Lily snapped._

_Skye grumbled to herself as she collected her marker pens. She sat down on the ground and began to draw some pictures angrily._

"_Whoa, what's gotten my favourite goddaughter in such a bad mood?" Sirius entered the Potter's house, with Ri in tow._

"_Mummy won't let me go flying by myself," Skye complained. "AND I WANT TO!"_

"_She's too young to fly by herself," Lily said firmly. "Unless James is here. That's the rule."_

"_And a very good rule it is," Sirius said, ruffling Skye's hair as she pouted. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?"_

"_But I can fly," Skye said. "Daddy even said I was really good."_

"_I'll take her," Ri said quietly._

_Skye instantly turned to him, eyes wide and excited._

"_Can he Mummy," she asked."Can he, can he, can he?"_

"_Ri's too little as well Skye," Sirius said, bending down so he could see eye-to-eye with his goddaughter._

"_Am not!" Ri said. "I'm almost seven."_

"_Please Mummy?" Skye begged. "Please can I go flying with Ri?"_

"_Yeah Aunty Lily," Ri said. "I don't mind taking Skye flying. I like flying!"_

_Lily glanced at Sirius who shrugged helplessly._

"_He's a good flyer Lils," he said. "They both are. And Ri would never let anything happen to Skye."_

"_Fine," Lily sighed._

_Skye squealed excitedly and grabbed Ri's hand, dragging him towards the door. She was going flying with Ri!_

_End flashback_

Ever since that day, it had become a ritual for Skye and Ri to fly together. No longer did James take Skye on his broom; she would only fly with Ri. Not that he minded as much as he pretended to. Secretly, Skye knew that he loved flying with her.

Every summer, Skye and Ri would fly together for hours. Now that they were older, they often stopped for a picnic or the likes. Sure, it sounded horribly clichéd, but Skye didn't mind. She just loved to spend time with her friend.

Skye leaned back into Ri's warm chest, sighing at the familiarity of it all.

"What are you thinking about?" Ri whispered in Skye's ear.

"The first time we flew together," Skye replied.

Ri chuckled in response.

"You were a right brat back then," he laughed. "I distinctly remember the tantrums you would throw if you didn't get your way."

"And if I remember correctly, you were the only one that could tame me," Skye said.

"Well somebody had to," Ri grinned.

"Why are you doing this?" Skye asked quietly.

"For old time's sake," Ri replied. "I'm graduating soon and I'll have to get a job. Which means I'll have to work and I won't see Angie as regularly 'cause she won't be working in the same place as I am. And that means I'll have to make time out of work to see her which could mean losing time with you. And I'll only really have a chance to see you on Hogsmeade weekends anyway."

"Oh, imagine that," Skye laughed. "Ri with a job."

"Yeah, yeah," Ri said. "I know it's hard to imagine, but it'll happen..." He trailed off.

"Yeah," Skye said quietly. "After graduation. It's scary Ri. You won't be here and you'll have a job and an actual life. You won't forget about me though, will you? Promise me that you'll write."

"Of course I will Skye," Ri said. "You're my best friend. How could I forget about you even if I wanted to?"

"Are you scared?"

Ri hesitated before answering.

"Kind of," he said finally. "I'm scared that things will spiral out of control and I won't be able to stop them. But about actually leaving Hogwarts, no. I'm not scared of that. It's time to go."

"Yeah, I guess," Skye said quietly. "It'll be strange here without you. Nobody to run to when I get scared."

"You don't get scared anyway," Ri laughed.

"That's not the point," Skye said. "Who will I confide all my secrets to?"

"I'm not dying, Skye," Ri said. "You can still write to me."

"It's not the same though Ri," Skye insisted. "You won't be here."

"Of course I will," Ri said. "Maybe not in visible sight, but I'll still be here."

He placed a hand over Skye's heart.

"That's corny Ri," Skye laughed, and the mood broke.

"But so true," Ri grinned.

**A/N** I know a large number are curious as to who Harry is actually going to end up with and have some pretty strong ideas about you you think he should be with. So...I set up a poll and would love for you to check it out. Thanks!


	26. Sneaking Out

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Mrs J.K. Rowling

_Previously:_

"_Of course I will," Ri said. "Maybe not in visible sight, but I'll still be here."_

_He placed a hand over Skye's heart._

"_That's corny Ri," Skye laughed, and the mood broke._

"_But so true," Ri grinned._

The next couple of weeks followed in a blur. Ri's graduation and the end of the school year were getting closer. Harry was still with Parvati, much to Skye's disgust. Whenever Harry looked as though he was going to break up with her, Hermione would walk past talking to some guy, and he wouldn't. It was getting quite annoying.

Draco was being just as sweet and caring as usual, making Skye almost fall even more in love with him. Just the other day he had presented her with a bunch of red roses "just because."

"Thinking about Draco again?" Ginny teased, noticing the dreamy expression on her friend's face.

"How could you tell?" Skye grinned, moving over so Ginny could sit down on the couch as well.

"Maybe that 'I'm-so-in-love' expression on your face," Ginny smirked.

"Oh shove it," Skye rolled her eyes. "What brings you down to the Common Room on such an evening?"

"I'm sneaking out with Blaise to Hogsmeade," Ginny whispered.

"Oh no you're not!" A loud voice interrupted them.

Ginny turned to glare at her brother.

"I am to and you can't stop me Ronald," Ginny's voice was gradually getting louder.

"You're fifteen, Ginny," Ron insisted. "You shouldn't even have a boyfriend, let alone be sneaking out with him on a school night!"

"It's not a school night!" Ginny exclaimed shrilly. "It's a Friday."

"Doesn't matter," Ron said stubbornly. "You're not going by yourself to Hogsmeade with your boyfriend. Who knows what you might get up to?"

"What are you suggesting?" Ginny asked. "That I'm some kind of scarlet woman?"

"Of course not," Ron was steadily turning red. "But I can't say the same about your little boyfriend."

"So you're not trusting my judgement?" Ginny asked angrily.

"No, I'm not," Ron said unthinkingly.

Skye winced. That was the worst possible thing to say to an already irate Ginny Weasley.

Ginny drew her wand and pointed it at her brother dangerously.

"I'm going," she said.

"Fine," Ron smirked at the triumphant look on Ginny's face. "But I'm coming."

Ginny's smile slid right off with those words.

"No," she whispered horrified.

"You go, I go," Ron shrugged. "I don't go, you don't go."

"That is not fair!" Ginny ranted.

Ron said nothing, but stood his ground; a feat Skye found quite incredible. If Ginny was pointing her wand at her that angrily, Skye knew she would be running in the other direction.

"NO! NO! NO!" Ginny yelled. "NO!"

"So I take it you're not going then," Ron smiled smugly and Skye decided it was time to step up and help her younger friend out.

"I'll go with Ginny," she offered.

Both Weasley's turned to her; Ginny looking hopeful.

"What?" Ron asked.

Skye rolled her eyes at her friend. "You heard me," she said. "I'll go with Ginny and Blaise to Hogsmeade."

"And why would you do that?" Ron asked, always suspicious.

"To help you out," Skye lied easily.

"How would that help me out?"

"You know that I'll look out for Ginny's best interests," Skye said.

Ginny coughed to hide her laughter.

"Besides," Skye smirked. "I know you'd rather spend time with Lavender."

Ron blushed a deep red.

"She's hanging around Parvati who lives on Harry's lap," Skye continued, making a face at Parvati's name. "So you, being Harry's best mate, would have an excuse to be around them. And then, when Parvati and Harry are distracted by each other's tonsils, you can talk all you want with Lavender. Simply really."

Skye waited for Ron's answer.

"Fine," he said finally. "Look after Ginny."

He turned and walked away. Ginny let out an excited squeal, pulling Skye towards the Portrait Hole.

"Thanks Skye!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

"No problem," Skye said, smiling at her friend. "Where are you supposed to be meeting Blaise?"

"I said I'd come down to the Dungeons. But," Ginny paused, frowning. "What are you going to do when I'm with Blaise?"

"I'm coming," Skye smirked at the expression on Ginny's face. "Just like I promised Ronnie."

"No way," Ginny breathed. "You're not."

"Of course I am," Skye grinned, enjoying her friend's discomfort. "Blaise won't mind."

Skye couldn't take it anymore. She burst out laughing as Ginny glared at her friend.

"SKYE!" she said. "I really thought you were serious."

"I am," Skye grinned. "But I was thinking Draco could come as well. We could double." (**A/N** Thanks Desiree!)

"Hey, that's a really good idea!" Ginny grinned. "It could be awesome fun."

"Yeah, I hope," Skye said. "Besides, I am willing to bet that Ron checks the map to make sure I'm actually at Hogsmeade with you."

"Yeah, too true," Ginny said.

They reached the Dungeons, and the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. Blaise was already waiting, leaning casually on the wall. Ginny leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

"What's Skye doing?" Blaise asked, confusion spreading over his face.

"She's coming with us," Ginny said, and quickly explained the situation to her boyfriend.

"Oh," Blaise said. "That's cool. I'll go get Draco; he's in the dorms."

"Awesome, thanks," Skye said.

Blaise disappeared into the Common Room and returned a few seconds later, with Draco behind him.

"Hey babe," he said, when he noticed Skye.

Grinning, Skye accepted his kiss readily.

"You want to come with us?" she asked breathlessly, pulling away.

"Sure," Draco intertwined their fingers.

"You don't even know where we're going," Skye frowned.

"Anywhere with you is good enough for me," Draco whispered.

"Oh please," Ginny scoffed. "Did you get that line out of a book?"

"Yeah," Blaise smirked at his friend. "I caught him reading it last night."

Skye couldn't stop the giggle that left her lips. Draco turned to Skye, a hurt expression on his face. Skye felt a little bad.

"I don't care where you get the lines from," she declared passionately.

"Good," Draco grinned. "Cause I have a lot more where that came from."

The group laughed as they left merrily for Hogsmeade. They wandered down the empty streets of Hogsmeade, trying to decide where to go.

"Well I don't know about you," Skye said finally. "But I'm kinda hungry."

"Yeah, me too," Ginny said. "Let's go get something to eat."

"How about the Three Broomsticks?" Blaise suggested.

"Sure."

The group headed to the Three Broomsticks where they order some Butterbeers for themselves. No sooner had they sat down, however, then the door opened and a group of teachers, led by one Remus Lupin, entered.

"Shit," Skye muttered. "If he sees us, I am dead on so many levels."

She knew that Remus would not hesitate to write to her parents. Skye had no doubt that her mother would be furious! Sneaking out of school was one of the biggest sins for Lily. It was the irony, though, that really struck Skye as unfair. The fact that she married the one man who spent more time out of school than in it was really quite funny. That, and Skye was willing to bet that Lily had snuck out with him on more than one occasion.

"Come on," Draco pulled Skye under the table. "Let's wait till their seated and then make a run for it."

Skye bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at their position. Who would have thought that she would have ended up hiding under a table with Draco, Ginny and Blaise?

"Quick," Blaise said, nudging the girls. "Go now; we'll follow after."

Needing no more prompting Skye and Ginny sprinted for the door, followed closely by their respective boyfriends. As soon as they were well away from the Three Broomsticks, the whole group burst out laughing.

"Oh god," Ginny grinned. "Could you imagine if they caught us?"

"I'd be ten feet under by now," Skye laughed.

"Lupin can't do much more than put you in detention though, can he?" Blaise asked.

"Of course that's not all he can do," Skye said. "He can write to my Mother."

The group laughed again before Draco threw an arm casually around Skye's shoulders.

"Well, seeing as that plan went out the window," he said. "We must find another way of amusing ourselves."

"Oh," Skye raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"

"How do you girls feel about playing a little game?" Draco asked devilishly.

**A/N** Ohh, what does Draco have in mind? Just a quick reminder to check out the poll on my profile page–it only takes thirty seconds to vote AND to leave a review...Pretty please?


	27. Games and Headaches

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing recognizable

_Previously:_

_The group laughed again before Draco threw an arm casually around Skye's shoulders._

"_Well, seeing as that plan went out the window," he said. "We must find another way of amusing ourselves."_

"_Oh," Skye raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"_

"_How do you girls feel about playing a little game?" Draco asked devilishly._

Skye was woken up the next morning by a terrible pounding in her head. She stood up and stumbled to the bathroom, splashing some water on her face to try and stop her awful headache.

She groaned loudly and tried to remember what had happened.

She came up blank.

Skye staggered into the shower and as the cold water ran over her body, snippets of the previous night came back to her.

_Flashback_

"_How do you girls feel about playing a little game?" Draco asked devilishly._

"_Oh, I love games!" Ginny exclaimed. "What do you have in mind?"_

"_It's a simple game," Blaise said, wrapping his arms around Ginny. "And it's not dangerous. It'll be fun."_

_Ginny and Skye exchanged nervous glances._

"_Come on," Draco coaxed, kissing Skye's neck lightly. "Trust us."_

_End Flashback_

And so, that was how Skye ended up...wait. How she ended up doing what? Oh, of course. The next memory hit her and the pieces began to fall into place.

_Flashback_

"_It's called Never Have I Ever," Draco explained._

"_We each take turns saying something that we have never done," Blaise continued. "But if, for example, I say something that Draco has done, he has to drink a mouthful of this."_

_He held up a bottle of Firewiskey the boys had bought from the Hogshead, another pub in Hogsmeade. The pub was a little cheaper and more trashy than the Three Broomsticks, and the barman didn't care how old his customers were, as long as they could pay._

_Skye glanced at Ginny quickly, and wasn't surprised to see an excited grin spreading across her face._

"_Sure," Ginny agreed readily._

"_Yeah why not," Skye laughed. "Could be fun."_

"_Great," Draco grinned. "I'll go first. Never have I ever had a boyfriend."_

_Skye and Ginny looked at each other and laughed. They reached for the bottle of alcohol, Skye going first. She took a quick mouthful and tried not to wince as the liquid burnt her throat. She had tried some firewiskey before, at a family party, but never more than a drop. She handed over the bottle to Ginny who also took a sip, shuddering as the liquid went down._

"_Right," she said. "My turn."_

_End Flashback_

Obviously, the game went on for a little too long...Skye stumbled back into her dormitory, holding her head. She noticed, for the first time, a note taped to her bedpost and the little vial sitting on her trunk.

Opening it, Skye read:

_Morning Skye,_

_You're really cute when your drunk...pity the night couldn't have lasted longer._

_Hope your head isn't too bad, but what's in the vial should help._

_Drink it, it'll make you feel better. Promise._

_Remember that I love you baby._

_Draco._

Skye uncorked the vial and sniffed it cautiously. Finding nothing immediately wrong with it, Skye swallowed the entire contents. She shuddered; it tasted horrible. The pain in her head, however, was slowly fading until she could barely feel it anymore. Grinning, Skye realised what it was. Hangover Potion.

Skye set about getting dressed for the day. She was pulling on her jumped when an exceptionally obvious question hit her. How could Draco have gotten Hangover Potion and a clearly legible note taped to her bedpost if he himself was drunk? Better yet, how could he remember the events of the night if he was as smashed as she supposedly was? Unless...another memory came back to Skye and she scowled deeply. How could she have been so stupid not to see what the boys were doing?

_Flashback_

"_My turn," Blaise declared. "Never have I ever..."_

"_No it's not," Skye interrupted, slurring her words slightly. "It was your turn before Draco's..."_

"_Yeah," Ginny hiccupped. "I haven't had a turn in ages."_

"_Yes you have," Draco said. "It was just your turn."_

"_Oh yeah," Skye said dumbly. "I just went."_

_Neither Ginny nor Skye noticed the smirks on the boys' faces._

"_Never have I ever had a boyfriend," Blaise said._

_There was something tugging at the back of Skye's mind. She thought she had heard this question before, but she wasn't sure. Her brain was becoming fuzzy and she couldn't remember much. Instead, she grabbed the bottle and took another swig before handing it to Ginny who did the same._

"_My turn," Draco said. "Never have I ever..."_

_End Flashback_

Damn, Skye thought. Now she was thinking clearly it was so obvious that the boys were out to get them drunk. But it was a little too late for her to come to that conclusion. The boys had had their fun already. Suddenly, Draco's note was making a lot more sense.

She headed down to the Common Room, intending on giving Draco a piece of her now-sober mind. She bumped into Ginny on the stairs, who looked every bit as murderous as the older girl.

"I can't believe that they played us like that," Ginny fumed upon recognizing Skye.

"At least they thought to leave us a potion," Skye pointed out reasonably. "And a note."

"So we wouldn't be mad at them," Ginny said. "Which proves that they knew they shouldn't have done what they did."

"Perhaps," Skye said, a plan forming in her mind. "Perhaps we shouldn't get angry at them."

"WHAT?" Ginny screeched. "They purposely made us drunk and you're suggesting that we don't get mad?"

"Well yeah," Skye said. "Hear me out. They'll be expecting us to get mad even though they sent us those notes, which basically try to get them out of facing our anger."

"Yeah," Ginny sighed. "I almost forgave Blaise when I read the note...but then I remembered why I was in the first place."

"That sweet hey?" Skye teased.

"Bet yours was too. Draco always feeds you the cheesiest lines," Ginny shot back.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Skye rolled her eyes. "Anyway, onto my genius plan..."

"I'm listening," Ginny said.

"Well, they expect us to be extremely pissed off at them, which we are, but," Skye paused dramatically. "We don't act like we are."

"Oh, and that's going to help how?" Ginny asked.

"They expect us to be mad; they know we're going to be mad," Skye explained. "So if we pretend not to be, it's a million times worse for them. They start to squirm, expecting us to blow up at them about anything. We can make their consciences play on their minds so much it drives them crazy and they approach us about what they did first."

"Ah," Ginny grinned. "I like it. But I don't think it should be that easy for them."

"Oh, do go on."

"We don't let them touch us or kiss us properly. We initiate everything."

Skye smirked. "That is so good, Miss Weasley. I believe Blaise is bringing out the Slytherin side to you."

"And he'll wish he hadn't," Ginny laughed. "We dress so they can't keep their hands off us, but we don't let them touch us. A kiss on the cheek in greeting only and the only physical contact would be holding hands."

"I like the way you think," Skye grinned. "We'll tease them so bad they'll have to admit they knew what they did was wrong."

"I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful revenge Miss Potter," Ginny chuckled evilly.

"Why Miss Weasley," Skye said. "I do believe it is."

**A/N** Ohh, so what do you think about Skye and Ginny's plan? Haha. Also, remember to vote on my poll! The results are really close–only a vote between it. I was going to upload this earlier as well, but my account was screwing up, so sorry.


	28. Twin Days

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns all

_Previously:_

"_I like the way you think," Skye grinned. "We'll tease them so bad they'll have to admit they knew what they did was wrong."_

"_I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful revenge Miss Potter," Ginny chuckled evilly._

"_Why Miss Weasley," Skye said. "I do believe it is."_

Skye and Ginny entered the Great Hall together and made their way over to the Slytherin table. Their choice of clothing was attracting a lot of stares, especially from the male population. They saw their respective boyfriends fidgeting uncomfortably as they approached them. Smiling, Skye kissed Draco on the cheek and sat down next to him.

"Morning," she said cheerfully.

"Morning," Draco said, a little hesitantly.

Skye ignored the glares of the surrounding Slytherin's and began to load her plate with food.

"Don't know about you but I'm starving," Skye said.

"Yeah, me too," Draco said quietly, his gaze sweeping over his girlfriend.

Skye smiled at him and began to eat. She noticed Draco and Blaise exchanging confused looks, and Skye locked eyes with Ginny. Their plan was beginning to work perfectly. The boys were entirely expecting them to blow up. Huh, thought Skye. They were in for a big surprise.

After she had finished eating, Skye rose from the table. The conversation between the four was entirely led by Ginny and Skye; both Draco and Blaise barely contributed, each agreeing with whatever their girlfriend said.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, an adorable expression on his face.

Skye was overcome with a need to kiss him and she almost did. However, Skye caught herself in time. She needed to be strong for this to work!

"Over to see Harry," Skye explained. "I haven't spent time with him in ages. We were going to have a twin day!"

Draco stood up as well.

"But I wanted to spend some time with you! I could think of a whole range of things we could do," he lowered his voice seductively.

"Sorry," Skye said, internally laughing at the rejected face belonging to her boyfriend. "But I already promised Harry."

"Fine," Draco sighed. "Later then?"

"Maybe," Skye shrugged.

"I guess this is goodbye then," Draco said.

"I guess so."

Draco leant in to kiss her. At the last second, Skye turned her head so Draco's lips connected with the side of her face.

"Bye," she said, waving. "Love you."

"Love you too," Draco muttered.

As Skye walked away she could hear Ginny arguing with Blaise.

"But I promised Rhia and Hermione I would spend the day with them!" she said. "I'm sorry Blaise, but I can't spend the day with you. I can't break my promises."

Ginny kissed him quickly on the cheek and walked off with Skye.

"Oh god," she said. "I feel so mean."

"Don't," Skye said. "Remember last night?"

"Ah yes," Ginny nodded. "Now I remember why I did that."

Skye took a seat next to her brother at the Gryffindor table.

"What are your plans for today?" she asked.

"Parvati probably," Harry said, sighing a little.

"Wrong," Skye smirked. "You're spending a twin day with me."

"Brilliant," Harry grinned. "I don't think I could take anymore of Parvati."

Skye raised an eyebrow as Harry went to tell Parvati that he had already promised to spend the day with Skye. She added Harry's relationship with Parvati to the growing list of topics to talk with him about.

"Ready?" Harry asked, appearing in front of her.

"Of course," Skye said, standing up.

"But first we're making a trip via the dormitory," Harry said. "You're going to get something to actually wear."

"Whatever," Skye rolled her eyes.

She was in no mood to fight with Harry now, and her clothes had served their purpose. After she had changed, Skye and Harry wandered around the Hogwarts grounds.

"So what's new in the world of Harry?" Skye teased, messing up his hair.

"I want to break up with Parvati," he said. "But I don't know how."

"It's easy Harry," Skye said, rolling her eyes. "Just tell her you don't think it's working and that you just want to stay friends."

"I know how to break up with her," Harry rolled his eyes right back at his twin. "But I don't know how."

"I don't really see the difference..."

"Sure, I can do the whole let's stay friends, it's not you it's me speech," Harry explained. "But Ron really likes Lavender and by breaking things off with..."

"Parvati who is Lavender's best friend, it could screw up things with Ron, your best friend," Skye said slowly.

"Yeah."

"Can't you just you'd still like to be close with her but minus the snogging?" Skye asked.

"It's not that easy, Skye," Harry said.

"Of course it is," Skye argued. "Just do what Cho did."

Harry flinched. "Don't remind me of her please," he begged.

"But it's true," Skye said. "And it's the only thing that has a chance of working."

"I suppose," Harry said grudgingly. "But I really don't want anything to do with her. Never have really."

"So why did you start dating her anyway?" Skye asked, already having a reasonable clue of what the answer was.

Harry muttered something unintelligible.

"I'm sorry, I missed that," Skye said sweetly. "Could you please speak a little louder?"

"I did it to make Hermione jealous okay?" Harry said.

"See now, that wasn't so hard was it?"

Harry glared at Skye while she smiled angelically.

"Oh come on," Skye said, when Harry began to brood. "Liking Hermione isn't that bad is it?"

"Yes," Harry snapped.

"And why would that be?" Skye asked, not at all put off by Harry's annoyed tone.

"Because there's no way in hell she could ever like me back."

"She's liked you forever Harry," Skye said. "You're just too dense to notice it."

"Seriously?" Harry looked at his twin hopefully.

"Yes seriously," Skye rolled her eyes. "She was really upset when you asked Parvati out."

"I thought she was going out with Ernie!" Harry defended.

"Oh please," Skye scoffed. "She has standards."

Skye thought for a moment. "That was really mean of me," she realised.

"I won't tell if you don't," Harry laughed.

Skye smiled. This was the brother she knew. He was so light hearted again now. Almost as though he didn't have a worry in the world anymore. Who knew the whole Parvati issue was tying him down?

"Tag," Skye grinned, tapping Harry on the shoulder. "You're it."  
She ran away, ignoring Harry's yells of protest about cheating. When they were little, tag was their favourite game to play. Sometimes, they managed to rope Jono into playing as well, but often it was just the two of them.

Harry chased Skye around the grounds until they both collapsed breathlessly on the ground.

"God, I haven't done that much exercise in ages," Skye laughed.

"Well then, I know what we're doing next Quidditch practise," Harry smirked at his sister. "Sprints."

"We better not be Harry James Potter," Skye said, narrowing her eyes. "I'll kill you."

"Ah well, as long as we win the cup," Harry laughed.

Skye couldn't stop the smile from spreading over her face. Harry wrapped his arms around Skye, hugging her tightly. Skye loved it when Harry was this carefree. Not worrying about who his sisters were dating, or what Skye was wearing, just 100% care...

"OI!" Harry yelled, breaking apart from Skye.

Well, Skye thought huffily. So much for that. She turned around and saw that Harry was striding over to Iris and Daniel, who had very obviously just been making out. Skye hurried over; this could get bad. Iris was glaring at her brother while Daniel was very determinedly avoiding his eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry hissed.

Daniel looked away, embarrassed at being caught by Iris' older brother, but Iris did no such thing.

"What do you think we were doing?" Iris snapped, taking Harry by surprise.

"Something my fourteen year old sister shouldn't be doing," Harry managed to choke out.

Iris opened her mouth to retaliate, but Skye beat her to it.

"Oh leave them be Harry," she said. "Unless you want your secret spilled?"

"You wouldn't," Harry eyed his twin.

"Try me," Skye challenged.

Harry huffed, but walked away. Skye winked at Iris.

"Catch you later sis," she said. "I better go make sure Mr Grumpy is okay."

"Thanks Skye," Iris grinned.

"No problem Iri," Skye paused before smirking. "And next time just don't get caught."

Skye chased after Harry, ready to feed him the same old speech she had used a million times. Iris wasn't a baby, she could make her own decisions, it was best just to be supportive, blah, blah, blah. And, just like always, Harry would eat it all up and sigh about how hard it was to just 'let go.' And so everything would be all happy until he turned around and got overprotective all over again.

**A/N** Just a friendly reminder to check out the poll on my profile page. It will be closing soon, and since it's so close, every vote counts! Don't forget to leave a review as well. Merci!


	29. Sweating it Out

**Disclaimer:** Rose are red, violets are blue, I don't own Harry Potter and neither do you!

_Previously:_

_Skye chased after Harry, ready to feed him the same old speech she had used a million times. Iris wasn't a baby, she could make her own decisions, it was best just to be supportive, blah, blah, blah. And, just like always, Harry would eat it all up and sigh about how hard it was to just 'let go.' And so everything would be all happy until he turned around and got overprotective all over again._

Sunday passed and Monday came. Skye and Ginny were still teasing their unknowing boyfriends, who were still acting as though the girls might blow up at any given moment.

"It's pathetic," Ginny had said. "You'd think they would have swallowed their pride and apologized or something by now!"

But they hadn't, so the girls weren't giving in. They had barely spoken to their boyfriends on Sunday, instead opting for a wave or a mouthed "I love you" in the Great Hall at meal times.

On Monday, however, the girls knew that the game would change. Skye had the majority of her classes with Draco and Ginny would be passing Blaise more in the hallways.

The girls successfully avoided the boys at breakfast, so that they wouldn't see them until classes. Skye's first class was with both Draco and Blaise. So, smirking slightly, Skye ensured that she was one of the last to enter to classroom.

She noticed Draco sitting in their usual spot next to Blaise and an empty seat. Usually, Skye would have sat next to him, but not today. She placed her books on the desk next to Hermione and, after making sure that Draco was watching, flipped her hair over her shoulder as she sat down. Skye knew that Draco loved running his fingers through her hair when she wore it down. For some weird reason, he was intrigued by her long hair. Perhaps it was because he didn't have long hair himself.

Skye could feel Draco's eyes boring into the back of her head. She leant back in her chair and glanced over at him, pretending just to notice that he was staring at her. Skye winked at him and blew him a kiss, turning back to her conversation with Hermione.

"Just what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Skye questioned, feigning ignorance.

"I can see there's something going on between you and Draco," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Duh," Skye said, smiling innocently. "We're dating."

"I know that," Hermione scowled. "But you're not sitting with him, you've barely spoken to him these last three days and that is so not like you."

The Professor walked in, causing the girls to lower their voices.

"Okay," Skye said. "It's like this..."

And she quickly explained the situation to her friend. By the time she had finished, Hermione was giggling softly.

"Oh that's evil," Hermione said quietly. "And so Slytherin."

"Well," Skye shrugged. "They are Slytherin's."

A piece of parchment landed on Skye's desk. She unravelled it quickly and was not surprised to see that it was from Draco.

_What's so funny? I've been watching you and you look adorable when you laugh. What do you say to meeting me quickly before next class? I've barely seen you lately._

_D_

Skye grabbed a quill and quickly wrote a response.

_Nothing that would amuse you too. I would love to, but I have Defence next. Neither of us can afford to be late to Remus' class again._

_S_

Skye glanced at the front of the room to check that the teacher wasn't watching and chucked the parchment back at Draco. A few minutes past before the parchment arrived at her desk again.

_Seriously? Like it'll matter. Come on–I'll make it worth your while. Promise._

Skye rolled her eyes and wrote back.

_I'm not getting in trouble. Anyone else teaching and I'd consider it. Sorry._

The parchment came back quicker this time.

_Whatever. What's going on with you anyway? We've barely seen each other at all. Is something bothering you?_

Skye grinned once she had read the note; so Draco had noticed something was up. Time to make him sweat.

_There's nothing up; I've just had a lot of stuff to talk about with my friends. Should I be worried about anything?_

She chucked it at Draco. A long time past before the parchment landed back on her desk.

_Of course not. What made you think that? I just wanted to spend some time with you; Friday night was fun. We should do it again sometime..._

Skye bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. Let Draco get her piss drunk again? Not likely.

_Was it fun? My memory's a bit hazy about that night. I didn't realise that we drank so much. Thanks for the potion by the way–was your head as bad as mine?_

The note didn't take long before it once again appeared on Skye's desk.

_Course it was!_

Ha, Skye thought. Liar.

_Anyway, I should start listening now–this could be on our exam. Love you._

Ah, he was getting nervous. He didn't want to answer any more questions about Friday. Interesting. Skye noted that down for later use before deciding to listen to what the Professor was talking about.

Bored, Skye started to doodle on her blank parchment. She could always get the notes she needed from Hermione later. Hermione always had the most perfect notes. They were often an exact transcript of the lesson. It was scary. But that wasn't all. Hermione would often go through her notes, making notes of the most important points. So, all in all, her notes where actually notes of notes.

Hermione would, however, make Skye beg pathetically for hours. Skye would, of course, grovel until Hermione finally gave in. Secretly, Skye suspected that Hermione was very proud of her notes and actually wanted to show them off, she just didn't want to appear stuck up. Either way, without Hermione's notes, Skye would have failed more than one exam.

After class, Skye headed down the corridor with Hermione to their next class.

"SKYE!" Draco called after her. "Oi Skye, wait for me."

Sighing, Skye obliged.

"Hey," Draco said, when he finally managed to push through the crowds of students.

"Hey yourself," Skye said, kissing his cheek quickly.

Draco made an irritated sound in the back of his throat and Skye raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Draco hesitated, began to shake his head, and then changed his mind.

"Yes," he snapped. "Why the fuck won't you kiss me?"

"I do kiss you," Skye said, avoiding his eyes. "I just did."

"Properly," Draco snarled.

"Oh I'm sorry," Skye said sarcastically. "I didn't realise that the fact I haven't been throwing myself at you every time I see you offends you so greatly."

Draco ground his teeth together.

"That's not it," he said, struggling to stay calm.

"Well then what is?"

"The fact that since we went out on Friday you've barley spoken to me or done anything that lets me know that you know we're actually going out," Draco explained, in a low, angry tone. "Since Friday Skye."

"Oh," Skye smiled mockingly at him. "You mean since you got me completely and unknowingly drunk? Since that Friday?"

Draco gulped audibly; his anger evaporated. It was now his turn to avoid Skye's eyes.

"Oh, nothing to say to that?" Skye asked scathingly. "Not snappy comeback?"

"It was Blaise's idea," Draco said, staring at Skye defiantly.

"So that makes it all better?" Skye asked. "The fact that you didn't even try to stop it?"

"Okay so I lied," Draco admitted. "It was my idea too. But I seriously didn't think you'd get all worked up over it!"

"Look, Draco," Skye ran a hand through her hair distractedly. "We have a class to get to. Can we talk about this later?"

"Fine," Draco said, sounding frustrated. "But we're talking after class ends today no matter what."

"Sure," Skye agreed.

They walked into class, once again taking seats on opposite sides of the room. But for the first time that day, Skye hated the distance. And, although she would never admit it, she was scared. Scared that they wouldn't be able to fix things, scared that he would walk away and never come back.

**A/N** Just a quick reminder to please check out the poll on my profile page. It's closing on Thursday (that's tomorrow people!), so make sure you vote! Also, please, please, please leave a review? Thanks for reading!


	30. Talking it Through

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

_Previously:_

_They walked into class, once again taking seats on opposite sides of the room. But for the first time that day, Skye hated the distance. And, although she would never admit it, she was scared. Scared that they wouldn't be able to fix things, scared that he would walk away and never come back._

"Let's go outside," Draco suggested once their final class was over. "It's not that cold outside."

"Sure," Skye agreed readily.

As they walked outside, the cold air hit them hard. Skye pulled her robe around her body tighter, and wished she had thought to wear her scarf today. Hating the lack of contact between them, Skye grabbed Draco's hand and swung it lightly in her own. Much to Skye's relief, Draco gripped her hand tighter.

"So," she said.

"So," Draco repeated.

"Gonna tell me what's going on?"

"Gonna tell me what's going on?" Draco grinned.

Skye laughed.

"I..." she began. "I...I just don't know!"

"Come on," Draco coaxed. "You can tell me anything."

"I know," Skye smiled softly.

"So talk to me."

"I was so mad when I woke up on Saturday," Skye said. "After I took the potion of course. Before that, my head was much too sore. I don't know why, but I felt so used. Like I was just there for your entertainment or something..."

"You're not..." Draco began.

"I know," Skye said, covering Draco's mouth gently with her hand. "But that's just how I felt. I mean, Ron trusted me with responsibility of Ginny. I didn't even know if she made it back to her dorm. God, I didn't even know how I made it back to the dorm. I was going to yell at you that morning. Ginny was headed out to give Blaise a piece of her mind too."

Draco winced. "I'm glad you didn't," he said.

Skye laughed.

"I'm glad we didn't either," she said. "But we did something different. We thought that if we teased you enough and never mentioned what happened, the guilt would eat at you or something. Until you cracked and apologized or whatever. It sounded like a good idea at the time, but now," Skye shrugged. "It seems to have fucked up our relationship."

"Never," Draco insisted.

"But it could have," Skye said. "It could have really done something. Something irreversible."

"But it didn't," Draco said. "We're fine."

"You got angry," Skye reminded him.

"I was frustrated."

"You shouldn't have been."

"You shouldn't have been mad in the first place."

"I shouldn't have overreacted, like always."

"You don't overreact."

"Bullshit."

Draco laughed and Skye couldn't help but join him. His laughter was infectious, and it didn't bother Skye that she couldn't really tell what was so funny about their exchange.

"I love you," Draco grinned.

"I love me too," Skye said, deadpanned.

"Oh that's cute," Draco said, kissing Skye's nose.

"What can I say?" Skye sighed. "I try."

"You don't have to."

And with that, Draco cupped Skye's face and kissed her properly for the first time in three days. Breathless, Skye pulled away.

"I hate to ruin the moment," she begun. "But I'm cold. Reckon we could finish this in the castle?"

"Of course, mi lady," Draco laughed, bowing. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Skye grinned.

Draco took off his scarf and wrapped it around Skye's neck, ignoring her protests.

"You're cold," he said. "And there's a bit of a walk to the castle. We can't have you getting sick now can we?"

"But it's a Slytherin scarf," Skye protested. "Green and silver."

"So?" Draco smirked. "You're dating a Slytherin aren't you?"

"Yeah but green clashes with my hair!" Skye exclaimed. "I look like a freaking Christmas tree!"

"Green suits you," Draco said stubbornly. "And I like the way my scarf looks on you."

"Typical," Skye snorted. "Men love to mark their property."

"Is it a crime to want people to know that I am dating the most beautiful girl in the world?" Draco asked.

"Oh really? Who?" Skye teased.

"You know it's you, gorgeous," Draco smirked. "Don't try to deny it."

Skye laughed again and kissed Draco quickly.

"I should head back to the Common Room," she said. "And let Ginny know the game is off, so Blaise can relax."

"He'll be happy to hear that," Draco said. "I've never seen him so worried. He really cares about Ginny, you know."

"Yeah," Skye said quietly. "I noticed."

They walked back to the castle together in a comfortable silence. Draco insisted in walking with Skye to the Portrait Hole of the Gryffindor Common Room and despite her protests, Skye was glad he did.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Skye said.

"Definitely," Draco promised.

Skye grinned and kissed Draco chastely, before turning to the Fat Lady. She gave the password, and with one last look back at her boyfriend, entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

All eyes were instantly trained on her as she made her way over to Harry and Ron, who were sitting by the fire.

"Why's everyone staring?" Skye asked. "I haven't done anything to cause a scandal lately."

"You're wearing a Slytherin scarf," Harry hissed, tugging at the material around Skye's neck.

"Ooh."

Reflexively, Skye fingered the scarf around her neck.

"It's Draco's," she explained.

"Obviously," Harry snorted.

"I was cold, so he gave me his scarf," Skye defended. "Would you rather I freezed to death?"

"I would rather you remember your own scarf," Harry said. "So you wouldn't have to wear a snake's."

"He's my boyfriend!"

"Doesn't make him any less of a snake does it?" Harry challenged.

Skye opened her mouth to retort angrily, but Ron cut her off.

"Don't listen to him Skye," he said. "He's just pissed because Parvati slapped him."

"Seriously?" Skye giggled. "Did you take a picture?"

"I should have," Ron smirked.

"Oh, what I would have given to see his face," Skye sighed wistfully.

Out of all the people who had been slapped during their time at Hogwarts, Harry Potter was not one of them. Every girl was madly and not-so-secretly in love with him and would never, ever dream of slapping The Harry Potter.

"But why did Parvati deem it necessary to slap you?" Skye asked, turning to her brother.

"I dumped her," he muttered, blushing lightly.

"YES!" Skye celebrated. "About time to!"

"You could at least act upset for me," Harry said, a little hurt with his twin's excited reaction.

"Why?" Skye asked. "We both know I would be pretending. Besides, I want details. What did you say?"

"I tried to break it to her gently, but it didn't work. So in the end I called her a few names," Harry admitted sheepishly. "Self-centred and bitchy came into it."

"Whew," Skye whistled. "No wonder she slapped you. I would have to."

"I know you would have," Harry grinned at his sister.

"At least now she's out of the way," Skye began. "We can focus on the girl you actually like."

And just with that sentence, the smile slid slowly off Harry's face. He was screwed.

**A/N** WOO! The poll has closed! And drum roll please...IT WAS A TIE! Haha, that was a result none of us were expecting! It was a tie between Hermione and Rhia, so...I guess the final decision is up to me! Ha–be afraid...

Anyway, I won't be able to update for a while as I'm going away and have absolutely no access to internet, but I'll be back in around three-four days so I'll try and update ASAP. Don't forget to review!


	31. Lending a Hand

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

_Previously:_

"_I know you would have," Harry grinned at his sister._

"_At least now she's out of the way," Skye began. "We can focus on the girl you actually like."_

_And just with that sentence, the smile slid slowly off Harry's face. He was screwed._

"So," Rhia asked impatiently. "Did he admit he liked Hermione?"

"He doesn't like me," Hermione said instantly, barely looking up from the parchment she was scribbling furiously on.

Skye rolled her eyes at Hermione before she answered Rhia.

"No," she grumbled.

"WHAT?" Rhia exclaimed. "He's still not saying anything?"

"He's said something," Skye admitted. "But he hasn't mentioned it again and he avoids the topic at all costs."

"What did he say?" Rhia demanded.

Hermione glanced up at Skye as well, unable to contain her interest in the subject.

"He said he asked Parvati out to make Hermione jealous," Skye whispered. "But you cannot tell him I told you that or I will personally make your life a living hell."

"I won't, I won't," Rhia said quickly. "I don't need you to hurt me."

"I won't say a word either," Hermione promised. "But as if he actually said that!"

"Believe what you want," Skye shrugged. "Doesn't bother me."

There was a silence. Hermione was biting her lip, looking hesitant.

"Did he really?" she finally blurted out.

"YES!" Skye said. "He did. I wouldn't lie. Harry likes you Hermione and you like him. It's as simple as that."

"But it's not simple," Hermione argued.

"Bullshit it's not," Skye turned to Rhia. "Rhia, help me out here. Tell her it's simple."

"It's simple," Rhia said to Hermione. "And I actually mean that. You like the guy, the guy likes you..."

"That guy is Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Big deal," Skye was unperturbed. "Do you honestly think I would be helping set my brother up with one of my best friends if I didn't think it would work?"

Hermione sighed deeply.

"Damn," she said. "That actually makes sense."

Skye grinned.

"I always make sense," she laughed. "I'm just the much of a genius. Now, if you would excuse me, I have other people who need my knowledgeable love counselling."

With a dramatic bow, Skye stood up and headed over to Ron. She had noticed her friend blushing and stammering his way through an awkward conversation with Lavender and she had decided that he was in desperate need of some assistance.

"Hey you two," Skye said brightly, taking a seat.

Ron looked up at Skye and she winked at him, causing a relieved smile to spread across his face. Ron knew that she was there to help.

"How are you Lavender?" Skye asked conversationally. "We haven't spoken in a while. I trust your family is well?"

"Yeah, of course," Lavender said. "And yours?"

"Oh you know us Potter's," Skye joked. "Nothing can get us down. How's your little rabbit, Binky was it?"

"Yes!" Lavender said, looking pleased that Skye remembered such a trivial fact. "I didn't think you'd know that still."

Skye shrugged. "Ron was talking about it just the other day actually," she said.

Two heads snapped to her in absolute shock.

"He was telling me about a picture he had seen of Binky," Skye went on. "Ron really likes animals don't you?"

Lavender turned to Ron expectantly.

"Do you?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Of course," a blushing Ron tried to act nonchalant. "I love...fluffy things."

"OH! I do too!" Lavender squealed.

Skye bit her lip to hold in her laughs. Ron was hopeless at improvising.

"There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up," Skye said airily. "Did you hear, Lavender?"

"Actually, I did," Lavender said. "Are you going with Draco?"

"Probably," Skye shrugged. "Are you going with anyone?"

"No, I'm not," Lavender looked a little downcast. "I'm a bit disappointed nobody has asked me."

"Ron's not going with anyone either!" Skye exclaimed. "What a coincidence."

"I'm not?" Ron asked confusedly.

"No Ronald," Skye said tightly; god he was impossible! "You're not."

"Oh yeah," he said, catching the pointed look Skye threw at him. "I'm not."

There was a silence and Skye internally groaned. The next question was painfully obvious to Skye. All Ron had to do was ask Lavender to go with him, as they were both going alone and VIOLA! A date.

Unfortunately, though, Ron was a little daft when it came to girls. It was all left up to Skye to make right, once again.

"You know what you two should do?" Skye asked rhetorically. "You should go together. There's no point in going by yourselves now is there?"

"Of course not," Lavender gushed before pausing. "Unless, of course, you don't want me to go with you Ron?"

"No!" Ron exclaimed instantly. "I would love to go with you."

"Great," Lavender smiled. "Cause I would love to go with you too."

Ron blushed deeply and Skye decided to take her leave.

"I've just remembered something I have to tell Ri," she said. "I'll see you two later."

"Bye Skye," Lavender said, never taking her eyes off Ron.

"Yeah, see you," Ron said distractedly.

Skye went to see Ri at the other end of the Gryffindor table. He was, of course, sitting with Angela, and Skye could help but grin at the pair.

"Oh, you're so sweet," Skye laughed, sitting down.

Teddy rolled his eyes at Skye.

"They're too mushy," he made a face. "You don't have to put up with them all day long."

"Aww," Skye cooed. "Is Teddy jealous?"

"Of what?" Teddy snorted. "Being completely and utterly whipped?"

"I am not whipped!" Ri protested heatedly.

Angela glared at him and Ri quickly took back his words.

"I...I mean," he stuttered uneasily before Teddy and Skye burst into laughter.

"Yep," Skye giggled. "Completely whipped."

**A/N** Yeah, so it's a bit of a filler chapter but I really wanted to get Ron and Lavender together! Please review...


	32. Broken Hearts

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns all

_Previously:_

"_I am not whipped!" Ri protested heatedly._

_Angela glared at him and Ri quickly took back his words._

"_I...I mean," he stuttered uneasily before Teddy and Skye burst into laughter._

"_Yep," Skye giggled. "Completely whipped."_

Skye had heard a saying once; all good things must come to an end. She didn't really understand it at the time, but now...now she had a pretty good idea of what it meant.

The day had started off like any other, and then it had gone downhill from there. She couldn't believe that things could go so wrong. How was she supposed to continue to be brave? To be strong?

All she felt like doing was collapsing on her bed and crying. She had barely eaten since it had happened and she hated herself for being so weak. Being weak wouldn't help. She needed to prove to, not only herself, but everyone else that she was strong. That she didn't care.

Sighing, Skye picked up her clothes and continued packing. The end of year train left in a couple of days, thank goodness. She wasn't sure if she could stand to be at Hogwarts much longer. And she hated that. Hated that she could suddenly want to leave the one place that felt as much like home as Godric's Hollow.

Normally, Skye disliked the end of school year. It meant that everyone was leaving Hogwarts and to Skye, that just seemed strange. Hogwarts without children was like a lake without water. It was wrong, plain and simple.

Skye was now beyond caring and it had only been a day since it had happened. She was scared to imagine what she would be like in a couple of weeks. Ri had told her that she would heal eventually, but Skye wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to.

To begin to heal would mean that she was starting to recover. And that would mean she was moving on. Past what had happened. And that sucked.

Skye didn't like to think about moving on. Her future was so uncertain now. She knew now that things could change so quickly. Sure, people had told her that before, but she had never really believed it until now.

Skye took a seat on her bed in the empty dormitory. She fingered the scarf she held in her hands; her last reminder, her last lifeline.

"SKYE!" the dormitory door burst open and Hermione came rushing in. "You'll never believe what happened!" she gushed. "Harry asked me out! Harry! Isn't it amazing? Sure, the holidays are coming up but at least he finally asked me! It will be so fantastic. I can come over during...Skye?"

Hermione had noticed her friend's lack of reaction.

"Yeah, that's great Hermione," Skye said hollowly. "Real fantastic."

"What's wrong Skye?" Hermione asked, sitting next to her friend. "What's happened?"

"Nothing," Skye said. "I'm fine. Tell me more about Harry."

Beaming, Hermione launched into her story again and Skye tuned her out. She wasn't fine, she knew that, but Hermione was so happy! Skye couldn't burden her with all of her problems at a time like this.

"Skye!" Hermione glanced at her friend again. "You haven't listened to a word I've said."

"I'm sorry," Skye said quietly. "Can you repeat that?"

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked impatiently. "Why are you like this? So quiet and not-Skye-like. This isn't you! What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Skye repeated. "I told you."

"That's bullshit Skye," Hermione said. "You didn't come back to the dormitory last night. Where were you?"

"With Ri," Skye said.

"Oh," Hermione said. "I thought you might have been with Draco."

Skye's eyes filled with tears and she turned her head.

"No," she said. "Not last night. Not ever again."

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

Skye looked up at her friend with hollow, life-less eyes.

"We broke up," she said. "It's over."

"Oh Skye," Hermione breathed.

She wrapped her arms around her friend as Skye burst into tears.

"Why Skye?" Hermione asked softly. "What happened?"

Sniffing, Skye faced her friend.

"After classes," she whispered. "After class everything went wrong."

_Flashback_

_Skye dumped her books in her dormitory and raced down the stairs._

"_Where are you going?" Ginny asked._

"_To see Draco of course," Skye replied. "He wanted to spend some time together tonight."_

_Ginny rolled her eyes._

"_Of course," she said. "I should have guessed. Have fun."_

"_Will do," Skye grinned and left the Common Room._

_She headed down to the entrance of the Slytherin Common Room. She rounded a corner and stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her was a scene she never wanted to see; ever. Draco was locked in what appeared to be a fiery embrace with Pansy Parkinson._

_Skye felt her eyes widen as she softly she said, "Draco?"_

_The kiss was instantly broken and Draco turned to Skye._

"_Skye," he said, shocked. "This isn't what it looks like."_

_He walked up to Skye and took her hands in his, but she pulled away, anger beginning to overcome her previous shock._

"_Bullshit it wasn't," Skye spat._

"_It really wasn't Skye baby," Draco pleaded. "I promise."_

"_Don't call me that," Skye hissed, praying that the tears in her eyes wouldn't fall. "And you promise? Like you promised that you'll love me forever and never even look at another girl while you're with me? That kind of promise?"_

_Draco flinched, like he had been hit._

_"I do love you."_

"_So why were you making out with Parkinson?"_

"_It wasn't how it looked," Draco said again._

"_So you better fucking explain it to me," Skye snapped._

"_She came onto me!" Draco exclaimed._

_Skye laughed hollowly._

"_I'm supposed to believe that?"_

"_If you loved me you'd believe it," Draco snapped._

"_And if you loved me I would never have seen what I just saw."_

"_I do love you."_

"_I'm beginning to doubt that."_

"_Well I'm beginning to think that if you can't trust what I say, then I'm better off without you."_

_Skye froze. Had he really just suggested that?_

"_You mean that we should break up?" Skye clarified._

"_Yeah," Draco's face was void of all emotion. "You obviously don't trust me enough for this relationship to work."_

"_My trust has been misused," Skye shot back._

"_It's over then," Draco said. "We're over."_

"_Fine," Skye whispered._

_She fumbled with the ring on her finger and threw it at Draco. He didn't make any attempt to catch it, and it bounced off the stone walls._

"_At least I'm free of all your shit now," she said. "At least I might end up with someone my family actually likes."_

_Draco remained impassive despite the fact Skye knew that her words would have hurt him._

"_And at least I might end up with someone worth my time and effort," he drawled. "A pureblood that knows their place in the world is above muggles and mudbloods."_

_Skye bit her lip, willing herself not to cry. That had really hurt. Skye's own mother was a 'mudblood', as was Hermione, but they were two of the brightest witches who have been through Hogwarts._

_Skye tugged at the chain that hung around her neck and threw it at Draco's feet, ignoring the snapping of the chain. She only just resisted the urge to smash it into little pieces._

"_You're lower than low, Draco Malfoy," she said venomously. "I hate you and wish I had never met you."_

_And with that, Skye walked away from the one person she was more in love with than anyone without even a backwards look._

_End Flashback_

"But I don't hate him," Skye sobbed. "I really don't."

"I know," Hermione soothed. "When we get angry we can say things we don't mean."

"But I really meant it," Skye said. "I meant it at the time. I'm a horrible person."

"No you're not," Hermione said passionately. "You're one of the most beautiful people I know, both inside and out."

Skye hiccupped.

"You are too," she whispered. "Harry is lucky to have finally realised how great you are."

Hermione smiled softly. She got up and grabbed a block of chocolate she had hidden under her bed, and offered it to Skye.

"What happened then?" she asked.

"Well..." Skye began.

_Flashback_

_With unwanted tears streaming down her face, Skye made her way up to the Seventh Year Boys Dormitory. If there was one person that would be able to comfort her now, it was Ri. She knew he wouldn't ask questions until she was able and willing to talk and that was what she needed right now._

_Skye didn't knock, simply entered the dormitory. Teddy was lying on one of the beds, chucking a small ball at another boy, sitting on a different bed. A third boy was lying on his stomach, obviously trying to finish an essay or something._

_They all looked up at her as she entered. Teddy instantly stood and came over to her._

"_Hey," he said. "What's wrong Skye?"_

_"Nothing," Skye said, wiping her eyes furiously._

_She hated appearing weak._

"_Bullshit," Teddy said quietly._

"_Where's Ri?" Skye demanded. "I need Ri."_

"_Ooh," one of the boys laughed. "Haven't cha heard he's taken?"_

_Teddy chucked the ball at his head._

"_He's in the bathroom," Teddy explained. "He'll be out..."_

"_Oi," Ri's voice filled the room. "Have any of you seen my blue shirt?"_

_He was shirtless, but wearing jeans for which Skye was thankful. They were close friends but she didn't need to see that! He was towelling his hair dry and began to look through his trunk. He hadn't noticed Skye yet._

"_The one Angie loves?" Skye teased, despite her tears._

"_Sure," Ri said, his head snapping up to glance at Skye quickly. "We're going out tonight and I thought...wait, why are you crying?"_

"_It's nothing," Skye muttered, suddenly feeling stupid. "I just...never mind. I'm going now."_

_Ri was going out with Angela tonight–he didn't want to waste his time on Skye's problems._

"_Hey," Ri said, catching her arm. "Who's the jerk that made you cry? 'Cause I'm gonna kick their arse."_

_Skye laughed quietly despite herself._

"_You're going out with Angie," she said. "It doesn't matter."_

"_Course it does," Ri whispered. "You're my best friend. Angie won't mind."_

_Skye started crying again, and Ri wrapped his arms around her tightly. He threw a pointed look at Teddy who began kicking the other boys out. He knew that Skye and Ri needed some time._

"_Tell Angie I'm sorry, yeah?" Ri asked Teddy over Skye's head._

"_Sure," Teddy nodded._

_He too headed towards the door, but paused and turned back to Ri, a questioning look in his eyes. Ri shrugged._

"_I'll tell you later," he mouthed._

_Ri knew that Teddy cared about Skye as well. He was like her older brother of sorts. He loved her too, but their relationship wasn't anywhere near as close as the one Skye shared with Ri. If he was to be perfectly honest with himself, he wasn't sure that it was possible to find another two people as close as Ri and Skye._

_Once Teddy had left the dormitory, Ri pulled Skye over to his bed and lay down with her. Skye continued to sob heartbrokenly as Ri ran a soothing hand through her hair. He didn't say anything; there was no need for words._

_Eventually, Skye's tears began to dry up and she glanced over at Ri._

"_I'm sorry," she said. "I made you miss your date."_

"_You're more important than a date," Ri insisted. "I love Angie but she isn't in my dormitory crying her heart out. You are. And I love you too."_

_Skye sniffed and sat up._

"_Thanks," she murmured._

"_Anytime," Ri kissed the top of her head. "Now, wanna tell me what's wrong?"_

"_Me and Draco broke up," Skye whispered. "I caught him kissing Pansy Parkinson."_

_Instantly, Ri's face darkened._

"_I'll kill him," he muttered darkly._

"_NO!" Skye exclaimed. "Please don't."_

_Tears began to well up in her eyes again, and Ri's arms were around her once again._

"_Shh," he whispered. "I'm sorry."_

"_Don't hurt him," Skye said. "Please don't hurt him."_

"_But he hurt you, Skye," Ri said. "And he shouldn't have."_

"_It doesn't matter," Skye whispered. "Just don't hurt him as well."_

"_Fine," Ri sighed. "But you're not going to be able to stop Harry, or Teddy."_

"_Or Jono," Skye smiled wryly. "Jono's always had it in for him as well."_

"_So I guess my job's covered then?" Ri attempted to lighten the mood. "They'll only do it because they love you."_

"_But I love him," tears began to roll down Skye's face again. "I still do."_

"_He doesn't deserve you," Ri said, wiping away Skye's tears. "You're too good for him."_

"_Doesn't matter...I still love him."_

_Skye let out a yawn; crying always tired her out. Probably because she didn't cry all that often._

"_Come on," Ri said, lying back down on his bed. "You need to sleep."_

"_Stay with me?" Skye asked, hating the childish, vulnerable tone her voice took on._

"_Always," Ri whispered._

_He wrapped his arms tightly around Skye and that's how they found themselves in the morning._

_End Flashback_

"You're lucky to have Ri," Hermione noted.

"I know," Skye whispered. "I don't deserve him."

"Of course you do!" Hermione exclaimed. "Now get up!"

"What?"

"I said get up!" Hermione grabbed Skye's arm and pulled.

"What are you doing?" Skye asked.

"I'm getting you out of here," Hermione said determinedly. "You cannot allow yourself to sit up here and feel sorry for yourself! It's not healthy."

"You sound like my mother," Skye muttered. "I'm not moving. I can't face him."

"Oh tosh," Hermione rolled her eyes. "You don't need him."

"But I do," Skye whispered.

"No, you don't," Hermione insisted firmly. "We are going downstairs and having lunch in the Great Hall. You've already missed all your morning classes. You will not break down when you see him because you are stronger than that. I know you, Skye Potter. And this is not you. The Skye Potter I know would not let a stupid boy get her down. She would face him with her head held high and prove that she doesn't need him, even if she is hurting inside. Because she is Skye Potter. Now let's move."

Helpless, Skye allowed herself dress in the clothes Hermione threw at her. She sat in a chair as Hermione did her hair and makeup. She was so lucky to have Hermione. She wouldn't let Skye ruin her life because of a boy, even if that boy was Draco Malfoy.

**A/N** HA! Betcha weren't expecting that! Aww, poor Skye though. I feel sorry for her. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks a lot!


	33. Violence is Never the Answer

**Disclaimer:** Once again, nothing is mine...

_Previously:_

_Helpless, Skye allowed herself dress in the clothes Hermione threw at her. She sat in a chair as Hermione did her hair and makeup. She was so lucky to have Hermione. She wouldn't let Skye ruin her life because of a boy, even if that boy was Draco Malfoy._

Skye took a seat at the Gryffindor Table next to Ginny. Hermione sat down next to her, obviously pleased with her success in getting Skye out of the dormitory. Upon seeing Skye, each of her family members came over and hugged her tightly. Ri had obviously told them what had happened after Skye left the dormitory in that morning.

Harry hugged her the longest and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry about him," he said. "You deserve so much better."

Skye smiled weakly at him.

"Thanks," she said. "And congrats on finally getting the girl."

Harry laughed.

"It's all thanks to you," he said. "Love you Skye."

"Love you too."

The doors of the Great Hall opened again, and Skye couldn't help turning to look. Draco came through the doors and Skye was unable to tear her eyes away. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest. Hermione snapped her fingers in front of Skye's face, and she looked away quickly. Hermione had been very clear that she didn't want Skye pining over him.

"What happened to his hand?" Skye whispered.

"I do believe that happened when he punched a wall," Blaise said grimly from behind them.

"Why did he do that?" Ginny asked, moving over to make room for her boyfriend. "Pretty stupid if you ask me."

Blaise shrugged.

"I actually don't know," he said. "I think it has something to do with you, Skye."

"She didn't do anything," Hermione said, instantly coming to Skye's defence.

"I never said she did," Blaise held his hands up in surrender.

"And his eye?" Skye asked quietly.

She had noticed that Draco was sporting quite the black eye. His lip also appeared a little bruised from a distance.

"I believe your brother's took credit for that," Blaise said. "Harry, Teddy and Jono. Though Professor Lupin wasn't all that pleased."

"I told Ri to tell them not to," Skye whispered.

"You know they weren't going to listen," Ginny said. "Besides, I thought Ri would have wanted first punch."

Skye winced at Ginny's word choice. She didn't want to think about her family hurting Draco.

"I told him not to," she said simply. "He listens."

"Draco doesn't like this," Blaise said quietly. "He never wanted to break up with you. It's killing him."

"Don't," Skye pleaded. "Please don't say that."

"It's true," Blaise continued, ignoring Skye's protests. "He still loves you."

Skye's eyes filled with tears again. Couldn't he just stop it? There was no way Draco could love her still; he made that perfectly clear.

"She said to stop it," Teddy interrupted from behind them. "If you're going to sit at our table, you should listen to what she says. Got it?"

Blaise nodded.

"Sure," he said, turning to leave. "But just think about what I said, okay?"

"It's not okay," Teddy continued angrily. "You have no idea how much she's hurting. I've seen Skye cry two times in her life that I can remember; the first time when she was five and the second time yesterday. Because of Malfoy. So if you're going to sit with Ginny, you better not mention his name again."

Blaise nodded mutely, obviously knowing not to mess with Teddy.

"I'll catch you after class Gin," he said and left.

Teddy slid into the now vacant seat besides Skye and hugged her awkwardly with one arm.

"I told you not to hurt him," Skye accused. "You didn't listen."

"He hurt you Skye," Teddy said. "I can't sit by and watch you in pain without doing anything."

"You shouldn't bother," Skye said.

"You know I will," Teddy grinned. "No matter what you say. I love you. When Ri told me what happened I was so angry. So was Harry. I've never seen him look like he could kill someone before."

"Don't," Skye whispered. "I don't want to think about it anymore."

"Fine," Teddy smiled. "Who do you think is going to win the Quidditch Cup?"

The group talked about random things for the remainder of lunch before the bell rang. Skye followed Hermione and Harry to their next class. Unfortunately for Skye, it was with Draco. She tried to ignore him, but it was hard. She was so used to spotting him in a crowd it was impossible to ignore his presence.

"Well, well," he drawled. "Look who finally decided to leave the dormitory."

"Fuck off Malfoy," she snapped.

Skye felt a pang in her heart as she spoke. They had gone back to hating each other so easily. Sure, they had hated each other for five years, but Draco was acting like the last six months hadn't happened. And it hurt.

"Ooh," Draco mocked. "Feisty."

"Back off Malfoy," Harry warned.

Draco eyed the twins in an obvious challenge.

"What are you doing to do about it?" he asked.

"I swear," Skye said lowly, her eyes flashing dangerously. "I swear if you don't fuck off this instant, I will not only black your other eye, but I will make sure you will spend the next three weeks in the Hospital Wing."

Draco eyed Skye, trying to work out if it was an idle threat. Skye herself wasn't sure if it was.

"Aww, looks like little baby Potter is trying to stand up for herself," Draco smirked, obviously deciding that Skye wasn't going to have the guts to hurt him.

"That's enough," Remus had entered the corridor. "Please, into the classroom."

Draco was still smirking, thinking he had had the last word. Skye wasn't so sure. Without really thinking about what she was doing, Skye spun around, drew her fist back and with a snap, slammed it into Draco's face.

She missed his eye but heard a grimly satisfying crunch which she recognized as his nose breaking. Blaise, who was standing next to Draco, gaped at her in shock. After the way she had broken down at breakfast, Blaise didn't think that she would be able to hurt him like that.

"Violence is not acceptable at Hogwarts, Miss Potter," Remus' stiff and disappointed voice came from inside the classroom. "Neither is ignoring the specific instructions of a Professor. That will be ten points from Gryffindor and please go and see your Head of House. Explain why you have been sent."

"Yes sir," Skye ground out.

She picked up her bag and stormed over to McGonagall's office. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," McGonagall called.

Skye entered the room slowly, closing the door behind her.

"Ah, Miss Potter," McGonagall said. "Why are you here? I thought you had a class?"

"I was sent Professor," Skye said and quickly explained what had transpired.

"It is rather funny," Professor McGonagall said slowly. "That only this morning I was talking to Remus about both your twin and brother and Remus' own son. I know you are close with Remus and this was perhaps why he was concerned about you. I see now that there is something bothering you."

"I'm not sure I understand, Professor," Skye said.

"When Remus came to me, it was to report the actions of Mr Potter, Mr Potter and Mr Lupin. Apparently, they had a disagreement with Mr Malfoy which ended in violence. I believe this occurred on your behalf."

"I did not encourage this," Skye said stiffly. "I had told them to leave it."

"Which is why Mr Black was not with them," McGonagall concluded.

Skye opened her mouth to question how she had reached this conclusion, but McGonagall beat her to it.

"I know the close relationship that you share with Orion Black," McGonagall smiled at Skye's surprised look. "Teacher's are not as blind to their students' behaviours and friendships as one might think. Which is why I know that this behaviour is very uncharacteristic of you, Skye."

"I know," Skye said. "I'm sorry."

"Sometimes, Skye," McGonagall said softly. "Things happen in our lives that make us sad and angry, both at the same time. Unfortunately, the anger seems to override the sadness every time. But despite these situations, it is important not to let the anger get the better of us. We should not turn to violence as an answer."

"I know," Skye said again.

And she did. Lily had engrained in each and every one of her children that violence was never the answer.

"I lost control," Skye said softly. "He hurt me so bad."

"I understand Skye," McGonagall looked at Skye sadly. "I know that heartbreak is a terrible thing to go through and I don't blame you for being upset. But you shouldn't have hit Mr Malfoy, no matter how you feel."

"I know that now," Skye said. "But I can't take it back now."

"No," McGonagall agreed. "No you can't. Which is why I'm afraid that I have to assign you a week of detention and write to your parents."

"Please don't!" Skye protested, though she knew it was useless.

"I'm sorry," McGonagall said. "But those are the rules. I can't change them. Perhaps, though, I can suggest that you write to your parents yourself and tell them what has happened. The official letter from the school won't be sent until tomorrow."

"Okay," Skye said, "I'll do that. Thank you."

"That's okay, Miss Potter," McGonagall said. "Now can I recommend going back to class?"

"Of course," Skye nodded and turned to leave. "Thanks."

"Oh and Skye?"

"Yes Professor?"

"I know it may not seem significant, but you have a large number of friends that would not mind in the least if you spoke to them about your current feelings," Professor McGonagall said. "And if that fails, my door is always open."

"Okay," Skye said softly. "Thanks a lot."

**A/N** Awww, so some McGonagall interaction too. Haha, hope you enjoyed the chapter–let me know what you thought!


	34. Holiday Hell

**Disclaimer:** It's really a pity I don't own Harry Potter–I could be mega rich...haha

_Previously:_

"_I know it may not seem significant, but you have a large number of friends that would not mind in the least if you spoke to them about your current feelings," Professor McGonagall said. "And if that fails, my door is always open."_

"_Okay," Skye said softly. "Thanks a lot."_

The holidays came and Skye couldn't be more thankful. Draco had been avoiding her every since she broke his nose and Skye wasn't sure whether not having any contact with him was better or worse.

The only problem with being at home was the fact that she couldn't escape from her room. Her father had completely freaked when he found out what happened between her and Draco, and unfortunately her mother also agreed that it would be better for her to spend more time at home. Apparently, she was under house arrest to make her feel more 'secure' about herself. Like she needed any more self-confidence...

Hermione was constantly over, but only to be with Harry. Skye barely even saw her friend when she came. Ron very rarely visited the Potter household as he had started going out with Lavender, and they were never seen apart. Ginny was with Blaise, Iris was always with Dan; even Jono was never around. Ri had Angie and his intense Auror training had begun while Teddy spent the majority of his nights at clubs, and the days with hangovers (much to the annoyance of Remus).

So, when the opportunity arose to babysit the littlies at Diagon Alley with Rhia (she had broken things off with Xavier before the year finished) Skye agreed instantly. The girls were to look after Amanda, Zach, Suzie, Kiara, Mitchell and Paulina.

A few months back, Skye would have protested strongly against being left with the youngest siblings to look after, but now she jumped at the chance. All she wanted to do was get some fresh air and spend some time in Diagon Alley. Skye had always been fascinated with the Alley; to her, it just seemed like a real magical place. Like something out of a Muggle fairytale.

Fifteen minutes into the trip, however, Skye was wondering why she ever thought this was a good idea.

"Kiara stop it!" Skye said angrily. "You can't keep running off like that."

"Jesus Skye," Rhia sighed, carrying Paulina in her arms. "Why did I agree to this?"

"I have no fucking clue," Skye said. "Don't even know why I agreed to it."

Skye felt a tugging on her hand and looked down into the face of Zach.

"What's fucking?" he asked innocently.

Skye and Rhia exchanged alarmed glances. Both of their mothers hated swearing with a passion and both their father's believed their daughters to be young, innocent, and naive...like the girls ever were! But hey, fathers can sometimes be a little blinded by what they want to believe.

"Nothing," Skye said, smiling sweetly at Zach. "It's a word that only big kids get to use."

"Oh," Zach said. "Okay."

"Right," Skye said. "I'm going to get ice-cream. You have to sit here with Rhia and be very good otherwise you don't get any. Okay?"

"Okay," the kids chorused angelically.

"I wanna come," Suzie frowned.

"Fine," Skye sighed. "But don't run off, got it?"

Suzie nodded obediently, and the pair headed off to the ice cream shop. But, like all four year olds, Suzie wasn't all that good at following instructions. She ran off.

"God Suze," Skye groaned, looking around for her baby sister. "Where the fuck are you?"

Skye glimpsed a little girl captivated by a colourful shop front who looked suspiciously like the missing Potter.

"Suzie!" she called. "Come here."

Suzie looked around and noticed her big sister, but made no move to head over to her. She was looking at something in the window, and didn't want to leave.

Sighing, Skye headed over there. She kept her eyes so focused on Suzie, so she wouldn't lose her again, that she didn't notice the blonde until it was too late. Skye crashed into Draco, sending them both to the floor.

"Oh gosh," Skye said, without really realising who it was. "I'm so sorry."

"Just can't resist falling at my feet, can you?" Draco drawled.

Skye took a deep breath and rolled her eyes.

"Funny," Skye smirked. "Did you get that out of your book as well?"

A small blush crept up Draco's white cheeks.

"No, I..." he began, but was cut off by a loud exclamation.

"SKYE!" Blaise exclaimed.

"Hey Blaise," Skye forced a smile and hugged her friend. "If you will excuse me, I have to go catch..."

"Skyey, Skyey, Skyey," Suzie squealed, throwing herself into Skye's arms. "Look what I saw!"

"What Suzie?" Skye asked, pretending to be excited.

"A pretty doll!" Suzie's eyes were wide with excitement.

"Wow, you better show me that," Skye grinned.

There was a small cough and Skye turned back to the group of Slytherin's.

"I guess I'll see you around Blaise," Skye said. "Give my love to Ginny yeah?"

"Sure," Blaise nodded. "But won't you see her?"

Skye shrugged. "Not as much as you," she pointed out.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Draco asked, looking at the little girl cuddled up in Skye's arms.

"Sure," Skye said sarcastically. "This is my daughter Suzie."

Draco's jaw dropped and Skye laughed at the dumbstruck look on his face.

"Catch you later Blaise," she said, heading off with Suzie still laughing.

"I KNOW SHE'S YOUR SISTER!" Draco yelled after her. "AND IT'S NOT LIKE I REALLY CARE!"

"WHATEVER," Skye yelled back.

She was over him. If he wanted to pick a fight, he wouldn't get one. If he wanted to prove that he was over her though, she would prove that she was over him. She didn't need the bastard or his cruel words.

She didn't need someone who would turn on her so quickly after sharing something so intimate. She really didn't need him.

Pity it didn't make her want him any less. It was cliché, yes, but there was a hole in her chest where her heart used to be. When she had arrived home, she had slowly burnt all the reminders of Draco in her house. Starting with his letters and ending with his scarf. She watched as the flames licked around the material, slowly, slowly burning. Destroying every last token of him, just like their relationship was slowly destroyed.

It started off fine, just like everything always did. And then things started spiralling out of control. Looking back, Skye realised that their relationship was doomed from the very beginning.

She hadn't noticed it, but there were so many warning signs. Signs she should have noticed. To start with, she was a Potter and he was a Malfoy. Sure, they had said that it didn't matter, but in the end it did.

Their upbringing was different, what was expected from them was different. Their lives ran two completely different courses, and shouldn't have intersected at all.

The second thing was all the small fights they had. Whether it was Draco getting Skye drunk, or Skye exploding at Draco for missing their Hogsmeade trip...it was the little things that ended up hurting them.

They had too many reasons to not be together, too many other options. It wasn't like anybody actually wanted them together anyway. And that brings about point three. Family.

To Skye, her family meant everything. She wanted them to like who she was dating, or at least accept him. But with Draco that was once again not going to happen. And it wasn't like his parents had ever really found out about them. Skye knew that their reactions wouldn't be good either.

It was the little things that Skye should have noticed. Perhaps she really should have listened to Ri when he was trying to tell her that blood never lies. Maybe then she could have saved herself so much heartbreak.

**A/N** Ahahaa, so some more run-ins with Draco...review?


	35. Surprises in the Mail

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

_Previously:_

_It was the little things that Skye should have noticed. Perhaps she really should have listened to Ri when he was trying to tell her that blood never lies. Maybe then she could have saved herself so much heartbreak._

"I am over him," Skye announced, collapsing on her bed. "I am so over him it's not funny."

Hermione simply raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Seriously, I am," Skye insisted.

"If you say so," Hermione said dubiously.

Hermione had come to stay for the final few days of the holiday as her parents were unable to take her to Kings Cross on September 1st. Skye was glad Hermione was able to stay; it gave her more time to talk to her friend as her visits weren't purely because of Harry.

"It's only been a month, Skye," Hermione said logically. "And in that time you have never shown signs of getting over him."

"I have to!" Skye exclaimed.

"When?"

"At Diagon Alley," Skye said proudly. "I didn't fight with him at all. Or break down afterwards."

"And is there someone that can confirm this?" Hermione asked.

"Rhia!" Skye smirked at her friend. "She was very proud of me."

"It's okay not to be over him yet," Hermione said quietly. "I know how much you loved him."

"Why are you so insistent that I'm not over him?" Skye snapped. "I thought you wanted me to forget about him."

"I do," Hermione said. "But I don't want you to pretend to be over him because of what I've said."

"Aww, that's sweet," Skye grinned. "But I promise I'm over him."

"Okay then," Hermione obviously still didn't believe her, but was willing to let it go. "And pray tell what you're going to do now that you're single and happy about it?"

Skye smiled mischievously.

"I'm going to give Harry grey hairs," she grinned. "Thank goodness Ri and Teddy aren't going to be back at school."

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" Hermione groaned. "And why do I think I'm going to bear the brunt of your actions?"

"Because you probably are," Skye said cheerfully. "I'm going to date other guys and not bother with what Harry thinks of them. I'm going to start taking control of my social life again."

Hermione looked at her friend, frowning slightly.

"I'm not going to become a slut," Skye said quickly. "If that's what you're afraid of. If I like a guy, I'm going to date them. That's all. I don't have to worry about what Ri will think anymore. He's not going to be at school so he can't stop me from growing up."

"Has he ever tried to stop you?" Hermione asked.

"Duh," Skye rolled her eyes. "It's all in his protectiveness. If he doesn't like a guy who he knows is interested in me or vice versa, he says something to said guy and that guy backs off. Everyone is shit scared of Ri when he gets angry."

"You know," Hermione said slowly. "That actually makes a lot of sense. And explains some stuff."

"You've never noticed?" Skye asked incredulously.

"Not really," Hermione shrugged. "I knew he was protective of you but..."

"He was supposed to be subtle," Skye laughed. "I guess it worked for everyone but me."

Hermione joined in her friends laughter.

"Yeah," she said. "I guess it did. Anyway, who do you think..."

However, Hermione never got to finish her question as Lily's voice floated up to them.

"Hogwarts letters!" Lily called.

Instantly, there was a tremendous pattering of feet as both the old and new Hogwarts students came tearing into the kitchen. Hermione and Skye joined them at a more leisurely pace. The excitement of receiving school letter's had worn off by the time they had reached their seventh year.

Lucas was starting at Hogwarts this year and he was exceptionally excited. He was the first to receive his letter from the bundle Lily held in her hands.

Catherine and Michaela were next, then Iris and Jono. Finally, Lily handed Skye, Harry and Hermione their letters.

"I GOT IN!" Lucas laughed, waving his letter.

"No shit," Jono muttered, but only loudly enough for the elder children to hear. "You do come from one of the most renowned magical families around. It's not like you're a squib."

Skye snorted at her brother's words, earning a glare from Lucas. Biting her lip, Skye turned to her own Hogwarts letter. She opened it casually and something fell out. Reflexively, Skye caught it.

She flipped it over and her eyes widened at the sight of HG written on the front of the badge. There was no mistaking what those letters stood for. Skye Potter had been made Head Girl.

Shocked, Skye looked into her envelope and pulled out two letters. The first was the standard letter and the second explained her new position.

_Miss Skye Potter,_

_It is with great honour that I announce that you have been chosen as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's new Head Girl._

Skye froze. She skimmed over the rest of the letter which explained her duties and the room she would be sharing with the new Head Boy. She glanced at the bottom line.

_Good luck and congratulations._

_Albus Winifred Percival Dumbledore. _(A/N I'm not sure I got that right...)

Below that was his signature.

That's it, Skye thought, Dumbledore had finally lost his marbles.

"Oh my god Skye," Hermione had noticed the badge in her hand. "Is that the Head Girl badge?"

The entire family turned to look at her and Skye ducked her head.

"Here," she muttered, shoving the badge into Hermione's hand. "I don't want it. You actually deserve it."

"Nonsense," Hermione said. "It was given to you."

"I still don't want it," Skye refused to take the badge back. "I know how much you wanted this."

It was true. Since their very first year at Hogwarts, Hermione had wanted to become Head Girl and she truly deserved it. Skye honestly believed that Hermione would make the best Head Girl; she had so more new ideas for the school, and yet the badge had gone to Skye, Hermione's best friend.

Skye knew that if the positions had been reversed, and it was Skye who had been the prefect all along and Hermione getting the badge, that she would have been hurt. She would, however, have still put on a happy face for her friend and this was what Skye feared Hermione was doing.

On closer inspection, though, Skye realised that Hermione's smile was indeed genuine. Her eyes were even sparkling with happiness for her friend.

"I don't want it either," Hermione said. "I thought I did, but I don't really. I'd rather still be a prefect. After all, I'm not going to have enough time to complete my schoolwork satisfactorily if I have Head Girl duties to worry about as well."

Skye couldn't help but laugh. That was such a Hermione thing to say.

"I'm happy for you Skye," she grinned. "You'll be great."

Skye bit her lip.

"Thanks," she said. "That means a lot. If Hermione Granger thinks I'll be a good Head Girl then that's all the confidence I need to accept the position."

"You're an idiot," Hermione giggled.

The two girls embraced each other tightly.

"And you're the best," Skye whispered. "I'm counting on you to help me out."

"Of course I will," Hermione smirked. "I wouldn't want the school to be destroyed!"

"Like I'd do that," Skye scoffed.

"You'll be fantastic Skye," Lily cut in, beaming at her daughter. "We have to celebrate your achievement!"

"What about me?" Harry pouted. "I've been made Quidditch Capitan again."

"Yes, well, that's Quidditch," Lily dismissed. "There's nothing fantastic about Quidditch."

All the Potter men, including James, turned to gape incredulously at Lily.

"There's nothing fantastic about Quidditch?" James repeated. "My poor, poor children... Don't listen to your mother; she has no idea what she's talking about."

Skye laughed.

"It's okay Dad," she said. "Even though I'm Head Girl I'll still play Quidditch."

"That's my girl," James beamed. "I knew I could count on you."

"What about me?" Harry pouted again. "I've always played Quidditch too."

"But you're not Head Girl as well," James said, throwing an arm around Skye. "And Skye is."

Skye snickered at the expression on her brother's face.

"Quit while you're not too far behind," Hermione suggested.

Harry sulked for the rest of the day.

**A/N** Please review?


	36. A New Face

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing...

_Previously:_

"_But you're not Head Girl as well," James said, throwing an arm around Skye. "And Skye is."_

_Skye snickered at the expression on her brother's face._

"_Quit while you're not too far behind," Hermione suggested._

_Harry sulked for the rest of the day._

"Do be good sweetheart," Lily said, kissing her daughter goodbye. "I don't want to hear anymore stories about you punching anybody, okay?"

"Yes Mum," Skye nodded obediently.

"Unless they hurt you," James added.

"JAMES!" Lily exclaimed, socking her husband in the stomach. "Set a good example please."

Skye grinned.

"Don't worry Mum," she said. "I got my brains from you."

"Thank god," Lily murmured, turning to say goodbye to her other children.

"Have fun Skye," a voice behind them said.

"RI!" Skye exclaimed.

She spun around and hugged her friend tightly.

"I didn't think you'd come," she said breathlessly.

"And miss seeing you off for your last year?" Ri asked. "Never."

"I'm gonna miss you," Skye whispered.

"I'll miss you too honey," Ri said softly. "Promise to write to me?"

"Of course," Skye instantly agreed. "But you have to write back."

"Definitely," Ri grinned. "I've got to stay tuned in with all the Hogwarts gossip now don't I?"

The whistle of the train suddenly blew and Lily began ushering the children onto the train.

"Have a great year," Ri whispered, kissing Skye on the forehead.

"You too," Skye said, breaking away from her friend.

"And no guys!" he called after her.

"Try and stop me," Skye laughed.

She grabbed her trunk and began hoisting it onto the train, turning back to wave at her family one last time. She headed down the isle of the train with Hermione, trying to find an empty compartment.

It seemed strange to Skye that this would be the last time she would do this. The last time she would ever board the Hogwarts Express...

CRASH!

Skye was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't see the person in front of her. She fell to the ground and immediately a tanned face was peering down at her, brown eyes filled with concern.

"Are you alright?"

Mutely, Skye nodded. She stood up and brushed herself off. She took her first real look at the guy standing before her. Funnily enough, Skye liked what she saw. A lot.

"I'm fine now," she flirted. "I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going."

"I wasn't either," the guy grinned. "Otherwise I wouldn't have missed your pretty face."

Skye laughed; she liked this guy.

"Skye Potter," she said, holding out a hand.

"Daniel Brady," the guy shook her hand. "Ravenclaw."

"I'm a Gryffindor," Skye said. "That probably explains why I've never met you before."

Ravenclaw and Gryffindor only very rarely had classes together.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Skye," Daniel said. "But I'm afraid I'll have to go; my mates will be getting impatient."

"No problem," Skye said. "I'll see you round."

"Definitely," Daniel sent Skye another grin before heading into a nearby compartment.

"Who was he?" Hermione asked. "He was hot!"

"Aren't you supposed to be with my brother?" Skye replied absently, sliding into a compartment.

"Sure," Hermione shrugged. "Doesn't mean I can't appreciate good eye-candy."

"Daniel Brady," Skye said. "Ravenclaw."

"That's probably why I don't know him," Hermione muttered. "I thought I knew most people."

"Probably never run into him before," Skye said. "Not like I have at any rate."

Hermione laughed. "True," she said. "Now you have to go to the front of the train and meet with the Head Boy."

"Damn," Skye swore. "I forgot about that. Who do you think it is?"

"I dunno," Hermione shrugged. "I was thinking it might be Ernie MacMillan. It could be Ron, but he would have told us..."

"Unless he wanted it to be a surprise," Skye muttered. "Anyway, I'll see you at the meeting in ten?"

"Yep," Hermione nodded. "Have fun."

"Yeah, see you," Skye waved and made her way up to the front of the train.

She pushed open the door and read _Heads and Prefects Only_ and froze. There, standing in front of her was Draco Malfoy, wearing the Head Boy badge.

He hadn't noticed her yet and was staring out the window absently. Skye cleared her throat and he jumped around, startled.

Upon seeing who it was, he jumped up almost nervously, running a hand through his hair.

"Umm...hi," he stuttered.

Skye raised an eyebrow. Draco Malfoy stuttering? That was new.

"Hey Malfoy," she said, hoping her face didn't betray what she was feeling inside. "You're obviously the Head Boy."

Inside, Skye's insides were twisting painfully. Shit, shit, shit, she thought, I have to share a room with HIM?

"Yeah, and you're Head Girl right?" he asked.

Skye nodded and the pair fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"We should try and be civil," Skye blurted out.

Draco's blue eyes were instantly on her.

"I mean," Skye tried to find the right words. "The school needs Heads that are able to work together without fighting. I know we finished off the last year badly so maybe we could start again."

Draco nodded slowly, mulling over Skye's words.

"We don't have to be friends," she added quickly. "Just civil to each other."

"Okay," Draco said quietly. "That's a good idea."

Skye's heart plummeted. She had thought that Draco may have wanted to be friends; at least that would be a step closer to how they were before the breakup. Obviously, it was too much to wish for.

Neither Draco nor Skye said another word on the topic and they lapsed into silence again.

"We should probably organize the patrol schedule," Skye said finally, remembering what was written in her letter.

"Yeah, good idea Potter," Draco said quickly. "But it can't interfere with Quidditch."

"Of any house," Skye added, knowing Draco was only talking about the Slytherin team. "But patrols should take priority over groups such as Charms Group 'cause otherwise it would be almost impossible to find a night that would suit everyone."

The pair set to work organizing a patrol schedule, each making sure that they were keeping their distance from each other.

It seemed as though Skye wasn't the only one who had changed over the holidays. Draco, too, seemed less inclined to throw an insult every time he opened his mouth.

After they had finished, the Heads were left to sit in an awkward silence until the prefect's arrived.

As each prefect came in, they looked shocked at who had been chosen and Skye really couldn't blame them. There was going to be rumours flying before they even reached Hogwarts.

A Slytherin and Gryffindor as Heads students and one that had never been and never wanted to be a prefect. Family rivalries since the time of their parents, and probably before. Used to date, but then broke up for reasons nobody really knew. Now, they hated each other again, but were forced to work together. Skye would have to write to Ri about this one.

As Hermione and Rhia came in, they each glanced between Skye and Draco, the question clear in their eyes. Skye smiled at them, reassuring them that she was perfectly fine with her chosen partner for the year.

Much to Skye's pleasure, Daniel Brady was the Ravenclaw prefect. As he entered, he threw Skye a wink and a grin that was quickly becoming his trademark. Skye grinned back.

"Right," Draco stood up. "We've made a schedule for patrols for each of you that we expect you to follow."

"If you can't make a patrol for a valid reason," Skye continued. "You should try and change with another prefect and if you can't come and see one of us and we'll see what we can do."

"Don't abuse the privilege you have been given," Draco said.

"Like you never had," Rhia scoffed quietly.

Skye glared at her and she shut up.

"And make sure that you don't go easy on your friends or housemates just because they're your friends," Draco continued. "If you're going to go easy on your friends, go easy on everyone. Just be fair."

"And that's it," Skye concluded. "Any questions?"

"Yeah," Daniel Brady raised his hand. "Where exactly can we find you? Just in case we want...I mean need to for something?"

Skye didn't miss the slip up in his words, nor the second meaning.

"We will be eating in the Great Hall, Brady," Draco said stiffly. "Just because we're Heads doesn't mean we don't need food. I'm sure you will be able to find us there."

"And if we can't?" Daniel raised an eyebrow.

Draco opened his mouth to say something, most likely an insult, but Skye interrupted.

"We also have our own rooms," she said quietly. "I think they're on the sixth floor and are protected by the portrait of the four founders of Hogwarts. I'm sure that if you ask them nicely they'll tell you if we are in there or get us for you."

"Thanks," Daniel winked at Skye again. "I'm sure I'll be making a few visits."

Skye bit her lip to stop herself from laughing; that probably wouldn't be entirely appropriate.

"If that's all, we will call this meeting closed," Draco interrupted coolly.

The prefects all filed out, Rhia wagging her eyebrows suggestively at Skye. Soon, it was just the two Head students left.

"So..." Skye said awkwardly. "I'll see you around then Malfoy."

She headed over to the compartment and door, ready to go join her friends.

"Potter..." Draco began.

"Yeah?" Skye faced him.

"Nothing," he muttered, a slightly pink taint to his cheeks.

Shrugging, Skye left the compartment. She collapsed next to Hermione in her own compartment, breathing a deep sigh. This was going to be a long and interesting year.

**A/N** Okay, so I'm predictable and totally cliché. There's a longer chapter coming, I promise–but you'll only get it if you review!


	37. Memories

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah, I don't own it...

_Previously:_

"_Yeah?" Skye faced him._

"_Nothing," he muttered, a slightly pink taint to his cheeks._

_Shrugging, Skye left the compartment. She collapsed next to Hermione in her own compartment, breathing a deep sigh. This was going to be a long and interesting year._

"Come on," Harry whined. "Just tell me who the Head Boy is."

"No way," Skye shook her head. "I told you, I'm not saying."

Harry turned his pleading eyes on Hermione, but she simply smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry Harry," she said. "Skye made me promise."

And she had. Skye knew that if Harry found out that she was to share a private Common Room with Draco Malfoy for the entire year he would absolutely flip out. Skye wouldn't be surprised if he went and complained to Dumbledore himself.

"You two are no fun," Harry frowned.

"Hey guys," Rhia said cheerfully, taking a seat. "What's up with Malfoy being Head Boy?"

"WHAT?" Harry exploded.

"Oh shit," Skye muttered, as heads turned in their direction.

She probably should have told Rhia to keep her mouth shut as well.

"Oh," Rhia said slowly, comprehension dawning on her face. "You hadn't told Harry yet."

"Congrats genius," Skye muttered sarcastically. "Did you actually think I would have?"

"Well sorry," Rhia said, a little offended. "It's not like you've talked to me recently."

"Because you've been off with Ginny and you're other friends," Skye shot back.

"Only cause I didn't want to hang around Harry and Hermione being all mushy together," Rhia smirked. "It makes me sick."

"Oh shut up," Hermione blushed.

"I'm only telling the truth," Rhia said defensively.

"I can't believe he is Head Boy," Harry snarled. "I feel like going up to Dumbledore and..."

"Harry," Skye snapped. "Can you just shut up?"

Harry looked at her in shock, jaw dropping open.

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" he asked.

"Yes," Skye said angrily. "I don't give a shit about Malfoy being Head Boy. Sure, he wasn't who I would have chosen..."

"Got that right," Rhia muttered.

"But," Skye continued, ignoring Rhia's interruption. "I wouldn't have chosen me for Head Girl either. So just get over the fact that he broke my heart and move on because I have."

"Are you quite done?" Harry raised an eyebrow and Skye didn't miss the underlying hurt in his tone.

"Yes," she sighed. "And don't get all offended on me. You know you're so out of line about this. I don't need protecting, Harry, I can look after myself. Geeze, we're seventeen now or have you forgotten that day already?"

"Of course not," Harry murmured. "I don't think I ever will."

Skye didn't think she could forget the day either. Her seventeenth birthday was quite a memorable one.

_Flashback_

"_Shove over," Skye whispered._

_She pushed Harry's bare shoulder and he groaned._

"_Must you insist on sharing my bed?" he asked._

"_Of course," Skye grinned, a little too cheery for the time of night. "It's our birthday eve. Sleeping with you is like a tradition."_

_And it was. When the twins were little, they were always overly excited the night before their birthday. Their parents had lost their patience one too many times at the twins for sneaking out of their beds during the evening and so had thrown them (not literally of course) into the same room so they could entertain each other._

_Of course, these games wore both Skye and Harry out eventually and they fell asleep together. Seeing that it was effective, Lily and James had continued putting the twins to bed together every birthday eve._

_When they were older, however, it wasn't necessary anymore but one of the twins continued to sneak into the other's room after their parents had gone to bed. It was generally Skye, but she knew Harry didn't mind. It was tradition after all._

_And in the Potter household, traditions don't get broken._

"_Sure, sure," Harry sighed. "Get in."_

_Skye got into Harry's bed, pulling the sheets and doona up around them. She leaned back into Harry's chest and he wrapped his arms around her._

"_Love you," she whispered._

"_Love you too," Harry kissed Skye's temple quickly and closed his eyes._

_It didn't take long for the twins to fall asleep and they both slept soundly the entire night. Skye was the first to wake up in the morning and she glanced wearily at the clock._

"_10:38?" she yelped. "Harry, Harry wake up!"_

"_What's going on?" Harry yawned._

"_It's after 10:30!" Skye exclaimed._

"_Really?" Harry double checked the clock. "That's weird."_

_Birthday's in the Potter household were a big thing, and the twins had presumed that a seventeenth would have been pretty big. After all, they were coming of age._

_Skye couldn't remember the last time that she had been allowed to sleep in on her birthday. Usually, one of her younger siblings or her parents had woken her and Harry by now. Even on your average day someone would have dropped something or screamed or done something loud and noisy that would wake them up._

"_We could have slept in," Harry grumbled as Skye pulled him up. "And yet you decide to wake me up. The one birthday we could have..."_

"_Slept in," Skye finished. "I know, I know. But don't you find this strange?"_

"_Sure it's strange but who cares?" Harry rolled his eyes._

"_We're seventeen Harry!"_

"_Shit," Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Shit."_

"_We're of age," Skye said slowly._

"_We're of age," Harry repeated._

_Slowly, identical mischievous grins spread across their faces. They both leapt at the same instant, grabbing up their wands. Their shouts were simultaneous._

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"_Diffindo!"_

_Both spells missed._

"_Diffindo?" Harry started at his sister. "Are you trying to kill me?"_

"_I was trying to cut your hair," Skye grinned._

"_Why you little..."_

_Harry pounced on his sister sending her tumbling and screaming with laughter to the ground. The twins wrestled for a little until the grumbling of Harry's tummy stopped them.  
"Come on," Skye giggled. "Let's go eat something."_

"_Good idea," Harry grinned._

_He threw an arm around Skye's shoulders, intertwining their hands and led them down to the kitchen. Skye flicked the lights on and..._

"_SURPRISE!" everyone shouted._

"_Oh my god," Skye breathed._

_Somehow, her parents had organized all their friends and family to be in the kitchen for them. There was, of course, all her brothers and sisters, then the entire Black family, including a grinning Ri, the Lupin's were there in full force and then came the friends. Ron, Hermione (which wasn't surprising as she was staying with them), Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Blaise, Lavender, Neville, Mr and Mrs Longbottom, Angie and some of their friends from Quidditch._

"_You could have told us to get dressed or something," Skye said accusingly to her parents. "I mean, look at us."_

_She gestured to herself and Harry. Harry wearing only pyjama bottoms and Skye with a singlet top and pyjama bottoms._

"_We think you look wonderful," Claire grinned at them. "Like you've just gotten out of bed."_

"_Together," Sirius inserted._

"_Oh god that sounds wrong," Tonks shook her head._

_And that did it. The entire kitchen burst into laughter. When they had controlled themselves again, Harry and Skye left to get dressed quickly and then returned._

"_How long were you waiting for anyway?" Harry asked, as they all began to eat some of the delicious breakfast foods the women had prepared._

"_Oh, only since 8," Ri shrugged._

_Skye felt her jaw drop open._

"_I'm surprised you remember what that hour looks like," she teased._

"_Oh ha, ha," Ri rolled his eyes. "Very funny birthday girl."_

"_I try," Skye grinned. "Though really, how did you get out of bed?"_

"_Angela gave him a bit of a wakeup call," Sirius smirked as Ri blushed. "He was a little caught by surprise."_

"_I bet," Skye laughed._

"_Leave him alone," Claire scolded._

"_Yeah, leave me alone," Ri said, poking his tongue out._

"_God, how old are you?" Skye asked. "Eighteen or eight? Or three come to think of it."_

"_Shut up," Ri scowled. "I'm eighteen, and you know it."_

"_Of course I do," Skye smiled. "I remember your birthday."_

_The guests stayed for the majority of the day and there were all sorts of entertaining games to play and presents to open. During the afternoon, Lily and James even showed a slideshow they had set up about the lives of the twins so far._

_Everyone began to leave as it was getting darker outside, but Angie, Ri and Teddy stayed behind._

"_We thought that since you're seventeen and all," Teddy began._

"_We have to celebrate your coming of age in style," Ri continued._

"_And so we have a surprise for you," Teddy said. "Consider it our gift to you."_

"_Don't worry," Ri said noticing the apprehensive looks on the faces of the twins. "We've checked it all with your parents and as long as we're with you, it's fine."_

"_Iris and Rhia helped pick out your outfits so they're all very 'chic'," Ri grinned._

"_And 'totally in'," Teddy smirked._

"_But we have to admit that they will look extremely good on the two of you," Ri finished. "So go get changed and then we can really start celebrating."_

_Still wondering what was going on, the twin's took the clothes they were handed and got changed._

_Skye was wearing a beautiful pale gold dress that made her glow and, more importantly, matched her hair wonderfully. Angela did her makeup and hair and by the time she was finished, Skye looked stunning._

_Harry was dressed in stylish jeans and a loose fitting top that 'brought out his eyes', according to Iris. Skye had to admit that he looked pretty good._

"_Take hold of my arm Harry," Teddy said. "We're going to apparate. Ri will take you Skye."_

"_Where are we going?" Skye asked, a little anxiously._

"_Trust us," Ri smirked._

_Without further ado, he spun on the spot as Skye clutched tightly to his arm, still wondering where on earth they could be taking them..._

_End Flashback_

Skye grinned as she remembered what had happened next. Judging by the look on Harry's face, he was remembering too.

_Flashback_

_The club was absolutely amazing._

_Plain and simple._

_Skye had never been into a club before but she knew the Dragon's Breath had a pretty fantastic reputation. It wasn't a let down._

_Skye couldn't remember ever having so much dancing before. She danced with Ri, Teddy, Harry and even Angela numerous times each as well as a few other guys on the dance floor. Much to her delight, Skye was always surrounded by a large group of willing dance partners. Harry told her it was because she was so stunning._

_The amount of alcohol she consumed, although small (Ri and Teddy were monitoring their consumption on their parents orders) was helping her relax and fully enjoy what the night had to offer._

_Laughing and slightly giddy, Skye landed back in her room during the wee hours of the following morning. She could hear Teddy and Harry arrive in the room next door._

"_Don't leave," Skye slurred slightly. "I didn't wanna go. We should go back."_

"_The club closed, Skye," Ri rolled his eyes. "I think you had a little too much firewiskey."_

"_I don't think I had enough," Skye smirked._

"_You had more than enough," Ri said seriously. "Now go get changed. I'll wait until you go to bed."_

_Skye pushed Ri out of her room while she slipped into her pyjama's quickly._

"_Done," she called quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping occupants of the house._

_Ri re-entered the room and gave her a hug and a kiss._

"_Now get some sleep Skye," he said. "Or you'll feel even worse in the morning."_

"_Kay," Skye said sleepily. "Thanks for a great night."_

"_Anytime," Ri smiled as Skye climbed into bed. "Love you."_

"_Love you too," Skye murmured as her eyes closed._

_It was safe to say that that was a birthday neither twin would forget in a hurry._

_End Flashback_

"I'm still going to want to protect you though," Harry warned. "It's in my blood. Just cause you're seventeen doesn't mean I don't have to look out for you."

"You've never had to look out for me," Skye rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself."

"I never said you couldn't," Harry said. "Just that I have to take care of you. It's in the unwritten rules of being a brother."

"Jono doesn't act all overprotective of me," Skye pointed out.

"He's younger than you," Harry said. "And he did help me and Teddy out with Malfoy."

"Whatever," Skye rolled her eyes. "But I'm warning you; do not get in my way this year or..."

Skye's threat, however, was unable to be finished as the doors of the Great Hall opened suddenly and McGonagall lead the first years in. Skye felt Harry sitting up taller next to her and she scanned the crowd quickly for Lucas.

"He looks like he's going to be sick," Harry chuckled quietly.

And it was a fair assessment. Lucas was one of the least confident Potter siblings and at times it really showed.

Harry leant back in his seat.

"10 galleons he throws up before he gets to the hat," he bet, smirking confidently.

"You're on," Skye grinned, having a little more confidence in their younger brother.

The twins stuck their hands out and shook on it, effectively sealing their bet.

"You so owe me," Skye said, collapsing next to Harry on the couch after the feast was over.

He looked up from his conversation with Ron.

"I'm sorry," he smirked. "Whatever for?"

"You know perfectly well what for," Skye snarled. "You lost; now hand it over."

"I don't think so," Harry raised an eyebrow, silently challenging his sister.

"Fine," she spun around on the spot, willing to play Harry's games. "I'll just head back to my dorm room them. Private dorm room. That I share with Malfoy. And it's him and me, all alone..."

"Don't!" Harry yelped. "Please don't even think about that and I'll give you the money. Here."

He fumbled around in his pockets until he found a handful of gold coins. He thrust it at Skye.

"Just stay away from Malfoy."

"Thanks Harry," Skye said sweetly. "I love you."

She kissed him on the cheek quickly and danced away.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry muttered. "I love you too."

**A/N** So yeah...what'd you think? Review please.


	38. New Friends

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine

_Previously:_

_He fumbled around in his pockets until he found a handful of gold coins. He thrust it at Skye._

"_Just stay away from Malfoy."_

"_Thanks Harry," Skye said sweetly. "I love you."_

_She kissed him on the cheek quickly and danced away._

"_Yeah, yeah," Harry muttered. "I love you too."_

"So tell me," Ginny took a seat next to Skye at breakfast the next morning. "How was the night with Malfoy in your special Common Room?"

"It was actually quite awkward," Skye said as she began loading food on her plate. "I mean, we barely spoke and he completely avoided me. And in a way, I guess, that's good but it still kinda hurts you know?"

"Sure," Ginny nodded. "You want him to at least acknowledge the fact that you used to date."

Skye shrugged. "It'd be good if we could be friends," she said. "But I know that that's not going to happen. I mean, we never were friends. We went straight from hating each other to being in l..." Skye trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

"Love, Skye," Ginny finished. "You loved him."

"Still do," Skye whispered.

"Oh Skye," Ginny said sadly.

She hugged her friend tightly. She didn't know what to say. Skye had said she was over him, and she had believed her. Skye could lie quite convincingly when she wanted to. But still...Ginny should have realised. They were close friends after all.

"I'm sorry," Skye muttered. "I shouldn't put this on you."

"Don't be," Ginny smiled. "I..."

But what Ginny was, Skye never found out as at that exact moment Daniel Brady came up to the girls. He swung his leg over the bench, effectively straddling it, so he could talk to Skye more easily.

"Good morning beautiful," he grinned. "And your equally stunning friend."

Ginny laughed and raised an eyebrow at Skye.

"Are you Skye's friend?" she asked. "She never told me about you."

"Ouch," Daniel clutched at his heart. "I'm so hurt Skye."

"I've known you for all of a day," Skye defended. "I'm sorry for having other things on my mind."

Daniel shook his head sadly.

"And forget about me?" he asked. "Those other things must have been pretty important."

"What do you know about it?" Skye retorted.

"Ooh, feisty. I like it," Daniel winked at her.

"Who are you?" Harry's threatening voice came from above the trio.

Daniel looked up and his eyes widened.

"Brady," Harry's face twisted into a malicious smirk. "I should have known."

Daniel gulped.

"Now you listen here," Harry said dangerously. "You leave my sister al..."

"Get lost Harry," Skye snapped. "Remember our conversation last night?"

"Which part?" Harry asked politely.

"The part where I told you to leave me the fuck alone cause I can look after myself," Skye spat. "That part."

"I'm just..." Harry began.

Skye held up a hand to silence him, rolling her eyes. She knew exactly what he was going to say.

"You're just about to walk away," Skye said, forcing herself to be calm. "And I'll talk to you later. Okay?"

"Later," Harry repeated. "First class we have together and you've got a deal."

"Fine, whatever," Skye said. "First class."

Harry nodded and, with one last threatening glare thrown Daniel's way, stalked off to sit with Ron, Hermione and Lavender.

"Sorry about him," Skye said apologetically to Daniel. "He's still struggling with the fact I don't need him to look out for me."

"Hey, it's chill," Daniel grinned. "Everyone knows not to mess with Potter's sisters."

"You're kidding right?" Skye asked.

"Not at all," Daniel said. "He used to just look really threatening, so did Black and Lupin, but now...after what he did to Malfoy, we know he's not joking around."

"I'm going to kill him," Skye snarled.

"Let him go, Skye," Ginny warned. "You know how he is."

"ARGH!" Skye let out a frustrated scream, earning amused looks from both Ginny and Daniel.

"Come on," Daniel said to Skye excitedly. "I want you to come and meet my friends."

"Umm...okay," she said. "Are you coming Gin?"

"Nah," Ginny shook her head. "I was going to head over to say hi to Blaise."

"Oh, well say hi from me too," Skye said. "I'll see you later."

Skye followed Daniel over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Everyone," Daniel began. "This is Skye. Skye, this is everyone."

"Hey," Skye smiled.

"Hello," a girl smiled up at Skye. "I'm Padma."

"Oh, Parvati's twin yeah?" Skye asked.

"Yep, that's me," Padma replied.

"I've heard you were the nicer twin," Skye whispered theatrically.

"Ah well," Padma laughed. "You could say that. My sister's a bit of an airhead at times."

"At times?" Skye raised an eyebrow. "Try more often than no...oh my god, I'm sorry. That's your sister."

Stupid, Skye scolded herself internally. Padma didn't want to hear about how much Skye hated her twin.

"No, it's okay," Padma smiled reassuringly at Skye. "I know she's a bit of a slut. I mean, I love her and all, but I can see the bigger picture."

"Oh thank goodness," Skye breathed. "I was really scared I offended you. I'm really bad at thinking before I speak."

"It's no problem," Padma said. "Now come sit down and tell us about yourself. We've heard all about you from Dan of course," Skye raised an eyebrow at Daniel and he winked unabashedly back at her. "But we don't really know all that much about you."

"Well I don't know that much about you either," Skye said, taking the seat Padma offered. "I don't even know all your names."

"This is Padma Patil as you know, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein and Michael Corner," Daniel cut in before Padma could say anything else.

"Michael Corner?" Skye questioned. "Didn't you used to date Ginny?"

"Uh, yeah," he nodded. "But how do you know? We had to keep it fairly secret cause of her brothers."

"She tells me everything," Skye waved a hand dismissively. "We're friends, what can you expect?"

"You didn't tell her about me," Daniel put in.

"I said I'm sorry about that..."

"No you haven't."

"I'm saying sorry now," Skye said. "I've just been caught up in other things. I've barely known you twenty-four hours."

"So pray tell," Daniel said. "What are these other things then?"

Anybody else and Skye would have told them to 'mind their own fucking business, thank you very much,' but the mischievous twinkle in Daniel's eyes gave away the fact that he was teasing her.

"Oh, you know," Skye said absently. "A little bit of this, a little bit of that. Head stuff, Malfoy..."

"Yeah, what is going on with you and Malfoy anyway?"

Skye glanced at the boy and remembered him as Anthony Goldstein.

"Dude, shut up," Daniel hissed, glancing quickly at Skye. "I told you not to mention him."

Anthony looked a little guilty but Skye smiled at him.

"It's okay," she said. "No really Daniel, it's fine. We broke up a long time ago."

"It was only at the end of last year," Daniel pointed out.

Skye shrugged.

"I've had a whole summer holiday to get over him," she said. "And how did you know we broke up anyway?"

"Oh please," Padma laughed. "Everyone heard about you dating. It was around the school in minutes after your little display in the Great Hall. The breakup was just as big. Parvati actually told me. She'd heard from Lavender who'd heard from Ron who'd heard from Harry who'd heard from Orion Black that you broke up."

"Wow," Skye said blinking in surprise. "That's a lot of people for it to go through."

"And then we saw what Black, Lupin and two of your brother's did to him," Daniel added. "God they can punch."

Skye flinched.

"Let's not talk about that okay?"

"Sure, whatever," Daniel shrugged. "He must've got in a few punches though cause his hand was all bandaged up."

"He hit a wall actually," Skye said.

"No way," Padma look surprised. "How do you know that?"

"You know Blaise Zabini?" Skye asked, waiting for the confirming nods of the Ravenclaws. "He's a friend; dating Ginny now actually. He told me."

"But what actually happened to break you two up?" Terry asked. "I wouldn't have broken up with you."

Skye laughed, not noticing the deadly look Daniel shot his friend.

"It was kinda mutual actually," she said.

"But why?" Padma complained. "You two were so good together. You were all the girls in this school ever talked about. Rumours were flying about how far you guys went together...but that's not the point. The point is why you broke up. Why would you ruin something that perfect?"

"It wasn't all that perfect actually," Skye said slowly. "Our families hated each other...god, we even hated each other. Our relationship was extremely complicated."

"You're not giving me an answer," Padma whined. "Come on, please?"

"I...I can't," Skye said. "It's complicated and I can't betray him like that."

"Betray him?" Padma asked incredulously. "You've broken up. You don't owe him your trust."

"Padma, just drop it," Daniel interrupted. "Who do you think is going to win the Quidditch House Cup?"

Skye shot Daniel a grateful look as the subject changed easily into a debate about the House Quidditch teams. Daniel smiled back, taking Skye's hand under the table and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"We're definitely in with a chance," Anthony was saying.

"No way," Skye interrupted. "Gryffindor will make you look like amateurs."

"Bullshit!" Daniel joined in the argument. "Our team's the best yet."

"That's not saying much," Skye smirked. "Ravenclaws are all a bunch of nerds."

"That is such a stereotype," Padma said. "We do so much more than study."

"Oh please," Skye scoffed. "Like you 'Claws know what a real party is. I bet you've never even celebrated a Quidditch victory. But then again, there wouldn't be much opportunity to. It's not like you win that often."

"You did not just say that," Daniel dropped his jaw open in fake shock. "You are going down Skye Potter."  
"Oh yeah?" Skye raised an eyebrow. "At least I can fly."

"That's it."

Daniel leapt at Skye and she couldn't contain her small squeal of surprise. Daniel attacked her sides, tickling mercilessly.

"Stop, stop!" Skye giggled. "Please, I'll admit it."

"Admit what?" Daniel grinned.

"Ravenclaws are the best, I swear," Skye gasped.

"Thank you," Daniel sat back on his seat, completely pleased with himself. "I knew you'd come around. I can't help the fact Ravenclaws are just the best."

"We'll see who is really the best, Brady," Skye said, narrowing her eyes playfully. "We'll see."

**A/N** So, some more Daniel Brady...hmmm...Skye's new love interest? Review and find out!


	39. Girls Day In

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to JK Rowling

_Previously:_

"_Ravenclaws are the best, I swear," Skye gasped._

"_Thank you," Daniel sat back on his seat, completely pleased with himself. "I knew you'd come around. I can't help the fact Ravenclaws are just the best."_

"_We'll see who is really the best, Brady," Skye said, narrowing her eyes playfully. "We'll see."_

"So tell me about Daniel Brady," Iris grinned at her sister.

"There's nothing to tell," Skye muttered. "We're just friends."

"If you say so," Iris said dubiously. "Anyway, this room is amazing!"

"Thanks," Skye grinned.

She had brought Iris to the Head Common Room so they could catch up on each other's lives. Skye hadn't spent much time with Iris lately and she felt like she needed to.

"Look at us," Iris sighed, collapsing onto the couch. "Both going out with guys called Daniel."

"I'm not going out with him!" Skye protested.

"Meh," Iris shrugged. "You should; he's hot."

"I'm not going out with him just because he's hot," Skye said. "You know me better than that Iri."

"So you admit he's hot then," Iris grinned triumphantly.

"Sure," Skye smirked. "Have you seen him? My god...talk about good looks!"

"If I wasn't with Dan..." Iris trailed off suggestively and Skye laughed.

"What happened to my little sister?" she asked teasingly. "You've grown up so fast..."

"Oh shut up," Iris pouted. "I get enough of that from Harry."

"Yeah, so do I," Skye sighed. "Anyway, how are things with you and Dan?"

"They're so great," Iris said dreamily. "He's so amazing and caring and absolutely wonderful."

"Don't get too caught up on him though," Skye warned. "I know you don't want to hear it but just be careful. You are both only fifteen; you're still so young."

"You were in love with Malfoy," Iris pointed out.

"And look where that got me," Skye said. "Heartbroken and alone."

"Hence the reason why you should go out with Brady," Iris said. "Everyone knows he's hung up on you."

"He's hung up on any pretty face," Skye rolled her eyes. "I can tell."

"Oh, so you're the expert on the boys now are you?" Iris teased.

"Damn straight," Skye grinned. "Who was it that got you and Dan together?"

"Okay, okay," Iris gave in. "So you're brilliant."

"I know," Skye grinned. "Anyway, you looking forward to your OWLS?"

"Are you kidding me?" Iris groaned. "Talk about too much work. First week back and I've done more homework than I've done in my entire life!"

Skye laughed.

"Say goodbye to your social life," she grinned.

"Say goodbye to life in general!" Iris exclaimed. "I'm going to die."

"Make sure you make time for other things though," Skye warned. "Otherwise you'll be too stressed about your OWLS and you'll lose touch with the world."

"Of course," Iris said. "I'm not going to spend all my time studying. I have to spend some of it with Dan!"

"Duh," Skye smirked at her sister. "You can't not spend time with your loving, perfect, completely amazing boy..."

Before Skye could finish her sentence, the entrance of the Common Room swung open and Draco entered, laughing with Theodore and Blaise.

"I'll just be a second," he said.

Draco stopped short upon seeing Skye spread out on the couch with Iris and the laugh died on his lips.

"Err, hi," he muttered, dropping his head.

"Hey," Skye said, feeling just as awkward. "Hi Blaise, long time no see."

"Well you know me," Blaise grinned. "I get around."

"Yeah, I know," Skye said. "Things are going well with Ginny then?"

"Of course," Blaise smiled. "She's brilliant."

"Oh please," Iris rolled her eyes and pretended to gag, drawing the attention of the boys.

"Now you know how I feel," Skye smirked. "You and Lupin, please."

"You were the one who was just reminding me that you set us up," Iris shot back.

"What can I say?" Skye grinned. "I hate seeing my little sister hung up over some guy."

"Wait," Draco interrupted. "She's your sister? I thought that other little kid at Diagon Alley was your sister."

"They both are," Skye said slowly.

"Come on, man," Theodore said loudly. "Don't be thick. I thought you two knew everything about each other? You must know she has a massive family at least."

There was a silence. That was the first time someone other than Skye's friends had brought up the closeness she and Draco had shared during their previous relationship within her hearing range.

"Well," Iris said loudly. "We were just going anyway."

"Oh, okay," Blaise said. "Where?"

"To see Daniel Brady," Iris grinned as Skye gaped at her. "See ya."

"Brady?" Blaise raised an eyebrow at the younger Potter. "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Skye's going to see him," Iris sighed. "Not me. Must be something about Potter's and Daniel's."

Iris dragged a slightly stunned Skye out of the Common Room. As the portrait swung closed, however, Skye snapped back to her senses.

"What the hell Iri?" she hissed. "What are you playing at?"

"Oh please," Iris waved a hand. "I'm just helping you out."

"How?"

"You're both so hung up on each other," Iris rolled her eyes. "The tension between you two is incredible. Make him jealous Skye and he'll be all over you. He seems like the jealous type. Did you not see how he reacted to Brady's name? And Rhia told me he went a little crazy in the prefect meeting as well."

"Does it matter?" Skye asked. "I'm over him anyway."

"Don't bullshit me," Iris stared at Skye. "I know when you're lying, I live with you."

"So what if I still like him?" Skye defended. "It's not so easy to get over something like that."

"I'm not saying it is," Iris said. "And I totally don't blame you. Draco Malfoy basically equals sex god. You should hear the rumours about his abs, apparently they are pretty damn hot."

"Oh they are," Skye murmured. "Trust me."

Iris smirked at her sister.

"I thought you told Harry the furthest you went with him was snogging?" Iris raised an eyebrow.

"So I forgot to mention that sometimes his shirt got discarded," Skye threw her hands up in mock exasperation. "Sue me."

"Don't let the girls in my dorm find out," Iris warned. "They'll be all over you in a matter of seconds."

"I'm not planning on letting anyone know," Skye said. "Could you imagine Harry's reaction?"

"I heard him and Ri promising to pummel Malfoy if anything like that happened," Iris grinned. "So I'd keep it fairly under wraps."

"I'd keep anything under wraps involving me and a guy," Skye laughed. "I love Harry and all but he's a tiny bit overprotective."

"Just a tiny bit," Iris said sarcastically. "But he's more protective of you than he is of me. Jono looks out for me more."

"Yeah, I dunno," Skye shrugged. "Must be a twin thing that I don't get."

The girls laughed.

"I'm not complaining," Iris said. "I wouldn't want Harry watching my every move. It's bad enough as it is."

"Yeah, you try dating his worst enemy and see how far you get," Skye said darkly. "Not easy, I'm telling you."

"I can imagine."

The girls brooded silently about Harry's over protectiveness before Iris brightened.

"Anyway," she said. "We have got to set up you and Brady."

"I can't lead him on, Iri," Skye said.

"So just flirt with him a bit," Iris said. "Be his friend. It'll still make Malfoy crazy with jealousy."

"I can be his friend," Skye said.

"And you can flirt with him!"

"That's leading him on."

"You've been flirting with him already," Iris pointed out.

"No I haven't!"

"Well what do you call all the giggles and teasing and..."

"Okay, okay," Skye grinned. "I might have been flirting with him a little. But he's hot!"

"Who's hot?" Daniel Lupin's voice floated over to them.

Iris grinned at her boyfriend.

"You are," she said instantly, leaning up to kiss him.

"And that's my cue to leave," Skye muttered. "Thanks for today Iri."

"We should do it again sometime," Iris beamed.

"Yeah, soon," Skye said. "See ya."

"Bye."

Skye waved to her sister, not looking where she was going. She crashed into a solid body and sent them both tumbling to the ground.

"Trust," she groaned. "I'm so sorry."

"No problem," Daniel Brady grinned at her. "Just can't help the fact the girls love to throw themselves at me."

"Oh, you're so full of it," Skye laughed, getting to her feet.

"Full of charm and wit," Daniel winked. "Just as you're full of beauty."

"Wow," Skye said. "That's corny."

"I worked all night on that one!" Daniel exclaimed. "Padma said it was excellent."

"Padma lied," Skye said bluntly. "I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings."

"Well to make up for injuring my pride..."

"Ego more like," Skye interrupted.

"You can accompany me to the kitchens for an afternoon snack?"

"Sure, what the hell," Skye shrugged. "I'm in."

"Brilliant," Daniel grinned, taking Skye's hand and swinging it in his own. "And what made you so distracted you missed my handsome face, fair Skye?"

Skye laughed at Daniel's antics.

"You should have been an actor," she grinned.

"Moi? On stage?" Daniel looked horrified. "I don't think so."

"Oh come on," Skye teased. "Someone as full of shit as you would live on the stage."

"I'll have you know that I am not actually full of shit," he said. "I can be quite the gentleman when I want to."

"Which is obviously never..."

"Ouch, Skye ouch," Daniel grinned. "I'm wounded."

Skye laughed and rolled her eyes. Daniel bumped into her playfully and she bumped him back. Perhaps getting closer with Daniel Brady wouldn't be all that bad.

**A/N** I know, I know, it's short...but please review?


	40. Jealousy

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns all

_Previously:_

"_Ouch, Skye ouch," Daniel grinned. "I'm wounded."_

_Skye laughed and rolled her eyes. Daniel bumped into her playfully and she bumped him back. Perhaps getting closer with Daniel Brady wouldn't be all that bad._

Still laughing, Skye tickled the pair and Daniel led them through the entrance to the kitchens.

"Whoa, talk about kitchen overload," Daniel smirked.

And it was. There were elves running madly in every direction, obviously preparing for the evenings dinner. In the midst of all the commotion however, sat a trio of Slytherin's.

Skye groaned internally. Draco, Blaise and Theodore all looked up from where they were sitting.

"Looks like we meet again," Skye joked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Yeah," Blaise raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at Skye and Daniel's still joint hands.

Ducking her head, Skye grabbed her hand back.

"I don't think you guys know each other," she said awkwardly. "Daniel, this is Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and...Draco Malfoy."

The boys had all stood when Skye said their names and she had to admit, they looked pretty threatening. Skye was impressed that Daniel held his ground.

"Yeah," he said. "I know Malfoy."

"Oh, really?" Skye asked. "How?"

"Quidditch," Draco all but snarled. "Your boy's a pounce."

"Is that supposed to be offensive?" Daniel challenged.

Casually, almost too casually, he threw an arm around Skye's shoulders and drew her closer to him. Skye's first reaction was to pull away, she didn't want to blur the boundary lines, but then she remembered Iris' words. _He seems like the jealous type._

Smirking internally, Skye decided to test Draco's boundaries. She leant back into Daniel and, if he was surprised, he didn't show it. Instead, he simply tightened his grip on her.

Draco's eyes had narrowed dangerously.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be offensive Brady," he spat.

"Ouch," Daniel said dryly. "Now can you move? We would like some food."

"I'm not going anywhere," Draco hissed.

"Well we can hardly enjoy our meal with you breathing down our necks," Daniel shot back. "Come on Skye. Let's go find somewhere a little more...private."

Skye got the impression that he was taunting Draco a little.

"You're not going anywhere," Draco snarled.

Blaise and Theodore stepped forward, Theo's hand resting on Draco's shoulder as a warning. Draco shook him off.

"Oh yeah?" Daniel asked, stepping closer to Draco and dropping his hold on Skye. "And who's going to stop us?"

Draco's wand was out and pointed at Daniel before he could react. Slowly, painfully slowly, Daniel drew his own wand and spun it casually in his fingers.

"I've got some news for you, Malfoy," Daniel said nonchalantly. "She's not yours anymore."

"Yeah?" Draco breathed dangerously. "She's not yours either."

"Wanna bet?" Daniel said, just as quietly.

And, before Skye could even grasp what was happening, Daniel had her face cupped in his hands and was kissing her deeply. When Daniel pulled away, Skye resisted the urge to hit him. That wouldn't do much for making Draco jealous.

As it was, though, Draco looked as though he wanted to punch something, and Theodore obviously recognized that as well.

"Let's go Draco," he said.

The Slytherin grabbed Draco forcefully by the arms and directed him out of the kitchen. Blaise was left to look at Skye, something unreadable in his eyes. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but didn't. Instead, he shook his head and followed his friends.

As soon as the Slytherin's had left, Skye drew back her arm and slapped Daniel across the face. His eyes widened in shock as his hand went instinctively up to his cheek.

"What the fuck Skye?" he asked.

"Yeah, what the fuck," Skye hissed. "How the hell did you think you could get off acting like that? And why the fuck did you kiss me? Your ego shouldn't make you drop as low as that."

"Oh please," Daniel shot back. "Any moron can see that you're using me to make Malfoy jealous."

"I like you Daniel," Skye spat. "You're my friend. I'm not using you, I genuinely like you."

"I'm fine with that," Daniel said. "But not with the way you're using me. Your whole act just before was to make Malfoy jealous. You never would have done that if it was just you and me."

"Maybe not," Skye agreed. "But you just make it too easy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean the fact that you're out to prove you can best Malfoy about anything. You're rivals, so what? I don't need to be dragged into it. Yeah, I played along, obviously a little too well, but you took it too far and I don't need you're fucking ego trip shit. I thought we could be friends, but obviously I was wrong."

With that, Skye stalked out of the kitchen. She ran into Harry and decided to stay with him. After all, Daniel wouldn't be stupid enough to confront her about what he did in front of Harry.

"Hey Skye," he said, hugging her quickly. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Skye shrugged. "You headed to dinner?"

"Nah, I've already eaten," he said.

"Oh, so early," Skye raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"I kinda have a date with Hermione," Harry said quickly, ducking his head as he blushed.

"Aww," Skye laughed. "No need to be embarrassed."

"Do you think she'll mind sneaking into Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

"Nope," Skye said. "As long as you don't get caught."

"Like I'll get caught," he scoffed. "Anyway, I'll see you later okay? Love you."

"Love you too," Skye waved as her brother disappeared down the corridor.

She entered the Great Hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"What the hell is up with Malfoy?" Rhia whispered. "He's burning holes in the back of your head."

Skye glanced around and, sure enough, Draco was staring at her. He seemed extremely tense and was stabbing at his food like it had done him some great injustice.

"Dunno," Skye shrugged, turning back to Rhia.

"You should be thankful Harry isn't here," Rhia said.

"Yeah, thank god for small mercies, hey," Skye laughed.

At that moment, Iris dragged Dan over to Skye and sat down.

"What is going on?" Iris asked. "Brady looks really upset about something and Malfoy looks like he could kill."

"He kissed me," Skye admitted.

"Malfoy?" Rhia gasped.

"No, Daniel," Skye rolled her eyes as Iris squealed.

"I knew it," she giggled. "Didn't I tell you Dan?"

"Sure," Daniel Lupin smiled amusedly at his girlfriend.

"So why's Malfoy pissed?" Rhia mused.

"He kissed me in front of Malfoy," Skye admitted.

"No way," Iris' eyes were wide.

Skye quickly recounted the story to Iris and Rhia; even Dan seemed a little interested.

"Damn that's some love triangle," Rhia whistled lowly. "How are you going to keep that from Harry?"

"Keep what from Harry?"

The girls looked up and saw Jono looking suspiciously at them.

"Nothing," Skye muttered.

She knew that if Jono found out he would flip out and probably tell Harry as well. She didn't need that happening.

"Well if it's nothing, you won't mind me joining you," Jono slid between Skye and Rhia, effectively cutting off any chance of conversation they could have continued.

Skye bit her lip, but said nothing as Jono's friends surrounded them. She was so sick her overprotective family!

"Well, I'm done," Skye said brightly. "I'll just be off then."

She went to stand up but Jono wouldn't let her.

"I don't think so," he said.

"Why not?"

"Let's just say that you wouldn't want Harry to get an idea about what I overheard from your very enlightening conversation," Jono whispered. "Or Ri and Teddy for that matter."

Skye glared stonily at her brother as he leaned back in his seat and smirked. Now her younger brother was even all overprotective of her! Suddenly, something in her brain clicked.

"Harry put you up to this, didn't he?" she asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Jono smirked at the annoyed look on Skye's face. "I don't like seeing you the way you were after you broke up with Malfoy. None of us did. So, we made a pact that we wouldn't let anybody hurt you that way again."

"Who's we?" Skye asked, having a pretty good idea already.

"Harry, me, Ri and Teddy," Jono shrugged. "Dad was pretty convincing that looking out for you a little more than usual would be worth our while."

"I can't fucking believe this," Skye fumed.

"Language, big sis," Jono grinned. "What would Harry say?"

"Harry can go fuck himself," Skye snarled.

Suddenly, a bulb flicked on in her head. Her mother would, presumably, have no idea about this as she wouldn't have let James interfere so much in his daughter's life if she knew.

The way out was now perfectly simple. She would write to her mother and sit back as her brothers and father were ripped to shreds about their stupid idea.

Skye smirked and leaned back in her seat. Jono glanced at her, a little warily.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked tentatively.

"No reason," Skye said. "I'm just thinking about how wonderful it is to have such a caring family."

Jono eyed her cautiously before turning back to his meal.

"If you say so," he replied.

Oh little brother, Skye thought evilly. You have no idea.

**A/N** Well, well, well...is this a bit of jealously I'm detecting from Draco??? And an evil Skye–interesting...haha. Please review?


	41. Confusion

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

_Previously:_

"_No reason," Skye said. "I'm just thinking about how wonderful it is to have such a caring family."_

_Jono eyed her cautiously before turning back to his meal._

"_If you say so," he replied._

_Oh little brother, Skye thought evilly. You have no idea._

Skye was eating breakfast when the letter came. Smirking, she ripped it open.

_Darling Skye,_

_I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOUR BROTHERS AND FATHER COULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! Actually, on second thoughts, I can believe they could think of it but TO ACTUALLY GO THROUGH WITH IT!_

_They're lucky I didn't send a howler. How they could be so inconsiderate of your privacy is beyond me. I apologize on their behalf and you can rest assured that they will ALL be punished appropriately. In fact, I think that you should have a say in their punishment._

_Think about it darling and get back to me. They will be at your mercy, including your father. Of course, I cannot make any promises about Orion and Teddy but I shall talk to Claire and Tonks and see what I can do._

_Your father is also quite repentant of his actions, though I suppose that could also be attributed to sleeping on the couch. He never really appreciated that._

_Manda, Zach and Suzie send their love. _This was accompanied by a dirty splodge, about the size of Suzie's hand.

_Be good Skye, do your work and complete your Head duties wonderfully, as I know you can._

_Love you sweetheart._

_Love, Mum._

Ah, Skye thought, the possibilities. She could make her brother's wish they never had a sister.

"What are you looking so happy about?" Ginny asked, sliding into the seat next to her.

Still smirking, Skye showed her the letter.

"Oh," Ginny grinned. "What do you have in mind?"

"Something evil," Skye replied. "Something so horrible they'll be begging for mercy. But," she shrugged. "I haven't thought of it yet."

The girls laughed as another owl dropped a letter in front of Skye. She recognized the writing of Ri instantly.

_Skye honey, please don't be angry. I just never want to see you that hurt again. I'm sorry for making you mad Skye._

_I love you._

_Ri xox_

_P.S. Angie says hi_

Huh, trust, Skye thought, suck up to try and get out of her line of anger. Not going to happen.

She was about to write a reply to both letters when she felt a soft tapping on her shoulder.

"Skye?" Daniel asked, almost timidly. "Can we talk?"

Skye glanced up and, noticing the pleading look on Daniel's face, sighed deeply.

"Fine," she said, making room for him on the bench.

"I'm sorry," he said immediately. "I can be a bit of an asshole at times."

Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so a lot of the time," he amended grinning. "I'm sorry. I blame my dad's faulty genes."

Skye couldn't help it; she laughed. A relieved look cross Daniel's face.

"I want to be friends with you Skye," he said. "I really do. Yeah, I don't like Malfoy and yeah, I kinda used you to prove that I am, in a way, better than him. I get why you acted the way did, Padma kinda explained the whole Malfoy-is-one-of-the-hottest-guys-at-Hogwarts thing and I know you two were totally in love before you broke up. So, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Skye said. "I forgive you."

Daniel grinned at her.

"Thank the heavens for that," he laughed.

"Aww, you were scared I wouldn't?" Skye teased, pinching his cheeks. "How cute."

A cough from behind them alerted them to the fact that they were not alone in the Great Hall. Skye looked up to see Blaise with an odd expression on his face.

"What?"

"I was heading over here to see Ginny," Blaise explained. "But now I'm thinking that I need to talk to you as well."

"Can't you see she's a little preoccupied Zabini?" Daniel snapped.

"Daniel," Skye glanced at him warningly. "I'll talk to Blaise and then I'll come find you okay?"

"Fine," Daniel rolled his eyes. "Later beautiful."

Blaise slid into the seat the Daniel had just vacated and looked at Skye.

"What?" she asked, a little unnerved by his stare.

"What's up with you and Brady?" he asked bluntly.

"What's it to you?" Skye challenged.

"Fuck Skye," Blaise said angrily. "You're tearing Draco up. He's my best mate and I've never seen him so screwed up."

"Well maybe now he'll know how I feel," Skye said darkly.

"He doesn't like Brady," Blaise said. "None of us do. How you can even be interested in a jerk like that...Draco doesn't like it."

"I don't really care," Skye said. "Malfoy has absolutely no say in what I do. He kinda lost that privilege when he cheated on me."

Blaise looked shocked.

"Oh yeah," Skye said. "Betcha didn't know that was why we broke up. Maybe you should ask him about how much he was thinking of me while he was eating Parkinson's face off."

"I'm sure it wasn't how it looked," Blaise said confidently. "Draco...he would never do something like that to you."

"See, that's the thing," Skye said. "Maybe it wasn't how it looked and I was fully prepared to listen to an explanation. Sure, I was upset and I said some pretty hurtful things but if he really cared for me like you said he did, he would've persisted. Everyone knows how my temper can get. But then, he suggested the breakup, so I don't really care if he doesn't like Daniel. I do, and it's as simple as that."

"He...he suggest it?" Blaise asked disbelievingly.

"Oh yeah," Skye said. "Maybe you should ask him about it before you come and accuse me of anything. Now, if you will excuse me, Daniel is waiting for me."

Skye got up and, leaving a stunned Blaise behind, headed over to the Ravenclaw table. She sat down next to Daniel and greeted his friends.

"What did Zabini want?" Daniel asked. "It looked pretty intense."

"Nothing of importance," Skye forced a smile.

"Good," Daniel grinned. "So tell me..."

As the conversation turned to more trivial matters, Skye was lost in her thoughts. Was Draco really as upset about their relationship ending as she was? Maybe he was just too nervous or scared to say anything to her...

"Skye!" Daniel's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Are you okay? You've been kinda out of it."

"Sorry, just thinking, you know?"

"Must've been pretty serious."

Skye shrugged.

"I guess it is," she said.

Daniel pulled her into a tight hug.

"Wanna talk about it?" he whispered.

"Not really," Skye replied quietly.

"Okay," Daniel pulled back and kissed Skye's cheek quickly. "But when you do, I'm here, yeah?"

Skye was about to reply but was interrupted by an exceptionally pissed off Harry.

"Get your hands off my fucking sister," he snarled.

"Hey, man," Daniel held his hands up. "I wasn't doing anything. Just relax."

"Don't tell me to fucking relax," Harry spat. "Let's go Skye."

"I'm not going just because you told me to," Skye said incredulously.

"I wasn't giving you a choice."

And with that, Harry grabbed her arm and roughly dragged her off the bench.

"Don't touch her like that!" Daniel exclaimed standing up.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do with my sister," Harry growled.

Daniel was about to retaliate but Skye stopped him. There was something about the way Harry was acting that just wasn't right and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Daniel, it's okay," she said. "I'll see you later."

Harry continued to drag Skye out of the Great Hall and didn't show any signs of stopping. Eventually, Skye refused to walk any further.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked.

That seemed to snap something inside of Harry. He stopped walking, dropped Skye's wrist and slid to the floor, holding his head in his hands.

"Hey, hey," Skye said, sliding down next to him. "What's up?"

"I'm not supposed to feel like this," he sounded frustrated. "I mean, it's not right..."

"What's not right?" Skye asked.

"How long have you and Ri been friends?" Harry demanded suddenly, without answering Skye's question.

"Err, seventeen years..."

"And have you ever, ever had a crush on him or some kind of romantic feelings for him?"

"God no," Skye said. "That'd be like having feelings for you."

"EXACTLY!" Harry exploded. "So feeling like this is not right. I have a girlfriend for Merlin's sake."

"Harry, I don't think I quite understand," Skye said slowly.

"You wouldn't," Harry got up and began pacing. "I have a girlfriend that I like, a lot. At least, I thought I did. But now it kinda just seems weird. But it shouldn't. What I'm feeling now should be weird."

"I don't get it!" Skye exclaimed, a little alarmed with Harry's uncharacteristic behaviour. "What are you talking about?"

"But then again I only felt like this once, and that was only today," Harry continued his pacing, once again ignoring Skye. "So maybe it was a once off. But then again there was that time in the holidays, I thought it was something different but obviously I was wrong."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Skye was starting to get frustrated.

"Perhaps it's a sign," Harry muttered, still ignoring his sister. "Perhaps it's a warning of some sort..."

That was it. Skye stood up and slapped Harry. He looked at her in shock.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" she asked.

"I have feelings for her, I think," Harry said. "But I should because I'm going out with Hermione and it should feel really, really wrong. It doesn't though and I'm pretty sure she'll think I'm a freak. And I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Who Harry?" Skye asked.

God, it was like trying to draw blood from a stone. Harry paused and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Rhia," he said.

Well shit.

**A/N** And there you go...please review and let me know what you think!


	42. Danger in the Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything recognizable

_Previously:_

_God, it was like trying to draw blood from a stone. Harry paused and ran a hand through his hair in frustration._

"_Rhia," he said._

_Well shit._

"Seriously?" Ginny gaped at Skye from the couch in the Head Common Room.

"Yep," Skye nodded. "I normally would keep these things quiet but I seriously do not know what to do."

"Geeze, I can't blame you," Ginny said. "Harry and Rhia? That's really...unexpected."

"Tell me about it," Skye sighed. "Now I'm never going to be look at her without imagining how she would look with Harry. What's with my friends all going out with each other?"

Ginny laughed.

"I'm sorry Skye," she said. "But in all fairness, you only became friends with Blaise because I was going out with him."

"I suppose so," Skye said, sighing deeply. "But honestly? Harry and Rhia? I can't see Rhia liking an overprotective boyfriend. She always likes to be in control of the relationship. And Hermione? I can't support either side; they're both my friends. It's obvious Harry wants my help, I mean, he came to me first. But I can't do that to either of them."

"Damn," Ginny swore. "That's some dilemma."

"What's this dilemma?" Rhia teased as she entered the Common Room.

"Nothing," Skye muttered. "What's up?"

"I have my own dilemma," Rhia said, sitting down. "I've recently developed feelings for this guy and it's different to any other crush I've had before. Deeper, you know? Anyway, I shouldn't be feeling like this. It's wrong, not to mention my Dad will kill him if he ever finds out."

"Who is it?" Ginny asked.

There was a silence.

"Harry," Rhia rushed.

"Fuck," Skye muttered.

"I know, I know, it's so, so wrong," Rhia said quickly. "He has a girlfriend who happens to be a friend of mine and we're basically family but I can't help it and..."

"Whoa, whoa," Skye said, holding up her hands. "When did this start?"

"It's kinda been since forever," Rhia said. "When I was six and had that crush on Harry, it never fully went away. But now I've been noticing it more; blame it on my hormones. The fact that his hair is pure black, but can look a little lighter in the sun; the way his eyes are pure emerald and light up whenever he smiles and the fact that he has a killer body that I really want to..."

"Okay, okay," Skye interrupted her quickly. "I don't need to hear that about Harry."

"I can't help it," Rhia looked close to tears. "I don't want to change what we have but I'm scared if I wait too long it'll be too late. I love Hermione, you know that, she's one of my best friends..."

"But..." Ginny prompted.

"But I want Harry more," Rhia lowered her eyes. "It's so, so wrong and selfish of me but I really don't care. I don't care about the fact that Dad will absolutely kill him or the fact Hermione will probably hate me for the rest of my life or the fact that this could screw things up between us for good. I don't care. I really think I'm falling for him."

Skye closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Geeze Rhia," she said. "Fuck. This is all too fucking much. I can't deal with this shit. Damn, it's not right. Harry's with Hermione and yet the two of you...fuck."

"Skye?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"I want to see Harry happy," she exploded. "I really, really do. But I want to see you happy too. And you Rhia, and Hermione and every single fucking person I know. I can't help it. It's just what I do. I need everyone to be happy so I don't feel guilty about being happy. And I have to help people. I have to help them be happy. Make them happy so I can be. It's my thing, my job in life. But when something like this comes up...fuck, I just get so confused. How am I supposed to make everyone happy? How am I supposed to make sure everybody gets what they want?"

"Skye, you don't always have to make other people happy," Ginny said.

"But I do!"

"No, you don't," Rhia continued. "You just think you do. You need to let go."

"I can't," Skye whispered. "I can only be happy when everyone around me is happy cause I'm never going to be happy by myself again."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was with Draco," Skye said slowly. "I wanted everyone to feel as happy as I did but if they weren't, it didn't really matter because Draco was making me happy. I couldn't not be happy. I love him so much that every single time I saw him I had to smile. It was impossible not to. But then we broke up and everything changed. I saw him and it hurt. Every single fucking time I saw him I felt like I wanted to cry instead of smile. But then there was a little part in me that told me to smile as well. And I was so confused with the signals my body was giving me that it felt like I was tearing in half."

"Skye I'm so sorry," Rhia whispered. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't want to be treated like someone who's about to break," Skye explained. "And I think I wanted to be over him so much that I started to actually believe I was. The holiday's changed me and the way I thought about him; probably because I couldn't actually see him. But being back here with him is fucking painful. It reminds me that I'm not actually over him no matter how much I pretend I am."

"I...I don't know what to say," Ginny said. "I can't imagine life without Blaise and we were never in as deep as you and Malfoy were."

"And I haven't really talked to Hermione in so long, like really talked," Skye said. "I've been caught up in all of my shit and we're not sharing a dormitory anymore either so it's not like I actually see her all that often. And we know that she won't let herself get distracted in class. So that's out. I want to know how she really feels about Harry so I can get an idea of how to make everyone happy."

"I have the best idea," Rhia said, her eyes lighting up.

"What?" Skye and Hermione asked in unison.

"We're having a girls night," Rhia grinned.

Skye didn't know how Rhia and Ginny managed to organize it but that night the girls were sitting in the Head's Common Room. Draco was nowhere in sight and it seemed as though Ginny had had some help from Blaise to keep him away. The girls had even invited Iris to join them.

Skye had snuck down to the kitchens and, with some help from Rhia, ensured that they had enough food to last them the entire night and more.

"So, you and Brady are just friends then?" Hermione teased. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Skye grinned.

"But is he sure?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Skye rolled her eyes. "We sorted this out the other day."

"Sure sure," Rhia said.

"When you get married I'll remind you of this moment," Iris grinned.

"I'm not going to marry Daniel Brady!" Skye exclaimed.

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much," Hermione quoted teasingly.

Skye scowled and the girls burst into laughter. Suddenly, the lights went out and the Common Room was thrown into darkness. The laughter stopped instantly.

"Er...Skye?" Ginny asked uncertainly. "What's happening?"

"Don't look at me," Skye shrugged in the darkness. "This has never happened before."

"That's odd," Hermione mused. "I thought the lighting ran on magic here. It can't have just turned off. It must have been tampered with."

"Who'd tamper with the lighting in Hogwarts?" Skye said. "Anyway, where are our wands? We can use them as lighting."

The girls searched around them as well as they could in the darkness.

"They're not here," Rhia said slowly.

"Don't be stupid," Skye rolled her eyes. "Of course they're here. It's just hard to find them in this fucking darkness!"

"Skye, I left mine on the table," Rhia said. "I found the table and my wand isn't there."

"Maybe you left it somewhere else," Hermione suggested.

"Maybe," Rhia said dubiously.

Neither girl sounded sure.

"So what now?" Ginny asked.

"I guess we just wait. The lights must be off everywhere. Dumbledore will fix it," Skye said bracingly.

There was a flicker of light.

"What was that?" Iris asked, her voice trembling.

"I dunno," Skye whispered.

The light flicked again and there was a loud clap of thunder. The girls screamed.

"What the fuck is happening?" Rhia asked.

"I dunno," Skye repeated. "Any ideas 'Mione?"

"No," Hermione's voice sounded far away.

"Where are you all?" Ginny asked fearfully. "I don't like the distance. Let's get to the couch."

Slowly, the girls all crawled over to where the couch was. There was another crash and the girls screamed again.

"Sorry," Iris said. "That was me. I ran into the table."

Skye laughed, though it sounded forced.

"Come on," she said. "The couch is straight ahead from the table."

Iris reached the couch and curled up on Skye's lap. The lights flickered again, shining on a piece of parchment that was now on the table.

"I don't remember that being there," Hermione said.

"Neither," Ginny and Rhia both agreed.

Sighing, Skye stood up went to the table and grabbed the parchment. She sat back on the couch and unfolded the parchment quickly.

"Damn," Skye swore. "I can't read this. It's too dark."

The lights flickered again and Skye took the opportunity to read the parchment. She gasped.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"It says, be afraid...we're coming for you," Skye said, her voice shaking.

"Oh god," Rhia breathed.

"I'm scared," Iris said.

"Look, maybe it's just someone trying to scare us," Hermione said logically.

Ginny screamed.

"Something just touched my leg," she said shakily.

"It wasn't me," Skye said.

None of the other girls had touched Ginny either.

"Oh god," Rhia breathed again. "Something's in here."

"Someone has to go out and find somebody," Hermione suggested.

"Not me," Iris said quickly.

"Or me," Ginny added.

"Skye knows the room best," Rhia said. "Maybe she should go."

"Okay," Skye said, trying to swallow her nerves.

Where was the Gryffindor bravery when you needed it?

"If I don't come back, tell my mother that I love her," Skye joked, trying to lighten the mood.

The girls let out a short laugh and Skye considered her job done. She tiptoed slowly to where she knew that the Common Room exit was. She was almost there when the lights flickered again.

She caught a glimpse of a figure wearing a large, black, hooded coat. The hood hung low, obstructing most of their face. As the lights flickered again, the figure stepped forward, arms outstretched.

Skye took a step back, stumbling over something as the figure kept coming closer. Skye's back collided with something solid; something alive.

As a pair of arms tightened around her, she let out a blood curling scream.

**A/N** Dun dun...review and the next chapter will be up faster!

Also, a message to anonymous reviewer 'me'–it's called fanfiction, sweetie, and so I can write whatever the fuck I want. This story, in case you didn't realise, is an AU which means it's an Alternate Universe which therefore means it's not supposed to follow the story line of the books. So, I'm sorry if you don't like it but build and bridge and get over it. Thanks.


	43. Fighting fo Survival

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

_Previously:_

_Skye took a step back, stumbling over something as the figure kept coming closer. Skye's back collided with something solid; something alive._

_As a pair of arms tightened around her, she let out a blood curling scream._

Skye continued screaming and a hand came down across her mouth. Several things happened in quick succession.

Ginny screamed Skye's name in terror, not knowing if she was okay. Skye bit down on the hand that was covering her mouth and the person let go, swearing beneath their breath. She kneed them between the legs and discovered, funnily enough, that it was a male who tried to hold her captive.

Skye got a faint feeling of satisfaction out of hearing the person groan and double over. She gave them a push and jumped over their fallen body. She ran back to the couch and Iris screamed.

"Shh," Skye said breathlessly. "It's only me."

"Oh thank god," Ginny said. "I thought they'd got you."

"Listen," Skye dropped her voice. "There's at least two of them. They're blocking the exit and I don't know if they're armed. We're gonna have to fight."

Shaking slightly, the girls all stood up.

"Let's show them what we're made off," Rhia whispered, with a sudden burst of courage.

She let out a war cry and hurtled towards the Common Room exit, her arms flailing wildly. She came into contact with someone, and said someone swore beneath their breath.

Rhia's small success launched the other girls into motion. It was funny, Skye thought as she came into contact with another hooded figure, this was almost fun.

Someone laughed, and Skye recognized the sound as Iris.

"This is actually quite enjoyable," she yelled. "Wish the lights were on though. I can't see where they are."

"Neither," Ginny's voice sounded from the other side of the room. "But this is still awesome fun."

"ARGH!" Skye screamed as someone grabbed her.

She kicked behind her and made contact with a knee.

"SHIT!" a voice screamed.

That voice sounded very familiar.

"Geeze," the voice continued. "I give up. Fuck. My knee's never going to be the same again."

Skye dropped to her knees in front of the fallen body. She was grateful for the darkness because otherwise Rhia would be screaming at her for being so stupid. She was basically giving herself up!

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"Don't tell me you don't know," the voice said.

"Dean?" Skye said in shock. "Dean Thomas?"

"The very same," Dean replied. "You fucked up my knee pretty bad."

"You fucking deserved it!" Skye exclaimed. "We were scared shitless!"

"Don't fight like you were," Dean groaned. "Can you get me out of here?"

"I would if I could see," Skye snarled. "But I suppose that was you as well then?"

"Some darkness powder or something from Zonko's. Damn, I knew this was a bad idea," Dean said. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Who's with you?"

"Seamus, Ron, Dan Lupin, Jason Black and your brothers, Jono and Harry," Dean listed. "It was your brother's idea, just so you know. Something about getting you back for a letter you wrote?"

"They're going to die," Skye said darkly, offering Dean a hand. "Here, I'll try and get you up to my dormitory. Can you stand?"

"Yeah."

Dean let out a hiss of pain and Skye wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Lean on me," she whispered. "And try to stay quiet."

Dean complied, gritting his teeth to try and ignore the pain. Eventually, Skye managed to find her dormitory in the dark and dumped Dean on her bed.

"Don't move," she said. "I'm going to teach my darling brothers a lesson."

Dean shuddered at Skye's malicious tone as she re-entered the Common Room.

"Iri where are you?" she yelled.

"Near the couch!" Iris yelled back. "There are two after me!"

Skye made her way over to her sister as quick as she was able. She saw one of the hooded figures throwing out a fist at them, so Skye reacted quickly. She managed to dodge the punch and grab the attackers arm. She twisted it sharply and the person stilled in pain.

"You right to keep fighting?" Skye asked her sister.

"Yeah," Iris said. "What are you going to do with them?"

"I'll deal with them," Skye said, a little evilly.

Still with a hold on the person's wrist, she directed them to her dormitory.

"Skye?" Dean asked, feeling the presence of another person.

"Yeah, it's me," Skye said shortly.

She threw the person she was holding to the ground and knelt next to them.

"Who are you?" Skye asked.

"Jason," the boy muttered.

"Damn it Jase," Skye exclaimed. "Why the fuck did you agree?"

"Sounded fun," Jason said. "Besides, I was only helping Dan."

"What did he want?"

"Was going to kidnap Iri," Jason said and Skye could imagine him rolling his eyes. "Wanted to take her somewhere they could have their alone time while Harry and Jono thought they were in the room."

"Smart kid, that Dan," Skye grinned. "I guess he was the other one fighting Iri?"

"Yeah," Jason confirmed. "We weren't trying to hurt her though, just get her. Suppose I can't blame her for being scared."

"Yeah, you can't," Skye said. "Stay here; I'll go get Dan and Iri."

Skye left the room and made her way back over to the couch, praying that Iris would still be there.

"Iri," she whispered urgently. "You still here?"

"Yeah," Iris whispered back.

"Right, the guy attacking you is Dan," Skye explained quickly. "And he's not trying to attack you."

"How are you sure?" Iris asked, suspicion lacing her voice.

"The other guy was Jason and the one fighting me was Dean Thomas," Skye explained hurriedly. "Come on."

She grabbed Iris' arm and, making sure Iris had a hold of Dan, led them to her dormitory.

"Took your time," Jason complained when he realised they were back.

"It's not like you jumped up to help," Skye snapped. "Now, where is Seamus?"

"No idea," Dean said. "Probably with Ginny. Harry wanted Hermione obviously. He was adamant that he didn't want Rhia, which is kinda odd. I thought you guys were all close friends?"

"We are," Skye said tightly. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go find Seamus."

As Skye re-entered the Common Room, she heard an Iris voice swearing. Smirking to herself, Skye headed over to the noise. Ginny seemed to be doing exceptionally well, completely beating the crap out of Seamus.

"Gin," Skye tried to keep the laughter out of her voice. "Stop."

"Why should I?" Ginny asked. "He came in here and tried to scare the crap out of us..."

"You know who it is?" Skye was surprised.

"Of course I do," Ginny snarled. "It's hard to miss that accent."

"Ginny come on," Skye laughed.

She grabbed her friends arm with one hand and Seamus with the other. She dragged them back to where the others were waiting. She dumped them and began to head out.

"What are you going to do?" Jason asked, a little nervously.

"I'm going to teach my brothers a little lesson," Skye laughed evilly.

She headed back into the Common Room and, using her ears, found her way over to Hermione. She was, funnily enough, fighting with Rhia against who Skye presumed were Harry and Jono.

Skye whispered the situation into Rhia's ear and she was surprised to say the least.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed quietly. "I'm fighting Harry?"

And that was it. Rhia was off like a rocket. Skye shook her head; if Rhia wanted her crush to remain a secret from Hermione, she was going to have to be more careful than that. Hermione could be very perceptive.

Skye whispered into Hermione's ear, and she too took off, leaving Harry and Jono to face their sister.

"Turn on the lights," Skye snarled. "I know exactly who you are and you better be afraid."

Gulping loudly, her brothers did something which ensured that light was returned to the room. Skye surveyed the damage critically. The couch was upturned as was the table which was also missing a leg.

The food the girls had been enjoying was strewn around the room and the nail polish Rhia had brought was staining the carpet. The days notes were thrown everywhere and some of the pages were stained or torn.

And that wasn't to mention the human damage. Skye had probably hyper-extended Dean Thomas' knee and she also hadn't included what she was going to do to her brothers.

"It was just a bit of harmless fun," Jono said quickly. "We didn't mean for it to get like this."

Skye smiled sardonically at her brothers.

"That's interesting," she said, picking at her nails absently. "Because I have been informed that this was all a plot to get back at me."

"You shouldn't always trust your sources," Harry said tightly.

"Even if these sources planned and staged this whole attack with you?" Skye raised a challenging eyebrow.

Harry stared straight back at his twin, refusing to break eye contact. It was Jono who finally broke, as he was less used to a furious Skye than Harry was.

"So what?" he snapped impatiently. "Yeah, it was a joke that backfired and..."

"Backfired?" Skye asked shrilly, turning away from Harry. "Backfired? Do you not realise how potentially dangerous this could have been? As it is Dean Thomas probably has a significant knee injury..."

"Alright, alright, calm down," Jono interrupted hurriedly.

God, Skye was scarily like their mother when she got mad.

"I'm not going to calm down!" Skye shrieked. "Not only did you take our wands but you posed a significant threat because we didn't know who you were or where you were. Did you even think what could have happened if someone ran into a sharp corner? Nobody would know! They could bleed to death. Imagine if that person was Iris! How would you feel then?"

Both Harry and Jono turned a deathly pale at the thought that their actions could have caused their little sister harm. Still, though, neither of the three Potter's were willing to back down.

"It didn't happen, though, did it?" Harry asked coolly. "Besides, why are we the only one's getting yelled at? The others were as much a part of this as we were."

"Because you are my brothers," Skye snarled, pronouncing each word with a jab of her finger. "I have no authority over them."

"You have no authority over us either," Harry pointed out. "You're not our mother."

"But a letter coming from me to them would mean more than a letter coming from me to Seamus' parents," Skye said. "At least Mum would believe me and take action."

"You can't write to Mum!" Jono said, immediately horrified. "She'd kill us."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," Skye challenged.

"Once you found out we did everything you asked!" Jono was obviously grasping at straws. "We got rid of the darkness so you can see now."

"And that, Jono," Skye said, smirking evilly. "Only serves to allow me to see exactly what I am doing to you."

She let out a surprising evil laugh while Harry and Jono gulped in fear.

**A/N** So, I hope it didn't disappoint. Please review?


	44. Busted

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns everything recognizable

_Previously:_

"_Once you found out we did everything you asked!" Jono was obviously grasping at straws. "We got rid of the darkness so you can see now."_

"_And that, Jono," Skye said, smirking evilly. "Only serves to allow me to see exactly what I am doing to you."_

_She let out a surprising evil laugh while Harry and Jono gulped in fear._

Skye sat in the Hospital Wing with her brother's as they placed ice on their various wounds. Harry had a broken jaw and Jono was nursing a black eye, both curtsy of their sister.

Madame Pomfery refused to heal their injuries with magic as they had brought it on themselves, but Skye knew a little whining would have Pomfery healing the injuries before kicking them out. She did, however, fix Dean Thomas up before sending him back to the Common Room to get some sleep.

"I have half a mind to write to your parents," Pomfery muttered as she hustled about. "Honestly, fighting at your age..."

"Please don't Madame Pomfery," Skye said, forcing her most angelic look onto her face. "Mum and Dad are already under so much stress. They really don't need to be dealing with this."

"Fine, fine," Pomfery nodded. "But if any of you are in here for anything to do with fighting I am going to write straight to your parents; no excuses. Understand?"

"Of course Madame Pomfery," Skye said, knowing full well that Pomfery would cave the next time as well.

"I can't believe you actually blacked my eye," Jono grumbled.

"At least she didn't break your jaw," Harry mumbled as well as he could with his swollen jaw.

Skye laughed, completely unrepentant.

"I could have done worse," she said.

"But you shouldn't have done anything at all," a chilling voice came from behind them.

"R...Remus," Jono stuttered.

"Madame Pomfery will fix your injuries and then you will come straight to my office without delay," Remus said in a tone that left no room for argument. "Five minutes."

Remus turned, his cloak billowing out, as he left the Hospital Wing.

"Hey Skye," Jono asked, in an overly bright voice. "Couldn't you have just killed me?"

"I think we're all going to die," Skye muttered.

Pomfery waved her wand a couple of times and both Harry and Jono were healed.

"You better hurry," Pomfery warned. "He didn't look like he was in the best of moods."

"Yeah, thanks," Harry said as the three Potter's left the wing.

They made their way in silence to Remus' office. Jason, Dan, Iris and Rhia were already there. It seemed Remus had caught up with all the children he felt the most responsibility for at Hogwarts.

"You coming to face your death too?" Rhia tried to joke.

Nobody laughed.

"He's going to kill me," Dan muttered. "He's actually going to murder me."

Skye felt sorrier for Dan than for any of them. He was actually Remus' son, not just the children of his best friends.

"He won't kill you," Skye said, trying to sound confident. "If anyone he'll kill me and Harry 'cause we're the oldest and should be the most responsible."

"He's going to kill us all," Jason said dully. "Let's just get it over with."

Skye took a deep breath and went to knock on the door.

"WAIT!" Rhia exclaimed.

Everyone looked at her as she took a long look around the corridor.

"I just want to remember what the world looks like," Rhia explained. "So I have a happy memory to take to my grave."

Skye laughed despite the situation. That was typical of Rhia. She knocked on the door and waiting until Remus called, "come in," to open the door.  
There were seven seats lined up, with Remus' own in front of them. Skye went to sit down in the first seat but was stopped by Remus.

"I want you in a specific order," he said quietly. "Harry, Skye, Jonathon, Rhiannon, Daniel, Jason and Iris."

Skye realised that they were seated in age order. That didn't bode well for the elder of the group. Skye also noticed Rhia wincing as she took her seat. Nobody ever used her full name unless she was in very, very big trouble. And that wasn't to mention the fact that she hated it, and everyone knew it.

There was dead silence as the teenagers all waited for Remus to speak. Skye had not looked at Remus since she had entered the room as she didn't want to see his disappointed expression.

"Tell me, Harry," Remus began softly. "Why did you do what you did?"

"It was a joke," Harry mumbled, head still bent.

"Look at me and show some respect," Remus snapped.

Harry raised his head and looked at Remus defiantly.

"It was a joke, sir," he said, emphasising the last word.

"What did your mother used to do when you lied to her?" Remus asked, still looking at Harry. "When you were younger?"

"I don't remember," Harry said.

Skye knew full well that he did. Harry's absolute stubbornness to admit that he was ever wrong often got him into trouble and Skye feared that this time he would get them all into more trouble than they were already in.

"Well let me refresh your memory," Remus snarled. "As I recall Lily hated liars. She used to..."

"I know what she did," Harry snapped suddenly. "We all do, so skip to the point."

"Don't speak to me like that," Remus warned dangerously. "And my point is that you shouldn't lie to me or to anybody. Perhaps other people may not pick it up but I know you well enough to know when you are lying. So I'll ask again. Why did you do what you did?"

Harry stared at Remus, not saying a word. Skye could almost read the thoughts going through his head. He was wondering how much angrier Remus would get if he stood by his first answer. Skye just prayed he would answer truthfully.

"I was angry at Skye," Harry muttered finally.

Skye released a breath she had been holding. Harry still had some brains it seemed.

Remus nodded sharply at Harry's answer but did not say anything else to him. Instead, he turned to Skye.

"What happened Skye?" he asked.

Skye hesitated before answering. Was this a trick question? Assessing the situation quickly, she didn't really see how it could be turned against her. So, she recounted the night's events quickly. She should have known Remus would have something up his sleeve.

"And you never once thought to contact a teacher?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"But I did!" Skye defended. "I was going to get out of the Room so I could find somebody to help us but the boys got in the way."

"So you left five underage girls to protect themselves from something that you had not identified?"

"Well what was I supposed to do?" Skye snapped, losing her patience.

How was this fair? He wants her to go get a teacher, but then he wouldn't let her leave the others by themselves? It wasn't like she was the only one with a wand or something!

"Perhaps you should have thought things through a little better," Remus said calmly. "Maybe you should have taken the girls up to your dormitory and shut the door before you ventured out."

"We didn't know where they were or how many of them there were," Skye said, trying to keep her temper in check. "What if they were waiting for us in the dormitory because they thought that was where we would have run first?"

"You should have worked out where they were," Remus said.

"WORKED OUT WHERE THEY WERE?" Skye exploded. "It was freaking dark. How the hell was I supposed to suddenly know where they were?"

"Don't speak to me like that," Remus said furiously. "You could have used your wand to create light."

"I didn't have my wand!" Skye said just as angry. "I couldn't see, I didn't have a wand, I had no idea who was in the room. Excuse me for freaking out a little. I thought the best thing to do was get a teacher. Yeah, maybe we should have stayed together but at the time I wasn't really thinking of logical decisions to make. Instead, I was thinking about how to best look after, as you so kindly pointed out, the five underage girls in my Common Room."

"Why did you have to go? What if you were actually kidnapped?" Remus asked. "Then what would the others do?"

"It is my responsibility as a Head of this school to be the one to protect the students," Skye said. "So that is why I went. And, also the fact that I knew the room better than anyone as I kinda live there, in case you've forgotten. Then, if I was kidnapped, I'd hope that they'd think they'd got what they wanted and left. If they hung around, though, Hermione would be more than able to look after them. She is a great prefect and everyone knows she should have got the Head Girl position. Not only that but you and I both know that Ginny, Iris and Rhia are more than capable of protecting themselves. They are hardly vulnerable to attack."

"You make some good points," Remus admitted. "But you still should have stayed with the other girls or taken them with you."

"I was a little freaked out," Skye said. "I wasn't thinking straight."

Remus ignored her and turned to the next person in line; Jono.

"So tell me Jonathon," Remus said. "Why did you participate?"

And so on it went. Remus went through each of the teens, questioning them thoroughly. Perhaps he was trying to make them see that what happened was wrong on so many levels, but he only really succeeded in making them all angry at the injustice of the situation. The Marauders did so much worse during their time at school!

When Skye voiced this, however, Remus was less than impressed.

"You are not us," he said. "Those stories are fine to share with you but you know that isn't the way to act. We know it too, and we regret some of the rash decisions we made while we were in school."

"So you admit you made rash decisions!" Rhia exclaimed. "So why is it so hard for you to understand that sometimes we do too?"

"Yeah, we're only human," Dan added. "Besides, the DNA of the Marauder's lives in all of us it's only logical that we should make rash decisions as well."

"We have taught you better than that," Remus said angrily. "We have taught all of you better than to act that way."

"We're teenagers!" Skye exclaimed. "How the hell do you expect us to act?"

"I expect you to act your age!" Remus said. "You are seventeen Skye. Act like it."

"Act like it?" Skye repeated. "Act like I'm seventeen? Do you remember what you did when you were seventeen? Because I specifically remember Dad sharing stories with my about what you got up to when you were seventeen."

"Just because we acted like that doesn't mean you should as well," Remus said tightly.

"But it means that you should understand that sometimes rash decisions are made," Harry joined the argument. "That sometimes we act on impulse."

"You should learn to control that then," Remus said.

"Like you Dad?" Dan challenged. "Like you control your impulses? Each of us knows that you are so pissed off at us all you want to do is yell at us. But the fact remains that it's not helping. Maybe you should control your impulses."

"Do not talk to me like that," Remus warned again.

"But it is true," Iris said quietly. "You're angry, we understand that. But all this discussion is achieving is making us angry at you. It's really late, and we're all tired as well so this is probably not helping."

"Iri's right," Skye said. "We should talk about this in the morning."

"When we've all cooled off," Jono added.

"Fine," Remus said. "But I expect you all in here after class tomorrow."

"How am I supposed to survive class?" Jason complained. "I'll be too tired."

"You should have thought about that before," Remus snapped. "And if I hear that any of you miss or are late to your first class there will be hell to pay. Understood?"

The group all nodded.

"Good," Remus said. "Now get to bed. No detours."

The teenagers scrambled to their feet and headed out the door without a single backwards glance.

"Thank you for making that point Dan," Jono grinned. "I thought we'd never get out of there."

Dan shrugged.

"Dad hates it when we turn his logic back on him," he said. "And it is true."

"One thing's for sure, though," Jason said. "I really hope I don't have him tomorrow."

"Oh god, me too," Rhia said.

"Anyway, let's not think too much about it," Skye said. "Come back to my Common Room, we can crash there."

"Thanks Skye," Harry said. "And I'm sorry about today."

"So am I," Skye said quietly. "I shouldn't have hit you."

"I shouldn't have done it in the first place," Harry said quietly, wrapping his arm around Skye's shoulders. "Any of it. The whole scare you in the Common Room thing and the whole protecting you thing which just led to this mess. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Skye advised.

"But I really am," Harry said. "It's just hard for me to let you grow up."

"That's sweet," Skye said. "And I understand, I think."

"Good," Harry grinned.

"It's hard for me too you know," Skye said. "Trying to understand you trying to let me grow up."

"It's because I care so much about you," Harry said, kissing the top of Skye's head. "I love you."

"I love you too," Skye smiled.

She could never stay mad at her twin for too long and, although she would never admit it, she was glad Harry was the way he was. It would be weird if he wasn't. He just wouldn't be Harry unless he was always watching her back.

**A/N** Okay, okay; I know my updates are getting slower and probably worse too...but I am trying my best, I swear! Haha. Please review?


	45. Old Feelings Renewed

**Disclaimer:** Needless to say, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters

_Previously:_

"_It's because I care so much about you," Harry said, kissing the top of Skye's head. "I love you."_

"_I love you too," Skye smiled._

_She could never stay mad at her twin for too long and, although she would never admit it, she was glad Harry was the way he was. It would be weird if he wasn't. He just wouldn't be Harry unless he was always watching her back._

Skye said the password to the Heads Common Room and headed inside. She was ready to collapse on her bed after a long day of classes. She had somehow managed to convince Remus to not tell their parents about the events that had transpired the previous night until the holidays. Something Skye wasn't really looking forward to, but she hoped Remus would forget, or at least take pity on them.

"Geeze, what happened here?" Draco asked, coming in behind Skye.

Skye groaned and chucked her bag on the ground. There were still things everywhere.

"I didn't know girls to get so messy," Draco teased.

"We were crashed," Skye grinned. "Don't worry; I'll fix it all up."

"I'll help," Draco offered quietly.

"You don't have to," Skye shook her head. "I made it, I'll clean it up."

"You weren't the only one in here," Draco pointed out as they bent down to try and collect any papers they still needed.

"According to Remus I was," Skye muttered darkly.

Draco looked at her in confusion. Skye took a deep breath and began to imitate his voice.

"You're the eldest and a Head, you should look after your younger siblings, take some responsibility, it's your Common Room maybe you shouldn't go around giving out the password..." Skye rolled her eyes. "I'm so over it. I just want to sleep."

"Well that's stupid," Draco said bluntly. "I'll help."

"Thanks," Skye said softly.

"No problem," he murmured.

They cleaned the room from top to bottom, repairing all damage. They talked easily to each other and it was almost as if they had never broken up. Sure, there was less physical contact but the teasing and the easy conversation was the same. When they were done, they collapsed on the couch together.

"You know," Skye said quietly. "I've missed being able to talk to you."

"I've just missed you, period," Draco whispered.

Suddenly, Skye didn't know who leant forward first, they were kissing. Skye knew she shouldn't be kissing him, she knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. She still loved him, and with a jolt, she remembered that he didn't feel the same. Not anymore.

She pulled back and jumped up.

She had been so caught up in how everything slipped back so easily to how it used to be that she forgot that they were actually no longer together. That Draco no longer loved her. But, then again, he did kiss her back. What did that mean?

"I...I'm sorry," she stuttered. "That shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Draco said, standing as well.

"I'm sorry," Skye said again, before turning and running out of the room.

That was wrong, so ever very wrong. In one kiss, Draco had managed to evoke so many feelings in her that she had fought so hard to push away. She was trying to get over him! She already found it hard to be in the same room with him, let alone trying to ignore the fact that he could still make her feel so in love.

But he had said he liked being with her...even after they broke up. Did that mean he still loved her? Or if not loved, still liked? Skye was so confused!

She entered the Gryffindor Common Room and made her way upstairs to her old dormitory. Hermione was already in there with Ginny, and both girls looked up as she came in.

"Harry and I broke up," Hermione said, before Skye could even open her mouth.

"You broke up with Harry?" Skye repeated.

"No, we just broke up," Hermione corrected. "It was mutual."

"Oh my god," Skye breathed, instantly forgetting her own confusion about Draco. "Why?"

"I love him, I really do," Hermione said. "But I'm not in love with him. I couldn't be; he's one of my best friends. I was getting confused about loving him and actually being in love with him. Being with him is kinda like what I imagine being with a sibling would be like. It just doesn't feel right."

"And...and you're okay with this?" Skye asked, a little shocked by the news.

"Of course," Hermione said. "We're still friends. We made sure of that. Neither of us wanted to lose our friendship over something so stupid as a failed relationship. Besides, I know about him and Rhia."

Skye blinked stupidly at her friend. This was all getting a little too much.

"How?" she asked weakly.

"Oh, it's obvious," Hermione said. "Ginny and I were just discussing the best ways to get them together."

"I think you need to talk to Rhia first," Skye said slowly. "Because she won't date Harry unless she's positive you are okay with it. And I'm not going to help them get together unless I'm positive you're okay with it."

"I'm fine with it, Skye," Hermione rolled her eyes. "They're perfect for each other."

"It's weird," Skye laughed. "That you broke up with Harry because he's too much like a brother to you but Rhia, who's known Harry since birth and basically grown up with him, feels less than sisterly towards him."

"Yeah, but it's kinda like Iris and Dan, isn't it?" Ginny asked.

"Well yeah, actually," Skye said. "I guess it kinda is."

"I think I'll go talk to Rhia now," Hermione announced. "Come on, let's go to dinner."

"Sure."

Skye and Ginny got up and headed down to the Great Hall. As luck would have it, they ran into the group of seventh year Slytherin's. Ginny was immediately attached to Blaise's side and Hermione began talking to Theodore about some class they had together or something. The actions of her friends, of course, then left Skye to stand awkwardly next to the one person she wanted to avoid.

"About before..." they both blurted out together.

"You first," once again, they were in unison.

Skye gestured that Draco should go first, not trusting herself to speak.

"I...I don't..." he stuttered uncomfortably for a second. "Look, can you just go first?"

Skye nodded, she knew what she wanted to say. Saying it, however, was another matter and she ended up stuttering just like Draco had.

"Look at us," Draco chuckled, stepping closer to Skye. "When did we get so awkward?"

He gently brushed a piece of Skye's hair out of her face.

"I dunno," Skye whispered breathlessly. "We shouldn't be."

"No, we shouldn't..."

Draco was leaning closer and it seemed to Skye like the kiss in the Common Room wasn't actually all that much of an accident. Suddenly, though, Draco was bumped out of the way.

"Oh, sorry," Daniel Brady's voice was overly apologetic. "Didn't see you there."

"I'm sure you didn't," Draco gritted his teeth as he righted himself.

"So, Skye," Daniel said. "Long time, no see."

"Yeah, it's been a while," Skye said, forcing a smile. "How have things been?"

"Not too bad, not too bad," Daniel said vaguely. "Better now I've seen you."

He accompanied the sentence with a saucy wink. Draco growled as Skye laughed.

"Always the charmer, aren't you?" Skye punched him playfully on the shoulder, painfully aware of Draco's eyes following her every move. "You remind me of my Uncle Sirius."

"Oh really?" Daniel raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Always trying to get the ladies," Skye rolled her eyes. "Even though he has a wife and kids. Oh, yeah, and he's kinda a jerk sometimes too."

She had meant it as a joke, and Daniel knew that as well, but Draco snorted in laughter.

"Too true," he muttered.

Daniel glared at him.

"Say something Malfoy?"

"Yeah, I did Brady," Draco shot back. "Just thinking about how Skye's wording really sums you up. Jerk. Kinda fitting for you really."

"How's dickhead work for you then?" Daniel challenged. "'Cause giving up a girl as good as Skye is a pretty shitty decision."

"I never..."

"What is going on here?"

Harry had come up behind them, wrapping a protective arm around Skye's waist. Both Daniel and Draco looked up at Harry, their argument ceasing instantly. Skye fought a laugh as the boys struggled for words in the presence of her twin. Honestly, Harry wasn't that scary!

Harry raised an eyebrow at the silence he received in place of an answer.

"Well, obviously, as it's nothing important, you won't mind me stealing Skye away then," Harry said.

Instantly, both boys opened their mouths to protest.

"Skye's sitting with me!"

Once again, the glares were on high beam.

Skye was confused. Sure, she could understand why Daniel might want to sit with her; they were friends after all, but Draco? They'd barely spoken two words to each other until today, and then they ended up even more awkward then they started out.

"I don't think so," Harry announced. "Skye is sitting with me; end of story."

Again, the boys tried to protest, but Harry cut them off with a fierce glare.

"Let's go Skye," he said.

Skye shrugged at the boys apologetically as she allowed Harry to direct her into the Great Hall.

"Wanna tell me what that was all about then?" Harry asked, as they took their seats.

"No," Skye grinned. "Not really."

"I'll get it out of you eventually," Harry warned.

"I'd like to see you try," Skye laughed. "Anyway, I'm sorry about you and Hermione."

"It's not that much of a big deal," he shrugged. "I realised that the way I feel about Hermione is kinda the way I feel about you, just not as strong."

"Aww," Skye bit her lip to stop her smile. "You love me that much?"

"More," Harry whispered. "I love you to the moon and back."

"And I love you to the moon and back twice," Skye giggled.

Harry laughed too, and he kissed Skye's forehead.

"You're my sister," he said. "My twin, my constant. I know you'd kick my arse if I lost the plot and started acting like a jerk."

"I already do," Skye injected.

"True, true," Harry nodded. "But Hermione is only my friend, and that's all she's ever going to be. We clashed too much when we were together but somehow, as friends, we just fit better. And..."

"You like Rhia," Skye grinned.

"Shh!" Harry exclaimed. "She might be around."

"She's not here," Skye assured her twin. "Besides, I think you should just tell her and get it over with."

"No way!" Harry said. "I couldn't do that. I want to take it slow because I don't want to lose her friendship. If I can't be with her, I'd rather just be her friend than nothing at all."

"But you waited so long with Hermione," Skye complained. "Wouldn't you rather just spit it out and hope she takes it well?"

"What if she doesn't?" Harry looked a tiny bit depressed. "What if she laughs in my face or thinks I'm joking?"

"She might think you're joking," Skye said slowly. "But for an entirely different reason."

And she probably would. Skye knew that Rhia really, really, really liked Harry and she would most likely think Harry was joking because she didn't want to get her hopes up. If she pretended not to care, and laughed Harry's attempts at asking her out off, if he was just using her, it wouldn't hurt that much.

On the other hand, however, Skye knew that Harry actually liked her. So, maybe she should play matchmaker again? Help them both along. Because it seemed like Harry was as likely to ask her out as Rhia was to say yes. A helping hand could be exactly what the pair needed.

**A/N** Okay, inspiration hit so instead of doing my work I wrote this for you! Please review?


	46. What if's and Maybe's

**Disclaimer:** No matter how hard I wish, I will never own Harry Potter.

_Previously:_

_On the other hand, however, Skye knew that Harry actually liked her. So, maybe she should play matchmaker again? Help them both along. Because it seemed like Harry was as likely to ask her out as Rhia was to say yes. A helping hand could be exactly what the pair needed._

"There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up," Rhia announced at breakfast the next morning.

"Oh," Skye raised an eyebrow. "And who are you hoping asks you?"

Rhia blushed.

"Shut up," she mumbled. "Like he's going to ask me."

"Oh please," Skye scoffed. "He's head over heals for you."

"STOP IT!" Rhia exclaimed. "That wasn't the reason I brought it up."

"And, and what is the reason then?" Skye asked.

"Because I want to know who you're going to go with!" Rhia declared.

"What makes you think I'm going to go with anyone?" Skye questioned. "I was thinking of going stag, or with Hermione."

"What about me?" Rhia asked, offended.

"You'll be on your very first date with Harry!" Skye cried gleefully.

"No!" Rhia yelled. "No, I won't because he doesn't like me."

"Bullshit," Skye said quietly. "Bullshit. Do you think I don't know my own twin?"

"I think you just want this to happen so you're pretending it will," Rhia said.

"And I think you want it so bad you're going to pretend like you feel otherwise," Skye said. "And all that's going to achieve is two broken hearts; yours and Harry's."

"That's provided he actually likes me," Rhia pointed out.

"Which he does," Skye countered. "So you really have no excuse."

There was a short silence.

"What if he hurts me?" Rhia said suddenly. "What if it doesn't work out? What if..."

"What if you never give it a chance?" Skye said. "What if you marry someone else and spend the rest of your life questioning what would have happened if you swallowed your fears and went out with him?"

"What if he leaves me broken-hearted?" Rhia said. "What if he leaves Hogwarts at the end of this year and finds someone else? What if I'm not good enough for him?"

"What if you are?" Skye shrugged. "What if's get you nowhere, Rhia. I know you're scared about being hurt, but I promise that if he hurts you I'll hit him so hard..."

She trailed off threateningly and Rhia gave a short laugh.

"Besides," Skye said. "Ri would kill him, not to mention your Dad. And I know Harry won't hurt you intentionally."

Rhia hesitated for a moment, looking like she wanted to say something.

"What is it? You can tell me," Skye encouraged.

"I...I don't want to sound mean," she said slowly. "But I don't want to end up like you."

"What do you mean?" Skye asked quietly.

"You're not the same Skye!" Rhia said. "You're not who you used to be."

"People change Rhia."

"But not this drastically!" Rhia exploded. "You have the biggest mood swings these days and I never know what to say to you anymore. I don't know if you want to talk about it or if you want me to pretend it never happened! What if Harry does to me what Malfoy does to you?"

"Me and Draco are complicated at the moment..." Skye said.

"SEE!" Rhia exclaimed. "Sometimes he's Malfoy and other times he's Draco. Sometimes he's the biggest idiot on the planet and other times you can't blame him! I don't want to throw my life away over a boy Skye. And I don't mean to be harsh or anything, but that is really what you are doing. I understand that you loved him and I understand that you think you still do. But Skye, it's been almost five months. I think it's time to get over it."

"I'm trying," Skye said stiffly. "But it's not as easy as getting another boyfriend. I loved him with everything I was. I gave him all of me, Rhia, my entire being. He was my reason for living. And I was getting over him. And then we kissed. And he's hanging around now, and looking at me all the time, but not with hate. He told me he fucking missed me Rhia! It's like he wants me back. And I don't know what to do."

"He gave up his chance," Rhia whispered. "Who cares what he wants?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance," Skye said softly. "And he's what I want as well. It goes both ways."

"But you're not sure?"

"No, I'm not sure. But I wish I was."

"You always used to be sure," Rhia accused. "Before him. I want you to go back to the way you were."

"I can't Rhia," Skye said. "He changed me. And I know you don't understand."

"Why wouldn't I?" Rhia challenged.

"Because you've never had a serious relationship before," Skye said. "You've never had to go against your entire family for one single person. You've never had to be prepared to give up everything when you're not even sure what you're gaining."

"That's unfair Skye," Rhia said. "We would love you no matter what."

"But I didn't know that!" Skye exclaimed. "All my life I've been hearing about the Malfoy's and how they're horrible people that wouldn't understand what love is. And for five and a half years of my life I hated him so much because our families hated each other. Sure, he was mean to me but I was just as cruel back."

"He acts like a stuck up, arrogant pureblood," Rhia spat.

"He acts like how he's been brought up," Skye corrected. "He can't help it. But he's changed too, you know. I've changed him as much as he's changed me."

"How?"

"He started to get along with Harry for me," Skye said slowly. "And all of you as well. He became a better person."

"And then he left you broken and you still haven't healed!"

"Maybe I don't want to," Skye said. "Maybe I like being in love with him because it makes me happier than I have ever been. A maybe this conversation isn't really about me. Maybe it's about you and your own insecurities. Maybe you should let yourself go for once and do something to make you happy. And maybe, just maybe, that would make you feel good. And then you'd understand."

"When he dumps me?" Rhia scoffed. "That's a pretty shitty way to learn to understand."

"No, when you're with him you'll understand," Skye explained. "And you feel so happy and carefree and like if you were killed, you'd die happy because you knew that he was by your side."

The girls sat in silence for a couple of moments.

"I'm sorry," Rhia said finally.

"What for?" Skye asked surprised.

"For attacking you about Draco," Rhia said. "Because you're right, I don't understand. And this also wasn't really about you. It was about me because I get jealous. I'm jealous of the fact that you can still love him as much as you do, even after he's broken your heart. And jealous of the fact that you've have the chance to be so happy, and I don't."

"Oh Rhia," Skye sighed.

She hugged her friend tightly.

"Don't be scared," she said. "And definitely do not be jealous. I know Harry likes you a lot; he liked you even before he broke up with Hermione. And he is as confused and scared as you are now. I know, because I was talking to him about this yesterday. So talk to him and go to Hogsmeade with him, and be happy. Because you deserve your chance."

"Thanks Skye," Rhia whispered. "You're a great friend."

"So are you," Skye grinned as the mood lifted.

Rhia obviously recognized that the 'Deep and Meaningful' was over too, as her eyes lit up in excitement.

"Anyway, before I completely broke down and started attacking you," Rhia laughed. "I had to ask you something."

"Oh, yeah," Skye said curiously. "What was that?"

"Who are you going to Hogsmeade with?"

"I told you," Skye rolled her eyes. "Probably Hermione."

"No, no, no," Rhia said. "I really don't think that's possible."

"And why not?"

"Because I have it on good authority that there are at least two people going to ask you this weekend!" Rhia squealed.

"Who?" Needless to say, Skye was a little sceptical.

"Malfoy and Brady!" Rhia exclaimed.

"And how did you figure that out?"

"I was talking to Ron before about Lavender, who he broke up with by the way," Rhia began. "When Seamus came up and asked what was happening between you and Brady. Of course, Ron was also very interested in this and as they were questioning me, Ginny overheard. She came over and told me that she was talking to Lavender about Ron, ironic I know, who mentioned that when she was talking to Parvati they discussed a conversation she had with her twin."

"Padma who's in Ravenclaw," Skye was beginning to piece the story together.

"Yeah," Rhia nodded. "Who is friends with Brady and she said that all the Ravenclaw's are talking about at the moment is the Hogsmeade weekend and who's going with who..."

"Who knew Ravenclaw's were such gossips?" Skye commented, laughing a slightly.

"I know, right? They're such a bunch of bookworms." Rhia grinned. "But that's not the point. The point is that Brady mentioned that he was thinking of asking you. Now, Padma told Parvati who told Lavender who told Ginny who told me, Ron and Seamus that Brady said he knew you only wanted to be friends, but he was going to try and persuade you to go as something more than friends for one day. And then, I guess the plan is to have you fall for him on that date and voila! You'd actually be going out."

"Yeah," Skye laughed. "Like that's going to happen. I like Daniel and all, but as a friend only. I might have kinda used him a little to get Draco jealous..."

"Yeah and that's where the story gets interesting," Rhia grinned. "Because Ginny also told me that she was talking her oh-so-wonderful boyfriend Blaise who confided in her that Malfoy was also thinking of asking you. Something about how things have started changing between you again and that he really misses you and you miss him too? Now tell me, Skye, how could he know that?"

Skye bit her lip.

"I kinda told him!" she exclaimed finally.

She quickly recounted her previous encounters with Draco to Rhia, including the kiss and near-kiss.

"No way," Rhia breathed.

"I know," Skye nodded. "So I'm so confused about what's actually going on in my life now."

"So what if they both ask you?" Rhia questioned. "Then what'll you do?"

"I'd definitely say no to Daniel," Skye said. "But I could suggest going as strictly friends, with Hermione as well of course. And I really don't know what I should say to Draco if he asks."

"I think you should say yes," Rhia announced.

"Why?" Skye asked curiously.

It was only just before that Rhia was telling her to get over him and move on, and yet here she was five minutes later telling her to go out with him again.

"I know what I said before," Rhia seemingly reading Skye's mind. "But I also know that you still love him and you've never really been the same since the breakup, no matter how well you can act and lie. And from what Ginny's told me of Blaise's observations, he is acting like you too. You are both still obviously in love with each other so I think you should say yes and put you both out of your misery."

"Hey Rhia?" Skye said.

"Yeah?"

"I think I just might do that," she smiled. "Talking to you has helped me so much. It's really clarified some things in my mind and I know that you are very brutally honest sometimes so I can actually trust when you say he loves me still."

Rhia laughed.

"Not like Harry who'd say anything to please you," she teased.

"Exactly," Skye agreed. "Talking with you was exactly what I needed."

"I'm glad," Rhia said. "Because you've helped me out just as much. I've decided that if Harry asks me to go to Hogsmeade with him this weekend, I'm going to say yes. Because you're right..."

"Again," Skye interrupted.

Rhia allowed herself a small laughed before continuing.

"There's no point standing around thinking up all the what if's. I might as well give it a shot and if it doesn't work out, at least I can say I tried."

Skye and Rhia beamed happily at each other; both feeling more carefree than they had in months. It felt so good to finally come to a decision about the most troubling issues in their lives at the moment.

Skye felt as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She no longer felt ashamed of still loving Draco, or like she should try harder to stop loving him. Skye believed Rhia. Sure, she really wanted it to be true, and she was going to allow herself to the belief that it was.

And after what had occurred during the week, she could honestly say that Draco was at least acting like he had missed her and wanted to get back together.

The only question now was when were their boys going to have the guts to ask them out?

**A/N** Unfortunately, this story is coming to a close. There's only a couple of chapters left so...leave a review and let me know who you think is going to end up with who!


	47. Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns everything recognizable

_Previously:_

_And after what had occurred during the week, she could honestly say that Draco was at least acting like he had missed her and wanted to get back together._

_The only question now was when were their boys going to have the guts to ask them out?_

The Hogsmeade trip was only a day away and neither Harry, Draco or Daniel had come up to either of the girls. Skye and Rhia, however, had made a pact to not give up hope until the Hogsmeade trip was actually over.

Skye had spent every second of the days leading up to the trip trying to persuade Harry to ask Rhia. Hermione had even joined in but Harry was remaining adamant.

"I don't want to screw things up," he had said. "I want to go slow with her."

And even though Draco had made no move to ask her out, he was constantly talking to her nowadays. They would spend their evenings studying together in the Heads Common Room, often ending up with midnight trips to the kitchens for snacks or coffee to keep them going.

Daniel, on the other hand, barely left her alone in the corridors. He was always there, talking to her about her classes or random things, asking her about her studying and whether she was stressing about the upcoming NEWTS.

The most stressful times for Skye, though, were when Draco and Daniel both ended up competing for her attention. They would glare at each other while trying to flirt with her at the same time. Mostly, though, they just ended up looking like idiots.

Skye had taken to latching onto Harry whenever the boys were in the same room, or even corridor. Harry didn't seem to care and neither Draco nor Daniel were brave or stupid enough to try something in front of Harry.

"So what's going on with you, Malfoy and Brady?" Hermione asked during their free period. "They're either glaring at each other or trying to get your attention."

"Yeah," Skye sighed. "It's weird actually. Draco's barely talked to me before this week and suddenly he's all over me again. Now, it's not like a don't like his attention, but I'm just kinda confused."

"I would be too," Hermione agreed. "He cheated on you and you exploded at each other and now he's trying to get you back?"

"What do you mean, get me back?" Skye asked, her heart rate accelerating.

"Oh please," Hermione rolled her eyes. "How can you not notice the way he looks at you."

"How's he look at me?"

"Like he did when you were dating, but now there's more longing in his gaze," Hermione explained. "Because he obviously still loves you but isn't quite sure how to go about getting you back."

"How do you know all this?" Skye asked impatiently. "How can you sound so sure?"

"Ginny told me," Hermione shrugged.

"WHAT?" Skye shrieked. "And she hasn't thought to talk to me?"

Skye was so sick of not knowing anything.

"I'm sure it's nothing personal," Hermione assured her friend. "You've just been so busy with all your Head stuff and studying. Which, by the way, is great to see. I thought you wouldn't start studying until a couple of weeks before the exams!"

"Yeah, well, I kinda realised these exams were mega important," Skye grinned. "They make or break my life. So, I took a leaf out of your book and began to study more."

"And this wouldn't have anything to do with one Mr Malfoy studying more often too?" Hermione asked cheekily.

Skye ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Maybe," she said.

"Just maybe?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so I like studying with Draco!" Skye exclaimed. "Sue me. I can't help the fact I still love him. And he's showing interest in me again. We're not fighting anymore and I've forgotten just how much I love his company. Studying is a good excuse for spending more time with him."

"I don't blame you," Hermione said. "It must be hard to have to get over a person like that. At least with me and Harry it's not like I was actually in love with him."

"Yeah," Skye nodded. "You got out easy. I think me and Draco were in a little too deep for me to get over it so quickly. I know it's been almost five months, Rhia pointed that out, but I don't think I'll ever stop loving him."

"Don't let it ruin your life," Hermione advised wisely. "You deserve a chance to be happy."

"Yeah, I know."

"Besides," Hermione smiled. "I really think he's into you."

"Really?" Skye bit her lip.

"Yes, really," Hermione promised. "I wouldn't lie."

"Thanks," Skye said quietly. "Rhia and I decided that we would take our chance to be happy, and for me that means giving Draco another chance. I really want to but my logic is telling me not to. But, now I've promised Rhia I will; that's if he ever gets around to asking me."

"He will," Hermione said. "Ginny told me that Blaise said he's been acting really nervous and all. Like he was when he wanted to give you your ring."

Skye fingered her right hand, where the ring used to live, absently. She missed being able to wear the promise ring. She missed the promise of love always and forever.

"I want him to still love me so much," Skye admitted quietly. "So I like hearing other people assure me that he does."

"I've noticed him staring at you a lot as well," Hermione confessed. "That's got to be good. But I've also noticed Brady unable to keep his eyes off you. What's up with him?"

"I think he really likes me," Skye said quickly. "But I only like him as a friend. The only problem is that he really wants to be more. I can't let that happen, though. I like him to much to hurt him and if we have a relationship I'm going to end up hurting him. I know I will."

"You sound like you're having a bit of a hard time," Hermione said sympathetically.

"I am," Skye said. "Between Draco and Daniel always jostling for my attention, Harry making sure I don't do anything overly strenuous, studying for NEWTS and trying to find time to keep in contact with Ri, my whole life is just spiralling out of control."

"Yeah, seventh year really sucks," Hermione laughed. "I'm glad I didn't get the Head position. I don't know how you could cope with that on top of everything."

"I don't know how I'm coping," Skye grinned. "But at least Harry is captain of the Quidditch team so he understands what I have to do. I can always get out of training for that if I get too tired."

"Taking full advantage of your power to manipulate your brothers to bend to your every will, I see," Hermione teased.

"It's helpful!" Skye defended. "It's not my fault they're such pushovers when it comes to me."

"Yeah, yeah," Hermione grinned. "Whatever you say."

Skye pouted as her friend laughed. The bell rang and both girls sighed.

"That was such a waste of a period," Hermione sounded horrified. "I should have studied!"

"Oh come on," Skye rolled her eyes. "We all need a break sometime."

"But I had a plan! I was supposed to stick to it religiously."

"Don't stress," Skye said. "Just do some more tonight or something. You know everything anyway. Speaking of studying, though, I must go. I was going to go over my notes in the Heads room. It's so much quieter there."

"Okay," Hermione nodded. "I'll be in the library. I need to look up some books."

"Sure," Skye said. "If you see Ginny can you ask her to come see me please? I think I need to have a chat with her about what her boyfriend has observed of his best mate."

"You sound desperate," Hermione smirked.

"I am," Skye agreed, completely unembarrassed. "I think I'll take things into my own hands if he doesn't get a move on."

"You, Skye Potter, are completely overly self-confident."

"Yeah, yeah," Skye waved a hand impatiently. "Can you tell Ginny though? Maybe ask her if we could have dinner or something? Anything works for me. I'm only going to be sorting out my notes."

"Sure, I'll let her know," Hermione said.

"Great, thanks."

Skye hugged her friend before they parted ways. Skye entered her Common Room, greeting Draco, before dumping her bag in her dormitory. She grabbed her notes and headed back into the Common Room, fully prepared to collapse on the couch.

The couch was already occupied by Draco, however, and he sprung up when she entered the room.

"Er...hi," Skye gave him a little, awkward wave.

"Hi," Draco said. "Long day?"

"Yeah," Skye nodded. "I had a free last though which I spent catching up with 'Mione. So that was kinda good, but very counter-productive on the work front."

Draco laughed and Skye's heart missed a beat. She loved that sound.

"Well, I was organizing my notes," he said.

"Finished?"

"Yeah," Draco nodded.

"Damn," Skye sighed. "Lucky you. I was just about to do that. All my notes are kinda jumbled together currently. It's so annoying and hard to find anything. I've even managed to mix my subjects up together."

"Huh," Draco said. "That'd suck."

"Yeah..."

There was a short silence.

"Listen," Draco began. "There's a Ho..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence though, because at that exact moment Daniel Brady burst into the Common Room. Skye was seriously starting to regret ever giving him the password.

"Hi Skye!" he exclaimed happily, completely ignoring Draco.

"Hey," Skye said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Daniel shrugged. "Do you have a minute?"

"Sure," Skye said. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you," Daniel said, turning to eye Draco. "Alone."

"My Common Room," Draco said stubbornly, sitting back down on the couch, his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine," Daniel glared. "I'll just talk to Skye here then."

"So talk," Skye said. "What's going on?"

"Well, as you know there's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow and..." the next words came out in a rush. "Iwaskindawonderingifyouwantedtocomewithme."

"Err...sorry," Skye said. "What was that?"

Daniel took a deep breath.

"I was kinda wondering if you wanted to come with me," he repeated.

"Like a date?" Skye asked.

"Yeah," Daniel nodded.

Skye bit her lip.

"Look, Daniel," she said. "I like you, you know I do, but strictly as a friend only."

"One date," Daniel pleaded. "Just one is all I'm asking."

"I..." Skye hesitated, almost giving in.

"Please?"

Skye closed her eyes and when she opened them, she had made her decision.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But you know I can't."

"I know you think you can't!" Daniel exploded. "But you've never ever giving me a chance. From the moment I met you we were only ever going to be friends. And I want so much more than that."

"I can't Daniel," Skye whispered. "I don't want to hurt you."

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HURT ME!" Daniel yelled.

"I will," Skye said. "I don't like you like that."

"Because you're so fucking blinded," Daniel said bitterly. "You're living in the past Skye. You and Malfoy broke up. Yeah, I'm sure you were sad but please get over it?"

"I LOVE HIM!" Skye screamed. "How can I just get over him?"

Daniel looked like he had been slapped.

"If you give me a chance I can help you get over him," he said. "I know you think you can't and that you'll always be in love with him but you've never actually tried to move on. I know..."

"No, Daniel," Skye interrupted harshly. "You don't know anything about me. Now, I think it's time for you leave."

She directed Daniel to the door and pushed him out, ignoring his protests and hurried apologies. She returned to the Common Room where she found Draco once again standing.

She caught his gaze and was unable to look away. She knew without a doubt that he had listened to every word that was said which meant he had heard how much she still loved him.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, before pushing past her and running out of the Common Room.

Skye collapsed on the couch, fighting her need to cry. She had already spent too long crying over him. She thought they were getting better! But instead, after what was basically a confession of her love for him, he runs away. And it hurt.

It hurt because she had truly believed that he still loved her too. It hurt because everyone else believed that as well. It hurt because she wanted it so bad. It hurt because it was Draco and she would always love him.

Skye sat on the couch, looking absently into space, lost in her thoughts. Her notes lay forgotten next to her. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there for, but it seemed like an eternity later when the door opened.

Skye stood up and took a few steps towards the door, fully expecting it to be Daniel coming back. Instead, what she saw shocked her.

"Skye," Draco said hoarsely. "I need to talk to you."

**A/N** Sadly, this is the second last chapter before the epilogue...*sigh*. Now, I have some ideas for my next story, but I'm not very good at decision making so if you could please check out the poll on my profile page and select two options which you would like to read that would be great. If you want any more information about each story just PM me and I'll be more than happy to give you a brief outline of the plot. Thanks and don't forget to review!


	48. Becoming Whole Again

**Disclaimer:** Anything recognizable is most definitely not mine

_Previously:_

_Skye stood up and took a few steps towards the door, fully expecting it to be Daniel coming back. Instead, what she saw shocked her._

"_Skye," Draco said hoarsely. "I need to talk to you."_

Skye looked Draco up and down, taking in his dishevelled appearance. It seemed as though he had been running; his shirt was hanging lose and his hair was all messy. Skye didn't miss the use of her first name, either.

"What about?" she asked shortly.

"Look," he began, wincing at her tone. "I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you like I did..."

"Draco," Skye said, heart aching. "I don't need to hear this right now."

And she didn't. Not when he had just run out on her after he had heard how she felt.

"Yes, you do. Please, just hear me out," Draco pleaded.

"Fine," Skye closed her eyes. "Five minutes."

"Thank you," Draco wasted no time. "I never meant to hurt you. You just came across me at the wrong moment. I never kissed Pansy, she came onto me. She thinks because our families are both pure and our parents go way back that she has some sort of lease over me.

She hates you because she's jealous. She wants me but I want you. I don't hit women, Skye, but if I did, fuck, I would've slapped that bitch so hard. She ruined everything. She ruined my life because you are my life.

I probably shouldn't have chased after you; what with your temper mixed with mine, we never really had a chance. But I ran after you, because, fuck Skye, I love you. I love you so fucking much it hurts. It hurts every single time I see you.

And when you're with Brady I get so jealous. I wanted to kill the fucking bastard but then I would get sent to Azkaban and I wouldn't ever get another chance with you. That's all I want; just one more chance with you.

When I found Blaise and told him what had just happened, he looked at me like I was an idiot and said, 'so why the fuck aren't you with her now?' And I came right back here to beg for another chance. I promise I won't screw it up this time."

With every word he spoke, he stepped closer to a frozen Skye. He finished standing right in front of her, so close that Skye's breath hitched in her throat.

"I fucking love you Skye Potter," Draco finished, breathing heavily.

Skye slowly reached a hand out and traced Draco's face.

"Kiss me," she demanded softly.

Draco didn't hesitate. He cupped Skye's face in his hands before crashing their lips together in a deep and passionate kiss. Their mouths moulded together as Skye's hands wound in Draco's blonde locks.

Keeping their lips locked together, Draco walked Skye backwards until her knees buckled as she came into contact with the couch. They fell onto the couch, Draco on top, their kiss never stopping.

"I love you too," Skye gasped, as Draco's mouth worked its way down to her collarbone. "Never stopped."

"Good," Draco growled.

Without warning, he bit down and Skye moaned his name. She knew it was going to leave a mark but she didn't care; it felt so fucking good.

"Mine," he muttered huskily.

And Skye knew in that instant that she had made the right decision. Draco was as much hers as she was his.

She tugged his hair, pulling his mouth up to meet hers. Their tongues fought for dominance as Skye's fingers fumbled with the buttons on Draco's shirt. She got it underdone and it was thrown off, finding a place to rest on the Common Room floor.

Skye ran her hands up and down Draco's back, grazing her fingernails lightly against his flesh. She kissed his chest lightly before mimicking his actions and biting down. She kissed and suckled her way back up to his neck.

Draco let out an animalistic growl (Skye found it incredibly sexy) and, none too gently, pulled Skye's face back up. Their mouths met in another searing kiss and Draco's fingers began to undo the top few buttons on her blouse. Not that Skye noticed or really cared for that matter.

"Hey Skye, Draco, you in here?" a male voice called.

Skye and Draco both instantly froze, pulling away from their kiss.

"Fuck," Draco muttered.

"Where are...oh my god," that voice undeniably belonged to Ginny.

Skye thanked the heavens and every god she knew of that it wasn't Harry who walked in on them like this.

"What do you want?" Draco groaned, not moving from his position on top of Skye.

"We were just coming to see if either of you wanted dinner, Hermione passed on your message obviously, but we can tell you are otherwise preoccupied," Ginny blabbered. "I'm so sorry. Let's go Blaise."

"Nah, it's okay," Skye said, finding her voice.

She pushed Draco off her and sat up. She quickly did up her blouse buttons and tossed Draco his shirt. She knew what this must have looked like.

"No seriously, we can go," Ginny was blushing furiously.

Blaise, on the other hand, seemed none too perturbed by what he had just interrupted. He was wearing a knowing smirk and looked incredibly pleased with himself.

"Seriously, Gin," Skye said. "It's fine. I did want to talk to you but it's kinda irrelevant now. But dinner still sounds good; I'm sort of hungry."

"Yeah, me too," Draco grinned. "I haven't eaten all day."

"Draco!" Skye exclaimed. "That's exceptionally naughty of you."

"And what are you going to do about it?" he murmured seducingly.

He kissed just below Skye's ear and she felt shivers run up and down her spine.

"This," she muttered, before turning and kissing him.

"Oh please," Blaise groaned. "Come on, Gin, if they're going to act like this maybe we should leave them."

"No don't," Skye protested, ripping her lips away from Draco. "I want to come with you to dinner."

"I want to stay here with you," Draco whispered.

"No," Skye said, trying to keep her resolve. "We are going to dinner."

"Fine," Draco pouted childishly.

Ginny clapped her hands excitedly.

"And you can tell me all about how this happened!" she exclaimed brightly.

"Can you give us one second please?" Draco asked.

"Why?" Blaise raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Want to finish what you started?"

"Blaise!" Ginny socked her boyfriend in the stomach. "Of course we'll give you a minute. We'll wait outside."

"Thanks," Skye smiled as the pair left. "What did you want Draco?"

"Give me a second," he kissed Skye quickly and ran up to his dormitory.

When he returned, his hand was clasped tightly around something. Skye looked at him curiously and he opened his palm. Skye smiled at what he was holding. Her ring and necklace.

"I picked them up after you threw them at me," Draco said softly. "I fixed the chain on the necklace as well."

"Oh Draco," Skye sighed.

"I keep them on my table next to my bed," he admitted, blushing slightly. "So I remember how we used to be. But I think I like them better on you. Please wear them again?"

"Of course," Skye said instantly. "I've missed them actually. I just don't feel the same."

"I'm glad," Draco said. "Because they are a part of you."

"Just like you are," Skye said as Draco fastened the necklace around her neck.

"So, Skye," Draco said. "Go out with me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Skye teased.

Draco grinned and slid the ring onto Skye's finger. He kissed it softly and then kissed her on the lips.

"I love you," he said. "Always and forever."

"I love you too," Skye said, relishing at the feeling of speaking those words out loud to Draco again. "But we better get going otherwise Ginny is going to kill us both."

They walked out of the Common Room, hand in hand. Ginny jumped up and down, squealing excitedly.

"You and me are going to talk," she promised, grabbing Skye's arm and dragging her away from Draco.

"But I want to spend time with Draco," Skye complained.

"You can do that later," Ginny rolled her eyes. "We are talking now."

Skye looked at Draco apologetically and he shrugged. 'I love you' he mouthed. 'We'll catch up later.'

Skye smiled and mouthed 'I love you too' back. She allowed Ginny to drag her into the Great Hall. Hermione was sitting with Rhia, so Ginny squealed and instantly sat down, launching into a description of exactly what she had walked in on.

Skye was about to sit down and join her friends when there was a small tap on her shoulder. Skye spun around to see Daniel looking at her.

"I'm sorry," he said instantly.

It took Skye a moment to realise what he was apologizing for. It seemed like a lifetime ago that she had yelled at Daniel, confessing her love for Draco. It didn't matter anymore though, she had Draco back.

"It's okay," Skye said.

"Look, I know I've acted like a jerk..." Daniel continued.

"Daniel, stop," Skye interrupted. "I forgive you, I don't care. I'm sorry but I've made my decision and I still can't go to Hogsmeade with you."

"Why not?" Daniel asked. "I want it to be a date but we can go as friends if you want."

"I'm sorry Daniel," Skye said again. "But I can't."

"Why not?" Daniel repeated.

"Because she's with me," Draco came up behind them, wrapping an arm around Skye's waist and kissing the top of her head. "Sorry Brady."

"You...you're back together?" Daniel asked Skye softly.

Skye tried to read the emotion in his eyes. He was surprised, definitely, but he didn't seem all that hurt. Resigned almost; like he knew this was going to happen. Thinking about it though, it was probably quite obvious.

"Yeah," Skye smiled. "You'll still be my friend though, yeah?"

"Of course," Daniel promised. "I guess a friend is all I could ever be. Your heart has always belonged Malfoy. See you around I guess."

"Yeah, see you," Skye smiled.

Daniel went to walk away, but stopped. He turned back around and stared straight at Draco.

"You're a lucky guy Malfoy," he said. "Take care of her."

And with that, he was gone.

"Nice guy that Brady," Draco grinned. "Decent bloke."

"Of course," Skye laughed. "But you think that only 'cause he's not going to fight you for me anymore."

"I'd win," Draco breathed.

"Oh yeah?" Skye asked. "Why's that?"

Instead of answering, Draco captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Oh yeah, Skye thought dreamily as she wound her hands through his hair, he would so win. Anyone that could kiss like that and evoke such feelings in her was certain to win her heart.

Draco pulled away, resting his forehead against Skye's.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied.

Their mouths met in another kiss and, for the first time in a while, everything felt okay again.

**A/N** So, it's been a while...Hope it didn't disappoint. Don't forget to leave a review and vote on my poll!


	49. Life goes on

**Disclaimer:** Anything recognizable is obviously not mine.

_Previously:_

_Draco pulled away, resting his forehead against Skye's._

"_I love you," he whispered._

"_I love you too," she replied._

_Their mouths met in another kiss and, for the first time in a while, everything felt okay again._

Nineteen year old Skye Potter reached a hand up to fiddle with her hair again, but Hermione caught it easily.

"Stop it," she scolded. "You'll ruin it."

Skye rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"I can't help it," she whined. "I just want to touch it."

"I paid good money for you to get your hair done like that," Lily said, coming into the room. "Do not touch it and mess it up."

"Draco's not going to care what my hair looks like," Skye pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't care what you looked like if you were walking down the aisle towards him," Rhia grinned. "I think anywhere this wedding could go ahead would be great for both of you."

"Oh shut up," Skye grinned.

Since she and Draco had gotten back together two years ago, things had been going great between them. They were, it was even possible, more in love than they had ever been and were never seen without the other somewhere in sight.

Draco had proposed to her and she had agreed without a second thought. She knew without a doubt that being with Draco was how she wanted to spend the rest of her life. She knew her parents worried about her being too young, but they were around the same age when they got married.

Her parents also were afraid that being married would hold Skye back and she would never get a job. That, however, had never even occurred to Skye. She wasn't going to sit back and be a simple housewife! She wanted to accomplish something in her life, and Draco understood that perfectly. He wasn't going to get in her way.

Skye had begun training to be a Healer, something which she had wanted to do for as long as she could remember. She loved helping people out and was even thinking of specialising in something similar to counselling.

Draco had also begun training to be an Auror. He was completing the same course as Harry and was training under Ri. Skye found it extremely amusing that he was still scared of her best friend.

Speaking of Ri, he was now twenty and a fully qualified Auror. He was slowly moving up the ranks and he enjoyed every second of it. He was still with Angie and he had recently proposed. Their engagement, however, was going to be a long one as Angela wanted to get settled into her teaching course and life Skye supposed, before she got married.

Teddy too was enjoying his Auror course and his life as a self-proclaimed bachelor. Skye found it amusing when he brought a different girl home each week. He went through them faster than he went through socks! But, that was Teddy for you. Skye was just waiting for that girl to come in and capture his attention. That, too, could be quite amusing to watch.

And then there was Harry; Skye's wonderful, overprotective, beautiful twin. He had finally managed to ask Rhia out before the end of his seventh year and the pair had been going strong ever since. Skye could still remember when Sirius found out about the relationship.

_Flashback_

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Sirius' voice shot through the house._

_Skye glanced at her father quickly, who looked a little shocked at the anger in Sirius' voice._

"_I should handle this," she said quickly._

"_What's going on Skye?" James asked._

"_Not my place to tell," Skye said, inching towards the door._

"_Skye..." Ri warned. "Dad's never sounded that angry in all his life."_

"_Let's just put it this way," Skye said. "Have you ever thought about why Harry and Rhia never came back out here?"_

_Skye ran into the house, leaving even more shocked faces behind. She skidded to a halt when she came across Rhia, Harry and Sirius. Rhia's hair was all mussed up and Harry had Rhia's pink lipstick smeared over his face. It wasn't hard to imagine what Sirius had walked in on._

"_Is everything okay?" Skye asked slowly._

"_No," Sirius snapped. "What do you think when I walk into a room and find my daughter being taken advantage of..."_

_"I was not taking advantage of her," Harry snarled._

"_Er, Harry," Skye said, gesturing to his face. "Got a little something there."_

_Harry wiped his face furiously and continued to glare at Sirius who glared straight back._

"_Don't think I don't know what's going through your head," Sirius said hotly._

"_Oh, and how do you know that?" Harry asked mockingly. "Could it be because you taught it to me? Yeah, not so happy now as when you were telling me about the best ways to coax a girl into bed. Maybe you should have thought about that before you opened your mouth."_

"_What's going on?" Ri appeared behind Skye, along with James and Remus._

"_What do you think?" Sirius spat, nodding towards Rhia and Harry's clasped hands._

_Ri's eyes widened in understanding and he too began to glare at Harry._

"_Oh, honestly," Skye rolled her eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you see they're happy?"_

"_Happy?" Sirius spluttered. "He's taking advantage of my daughter!"_

"_Who's sixteen," Skye snapped. "I think that she can make her own decisions."_

"_Wait a minute," Ri narrowed his eyes at Skye. "You knew about this?"_

"_Of course I knew about it," Skye sighed._

"_And you didn't think to tell me who my little sister is dating?" Ri asked incredulously._

"_Contrary to popular beliefs, Orion," Skye said, frustrated with the situation. "Not everyone loves to be protected all the time. So yes, I knew about this and I didn't tell you because I knew you would overreact."_

"_I think I'm acting perfectly fine for this situation," Sirius interrupted._

"_Padfoot," Remus began cautiously. "You're not thinking this through properly. This is Harry we're talking about. You've known him all your life. If you stop to think you'll remember that he's not a bad person. He's been brought up well."_

"_Exactly!" James exclaimed. "Are you calling me a bad parent?"_

_Sirius caught onto James' joking tone and rolled his eyes._

"_It's not your parenting I'm worried about," he muttered._

"_So what is it then?"_

"_What I've taught him," Sirius admitted._

"_Perhaps you should have thought about that before you taught it to him, then," Lily came up behind the group. "Now come on, dinner's getting cold."_

"_What did I do to deserve this?" Sirius moaned. "My daughter shouldn't even know about boys, let alone be dating."_

"_It's called karma, Sirius," Skye smirked. "And it's a bitch."_

"_Language, Skye," James called from the kitchen._

"_Yeah, yeah," Skye rolled her eyes. "But honestly, Sirius, wouldn't you rather it be Harry who's dating Rhia than some guy you don't even know?"_

"_True," Sirius nodded._

"_I'm sorry," Harry interrupted, looking directly at Sirius. "I should have told you to begin with."_

"_It's okay," Sirius muttered after a short silence. "Just don't hurt her."_

"_I wouldn't," Harry promised._

_End Flashback_

And eventually Sirius came to an understanding that Rhia was happier now and that both he and Ri knew exactly where Harry lived in case anything happened to Rhia.

"Skye," Rhia said softly. "You're spacing out again."

"Sorry," Skye muttered. "I'm just remembering things."

"Like what?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"When Sirius found out about you and Harry," Skye laughed.

"Oh god," Rhia groaned. "Don't remind me."

"Where's Iris?" Skye asked suddenly, noticing the absence of one of her bridesmaids.

She had chosen Hermione, Rhia, Ginny and Iris as her bridesmaids, with Suzie being the flower girl.

"Talking to Daniel," Rhia rolled her eyes. "Honestly..."

Skye cracked a small smile. As Iris and Dan grew older, their relationship became more and more complicated. Sometimes they were together, other times they weren't. It was hard to keep track.

"You look beautiful," Harry said, coming into the room.

"HARRY!" Skye shrieked. "You're not supposed to be in here."

"Like I'm not going to see my sister before she gets married," Harry said.

He was smiling, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Oh Harry," Skye sighed sadly.

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She had wanted him to walk her down the aisle too, so that he could give her away with her father. She knew that Harry was happy for her, but at the same time he was sad because he felt like he was losing her sister.

Skye, however, had no intention of ever letting that happen. She had told him so numerous times, but as the wedding grew closer, Harry became more unsure.

Skye had also wanted Ri to give her away, as he was exceptionally close to her as well. When she was thinking about this, however, her father seemed a little upset.

_Flashback_

"_So, Dad, do you think it would be possible for Ri and Harry to walk me down the aisle?" Skye asked, sitting down at the table._

"_Er...sure Skye," James replied, his tone a little off. "If that's what you want. It is your wedding."_

_"Yeah," Skye nodded. "It is. But do you think they'd agree?"_

"_Of course," James assured her. "They love you and would be honoured to give you away."_

_There was still something off about the way James was talking._

"_Dad," Skye said slowly. "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing," James answered quickly, a little too quickly._

"_You can't lie to me, Dad," Skye said. "What's up?"_

"_Don't you want me to walk you down?" James asked after a pause._

"_OF COURSE I DO!" Skye exclaimed. "I just presumed you would! I want you to. I was just talking about Ri and Harry walking with us as well."_

"_Oh," James smiled. "Okay then."_

"_Honestly Dad," Skye said. "It wouldn't be right unless you walked with me."_

_End Flashback_

And after that, Skye decided that it would be a little crowded in the aisle for both Harry and Ri to walk with her and her father. And, Skye realised that it was something her father needed to do alone, in order to recognize that she wasn't a little girl anymore.

"I don't want you to get married," Harry whispered in her ear. "It makes you seem so much more grown up."

"It's okay," Skye said softly. "I'm always going to be your Skye. I promise. Nothing's going to change."

"Good," Harry smiled.

"Besides," Skye grinned. "Just think, in a couple of years this could be you and Rhia."

Harry ducked his head in embarrassment, avoiding his twin's eyes.

"You know," he said. "I think I should get back out there."

"Of course," Skye laughed. "I'll see you soon."

As Harry left, Ri entered. He took one look at Skye and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. "You look so grown up."

"I'm scared Ri," Skye said softly, knowing Ri was the only one she could talk about this with. "I'm scared he won't love me as much because we're married. I'm scared that Mum and Dad will be right and that we are too young. I'm scared he'll think he's made a big mistake and leave me."

"He'll never think that, Skye," Ri assured her. "He never could. He loves you so much and you love him too."

"What if things change?"

"They won't," Ri promised. "Remember when he proposed to you?"

Skye nodded. She knew that she would remember that day for the rest of her live.

_Flashback_

"_Guess who?"_

_A warm pair of hands covered Skye's eyes._

"_Umm... " Skye pretended to think. "Daniel?"_

_Draco growled quietly, making Skye giggle. He still never liked Skye anywhere near Daniel, despite Skye's reassurances that they were only friends and that he was the only one for her._

"_Okay, okay," she grinned. "I know it's you Draco."_

_Draco let go of her eyes, wrapping his arm around Skye's waist, as she turned to place a quick kiss on his lips. Blaise came up to them with Ginny, both smiling happily._

"_Hey," Skye said, hugging each in turn. "I haven't seen you guys in ages."_

"_I know," Ginny sighed. "It's been so long."_

"_How have you been?" Skye asked._

"_Pretty good, pretty good," Blaise nodded. "And you?"_

"_I'm fine thanks," Skye grinned._

_She chatted happily with Ginny for a while, neither Draco nor Blaise contributing much to conversation._

"_Hey Skye," Draco said suddenly. "Want to..."_

_He trailed off and Skye looked at him expectantly._

"_Want to what?" she asked, when Draco made no move to say anything else._

"_Nothing," Draco shook his head. "Don't worry."_

_Skye shrugged and turned back to her conversation with Ginny. She noticed Blaise and Draco seemingly arguing with each other over her head._

"_Something wrong?" she asked._

"_NO!" Draco and Blaise said together._

_Skye eyed them suspiciously and turned back to Ginny who had been furiously whispering in Blaise's ear. Blaise rolled his eyes at her, shaking his head, and Ginny scowled at Draco; the entire exchange leaving Skye feeling very confused._

_Ginny, however, ignored Skye's curious looks and launched excitedly back into the conversation. As Skye talked, she noticed Blaise and Draco arguing again. Blaise seemed impatient, and a little frustrated, while Draco seemed to be a little nervous._

"_Walk with me," he blurted suddenly._

_Skye looked up at him as Blaise shook his head and Ginny giggled quietly._

"_Were you asking or demanding?" Skye teased._

_Draco blushed and lowered his head, which caused Skye to become a little worried. He usually teased her back or least joked around with her. This was very out of character behaviour for Draco._

"_I'm sorry," he muttered. "Please walk with me?"_

"_Sure," Skye said. "I'll see you two later?"_

"_Yeah of course," Ginny grinned. "Good luck."_

"_Why would I need luck?" Skye asked._

"_No reason," Blaise said, nudging Ginny warningly. "Have fun."_

"_Okay..."_

_Skye was still confused, but allowed Draco to direct through the room._

"_Do you know what that was all about?" Skye asked._

"_No," Draco said shortly, avoiding her eyes. "Don't have a clue."_

_Skye frowned slightly, but decided to ignore her boyfriend's behaviour. She talked to an unresponsive Draco, who appeared to be getting more and more nervous and fidgety with every step he took._

"_Where are we going?" Skye asked._

"_Surprise," Draco answered quickly._

"_Oh come on," Skye whined with a grin. "Can't you tell me?"_

"_We're almost there," Draco promised._

_True to his word, Draco stopped after walking a short distance. He wrapped his arms around Skye, covering her eyes once more._

"_I want it surprise you," Draco whispered in her ear._

_Skye felt shivers run up her spine; she didn't realise Draco was that close. Once again, Draco led Skye a short distance. Draco released her eyes and Skye looked around, letting out a short gasp._

_In front of her was the most beautiful scene she had ever imagined. There was a small picnic rug, with a spread of delicious-looking food placed on top. Rose petals were scattered everywhere and there were a few hovering candles, lighting up the area._

"_Oh Draco," Skye sighed breathlessly. "This must have taken you ages..."_

_Skye turned around, intending to thank him properly, but what she saw made her lose her breath entirely._

_Draco was kneeled in front of her, holding open a velvet box. He took a deep breath and looked up at Skye._

"_Skye Lily Potter," he said. "I love you so, so much and I promise that I'll always love you, always and forever. Will you marry me?"_

"_Yes, yes, yes, yes," Skye laughed, tears forming in her eyes. "Of course I will."_

_Grinning happily, Draco stood up and slid the beautiful ring onto Skye's finger. He spun her around and kissed her soundly._

"_I love you," Skye whispered._

_"Love you more," Draco replied, kissing her again._

_End Flashback_

Ri chuckled, obviously noticing the dreamy look on Skye's face.

"So how can you possibly think he'll ever leave you?" Ri asked.

"I know," Skye said. "I know he'll never leave me and I think that's what scares me. But I love him and in the end that's all that matters, I suppose. I'm ready for this Ri, I want this."

"I know you do," Ri whispered, hugging Skye tightly. "I have to go, but I'll see you later."

"Okay," Skye smiled. "Love you."

"Love you too," Ri kissed her cheek quickly before leaving the room.

"I'm so envious of your relationship with Ri," Hermione said. "You two are so close, it's frightening!"

"What about me?" Rhia asked. "I'm his sister and I'm not even that close to him!"

"What can I say?" Skye joked. "I guess I'm just better than you are."

"Oh shove it," Rhia pushed Skye lightly. "If you weren't getting married today I would so take you down."

"I hope you wouldn't Rhia Black," Lily said, trying to be stern.

Rhia grinned at her.

"You love me Lily," she said confidently. "I know you do; deep down."

"Yeah," Skye snickered. "Very deep down."

"Oh shut it," Rhia laughed. "Aren't you supposed to be having cold feet or something right about now?"

"Cold feet?" Ginny entered the room. "How could anyone who is as close to the person they are marrying as Skye is to Draco even consider not going through with the wedding."

"Well, I kinda did," Skye admitted. "With Ri just then."

"And that's perfectly normal," Lily assured her daughter. "It happens to everyone. Getting married is a very big decision to make, especially when you are so young. But I know that you will be happier than you have ever been, Skye, once you're married to Draco."

"Aww, thanks Mum," Skye said, hugging her mother. "What would I do without you?"

Lily rolled her eyes at Skye's antics.

"But are you sure I'm making the right decision?" Skye was unable to resist asking.

"Of course you are darling," Lily said instantly.

"What if I'm not?" Skye asked, biting her lip.

"I wouldn't let you make that decision," Lily said. "Not about something this big."

"His parents don't like me," Skye said nervously.

"Draco doesn't care," Ginny said. "But I thought you said that they were fine with you now?"

"I don't really know," Skye admitted. "It seemed like they were but they changed their minds so suddenly."

_Flashback_

"_Come on, Skye," Draco said, tugging at her hand. "My parents were expecting us five minutes ago."_

"_What if they don't like me?" Skye asked, refusing to move._

_Draco sighed and stopped trying to get Skye to walk; it was obvious she wasn't going anywhere in a hurry._

"_They'll love you," Draco assured his fiancée. "Almost as much as I do."_

"_But I'm not a pureblood," Skye pointed out._

"_It doesn't matter," Draco said, trying to be patient. "They were the ones who asked to meet you in the first place."_

"_But that doesn't mean they'll like me," Skye said. "Maybe there just trying to frighten me so I don't stay with you."_

"_FOR GOODNESS SAKES!" Draco exploded. "Would you stop thinking so much about this? I met your parents. I met your whole fucking family and I already knew that none of them liked me. So can you please just get the fuck over it and hurry up?"_

_Skye glared at Draco._

"_I'm so sorry," she snapped. "I didn't realise that was so hard on you. I'm sorry my family are interested in my life."_

"_Come on, Skye," Draco sighed. "You know I didn't mean it like that."_

"_Well that's how it sounded," Skye said. "I'm so fucking sick of having your god damn reputation as a fucking perfect pureblood to try and live up to. Maybe you should go find some other girl to mould into the perfect wife."_

_Skye turned and began to walk away. She hadn't gone far when Draco caught up to her, grabbing her arm._

"_I'm sorry babe," Draco said. "I didn't mean it to sound like that."_

"_Yeah?" Skye asked, still angry. "Well it did so..."_

_She was cut off by Draco's lips and she melted into the kiss. Damn, she was so easily manipulated by him when he was kissing her!_

"_I love you," Draco said softly. "And I don't care what my parents think. They're not going to stop me from marrying you, okay?"_

"_Okay," Skye whispered. "Let's go."_

_Draco kissed Skye once more and took hold of her hand._

"_Just try and keep your tongue please?" he begged. "They're going to say some things that you won't like but arguing back is not going to help, alright?"_

"_Okay, okay," Skye grumbled. "Let's go already."_

_Draco grinned at Skye as he spun on the spot. The pair instantly appeared out the front of Malfoy Manor._

_Lucius and Nacrissa came outside to greet their guests._

"_Draco darling," Nacrissa cooed. "So great to see you again."_

_She hugged her son, kissing both his cheeks._

"_Mother, father," Draco said formally. "I would like to introduce to you my fiancée, Skye Potter. Skye, this is my mother and father."_

"_Hi, nice to meet you," Skye said._

_Lucius ran his eyes over Skye critically_

"_A half-blood Draco?" Nacrissa looked over at Skye in contempt. "At least she's not a mudblood."_

_Skye bit her lip to stop her angry retort and Draco squeezed her hand, silently apologizing._

"_She's my fiancée," Draco said, gritting his teeth._

"_Yes well..." Nacrissa let her sentence trail off._

"_A Potter then Draco?" Lucius spoke for the first time. "Are you sure? You are aware of her mother's lineage aren't you?"_

"_Of course he is," Skye snapped, unable to keep her silence any longer. "And I'm damn proud that my mother's a, as you so eloquently put it, mudblood. And guess what? I don't care because I'm not a superficial moron who is so far up themselves they can't see the blood purity means absolutely nothing these days. And Draco doesn't care either._

_I didn't want to come here today, but I did. Want to know why? Because it was important to Draco, your son and my fiancée. He wanted me to meet his parents before we got married. Maybe he was hoping for a miracle, which is obviously what is needed to make you move past the type of my blood._

_Perhaps I came here in false hope, but there was a small part of me that thought you could get over whatever you have against people that aren't purebloods for your son. I make Draco happy and I thought that seeing him happy would make you happy too. Obviously I was mistaken."_

_Skye finished and winced internally when she took in the furious expression on Draco's face. This was exactly what he hadn't wanted to happen._

_Skye held her breath as she looked over at Lucius and Nacrissa to see their reaction to her words. Both she and Draco were most surprised when Lucius and Nacrissa burst out laughing. Skye exchanged glances with Draco as they waited for his parents to stop laughing._

"_I like you," Lucius chortled. "You have a backbone."_

"_Er...thank-you?" Skye said, her words coming out sounding like a question._

"_I think you might be the only one that can actual put up with all Draco's nonsense," Nacrissa said, smiling at Skye. "I know you won't put up with anything. Now, come inside, I made tea and scones."_

_End Flashback_

Skye had developed a closer relationship with Draco's parents but, to this day, neither Skye nor Draco actually understood what had happened that day at his parents place. Then again, Draco didn't seem to care that he didn't understand; he was just glad that his parents and the girl he loved were getting on better than anyone could have ever imagined.

"Come on, sweetheart," Lily said, breaking into Skye's thoughts. "We've got to go."

"Where's Dad?" Skye asked, looking around.

"He's outside," Hermione informed her. "He looks so nervous."

Skye laughed and Lily shook her head.

"Be kind Skye," Lily warned. "It's not easy giving up your daughter."

"I know Mum," Skye said. "Let's go."

James was waiting outside and looked up when he saw Skye.

"You look beautiful," he told her, hugging her tightly.

"Thanks Dad," Skye smiled. "You ready for this?"

"I'll never be ready," James grinned. "So let's go."

Skye laughed.

"I love you," she said.

"Love you too Skye."

The music began to play and the Church doors opened. Hermione, Ginny and Rhia gave Skye small, reassuring smiles each before they filed into the Church.

Skye took a deep breath and stepped inside the Church with James on her arm. She caught Harry's eye who gave her a smile and Ri, who also grinned at her.

Skye's eyes then travelled to the altar. Draco was standing there, his jaw dropped open. Blaise, his best man, gave him a slight nudge with his elbow and Draco snapped his jaw shut.

He gave his soon-to-be-wife the most breathtaking smile and, as their eyes met, Skye knew that she was going to be the happiest girl in the world with Draco; forever and always, no questions asked.

**A/N** Okay, so I know it's been a while but I really wanted to finish this well. And yes, unfortunately this is the end of A Different Type of Life. *tear* I've really enjoyed writing this story and getting all your feedback. I would especially like to thank:

_Cinnamon Selkie_

_Dracoisalooker76_

_DesireeBoils_

Who have been there from the start–thanks, you guys are awesome!

And, of course, a big thankyou goes to all my other fantastic reviewers! Thanks so much; without you I probably would never have been able to write this.

I am hoping to write another story, but we'll see how I go–my life is getting a little busy. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	50. New Story!

Just a quick note to let you know that my next story is up. It's called 'My Fractured Fairytale' and is a sequel of sorts to this story. Not what you were expecting, I'm sure. It also wasn't what I was expecting to write, but inspiration hit. Please check it out. The full summary is below.

Thanks so much, .

**Full summary:** My father tells me that I'm beautiful, smart and funny. My mother tells me that I'm amazing. My friends tell me that they are so jealous of me and about how they wish that they could have half the things I did. Sure, I'm one of the prettiest girls in school and one of the smartest and most talented. I have great friends and family, but my life lacks the one thing I really want. Love. And not just from anybody. From that boy that just won't see me in that way. And that really sucks. Welcome to my very own fractured fairytale.


End file.
